Am I Dreaming?
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Bella hits a tree on her 1st bike ride she wakes up to a green-eye boy in 1918. She has to figure out is her purpose to save him & have a future in the past or is she there to ensure his change & not have a possible future with him. She will get more confused when she falls for green-eyed boy as hard as she has for the Golden eye one.  E's pov from present and past too.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

****See A/N at bottom for better synopsis.******

**Am I Dreaming?**

**CH 1: Am I Dreaming? (BPOV)**

_**There was wind that wasn't there before, blowing my skin against my skull and flinging my hair back behind me with enough force that it felt like someone was tugging on it. I'd left my stomach back at the starting point; the adrenaline coursed through my body, tingling in my veins. The trees raced past me, blurring into a wall of green. **_

_**But this was only first gear. My foot itched toward the gearshift as I twisted for more gas.**_

"_**No, Bella!" the angry, honey-sweet voice ordered in my ear. "Watch what you're doing!"**_

_**It distracted me enough from the speed to realize that the road was starting a slow curve to the left, and I was still go straight. Jacob hadn't told me how to turn. **_

"_**Brakes, brakes," I muttered to myself as I instinctively slammed down with my right foot, like I would in my truck.**_

_**The bike was suddenly unstable underneath me, shivering first to one side and then the other. It was dragging me toward the green wall, and I was going to fast. I tried to turn the handlebars the other direction, and the sudden shift of my weight pushed the bike towards the ground, still spinning toward the trees. (New Moon 186-187)**_

I came to an abrupt stop as I slammed into something hard. My world goes black and I feel as if I was floating.

I've heard of the term 'my life flashed before my eyes' before, but only one person in my life flashed through my mind, my Adonis with his cold hard skin and his warm golden eyes. I wondered if my life is over. Am I heading to heaven? Now I would never have a chance to see if Edward would change his mind and come back to me.

Scenes flashed through my mind, some silent, others were spoken. The first being lunch and Biology my first day at Forks. Then, was our first conversation during a Biology lab. After that, was the day he saved me from Tyler's van. When he found me in Port Angeles followed. All these scenes were silent.

The first one with sound was when I sat with him at lunch the day after Port Angeles. I heard word for word a conversation I have forgotten. Edward was telling me that he cared for me more, because he could leave, if that's what it took to keep me safe. How could I forget that? But, September had to cancel that out, right?

The next conversation was one we had in my hospital room, again I grew more confused. The following conversation made my head whirl more. Edward was talking about killing himself if anything happened to me. That was only two days before he left. Did my party drastically change things that much? Or was all his loving words lies?

Panic sets in as I watch the next scene unfold. Edward was telling me good-bye; I paid attention and listen carefully. Something I was too distraught to do when he was leaving. Which was the lie? The, 'I love you so much, I can't live without you' or 'I don't want you'.

I saw myself pleading to go with them. Edward response, 'I don't want you to come with me.' It was me who turned it around to 'You don't want me'. But he had agreed. He told me he loved me in a way, but he had to look away while doing so. Was his resolve cracking? Am I looking too much into things, in desperation of some hope that Edward loves me?

I can't recall a time where I have ever been more confused. The more I think of it, the possibility Edward lied in the woods that day it seems more and more possible.

I willed myself to open my eyes to get out of this darkness. I was going on a mission, I don't know how I will do it, but I must.

I must find Edward and demand some answers. If it turned out he wasn't lying then it will be the final nail in my coffin. I may not be able to continue on afterwards, but even with a glimmer of hope, I had to try.

I prayed that I'm right and when I find him that I will convince him, that him being out of my life isn't the answer. How to find him is my first obstacle. Correction. Second. My first was to wake up. _Come on, already. Wake up!_ I yelled at myself.

"Miss…Miss…" a velvety familiar voice called.

It was familiar, but not musical, like I remembered. Could it be? But then why is he calling me, Miss? Where was Jacob? "Miss, please are you alright?" the voice called again.

Finally, I'm able to open my eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the light.

"Thank goodness. I beg your pardon, Miss, please forgive me, for knocking you down." When I don't answer he continues. "Miss, are you alright? Would you like me to get you some help?"

My eyes turned to the speaker. The first thing I noticed was the wonderful bronze hair. However, I frowned at the eyes — green eyes? Where are his golden eyes?

The man before me is definitely Edward, but a human Edward. I looked around; I am on the ground on a street of some city. Everyone was dressed like they were from Anne of Green Gables time. I looked down at my own clothes — including myself. What in the world! Am I having a weird dream?

"Miss, Can you answer me, are you alright?" Edward asked, he looked at me with great concern.

"Yes, I think so?"

I went to stand up; Edward was quick to his feet and offers his hand for me to take. I felt the electricity buzz between us, but I am slightly thrown off that its warm. He looked at our hands, then quickly dropped them. I am still feeling light headed.

I looked around and I have no idea where I am.

"Where am I?" I asked bewildered, spinning in a small circle.

"On the corner of North Shore Drive and North Boulevard." Edward answered looking at me curiously. I had no clue where that was.

"What city?" I asked softly, I am starting to feel dizzy. I tried to take a deep breath, but something was preventing me.

"Chicago." Edward answered.

Chicago?! I looked down at my clothes, again then back at human Edward. His facial expression was back to very concerned and he looked at me oddly. Did I go back in time? Is that even possible? Again, I am wondering if I am dreaming.

"I know this must seem strange, but what is the date?" I bit my lip

"May 1, 1918. You must have hit your head harder than I thought." Edward said slowly. My head reeled with new information. I started to feel panicky and I began to hyperventilate.

"Miss, I think I should bring you to a doctor. You do not look well. Perhaps you should sit, first" Edward looked around frantically. Before I can register what to do next; I started to sway and I felt Edward's arms catch me before I hit the ground.

**A/N: In this story Bella will travel back to 1918 and meet human Edward. She will have to decide to what is right and sure the future follows on the right path of ensuring Edward is changed and possibly lose him when she goes back to the future. Or if she is going to be selfish for once and try to keep Edward from getting sick and having a life with him. She will get more confused when she falls for green-eyed boy as hard as she has for the Golden eye one.**

**Edward's pov from present time will be also seen as he finds out Bella is in a coma and he is getting memories of her in his past that he never remembered before.**

**Possible chance for Edward's pov from 1918 too.**

**Preview:**

"**Forgive me. I am Mrs. Masen and you are staying at my home. My son, Edward Jr., brought you here after you collapsed a second time. Our home was closer than a hospital. Our family doctor has checked you out. May inquire to whom you are, my dear?" She asked pleasantly.**

"**My name is Isabella Swan; although, I prefer to be called Bella." I tell her softly.**

"**Beautiful Swan," a new voice enters the conversation. I look up and Edward is leaning against the doorframe hands in his pockets of his knickers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 2 Gypsy (BPOV)**

I yawned and stretched. I couldn't contemplate how weird my dream was; I had seen a human Edward back during his era. The dream seemed so real too. It made me miss him even more. I opened my eyes and looked up, I wasn't in my bed, I was lying in some type of old fashion canopy bed. I sat up so fast that the room spun a bit.

The room was a soft yellow with white accents. The bedding and canopy was white too. I look around the room, none of the furniture was modern, but yet it looked new. On my left, the wall between a window and a French door was a dresser. Directly across from me was a vanity table with a large oval mirror, one similar to the one my grandmother had. To the right of that, was a small table with a large ceramic bowl on the top, next to it was a pitcher. They were the type someone would use in the olden days to wash their face.

Suddenly, I wonder if I was still dreaming. After all, was it possible that I went back in time? If so, where was I?

The door that is next to the vanity table opened and a woman walked in. She has beautiful bronze hair and green eyes.

"Good, you are finally awake. You have had us all worried. Especially my son; he was nervous that he hurt you. How are you feeling, dear?" The woman spoke to me.

"My head is still throbbing a bit, but I will be fine, thank you. Excuse me, but where am I?" I asked.

In my mind, I tried to remember the dos and don'ts of this time. I didn't want to offend anyone or make any errors. I also was going to need a good cover story. I am sure I would be heading to the nut house if I say I am from the future.

"Forgive me. I am Mrs. Masen, and you are staying at my home. My son, Edward Jr., brought you here after you collapsed a second time. Our home was closer than a hospital. Our family doctor has checked you out. May I inquire to whom you are, my dear?" she asked pleasantly.

"My name is Isabella Swan; although, I prefer to be called Bella," I told her softly.

"Beautiful Swan." A new voice entered the conversation. I looked up and Edward was leaning against the doorframe, hands in the pockets of his knickers.

"Young man, it is rude to lurk in doorways," Mrs. Masen scolded her son.

"My apologies ladies; I heard voices and I wanted to check to see how Miss Swan was fairing," Edward said in his gentlemen manner, as he straightened up.

"Better, thank you. Thank you, Mr. Masen for all your assistance," I told him politely.

"Mr. Masen is my father, please call me Edward." Edward smiled his charmingly crooked grin.

I felt myself blush. Thank goodness I was already sitting. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his mother cock an eyebrow.

"Well, then please call me Bella." I bit my lip before smiling back.

"My dear, I am afraid I don't know the name Swan. Who can we contact for you?" Mrs. Masen asked.

Great! What now? I had no family at this time I could contact. The only other person I knew would be around at this time was Carlisle. That's it… he was in Chicago, right now. I had to get to him. If anyone could help me right now, it would be him.

"To tell the truth, I am not sure. My mother died when I was young. My father past away, when our house burned down, last month. I was trying to find a relative of my Mother's. I heard my father mention him once, saying he was doctor here. Unfortunately, I only have a name to go on."

"What is his name, dear?" Mrs. Masen prompted.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Ma'am." I answered.

"Hmm, again I am not that familiar with that name. But do not worry; you can stay with us until we can locate him." Edward's mother's generosity was too kind.

I felt guilty for lying. I wondered if human Edward could tell if I was lying; like his future self did. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Thank you for your kindness," I told her.

"There, there." She gave me hug. "No need for tears. Forgive me for asking, but I am assuming you lost all your belongings in the fire?" she asked.

I simply nodded.

"Well, let me check my own wardrobe. We are about the same size so you should be able to fit into some of my things." She moved to get up.

"Young man, what are still doing here?" She looked at Edward.

Edward was standing in the doorway with his hands clasped behind his back. He was frowning, but looked up guiltily and his ears turned red at his mother's inquiries. Edward blushed, now that is something I never saw before.

"My apologies, I did not mean to intrude. I am sorry for your loss, Bella. If there is anything I can do, please do not hesitate to ask me." Edward straightened his posture.

"What you can do is march yourself downstairs. Tell Maria to bring our guest some breakfast. After that, get to your studies," Mrs. Masen informed him.

"Yes, Mother." Edward nodded his head and left the room.

I bit back a giggle at Edward's behavior; his mother was smiling amusingly too.

"Well, after all this time it has finally happened." Mrs. Masen sighed with a gentle smile on face.

"I am sorry, I do not understand." I looked at her and she gave me a soft smile; she patted my hand before walking to the door.

"Unless I am wrong, I am sure you will find out soon enough." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

I tried to contemplate her words. They seemed to do with Edward, but I lacked the understanding behind it. I sighed and stepped out of the bed. I was in a soft simple white nightgown. I glanced around and noticed what appeared to be a robe or whatever it was called during this time. I think overcoat.

I groaned inwardly. Luckily, I read enough books around this time period that I had vague sense of things, but I was still worried of calling attention to myself.

I walked over to the window and peered out at a nice size yard. I hoped I could find Carlisle and that he would help me. I would have to be careful how to do it. Sure, he was a vampire, but would he accept so easily that I was from 2006? I prayed that he does. I needed to talk to someone about this. I didn't want to do anything that would mess up the time continuum. Although, at the same time, I was wondering that because I was sent back should I save Edward from the influenza. However, if I save him, how would that mess up the others? Would he suddenly disappear from our time? Will the others miss him? Would that mean we would never meet? And will I be able to go back? Or could I stay back in this time with human Edward? Would I have a better chance with him in this time, since he is human too? There were so many questions, that my head started to throb again. I turn to start making my bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I answered.

The door opened and a late-middle aged women entered with a tray. She has almost all black hair that was graying at the temple. She was wearing a dark skirt and dark high collared blouse with a starch white apron.

"So you are what the fuss is all about." She placed the tray on the vanity table. "Sit and eat; making up the beds is my job, Miss."

"I am sorry. I do not mean to be any trouble." I started to blush, taking my seat as ordered.

"Of course not. You gave poor Master Edward a fright. He showed up here with you in his arms; he refused to put you down. He was terrified that he had hurt you. The Mrs. had to get Mr. Masen to convince him that it was best for him to let you go, so that he could fetch the doctor to check if you were well. Then, the poor boy has been walking back and forth in front of your room until his mother shooed him away. He does not think I know, but I do know that he slept leaning against your door last night," she sighed and shook her head with a laugh.

Shock hits me; I didn't expect Edward to react that way. It reminded me of how over protective he was. Was he always that way with people or is it because it was me?

"Now, no need to frown; the boy has never been smitten like this before. Toss in you being hurt, awakened feelings in that boy he has never had." She smiled at me.

I felt something in my heart tug. She sounded like she's implying that Edward cared for me already. That couldn't be possible. Could it?

"You must be mistaken," I told her.

"I do not think I am. I have seen the look in that boy's eyes. I can also see it in yours." She turned while standing at the door with the pitcher in hand. "Now eat, Miss, you are too thin. I will be right back to help you get dressed."

I am left alone in the room and I eat my toast and eggs quickly. I am finishing my juice when she comes back.

"Good, you are done." She came back into the room with some dresses over one arm and the pitcher in the other. She puts the pitcher by the bowl and then lays out the dresses on the bed.

"Which would you like to wear today, Miss? May I suggest the blue?" She gestures to a deep blue dress.

The dress was pretty with a high collar and lace down the front, around the waist was a satin bow and the skirt flowed to a-line frame. The sleeves on the dress would end at the elbows.

"It's very pretty," I agreed.

"Then blue it is. Tell me, Miss Swan, what year are you from?" She doesn't look at me as she asks.

At first I thought she might be inquiring my age. Then it dawned on me what she was saying.

"I am sorry, but I do not understand." I looked away and try to keep a neutral face.

"Do not be alarmed. I am not going to say anything. I am part gypsy. Running through my bloodlines are powerful women. I can recognize magic when I see it." She turned to look at me.

"I am from 2006," I whispered, hoping I found a friend.

"You know this Dr. Cullen from that time as well?" I nodded. "Master Edward as well." It was a statement not a question. I didn't answer, I froze.

"It's alright, dear. I share my ancestor's gift of seeing what is to come. I know the influenza is going to take the Mr. and Mrs.; I was not sure what was going to happen to the young master until you arrived." She moved behind me to start unbutton my nightgown. Apparently, when she meant help me get dressed, she meant literally.

"Then do you know why I am here? Am I supposed to stop Edward from getting sick?" I asked her while lifting up my arms as she takes off the night gown.

She handed me something white and I slipped it on.

"That is called a camisole. You wear it as undergarments and as well as a petticoat. They are not as restrictive as a corset." She handed me the next thing that resembles a slip. "To answer your question; no, I do not believe you are here to change things from your future. I believe that you are here to ensure that they happen," she told me as she moved to the pitcher as she poured some water into the bowl and then handed me a cloth and a bit of soap. As I was washing myself I thought that over. If that was true, I will have to watch Edward get sick and almost die. I was not sure if I was strong enough for that; I already lost Edward once.

"I am not sure if I am strong enough for that?" I informed her honestly, finishing up.

"Well, get strong enough, Miss. Master Edward's fate depends on it." She slipped the dress on and does the buttons on the back for me.

"Sit and I will do your hair." She directed me to the seat. I sat as I am told; she opened the drawer and pulled a brush, a comb, a hair tie, and a bunch of pins. She had me turn to the side, so I can see what she was doing for the next time; she started explaining different hairstyles. I realized I wasn't going to get away with my hair down. She decided on a simple braided chignon. As she was pinning, she talked more to me.

"What has you so worried?" she asked.

I then go into the explanation of what happened to Edward and me in the future. She was quiet and thoughtful.

"You see, dear, if he did not leave you during your time, then you would not have come back here to ensure that everything happens the way it is supposed to. I believe you were always meant to come back," she told me while sticking a pin into my scalp.

"But what happens to me then? Do I go back to my time? When I do, will Edward be there for me?" I started to tear up.

"I can not see that far into the future, but, my dear, you two are soul mates. You can not survive without the other. It will be only a matter of time before you are together again; I am sure of it. That boy down there is already head over heels for you. I see it and so does his mother. He may not realize it, but men are always the last to see these things." She finished.

Maybe that was what his mother was alluding to earlier.

Before leaving the room, she helped me out with some dos and don'ts, so I am not feeling like I am walking on eggshells. However, there are so many rules of etiquette that I was afraid I wasn't going to remember them all.

"Do not worry, if you are not sure of something, come and find me," she told me as she picks up the bowl to head out of the room.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked her.

"No, thank you. As a guest in this house that would not be proper." She smiled; she paused to think for a minute.

"There is a library on the second floor, two doors down on the left; we are currently on the third. Lunch is at noon in the dining room." She left the room.

I wonder if she is right. It is not that I didn't want to believe her, but now that I had Edward back I didn't want to lose him again. That is as long as he wanted me in this time. Maria and his mother seemed certain, but time would tell.

If Maria is right then I have to let Edward die or I would never meet him in the future to come back to save him. Trying to save him for selfish reasons could lead to Carlisle never changing the others. So, if she was right, I must be unselfish and make sure the Cullens all find each other.

Before I make any decisions on what to do I will wait to talk to Carlisle. I hoped that convincing him that I know him from the future wouldn't be too hard. I start to feel as if I was Dorothy in OZ. "Well, it's time to go find the vampire; the most wonderful vampire of Chicago," I muttered to myself and giggled at my bad joke. I left the room to explore.

**A/N: I am glad to see the response to this story so far first let me say this.**

**I am aware there have been similar stories with this theme. I have research this time era plus the other stories to ensure I do not copy them. It would be no different then the several stories with 'Edward leave, Bella is pregnant', 'Bella never jumps', 'Cullen read the books', etc.**

**This story will have a different story line like my gypsy housekeeper. Plus, if you did not pick it up Edward is taught privately at home. Thirdly Bella is using Carlisle as a cousin. Those are just to start. The ending will be very different from the other stories as well.**

**Thank You for all Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**If you are in need of escort, I will be happy to oblige, Miss Swan." Professor Hillsgrove gave me a smile. If I needed escorted I didn't want it to be him. I gave Edward a soft kick in his leg, hoping he would understand. I glanced at him and he looked at me bewilderingly before turning back to the professor.**

"**No, need Professor. I already told Bella, I would be a happy to be of service." Edward answered with a slight smirk on his face. This time Professor Hillsgrove turned red and mumbled something while looking down at his plate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 3 Professor Hillsgrove (BPOV)**

I wandered down slowly, taking in house as I went. It was very charmingly decorated. I paused a few times taking in some of the paintings. The color scheme on the walls wasn't light and airy like Esme used, but the richer colors spoke of the wealth. They seemed warm and inviting at the same time.

I stopped outside the closed library door. I wasn't sure if I should knock or not. I slowly pushed in the door and stepped in. Almost immediately, two figures to my left stood up from a table. One was Edward and the other an older man probably in his thirties, he had thinning pale hair and flat blue eyes. He was also about three inches shorter and heavier set than Edward.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to intrude; Maria told me where the library was. I did not know anyone would be in here." I started to ramble and blush.

Edward just looked at me, I saw his eyes travel up and down my body; I felt my blush deepen. The older male subtly elbowed Edward and cleared his throat.

"My apologies, Miss Swan, this is Professor Hillsgrove. Professor, this is Miss Swan." Edward's ears turned a little red as he introduced us.

"Professor Hillsgrove," I nodded my head to him, but I don't offer my hand. Knowing a gesture would show I was interested in him. I saw Edward smile a bit brighter out of the corner of my eye.

"Miss Swan, it is a pleasure." He smiled at me.

Edward frowned looking at the older man.

"Bella, please feel welcome to any of the books in the library." Edward turned back to me.

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled at him then walked over to a large bookshelf.

Edward and his professor sat back at the table and resumed what I am assuming was Edward's studies. I never realized before that Edward was homeschooled.

I started scanning the titles. On the top shelf was **Wuthering Heights**, I reached up and it was out of reach. I bit my lip and looked around. Would it be proper for me to get on a stool or bench? I didn't want to bother Edward. Before I could turn completely around, Edward was standing next to me.

"Would you like some help?" Edward asked.

"Yes, please. Could you get **Wuthering Heights **down for me?"

Edward reached up and easily grabbed the hard covered book. He handed it to me; our fingers touched and then sparks traveled from my hand to my arm.

"Thank you," I looked up at him through my eyelashes. Our eyes connected and my heart rate started to pick up.

"You are welcome." Edward said softly. He turned away and ran a hand through his hair as he joined his teacher again.

I found a chair on the opposite side of the room. I sat in it and opened the book to read.

As I read I could feel eyes on me. A few times, I would look up to catch Edward's eye. I would blush and go back to reading. After about the third time, I discreetly got up and left the room. I didn't want to get Edward in trouble for not paying attention. I found it amusing and enjoyable that he was watching me.

Although, in a way it made me miss Edward from my time more. I would do anything for him, so if I was here to ensure Carlisle changes him, so be it. I briefly wondered if Edward knew we met during this time. I wondered why he never said anything. So did he leave so I would go back and he planned on coming back to me when I arrive back at my time? Why wasn't life ever simple for me?

I noticed I had arrived on the first floor, a clock above what I am assuming was the sitting room told me it was almost noon. I found my way to the kitchen, where Maria was hard at work. She glanced up when I walked in.

"May I be of any help?" I asked politely.

"No, dear, but thank you." She gave me a smile. "You are not use to be waited on, are you?" I shook my head.

"I am used to doing the cooking and cleaning for my father. Before that, I lived with my mother until she remarried and I was the one taking care of her then," I told her.

"So your parents are divorced then?" She asked moving about the kitchen.

"Yes, when I was two," I told her.

She looked at me appraisingly for a moment. "So who took care of you?" She asked next.

"My parents did not neglect me." I got defensive.

"I did not say that they did, Miss. I was just wondering who took care of you when you needed someone?" She asked again.

"I guess you can say Edward did? He and most of his family did. At least, before they left," I answered.

"I am sure there is a reason for all this. Do not be afraid to let the Edward of this time love you too." She sets things on a tray.

"You do not think the Edward of my time will be upset with me, for telling lies about myself in this time about making up a past?" I asked. I was worried things would come back to hurt me in the future.

"No, because by then, I am sure he would understand why you had to do it. Now, go get seated so I can serve." She waved me out of the room.

I headed into the dining room and the others were already there. Edward and his teacher stood as I came into the room. At the same time, they both pulled a chair out for me. Without hesitation, I walked up to Edward and sat in the chair he offered. He sat next to me with a small smile on his face. I took my napkin and placed it on my lap. Mrs. Masen sat on one end with a smile on her face.

"The blue dress is very becoming on you, my dear. In fact, I think you should keep that one. It looks far better on you than me." Mrs. Masen complimented.

"Thank you, Mrs. Masen. Also, thank you for your generosity with this beautiful dress," I thanked her sincerely.

"I must agree with my mother. That color blue looks beautiful with your complexion, Bella," Edward remarked softly.

"Thank you, Edward. That is very sweet of you to say." I gave him a smile.

At this time, Maria brought out some trays. She served Mrs. Masen, then myself, followed by the men. After a few moments of eating Professor Hillsgrove spoke up.

"Do you enjoy literature, Bella?"

I frowned at him taking liberty of my first name. I knew it wasn't proper unless I informed him otherwise. However, I didn't think I could correct him as we were both guests in this house. I noticed Edward had stiffened and was frowning as well.

"I do enjoy reading, Professor Hillsgrove," I answered him trying to sound bored.

"Please, you may call me George. Are you familiar with Sir William Shakespeare?" he asked. The man was sweating at the table and he mopped his brow. I didn't know why, it was a comfortable temperature in here.

"I have read a few of his works, Professor Hillsgrove," I inferred, hoping that made it clear I wished to keep things formal.

The professor frowned as Edward smirked a bit. His mother in the mean time looked quite amused.

"Edward and I were discussing **Romeo and Juliet** today." Professor Hillsgrove continued, obliviously trying to control my attention. He was starting to remind me of Mike.

"Did you enjoy reading the play, Edward?" I asked turning the focus to him. I was also curious if his thoughts were similar to his views in the future.

"Well, I do believe that this Romeo is a bit unbelievable. He is in love Rosaline one moment then Juliet the next minute. Then, right after he marries Juliet he kills her cousin. Why would he do something like that to the girl he supposedly loves?" Edward commented.

"Maybe he was not in the right frame of mind. His best friend was just killed. In grief over his friend, he probably was not in the right frame of mind. I also believe he did love Juliet. I think that Rosaline was a mere crush, but until he met Juliet he did not know what true love was," I explained my point back.

Edward was looking thoughtful.

"I must agree. Perhaps you are too young to understand, Edward, about things like love," his teacher sounded as if he wanted to scold him.

Edward scowled in distaste; my gut wanted to instantly defend him. I started to open my mouth, when Maria entered the room and shook her head at me. So instead, I turned to Mrs. Masen to change the subject entirely.

"You have a very beautiful home, Mrs. Masen." I complimented her.

"Why thank you, dear. Would you like a tour of the gardens after our meal?" She smiled at me.

"That would be lovely, thank you." I gave her a smile back.

I looked up at Edward and he was frowning while looking at his plate. His professor was shoveling food so fast into his mouth, that it made me lose my appetite.

"Bella, I think I may have found your Dr. Cullen. He works nights at the Cook County Hospital. He is off this evening, but will be back tomorrow evening." Mrs. Masen continued to speak to me.

"If you are in need of escort, I will be happy to oblige, Miss Swan." Professor Hillsgrove gave me a smile.

If I needed escort I didn't want it to be him. I gave Edward a soft kick in his leg, hoping he would understand. I glanced at him and he looked at me bewilderingly before turning back to the professor.

"No need, Professor. I already told Bella I would be a happy to be of service," Edward answered with a slight smirk on his face.

This time Professor Hillsgrove turned red and mumbled something while looking down at his plate.

After Maria removed our plates, I moved to get up from the table with the others. While the professor headed out of the room, I turned to Edward before he could leave.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

He nodded and started to turn away.

"Edward, I hope you were not offended by our earlier conversation. That was never my intent," I still spoke softly.

"I know, Bella. Please do not worry yourself over it. I might have thought love at first sight was foolish at one time, but I am starting to realize it is possible." Edward gave me, my favorite crooked grin and I blushed as I smiled back.

I headed out the door I saw Mrs. Masen disappeared out of. I found her by the back door by the kitchen.

"Are you ready to explore the garden?" she asked.

I nodded and I followed her out the door. The yard was a decent size for inside the city. It was surround by a brick and iron fence wall. Near the middle, towards the back, was a small gazebo and a small pond next to it. Looking back at the house I saw the three-story brick house with black shutters. There was a small balcony outside the room I was staying in and also the room at the opposite corner of the house. I listen patiently as she described all her flowers to me.

We ended our tour by the gazebo and Mrs. Masen invited me to sit.

"Bella, I have wanted to talk to you." She seemed hesitant to speak.

"Have I done something?" I asked cautiously. I was worried she was aware of my earlier lying.

"No, not at all. It's actually about Dr. Cullen. How much do you know of him?" She asked looking at me expectantly. I had prepared myself for this because I was sure it was to come up.

"Well, my father mentioned him when my mother's older brother passed. He somehow received notice. From what I understand, that makes Dr. Cullen my cousin."

"And you never met him before this," She inquired and I shake my head. "I might be out of place in this, because I do not know what your plans are when you locate him. However, Dr. Cullen is unmarried and fairly young. It would be unfitting for you to live in the same place with him, and I would not want anyone to look unfavorable upon you. I know you are a sweet and good girl," she informed me with her hands folded in her lap.

I didn't think of this before.

"I see. What do you suggestion I do?" I wrung my hands nervously. My plans so far seemed to fall apart. They had boarding houses, but what would I find for work at this time.

"I would like to offer for you to live here. Now, I have already talked to Mr. Masen and he has agreed. Tomorrow I would like to bring you shopping for clothes and other things you may need," she told me, giving me a hopeful smile. Her generosity for me as a stranger was amazing.

"I appreciate your offer, but I could not impose like that." I told her.

"Nonsense. I have always wanted a daughter. I love my son, but sometimes I miss having another girl around the house to talk to and to dote on. Which leads me to ask you this next favor; unfortunately there are those in our class that like to talk. So if asked, I would hope you would not mind the story being that you are the daughter of an old schoolmate of mine," she asked.

"After all your kindness, that is the least I can do. Is there anything else I can do to repay your kindness?" The guilt of accepting gifts and living with them was bothering me.

"I bet you were raised like me. You were taught to earn you keep," she gave me a kind smile.

"Yes, Ma'am," I admitted.

"If you are going to live here, please call me Elizabeth. I appreciate your offer, Bella. However, Mr. Masen would never allow it. In fact, he does not like it when I try to do things around the house. I may ask from time to time to help host a tea or a dinner party, things like that. Also, maybe it would be nice if you could accompany me to tea and aide work," she informed me.

"I would be happy to." I smiled. From inside the house I could hear the piano being played. I didn't recognize the tune, but it seemed Edward wasn't always the music prodigy.

"Ah, he is improving everyday," Elizabeth smiled fondly. "If Edward is playing the piano, then Professor Hillsgrove must have left for the day. I can not wait that by this time next month Edward will have his diploma and we will be rid of the man." She turned and looked at me as I stifled a giggle. Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't care for the man.

"It made you uncomfortable when he called you Bella, am I right?"

I opened my mouth. "I am sorry if I was rude."

Elizabeth held up her hand to stop me. "It is alright, Bella. The man knows about literature, math, and history and such. However, when it comes to manners, he is sorely lacking. I will have Mr. Masen speak with him," Elizabeth said firmly before standing up.

"Dinner is at six in the dinning room. We do not dress up for our meals unless there is company." She nodded her head to me, then headed inside.

I stayed a minute outside, enjoying the warmth of spring and the sun before heading in myself.

**A/N: So what do you think of Professor Hillsgrove? My husband thought he was creepy. If you wondering why Bella seems okay with this Edward. One technically this Edward hasn't done anything yet. Two, she knows she needs there to help him. Three she naturally drawn to him.**

**Thank For All Reviews!**

**Preview: I am not sure how long I sat there crying over everything. The lies I had to tell. The fact it was Edward that had hurt me, but yet I couldn't tell him. Knowing that I loved him, both sides of him and not knowing how it will end, if I would lose him again. Did Edward from my own time even love me? Maria was sure he did. The memories from my flashbacks wanted to convince me that he did. It was then a timid sounding Edward spoke up.**

"**Miss Swan?" I looked up with swollen eyes at him. His hands were in his pockets and he looked upset.**

"**What now, Mr. Masen? Afraid I am going to go after one of your friends next?" I said more harshly then attended.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 4 Blankie (BPOV)**

I paused outside the door of the room that Edward's playing piano music in. I listened to his playing for a few minutes before I decided to knock.

"Come in, Bella." Edward called out to me. I opened the door and spotted first tall windows that faced out to the street, across from the door. To my right was a bookcase filled with records. Next to it, on the table, is a phonograph; one of the later styles that play records. To the left was Edward's grand piano. He was seated on the bench looking towards me.

"How did you know it was me?" I felt my face turning red.

Edward chuckled. "Easy. My mother and Maria would have just walked in."

"Oh," I said, clasping my hands in front of me.

"I wanted to thank you, again, for coming to my rescue at lunch. However, I hope I did not impose on you to escort me. If you rather not, then I understand," I told him looking at the floor.

"It will not be any imposition and you are quiet welcome, again," Edward said.

I looked up at him and gave him a smile. Edward patted the bench beside him; I moved to sit next to him.

"Do you play?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"What would you like to hear?" he offered.

"How about you play me your favorite," I suggested, that way I didn't risk naming something that hadn't been composed yet; though I longed to hear my lullaby.

Edward started to play, and I instantly recognized _Entertainer._ I was surprised expecting something more classical.

I thought back to the first time, I heard Edward play; I didn't realize I was crying until the music stopped and Edward touched my arm. I looked up and he handed me a handkerchief, he looked concerned.

"My apologies, I did not know that would make you cry." Edward frowned slightly.

"You do not have to apologize. The piano playing just brings up some memories," I told him looking down at the piano.

"Good or bad?" Edward asked tentatively.

"Both. You are a very talented piano player, Edward," I complimented him, hopefully to change the subject.

"Thank you, although my father would disagree." Edward sighed as he folded up his music.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"He thinks I am wasting my time. He wants me to prepare me for law school for the fall. He thinks any extra time I have should be spend at his firm learning or studying."

"What do you want?" I asked. I heard a bell ring in the distance.

"That will be our dinner bell. I am afraid, Bella, what I want is not relevant," Edward informed me. Edward stood up and extended his hand to me. He pulled me up next to him and let go of my hand as we walked to the door.

When we reached the dinning room, Edward pulled out my chair again. I thanked him as he took the seat beside me.

At the opposite end of the table sat Edward's father. I could see the strong resemblance between the two.

"Bella, let me please introduce my husband, Mr. Masen. Mr. Masen this is Miss Isabella Swan." Elizabeth introduced the two of us.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Masen," I said pleasantly.

"And you as well, Miss Swan. My condolence on your father's passing," he responded to me with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, sir," I nodded my head as Maria sets my plate before, me. She already moved on to serve the men next.

"Maria's roasted chicken is the best in the city." Edward smiled towards me as I look at my plate of roasted chicken, roasted potatoes and glazed carrots.

"Now, boy, it is not polite to boast." Maria gave him a stern look.

"I am not a boy. I am man," Edward mumbled.

"I've known you since you were a babe. To me you will always be the boy that would not go anywhere without his blankie." She smiled and left the room.

I tried unsuccessfully to hide my giggles. Although, I wasn't the only with a problem. Mr. Masen choked back a laugh and made it sound like a cough. Elizabeth was smiling. However, Edward was scowling at his plate and his ears were bright red.

"Edward, wipe the scowl off your face and eat. Or I will show Bella the pictures." Mrs. Masen raised an eyebrow.

Edward's head shot up and looked over to judge if she was telling the truth. I couldn't help but add fuel to the fire.

"You have pictures of Edward as a baby?" I asked.

"Many pictures, I could show you them later." Mrs. Masen's face lit up.

"Mother," Edward sounded a little frantic.

"Hush, not all of them are embarrassing. Besides you were a cute baby." She smiled at him.

Edward casted a look at his father for help, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Edward slumped and started to eat his dinner again.

When we were done eating, and waiting for Maria to come collect the plates, Mr. Masen spoke up.

"So, Miss Swan, where are you from?" he asked.

"I am from Port Angeles, Washington; where my father was the head of the police department." I chose that town, because I knew Forks wasn't technically a town yet.

"That is very commendable. I am afraid I have never heard of Port Angeles before," His father informed me.

"It is a very small town, close to the peninsula." I told him.

"When you came out here, what were your plans?" He asked me. I knew I needed a good story fast.

"Well, after I find my cousin, I am not really sure. I use to keep house for my father, but I have not figured everything else out yet. I thought of possibly taking classes at the college. However, I would need to get a job first," I told him. I thought about how some women went to college at this time, though not very many.

"Why would you want to do that? Should you not be more worried about finding yourself a husband?" Edward snorted.

I was too shocked to hear a comment like that come out of his mouth to respond.

"Young man!" His mother scolded.

"Please, Mother. Do you not think it is odd that her cousin is a doctor? And that she is young and unattached at her age?" Edward responded.

My temper got the best of me.

"Exactly what are you trying to imply of me?" I narrowed my eyes at him, and he narrowed his right back.

"That girls your age are always looking for husbands. That perhaps the pickings were low in Port Angeles, so you came here especially since your cousin is a doctor," Edward said triumphantly.

"Do not pretend to know me, Sir. If you must know, there was someone not too long ago. He led me to believe that we were to be together forever. Then, after a few months he left me in the woods alone after telling me he did not want me and I was not good enough." I paused when I heard Mrs. Masen gasp.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "A few months after that I lost my father. So forgive me if I decided to come here for a fresh start. The last thing I am looking for right now is a husband. I do not want to go through that again anytime soon." I finished unable to control my tears flowing down my cheeks.

Edward's eyes are wide and he was very pale.

"My apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Masen. Please, pardon me." I got up and ran from the room. I heard Mr. Masen speaking harshly with Edward. I continued outside and headed to the gazebo where I sat earlier in the day.

I am not sure how long I sat there crying over everything. The lies I had to tell. The fact it was Edward that had hurt me, but yet I couldn't tell him. Knowing that I loved him, both sides of him, and not knowing how it will end or if I would lose him again. Did Edward from my own time even love me? Maria was sure he did. The memories from my flashbacks wanted to convince me that he did. It was at that time a timid sounding Edward spoke up.

"Miss Swan?"

I looked up with swollen eyes at him. His hands were in his pockets and he looked upset.

"What now, Mr. Masen? Afraid I am going to go after one of your friends next?" I said more harshly than attended.

"I was hoping to join you for a moment," he spoke softly.

"It is your parents' house, do what you want." I looked away.

Edward sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. He moved to sit opposite me.

"Yes, but it is your home now, too. You have the right to send me away, especially after what I said," Edward responded.

I didn't say anything after that. We sat in silence for a moment. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking again.

"Bella…Miss Swan. I owe you my sincerest apologies. I acted completely horrid to you. I had no idea of your past, you were right. I should not have assumed things. Especially, since you have not led me to believe the things I accused you of."

I looked into his eyes and I saw the sincerity.

"You are forgiven, Edward. You can still call me Bella, even when we do fight. I am sorry for yelling at you," I informed him, holding my hands tightly in my lap to keep them from shaking.

Edward dug into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief again. "Here, you can keep it this time if you want," he whispered shyly.

I reached out for it with a shaking hand and Edward frowned slightly.

"Who was he? Do you mind me asking," Edward asked, his frown tightened on his face and anger filled his eyes. I freeze and looked away again.

"I rather not talk about him anymore. He is in the past, where I hope he remains. I did not mention him because I wanted to forget him." I answered.

"That is understandable. But, please tell me your father did something about it." Edward's voice raised several octaves. He immediately looked ashamed. "Forgive me for raising my voice."

I nodded.

"My father did not do anything because the gentleman left town," I told him.

"That man is not a gentleman, Bella. A gentleman never would have left you in the middle of the woods. He would never have led you on and hurt you," Edward said angrily.

The irony was that he was very man.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked softly, I shivered slightly in the chill of the night air.

"Yes, of course. Again, I am sorry." Edward mumbled. He stands suddenly and takes off his jacket. He wrapped it around my shoulders and I snuggled into it.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

He nodded and sat again.

"So, tell me, Edward, since you were so interested in my past. Are there not any girls in yours?" I looked at him as he grimaced.

"I guess that it is only a fair question. No, Bella, there are not. The girls in the area all seemed to be after one thing. They only show interest in me because I am the son of a lawyer, who is expected to follow in his footsteps. They are very shallow and petty. All they seem to do is agree with everything I say and giggle incessantly, even when the conversation is serious. I want a girl who can have intelligent thoughts and is willing to share them. Also, one who seems more interested in me than what I am worth in dollars," Edward spieled his thoughts then looks embarrassed by his tirade.

"I can see now why you were so quick to judge me after experiences like those. It should make you feel relieved that I will not agree with everything you say. I have no problem telling you when you are wrong." I smirked.

A small smile formed on Edward's face as he started to chuckle, I shivered a bit again.

"I should get you inside before you get sick." Edward stood and offered me a hand.

I took it willingly. I glanced up at the sky as we walked. The moon was full and shinning brightly. I tripped and Edward's arms caught me before I hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern, he looked back to see what I tripped over.

"Yes, I am fine. I was looking at the moon and not where I was going." I blushed as Edward straightens me then let's me go.

"You know how I was saying a girl would agree with anything I said. I once told one I thought the moon was made of cheese, and she agreed without a second thought." Edward shook his head looking up.

"Well, I hope you don't expect me to believe that. Next, you will be telling me the Earth is flat," I teased.

Edward looked back at me with his green eyes full of amusement.

"It is a good thing for you that it is not or else you would be liable to trip off the edge of it," Edward chuckled.

My mouth dropped open at his statement. I whirled around and continued to head to the door. Edward caught up and grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Please, do not get mad. I was only teasing." He gave me a pout.

"Did you expect me to giggle at that? And I am not mad; I was going to go ask your mother about those pictures of you." I smiled taking my hand back.

The color drains from Edward's face.

"I was only teasing you." Edward grumbled from behind me.

I stopped and turned, causing Edward to stop short in front of me. I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes.

"If you can not take teasing, perhaps you should not tease yourself. I do not know why you are so worried; I am sure you're a very cute baby."

He gazed down at me and our eyes locked. That look in his eyes I have seen before, only from his golden eyes. He looked as if he wants to kiss me. I'm not sure how long we are like this when the door opened.

"Youngings, get inside before you get yourselves sick. I made some hot chocolate for you," Maria spoke from the doorway.

"Yes, Ma'am." I broke the stare and headed in with Edward behind me.

After we were finished with our hot chocolate, we headed up stairs for the night. Maria had whispered before leaving she would be up to help me.

Edward paused as he was leaving me at my door.

"I guess it is time to say, good-night," Edward said shyly standing in front me with his jacket over his arm.

"Good-night, Edward. Have pleasant dreams as you snuggle with your blankie," I whispered.

Edward's face turned bright red.

"You are not going to forget about hearing that, are you?" He ran a hand threw his hair and shuffled a bit.

"No, not likely. If it helps, I once had a lion that I slept with, that I find hard to sleep without." I gave him a sad smile knowing that it was him, not an actual lion. "See you in the morning," I whispered as I opened my door.

"Good-night, Bella," he called as I shut the door.

I managed to start changing without Maria's help. She entered towards the end and shows me how roll my hair with some rags, commenting how I was lucky that my hair already had a natural curl to it. Before leaving, she reminded me gently, to dress before heading down to breakfast. After she left, I curled into a ball in the bed and waited for sleep to come to me.

**A/N: So I chose Port Angeles because although Forks was a settled area, it was not a recognized town yet. So I need to make my story believable. Do not be too mad with how Edward was reacted to Bella. He had bad experiences with other girls that left him bitter. And he can't be blamed for future Edward for being hurting her.**

**To answer some questions you will hear from both Edwards in chapter 7. Carlisle will appear in chapter 6**

**Preview:**

"**So tell me Edward. Last night, we had the best chicken in the city. Are we having the best eggs in the city today?" I asked, he looked at me in confusion then his lip twitched slightly as his parents laugh.**

"**You will have to judge that for yourself. I find them quite good myself." Edward smiled and stabbed some egg on his fork. As he brought it to his mouth, it falls off and landed on his lap.**

"**Helps if makes it into your mouth, though," his father snickered.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 5 Shopping (BPOV)**

I was up before the alarm rang. Frankly, I am glad, because the old fashion alarm clocks was annoying compared to alarm clock radios. I decided that I could use the extra time to get ready. I wasn't use to doing my hair in more than a pony tail or messy bun; sometimes a braid. I got dressed first. I chose a simple dark green linen one out the closet. The color reminded me of Edward's eyes.

The dress was easy to get on myself. Afterwards, I sat down at the little vanity table before I could get the brush or pins out, I noticed in the middle of the table is a sprig of lilac on the table with a note. I knew it wasn't there when I went to bed. I picked it up and took a big whiff, the fragrance was beautiful. I notice a small vase on my nightstand so I filled it with fresh water from the pitcher. I then read the note.

I immediately recognize the handwriting.

_Dear Isabella,_

_There is not a flower in any garden that could compare to your beauty or fragrance that is as lovely as yours._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward_

I thought the note and flower was the sweetest thing. But it also meant Edward snuck into my room as I slept. I guess that was not a vampire curiosity trait and it was just Edward.

I went back to doing my hair; by first taking out the rags. I left two tendrils of curls framing my face. I did the same style as yesterday; the first time, didn't come out so nice, so I took it down to try again. The second time, I think it looked presentable enough. I secured my hair with extra pins as there is a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called softly, since it is still early.

"Good morning, Miss. I just wanted to make sure you are up." Maria walked into the room.

"Good morning, Maria," I called to her softly.

"I can see that you had no trouble." She smiled at me.

"I didn't sleep so well last night. I woke up early," I confessed.

"You should not worry so much. Things will work out. Just do what feels right and don't worry about second guessing yourself." Maria tsked as she walked behind me to inspect my hair. "You did a lovely job on your hair, dear." She complimented me as she moved to the bed to straighten the bed covers. She picked up the flowers and headed back to me.

"Lilacs mean the first emotions of love. I think a young man is already trying to gain your notice and affection." She took the flowers and pinned them into my hair above the bun; then headed back to the closet. She pulled out a lilac color dress. "I think you should change into this dress today." She helped me change the dress, so I didn't damage the flowers.

When she was done, she informed me that breakfast was in about twenty minutes.

Before heading down the stairs, I took the note and placed it in the top drawer of my nightstand.

I stepped out of my room at the same time Edward stepped out of his. Instantly my already good mood brightened even more.

"Good morning, Edward," I told him brightly.

He looked up and his face breaks out into a smile at seeing me.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said cheerfully. He walked up to me and paused. His smile widened when I catch him noticing the lilacs in my hair.

"Thank you," I whispered as I looked up at him.

His gaze moved to my eyes. "You're welcome," he whispered back. The very tips of his ears turn pink.

I'm still slightly amused that I can make him blush after all the teasing he did about mine.

"Shall we?" Edward offered his arm to me. I nodded and slipped my hand to the crook of his elbow. He guides us to the stairs.

"Did you sleep well," he asked kindly as we start to descend.

"I did, thank you. Did you?" I answered politely. Even thought it wasn't the truth, I didn't want to be impolite with his parent's hospitality.

"I slept well," Edward answered, he frowned slightly.

I realized he didn't believe me.

On the last step I trip, and Edward automatically caught me. He straightened me out and his eyes dance with amusement.

"Can you make it the rest of the way or do you need my assistance," he teased.

I removed my hand from his arm. "I think I can manage," I scowled as I walked away.

"I am only teasing," Edward called, but I keep walking without looking back.

Once again, I trip, but don't fall. I heard Edward chuckling behind me. I threw him a dirty look before entering the dinning room.

"Good morning," I said to Edward's parents as I move to my seat. I take it without waiting for Edward to pull it out for me.

"Good morning, Bella." His mother called back before sipping her coffee. Mr. Masen nodded; his head was buried in the paper.

"Mr. Masen, not at the table," Elizabeth scolded.

He folded the paper and slid it away.

"Yes, Dear." He smiled crookedly at her and I can see where Edward got his dazzle from.

"Edward, what have I told you about lurking in doorways?" His mother was now looking to the doorway where Edward had stopped.

I looked up at him and his face no longer looks amused, but ashamed.

"I am sorry, Mother," he answered, but looked at me as he is talking. He came and sat besides me. I felt his gaze still on me until his father cleared his throat.

Maria entered with plates of food; serving the ladies first then the men. On the plates are familiar scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Instead of staying mad with Edward, I decide to turn the tables.

"So, tell me Edward. Last night, we had the best chicken in the city. Are we having the best eggs in the city today?" I asked.

He looked at me in confusion than his lip twitched slightly as his parents laugh.

"You will have to judge that for yourself. I find them quite good myself." Edward smiled and stabbed some egg on his fork. As he brought it to his mouth, it falls off and landed on his lap.

"Helps if it makes it into your mouth, though," his father snickered.

I couldn't help but giggle as Edward picked up the fallen egg and tried to continue as nothing happened.

Although, there are many things of vampire Edward I miss. There are qualities of this Edward, I admire. He seemed more carefree, seeing him with more human faults was endearing as well.

When we were finished eating, his father got up first from the table. He looked at Edward.

"Son, after lunch I want you to come to my office to pick up my car. I am allowing you to drive it today to pick up your mother and Miss Swan, so they do not have to carry all their packages back." His father looked at him.

"Yes, father." Edward nodded his head and stands. His mother and father headed out of the room. Edward waited as I stood up next to him.

"Bella, if I offended you earlier, I apologize," Edward said softly.

"I am not offended. I might have been a bit over sensitive. You think I would be used to it by now with my grace." I smiled at him and Edward looked relieved.

The doorbell rang and Edward groaned.

"That would be the Professor, excuse me," Edward sighed.

"Have a good day, Edward." I headed in the opposite direction of the door wishing not to run in with that man, again.

To bide my time in the morning, I finally convinced Maria to let me help her in some way; she allowed me to make an apple pie to serve with tonight's dinner. I made the pie the way my grandmother taught me. I planned to follow her advice and just let Mrs. Masen buy me what she wanted to.

I was warned it could be received as an insult if I argued about it or offered to pay her back. That was the last thing I wanted.

It was after lunch that Elizabeth and I headed out to the stores, we took a street car to get there. The first shop we went to was for clothes. I realized right away: long gone were my sweats or even jeans.

Alice would be pleased. I missed her almost as much as Edward. I looked around at all the clothes and realized I could really use her right now.

Luckily, Elizabeth seemed to know what she wanted already.

She first led me to the skirts. I picked a dark blue one and she shooed away my hand.

"Save the dark colors for when you're old and married. Enjoy the lighter color for now. We picked out light blue, sage and cream colored skirts. She then led me over to the blouses next. I was surprised to see the selection. Where I was well aware women in this time covered up, but I didn't expect to see sheer lace sleeves. All the blouses were high collared, but varied in sleeve length. Elizabeth chose two elbow length sleeve and two long lace sleeves. All had pretty lace designs.

After that were dresses. She picked out about twenty dresses for me to try on. I ended up with three everyday dresses; blue, sage and lavender. Also two tea style dress one white and one blue. The white one made me nervous knowing how klutzy I can be. When we finished getting the white dress pinned, Elizabeth brought over a dark blue, very elegant dress; the type of dress for dances or fancy dinners.

"Try this on next. We will have a big celebration next month after Edward is done with school."

I nodded as I look at the very beautiful dress. The dress had a scoop neck with lace cap sleeve. At the waist it flared out to a ball gown skirt adorned with lace.

Before leaving the dress shop we picked out a few more undergarments and another pair of pajamas. We took those things with us. The dresses and skirts were going to be hemmed a bit then delivered.

"Thank you. You and your family have been very generous," I told her, carrying the boxes outside.

"It is a pleasure. I enjoy shopping for a girl." She beamed.

Outside, Edward was leaning against a black car. He straightened up when he spotted us. He immediately came forward and took my packages.

"We still have the hat shop. While we are in there, I would like it if you went across the street and get the items on Maria's list," Elizabeth told him.

"Yes, Mother," Edward accepted the list from his mother then nodded his head at me.

The hat shopping went much faster. We selected two. One was a white straw hat with a blue ribbon; the other was a straw hat with a white ribbon.

Edward met us back at the car and took the packages once again from us. He held the door first for his mother then he rushed to open my door.

"What type of car is this?" I asked him and his eyes lit up.

"This is a Pierce Arrow Model 66," Edward answered me as he caresses the door lightly. I can see he already has a fondness for cars.

I bit back a giggle as I step up and in. Edward hopped into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"So, did you, ladies, have success?" Edward asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Yes, the dresses and skirts should be delivered by Monday." His mother smiled; she looked closer at him, then removed his hat off his head.

"Mother, please do not do that as I am driving," Edward sounded upset.

"Do not mother me. You did not do anything with you hair. We have oil at the house, why do you not use it," she sighed.

"Because I do not like that stuff in my hair, it feels greasy. I like my hair like this," Edward grumbled. Truthfully I like his hair like that as well.

"But, if you go out in public you should look maintained," his mother chastised.

"Yes, Ma'am," Edward sighed.

When we got home, Edward carried the packages to my room. I spent the rest of the time before the meal unpacking and putting away my things into drawers. Since we were leaving right after dinner, I took my wrap, gloves and hat down the stairs with me. I did not envy the women in these days with all the protocol they had to follow. Some things in the future were simpler, like, not having to worry about what to wear and stricter rules of behavior.

Things were going to be a bit tricky to see Carlisle. Somehow I needed to speak to him alone. I am not sure how appropriate that will be. Edward being there would complicate things. Not only, am I not if it was acceptable for me to talk to Carlisle alone; I wasn't sure if Edward would be a happy about it or would insist on being there. Although, the alternative of Professor Hillsgrove escorting me is completely out of the question. I hope I can think of something before we can get there.

I sighed and got a hold of myself before going into the dinning room.

**A/N: Mostly fluff chapter. However, you do find out that Edward, naughty boy, is already sneaking into her room at night. The information on the flowers I found at **** images/stories /Florist/languageofflowers-flowerdictionary .pdf****.**

**Pierce Arrow Model 66 is an actual car from that time. It can be found at **** www. / vehicle/z14377/ **

**Carlisle is next chapter, hopefully, he will help her and not think she is crazy.**

**Thank You For all the Reviews!S**

**Preview:**

"**What are you doing?" I repeated as I walked closer.**

"**I am eating your delicious pie. I think it may be the best in the city. I had to try it again to make a judgment call." Edward declared with a cheshire cat smile as he puts a large bite into his mouth and almost moans. **

"**Well, what are your results, your honor?" I teased.**

"**Demfief mh bemt pame" He spoke with his mouthful.**

"**I am sorry; I did not quite catch that?" I giggled and Edward smirked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 6 Cousin Carlisle (BPOV)**

Dinner was about over and Maria came in to pick up our dessert plates.

"Delicious pie tonight, Maria" Mr. Masen complimented her as he patted his stomach.

"The complements belong to Miss Swan. She made the pie herself this morning." Maria nodded her head to me with a smile. A faint blush crept upon my cheeks as the others turned to me.

"My compliments, Miss Swan," Edward's father smiled at me.

"Thank you, sir." I replied softly.

"Do you like to bake, dear?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"Yes, Ma'am; I have enjoyed both cooking and baking since I was young," I answered.

"Then you prepared the meals in your home?" She continued to question. The manner didn't seem accusing, but merely in curiosity.

"I took over the cooking at the age of eight in my household." I told her speaking the truth. That is when I learned, since Renée couldn't cook herself. Of course, those meals were simple things like hot dogs or box macaroni and cheese.

"That is very commendable. It is a shame this day that not all girls are taught to do household tasks like that." Elizabeth shook her head in disappointment.

"Edward, I will allow you to use the car again. But after Miss Swan sees her cousin, please come straight home." His father stood up.

"Yes, father." Edward stood than pulled my chair out. "Are you ready, Bella?"

"Just about, my things are by the door." I walked of the room with Edward following me. I put on my gloves when I go to reach for my wrap Edward had it extended to help me with it.

"Thank you," I glanced at him shyly as he placed it gently around my shoulders.

"You are quite welcome." Edward smiled as he placed his hat on his head. I do the same and we walked out to the car that is waiting by the street. I waited patiently as Edward opened the door for me.

As we drove, my nerves started to kick in again. I wrung my hands nervously as we drove. Edward reached a hand towards me then stopped and pulled it back. He seemed hesitant on how to help me.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked trying to keep his focus on the road.

"Just nervous." I told him, glancing out the passenger window at the buildings we are passing.

"What is there to be nervous about?" Edward frowned.

"I am nervous, because I am not sure if I am going to be believed." I admitted without telling him too much.

"Why would he not believe you?" Edward frowned deepened as his eyes tightened.

"Well, you made me aware yesterday that my intentions may be misconstrued to be something other than I attend." I huffed out. Edward's head dropped in shame. His eyes flinched and filled with guilt. "I am not blaming you. But all the same, I am now worried even more than I was on how this will go."

I looked down at my lap. This time when Edward's hand slowly reached out to mine, he picked up my left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The warmth of his hand felt comforting. Just by his simple gesture my nerves were soothed.

"If he is a good man, he will listen and believe you. If he does not; you have nothing to fear. My family will not turn you out. My mother and Maria have taken quite a liking; as well as others." Edward squeezed my hand one more time before letting go. I instantly feel the lost.

"Who are these others?" I asked him boldly, compelling him to admit that he would.

"Well, Professor Hillsgrove for one." Edward said while tightening his grip on the wheel. I frowned at the thought.

"I thought you were trying to make me feel better?" I groaned in frustration.

"So you do not welcome his attention?" Edward asked softly.

"If I did, it would be he and not you that would be escorting me tonight." I admitted as I watched Edward's response. He straightened and puffed his chest out a bit.

"Good to know," Edward said very softly. So soft I almost could not hear it.

"Here we are," Edward said louder. I was grateful for the use of the car. The walk would have been manageable, but very long.

After we enter I went up to the desk.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where I can find Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" She looked up from the clipboard. She appraised me over the top of her glasses before answering.

"And you are?" she asked a bit snippy.

"I am a cousin. I have traveled a long way. I was told he was working here," I told her not backing down from her catty attitude.

"He is most likely in his office up the stairs, second door to the right." She pointed to a flight of stairs to my left.

"Thank you!" I smiled politely. I turned back to where Edward is waiting for me a few feet behind.

"Would you mind waiting here for me? I promise not to be long." I asked him.

"You do not want me to come with you?" His eyes narrowed. Please, Edward do not fight me on this; I thought to myself.

"I was hoping to do this on my own. Please, Edward." I tried to muster the best imitation of his dazzle; hoping that it would work. Edward blinked a few times and his eyes dazed a bit.

"If that is what you wish. I will wait here." He nodded. I smiled appreciatively and then head for the stairs.

At the top I head to the door I want. I take a deep breath and knock.

"Come in," a golden voice answered. I walked in the door. Carlisle is standing behind his desk watching me carefully as I enter.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes?" suspicion was evident in his voice. I then remembered about vampire hearing. He probably heard that I called him my cousin.

"Could I have a moment of your time? I am in dire need of your help," I told him.

"What kind of help are you in need of Miss…?" He asked.

"Miss Isabella Swan. I am in need of help that only a golden-eye man can give a girl from the year of 2006." I bit my lip after utter out the words. Carlisle's eyes widen and then narrow.

"I am sorry, but I do not believe I can help you." He said lacking emotion in his face. I knew that Carlisle was a compassionate man. Out of all the other Cullens, besides maybe Esme, I was sure he would at least be willing to listen.

"Please, you are the only one who can help me. At least give me a moment to explain everything. Like how I know you from my time and you do not look like you aged a bit. I promise you, I mean no harm." Tears came to my eyes and started overflowing.

"I will at least give you that." Carlisle sighed. He gestured to the seat in front of his desk. We both sit.

I started into my tale telling him everything. From both the future and the past; he is silent and doesn't interrupt.

When I finish I look up at him. He was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. I bit my lip waiting for him. He finally looked at me with a sad smile.

"I believe you, Miss Swan." He told me gently. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So will you help me?" I begged

"I will do what I can." Carlisle nodded.

"Can you tell me then if I am doing the right thing? Am I here to ensure the future? Or am I here to save Edward from getting sick?" I asked needing a second opinion.

"I though Maria believed that you were here to ensure it?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I want to make sure you believe that as well. I have been so confused and conflicted. Sometimes I am not even sure if I am really here. But can you go to sleep in a dream and still wake in a dream? If it is not a dream does your future self know all this happened, and if he did, why did he not say anything? And how did he keep it from Edward." I confessed my worries.

"I can see where you are coming from. I am sure this is stressful, especially if you already love Edward in this time. However, I must agree with Maria; if anything, you are here to ensure it happens. I will change him when the time comes and against my better judgment, I will not stop him from exploring the other way for us. Since that was meant to happen. " Carlisle informed me

"As for my future self, I am sure I kept quiet to ensure you came back here to set everything in motion. This time loop, if that what this is, can be sensitive. You are right about myself not telling you in the future, that you need to go back in time. It is similar to how you are not able to tell Edward now, that you are from the future. It is a very complex situation and I can see why you are so conflicted." Carlisle gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It has been giving me constant headaches. Do they even have over the counter pills at this time for me to get? That is the other reason why, I am always so worried. I am afraid I am going to trip up and mention something that has not been invented yet like TV or an event." I collapse backwards into the chair.

"I am sorry, 'over the counter'?" Carlisle looked confused. I sigh at my mistake.

"That is what I mean. Over the counter pills. Like medication you can get at a drug store or pharmacy without a prescription." I explained.

"Ahh. Well, I can give you these," Carlisle stood up and went to a cabinet to the side of the room. "This is a powder, not a pill. You mix it with water to drink. Only use it if you think the pain is not tolerable." He handed me a few packets.

"Now what is TV?" he looks amused. I smiled slightly glad to find another friend.

"An electronic device that you can view motion pictures of people in shows and movies of comedy or drama, sometimes the news or a sport without leaving your home," I told him.

"Interesting. I would like to ask you more about the future; particularly about my family." Carlisle's eyes brightened.

"Another time? Maria said it would be acceptable for you to come to tea. Perhaps, we will be able to have a discussion then," I suggested. "I should go before Edward comes looking for me."

"That would be wonderful." Carlisle walked me to the door. "Allow me to walk you out. I would like to meet this Edward if that is alright?"

"Sounds good to me, cousin." I took his arm without thinking twice and he chuckled.

"You really aren't afraid of me are you?" His eyes were amused and seemed happy.

"No, sorry." I smirked as he leads us down the steps. Edward was pacing back and forth. His head shot up and looked at us as we descended the stairs. His eyes home in on my hand on Carlisle's arm and Edward's eyes narrow. Carlisle chuckled again.

"I do not think you have to worry if this boy cares for you. He looks ready to rip my arm off without hesitation," he whispered softly. He spoke louder when Edward headed towards us.

"You must be young Mr. Masen. I want to thank you and please extend my gratitude to your parents for taking such good care of my cousin here. I have heard quite a bit about you. I am sure you will be glad to know everything is good." Carlisle lied smoothly.

"Yes, pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cullen." Edward held out his hand and shook Carlisle's hand. "I will pass your gratitude on to my parents. Bella, are you ready to go? It is getting late," Edward asked.

"Yes, I am coming. I will see you again, cousin." I smiled at Carlisle as I take Edward's extended arm as he placed on his hat with his other hand.

"I am looking forward to it, Bella." Carlisle gave a small wave before he headed to the desk to pick up a clipboard. Edward and I silently walked out to the car. Edward didn't speak until he started to drive.

"So he believed you?" Edward asked me breaking the silence.

"Yes, he did. I am sorry if I kept you waiting too long," I apologized.

"You do not have to apologize. I am glad you have found a family member. He seems like a decent man." Edward commented. If I hadn't been looking at him I would have missed the bit of jealousy in his eyes.

"He is a decent man. I have been very lucky to have first you and your family and now him accept me so willingly." I glanced out the window again at the passing buildings and houses.

"I am sorry, am I going to fast," Edward asked, surprising me. He thought this was fast? I was pretty sure my truck went faster.

"How fast are you going?" I asked, trying to hide my amusement. Edward shifts in his seat uncomfortably.

"Probably about 40-45mph, please do not say anything to my father." Edward shot me a pleading glance. I tried not to laugh that Edward in my time would complain that this was slow.

"I will keep your secret," I giggled as Edward sighed in relief.

Edward pulled into his driveway, this time bringing the car towards the back of the house. He led me through the back of the house and we entered by the kitchen. I was about to go up the stairs when I noticed Edward had stopped at the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shhh, I do not want Maria to hear us." Edward hushed me. He grabbed a fork and uncovered the pie. He started to eat it straight from the pan.

"What are you doing?" I repeated as I walked closer.

"I am eating your delicious pie. I think it may be the best in the city. I had to try it again to make a judgment call," Edward declared with a Cheshire cat smile as he puts a large bite into his mouth and almost moans.

"Well, what are your results, your honor?" I teased.

"Demfief mh bemt pame" He spoke with his mouthful.

"I am sorry; I did not quite catch that?" I giggled and Edward smirked. He swallowed.

"I beg your pardon. I said 'definitely the best pie'." Edward smiled at me.

"You are a flatterer, sir." I grabbed the fork from his hand.

"Hey.. get your own fork," Edward pouted. I just batted my eyelashes at him. I stabbed a piece of pie and brought it up to his mouth. Just as he opened his mouth; I quickly placed it my own and I gave him a smirk. Edward's eyes widen in disbelief and his mouth dropped open.

"Fine, you big baby," I giggled as I placed another forkful into his open mouth. His eyes narrowed and he swallowed.

"I am not a baby; I am a man," he pouted. I rolled my eyes, placed the fork down and swiped some pie filling on my finger; I reached up and place it on Edward's nose.

"If you are not a baby then do not pout." I told him mischievously. I am sure this is not entirely appropriate, but it was fun. Edward took a step towards me as I placed my finger in my mouth to clean the rest off.

"Isabella, clean that off, now." Edward ordered.

"No, Edward" I told him while backing up. He followed me until I back into the wall. Edward braced a hand on either side of me, blocking any possible escape. He brought his head so close our noses practically touch. He looked into my eyes; his are dark and full of mischief. This was a side I rarely see of him.

"Tell me that I am a man," He growled. My heart beats unevenly.

"You are a man, Edward," I whispered as I feel his breath on my face. For the second time I think he is going to kiss me. But I didn't think he would actually be this bold to begin with. Apparently, his self-control was not as strong as it was when he is a vampire.

"Thank you," Edward smirked and then wiped his nose on my cheek. I frowned as I wipe the sticky stuff from my cheek. Edward walked back to the pie chuckling. I huffed and got my own fork. We eat the rest of the pie in silence, but I could feel the tension between us.

Afterwards, we walk up the stairs together. He paused outside my door.

"Wait here a moment," Edward whispered. He ran into his room and came back quickly. He was holding something behind his back. "I… ah…" Edward sounded a bit nervous. He takes his free hand and ran it through his hair. He takes a deep breath and thrusted what he was hiding at me. As I take it, I looked at the small stuff African lion in my arms. I looked up at him. He gave me a shy smile.

"I thought you might like this to sleep with. I know it can not replace your old one, but I thought it might help you sleep better." He looked hesitant and nervous, so unlike his vampire self. His action warmed my heart.

"Thank you, this is very sweet of you." I took a chance at being bold; I stretched up on my toes and kissed his cheek. Edward's face blushed; apparently I am not the only blusher in this relationship anymore. "Good-night, Edward." I told him as I stepped away. Edward's hand went to his cheek and he seemed a bit dazed.

"Good-night, Bella." He turned to walk away still touching his cheek. Just as he reached it, his parent's door opened.

"Son, is your face alright, why are you holding it?" Mr. Masen seemed concerned.

"An angel kissed it, father," Edward told him, still in a dazed state. His father arched an eyebrow and looked at me. My face turned bright red; I turned my gaze to my feet and held the lion tight.

"I think it is time for bed." His father said firmly. I moved to open my door, afraid I made his father mad. Just before I shut the door I could hear him let out a chuckle before going back into his room.

**A/N: So she finally got a hold of Carlisle and best thing is he believes her. We also see a more playful human Edward. Up next, Edward's pov from both times.**

**Thank You For All Reviews**

**Preview:**

"**Boys, it is okay. Edward has every right to be mad with me. In fact, you all do. I have been lying to each one of you, for a long time." Carlisle spoke sadly.**

"**What have you been lying to us about?" Esme looked hurt and Carlisle looked more miserable.**

"**I first met Bella, May 3, 1918." He informed everyone. Everyone turned to him in shock.**

"**What?" Rose hissed feeling betrayed.**

"**I knew Bella, from before. I knew that she was always meant to go back in time, at some point. If she didn't most of you wouldn't be here today." Carlisle spoke regretfully.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 7 My Bella (EPOV, 2006)**

My phone kept ringing. I didn't need to look; I knew it was going to be Alice. She never stopped trying to get me to come home. None of them understood how I needed to be alone. I lost the one thing that gave my life purpose. The only way I was able to drag myself from her anyways was the idea that, one I was saving her by taking myself out of her life. Two, that I could hunt down Victoria before she became a threat to my Bella.

However, I ended up failing Bella once again. I lost track of Victoria. Now I lacked the motivation to get out of the ball I was in.

In my mind, I played over and over memories with Bella in them. It was the only thing I had now. Some of my favorites were in our meadow, our special place. There was one part of me that tells me to go back to her. Then the other part tells me I am being selfish, that Bella belongs with her own kind. I hoped that Bella is happy. She deserves to be happy.

In my mind I recall the first time we were in the meadow. Suddenly the scene shifts, it seems to be a memory from when I was human. I was walking home from the park where I had been playing ball with some of my friends. Out of nowhere, a girl appeared and we run into each other, sending her crashing to the ground. I saw myself looking down at Bella. Yet, at the time, I didn't know it was Bella. How can this be? Did I meet a relative of Bella's and just never knew? When my human self was able to get Bella conscious again; she was very confused, looking around almost panicked. I recalled her asking me where she was. When I responded, I saw my Bella's eyes go wide. Her first reaction was to look down at herself and all around again. She seemed nervous to ask me the date. At the time, I thought the poor girl hit her head too hard. Now that I look at the scene I see it a different way. Could it be possible? Did my Bella somehow travel back in time and if she did, how? Seeing these memories for the first time was confusing. Even though I didn't remember them happening, they seemed real, like it really did happen to me. I was seeing everything in two points-of-view: One as my human self worried for this poor girl I ran into. The second as my current self know already knowing Bella and seeing the situation in a different light.

My dead heart clenched as I saw Bella pass out again as she became overwhelmed. My previous self seemed equally worried as he picked her up and ran, the best he could, for home. Somehow my past self felt this connection to her already as he just about refused to let her go again. I could see myself pacing outside her room waiting for her to wake. Also, the memory of my father waking me up, when I fell asleep against her door.

When she finally woke up, she did confirm that she was definitely my Bella from current times. First, when she introduced herself to my mother and me. The second way she confirmed it by how she was looking for Carlisle, calling him family. So her being a relative of Bella's dropped from the possibilities. My poor Bella also looked confused and guilty as she was telling her story. I remembered at the time I felt bad for her situation, but also something seemed off. Now I understood why. Of course, Bella had to lie. It wasn't like she could say I am from the future. That explained why she didn't have anything with her too.

I shook my head to clear it. How was this even possible? How could I ever forget meeting my Bella? Carlisle always said it was the fever that didn't allow me to keep my memories. Carlisle. Did he know all this and keep it from me?

I yank out my cell phone to call him.

"Hello, Edward. It is about time." Alice answered impatiently.

"I don't have time for this. I need to speak to Carlisle immediately," I tell her, my patience is at an all time low.

"Well, your going have to settle for me. Carlisle has been called to Forks for a special consult." Alice told me sharply. Things began to click.

"What happened to Bella?" I hissed.

"Oh, do you care now?" Alice sniped.

"Do not do this to me, Alice. You know I love her, I left to save her. How would you feel if you thought you might be the death of Jasper? I am starting to go out of my mind here. I have memories of my human past of Bella arriving there a few months before the influenza that I don't understand. Now, if you can't answer them, tell me how to reach Carlisle," I hissed. The not knowing was driving me crazy. I left my pathetic shelter and started for the airport.

"Are you sure it is Bella? Maybe it's an ancestor." Alice's voice sounded equally confused.

"I am sure it was this times' Bella." I can hear Jasper say something to Alice.

"Edward, how do you know?" Jasper asked, now speaking over the line.

"First off, she was completely confused to how she got to Chicago. She also seemed thrown off by her surroundings and how she was dressed. When she asked me the date; she had a near panic attack and passed out when I answered. When she woke up later, she told us her name and her story for which I can now tell she was making it up; she said she came to Chicago to find a family member, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I told him.

"How?" Jasper sounded perplexed. "And you had no memory of Bella in your time before this?"

"No, Carlisle always said my memories were probably affected by the influenza. This is why I am trying to reach him to see if he remembers Bella too." I came to a stop not far from the airport.

"Interesting." Jasper sounded enthralled. At least he doesn't think I am crazy.

"Let, me talk to Alice, again. I need to know if Bella is still in this time and that she is okay." I pleaded.

"She's not okay, Edward. She was riding a motorcycle without a helmet and hit a tree. She's in a coma right now." Jasper's voice became solemn.

"Will she be okay?" I ask, my voice started to tremble. I wanted to kick myself for leaving her. My Bella on a motorcycle, she promised to be safe.

"Alice can't tell. It has been driving her nuts." Jasper told me calmly. My poor angel, I had to get to her.

"I'm going back," I whispered more to myself then to Jasper.

"Your ticket is already waiting for you." Jasper informed me. Of course, it was.

"Thank Alice for me," I told him before hanging up.

I spent the trip on the plane with my eyes closed. During that time, more and more memories flooded to me of my past. It was obvious that my tutor was showing interest in Bella and he was twice her age. However, Bella was doing her best to ignore his advances. I even saw a bit of my tiger kitten as she looked like she wanted to attack my professor for belittling me over a conversation of **Romeo and Juliet.** It did not escape my past self's attention either. Later in the conversation when Bella actually kicked me, because she didn't want Professor Hillsgrove to escort her anywhere, my past self was ecstatic that she chose me.

However, I am surprised by her behavior. I knew Bella was very forgiving, but she seemed to welcome my attention. She didn't seem mad for me leaving her or was she hoping she would stand a better chance if we were both human.

Why was she even in the past anyways? Was she there to stop me from getting sick, was that even possible? If she succeeds would she stay in my time; could we have a happy human life together? Something tells me that it may not be likely.

I had so many questions for Carlisle. How could he keep something like this from me? My anger grew at the man I viewed as a father.

My anger grew again, only this time at myself. For making Bella cry not once, but twice. I don't think I have seen Bella madder as she defended herself against my human self's accusations that she was looking for a rich man to marry. It was through that conversation that I realized how much I really hurt her. She was obviously still in a lot of pain. What I couldn't understand was if she wanted to forget me, like she said, then why did it she seem to be that she was enjoying my company otherwise. Was it just me, the vampire, she wanted to forget? It wasn't too long after that that we were flirting a bit with one another. Obviously, the part of Charlie was a lie, or at least I hope it was. It was about that time my human self decided to pursue Bella. Before saying goodnight to her that evening, something she said seemed to contradict an earlier statement. Something I missed back then, but didn't now. She said how she missed her lion and how she had a hard time sleeping without it. I know that she doesn't have a stuffed animal like that. Could she mean me, from when we joked about that first day in the meadow? She was a lamb and I was a lion. So, she did miss me after all.

For the first time I remember being able to taste Bella's cooking or baking, I watched and helped her cook for Charlie all the time. My angel was a good cook.

By the time I was getting off the plane I was having images of bringing Bella to Carlisle, but being left out of the meeting. The last image I see before I take off for our house in Forks is Bella kissing my cheek for the lion I gave her that night. My human self searched three stores before finding it. He was all proud of himself for finding it, however, nervous to give it to her.

I run as fast as I can, barley stopping as the house came into view. I only stop when Carlisle came out the door and stood a few feet away from me. Instantly, from scanning his mind, I knew that he had known all along. I let out a growl and the others coming running to the porch. Instantly, Emmett and Jasper stand in between us. They both looked concerned, especially since I had never shown anger like this toward him.

"Boys, it is okay. Edward has every right to be mad with me. In fact, you all do. I have been lying to each one of you for a long time." Carlisle spoke sadly. _I'm sorry, but I had to. I hope you'll listen and understand._

"What have you been lying to us about?" Esme looked hurt and Carlisle looked more miserable.

"I first met Bella, May 3, 1918," he informed everyone. Everyone turned to him in shock.

"What?" Rose hissed, feeling betrayed.

"I knew Bella, from before. I knew that she was always meant to go back in time, at some point. If she didn't, most of you wouldn't be here today." Carlisle spoke regretfully.

"So it is Bella's fault that I am like this," Rose hissed and I growled at her. Emmett stood between us, but he was confused by everything.

"Do not blame her, Rose. You can blame me. Bella's first instinct when she went back was to wonder if she was supposed to save Edward from getting sick. Her second was you and Emmet, since she knew you hated it. Myself and Maria, Edward's housekeeper, told her that we were sure she was there to ensure it happened and not to alter time. Maria knew because she was part gypsy. Everything about the time continuum is so delicate. One little change and things could change drastically. That is why I hid this information from you, Edward. If you knew when and how Bella would travel back, I knew you would stop it and then who knows what would happen. Possibly most of you could vanish from existence and I couldn't take that chance." Carlisle looked regretful. He glanced at all of us.

"So Bella really went back in time?" Jasper asked inquisitively. _Never thought I would learn something new._

"Yes," Carlisle admitted._ Please, understand why I couldn't risk telling you. You know as I do you would've tried to stop it._

"Cool," Emmett looked awed. _I wish I could time travel_

"I don't think Bella thought so. You have to know that this journey was incredibly hard on Bella emotionally and mentally." He shot Rose a glance. She was quiet, now. Her thoughts were confused. "She was constantly afraid of doing the wrong thing. She was afraid Edward would hate her for this and she was upset to be getting him back again, just to watch him get sick and almost die, not knowing if he would be here for her, if she makes it back."

"So she makes it back then?" I pleaded.

"I can't be sure. She did vanish a few days after your change so I can only assume so." Carlisle shrugged. _I went back to look for her like we arranged, but she wasn't there. _I looked at Alice.

"I can't get any readings on her." Alice looked sad. _I'm sorry. It scares me that I can't see the outcome this time. _Jasper wrapped an arm around her.

"I can't sense anything from her either. It is like an empty shell." Jasper shrugged.

"When did you get that close to her?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I went by the hospital with Alice. I held my breath the entire time. I didn't stay long, just long enough to realize I couldn't get anything." Jasper told me. _I would never do anything to jeopardize her after last time._

I turn to leave. I needed to be by Bella.

"Edward, you can't go now?" Alice whispered. _Please, listen. _

"Why not?" I hissed.

"Charlie will not allow you near her. Wait until tomorrow when Renée is there. She will be on your side and will let you in. She will also be able to convince Charlie to give you a chance. You can go after visiting hours tonight, too. Not to mention you should hunt before going into the hospital," she told me gently, but firmly. "You should also be prepared. Bella just about shut down after we left. Charlie pretty much referred to her as a zombie. She only showed some sense of life when he threaten to send her away." I winced in shame, for the horrid way I treated Bella.

"Edward, I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me. And I hope you don't blame Bella for any of this." Carlisle reached out to touch my arm.

"I understand. I am not mad with you or her. I am just confused right now." I told him.

"Edward, are you planning on staying with Bella when she wakes up? Because, if you do not and if you are seriously not consider changing her; then I don't think it wise for you to be there when she wakes up. She loves you so much. You will only crush and hurt her all over again if you leave her," Carlisle called to me. _It might kill her this time to lose you._

"I don't think I can leave her. But I can't change her either." I closed my eyes; I could never take Bella's soul.

"Do you think I could have ever changed any of you, if I thought I was taking your soul? Do you think that Bella would let me take your soul?" Carlisle asked looking offended.

"No." I answered, feeling slightly ashamed of myself. "I am going to go clear my head and hunt," I informed them all before disappearing into the woods without waiting for an answer.

**EPOV (1918)**

I was trying to be quick; I knew if my parents caught me in here they would not be happy with me. Also, if Bella woke up I am not sure how she would react. However, I stopped to take a glimpse at the sleeping girl in the bed. I am sure she figured out that I had snuck in the night before to leave the lilac.

Looking down at her I could not help but be awed. She looked so peaceful lying in the bed with her head on the pillow, lips slightly parted. If you told me last week that I would find someone, I would never have agreed with you. Two days ago, or now I guess three, that all changed. It was then that I was sure I met an angel that was sent for me, and me alone.

She is everything I could have hoped for. From the moment I held her I wanted to never let go. I want to protect her and make her happy.

I never had these feeling before and I was confused by them. I also could not understand how a beautiful girl like Bella was not spoken for. Jealously caused me to react in most a deplorable way with Bella. Accusing my angel of acting in a way that I knew in truth she could not. She had every right to be mad with me. My father set me straight; as well as he should have. He told me that if I cared for the girl to act accordingly to win her affections, that acting jealous would just push her away and have her resent me. I thought at first he did not know what he was talking about. I did not think I was jealous.

My heart broke when I saw Bella crying over my words with her. It was then that I realized how wrong I was about Bella when she reacted in a fashion most girls did not. She forgave me instantly, baring no grudge. Most girls would have made me beg and pleaded for it. But not this angel. If anything, she surprised me again when I answered her inquires of the girls in my life. She told me she understood why I jumped to conclusions about her. I could never have been more wrong. Bella was intelligent and spoke her mind without being afraid to do so. Although, I enjoyed hearing her laugh and being the cause of it, it was a relief that not everything I said was giggled or agreed too.

She also seemed to have an interest in me as well. She seemed ready to argue against my professor on my behalf; where most would not have the courage too. Of course, my professor took a liking to her, but she seemed to still prefer me, making me have a sense of warmth and honor to be chosen over another.

It was last night gazing into the angel's beautiful chocolate eyes that I realized that she was the one. I will not love another. I will do anything in my power to make Bella mine. After the last heathen that hurt her so terribly, I may need to approach in caution. She was worth it though.

I glanced one more time at the angel as she started to stir in her bed. She clutched the lion tight to her chest. As improper as it was, I wished to be that lion.

"Edward?" she called and I froze, thinking I have been found out. However, she didn't open her eyes.

"Please, do not leave me." The voice of the angel sounded sad even in her sleep.

"Never, sweet angel; I promise never to leave you. I 'm yours forever." I daringly bent to kiss her pale smooth cheek. I wished to kiss her on the lips. I turned and place a camellia flower and a note on her vanity table before leaving the room.

**A/N: Camellia flower means 'My destiny is in your hands'. As found on **** images/stories /Florist/ ****. So hear we find that Edward is already sneaking into her room watching her sleep not to just drop of the small gifts. So it wasn't a new thing when he was a vampire. **

**Poor vampire Edward not realizing he knew his Bella from before. He will be getting glimpses of events as time goes on. Has to be hard to be a bit jealous of your own self too.**

**I feel bad for Carlisle having to keep everything a secret for so long. I couldn't keep many mad at him too long. He had valid reasons. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

**The sun was shining and Edward had his sleeves rolled up to the elbow. I could see his firm muscles flexing from here as he pushed the machine around. He would pause every so often to mop his brow. I knew I shouldn't be ogling him like this, but I couldn't tear my eyes away either. Suddenly, Edward looks up and catches my eyes. I gave him a wave which he returned. His face lit up with a smile that I couldn't help, but to return. I hoped he couldn't see me blush. Edward resumed cutting the grass; then I got an idea. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 8 Walking (BPOV)**

I could hardly believe that I had been here a week. The days have seemed to fly by. It made me nervous, and yet I was enjoying the time as well. I really enjoyed my time with getting to know this Edward. His mother seemed to be a sweet lady and his father seemed to share Edward's sense of humor and gentlemanly qualities. Maria was a godsend. She saved me a few times from making a fool out of myself and helped guide me into the right.

Since that first morning I woke up, it wasn't odd to find notes with either flowers or small pieces of candy. The gesture was surprisingly sweet. These small gifts that were beginning to mean a lot.

At the moment I was in my room sitting on the window seat reading. I couldn't help but keep watching out the window where Edward using a cylinder lawn mower to cut the grass. The sun was shining and Edward had his sleeves rolled up to the elbow. I could see his firm muscles flexing from here as he pushed the machine around. He would pause every so often to mop his brow. I knew I shouldn't be ogling him like this, but I couldn't tear my eyes away either. Suddenly, Edward looks up and catches my eyes. I gave him a wave, which he returned. His face lit up with a smile that I couldn't help but to return. I hoped he couldn't see me blush. Edward resumed cutting the grass; then I got an idea.

I put my book down on the seat and hurried from the room. I had barley entered the kitchen when Maria handed me a tray with two glasses of lemonade and a small plate of cookies.

"Here you go, dear. I saw that you needed this," she said cheerfully. Her readiness reminded me of someone else.

"Thank you." I told her politely.

"Go on then. Do not bother wasting time talking with me. There is a young man out there who could use this." She shooed me to the door. I stepped out carefully and moved very slowly. I was nervous about dropping the tray. By the time I got to the bottom step, Edward noticed me and stopped mowing. I looked up at him and the way his shirt was clinging to him right now made my insides flutter as I fought the urge to drop the tray in the grass and jump him. I have always found Edward attractive, but seeing him like this only heightens my desire for him. I tried to clear my head as I cleared my throat.

"You looked hot out here working so hard. I thought you might like something cold to drink," I told him shyly. Edward walked towards me and took the tray.

"Thank you, Bella. That was very thoughtful of you. Are you going to join me?' He smiled back at me with expectation.

"I was hoping to. Shall we go sit in the gazebo?" I bit my lip and Edward's eyes followed the action. He then nodded and gestured for me to lead the way. I walked in front of him and take a step inside. Edward placed the tray down in between us. I picked up the glasses and handed one to him. Our fingers lightly brush as he accepted the glass from me. He brought the glass to his lips and drank about half the glass in one movement. I watched as he licked his lips as he sets the glass down. I had to glance away and inwardly sighed. It has been far too long since I have been kissed by Edward. My whole body craved his touch. Being so close to him, but yet keeping a distance, was driving me nuts. This Edward probably didn't want those things, even if it was demeaned okay for this time.

I took a sip from my glass before looking back at him. He was watching me with curiosity.

"Have you tried the cookies yet? Maria made them this morning?" I found something to say to end our silence.

"No, not yet. I am sure they are good. Although, they probably could not hold a candle to your pie." Edward winked at me while he took a cookie.

"Well, I will have to make you another pie, someday?" I smiled back.

"Cherry?" Edward asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"I will see what I can do." I smiled back at him. I watched as he finished the lemonade.

"I should finish up before it gets much warmer. My mother wants this done before tomorrow." I nod as I finish mine and start to pick up the tray. Tomorrow was going to be my first tea at a couple houses down. To say I was nervous was an understatement. So far I have only interacted with Edward's family.

Before I reached the house Edward called to me.

"Bella, do you think that this afternoon that you might want to take a walk with me?" Edward brushed his hair back with his fingers.

"That would be nice, I would like that." Edward's face broke out into a huge smile.

Later after lunch, Edward and I left the house. Without hesitation, I took Edward's arm as he led us down the street. The sun was shinning and there was a light breeze.

"I thought we could go to the park," Edward suggested.

"The park would be nice." I squeezed his arm gently.

I gazed around in wonder as we walked, taken in that this was where Edward had grown up. Kids were playing on the street while mothers sat on most porches to watch. A ball got away from a group of kids and came to a stop at Edward's feet. He picked it up and threw it back to the boys playing.

"Thanks, Edward. Are you joining us today," a young boy called. He looked about Edward's age, if not a little younger. Edward gave me a glance and then turned back to the group.

"Not today," he called to them.

"I am not keeping you from joining the game, am I?" I asked, hoping that he wanted time with me and not that he felt obligated.

"No, Bella. You are not keeping me from anything. I wanted to go for this walk." Edward placed his freehand on top of the mine that was holding his elbow. I glanced back at the group of the older boys who were staring at us. The younger boys looked bored and were trying to get the others to resume playing. When I looked back at Edward he was scowling.

"Are they mad that you are not joining them?" I asked feeling the eyes boring into me. It was making me feel uncomfortable. Edward started us walking down the street again.

"No. They are not upset about the game." Edward answered rather bluntly.

"Well, what has them staring at us like that then? Did I do something wrong?" I asked glancing over my shoulder where they finally went back to their game.

"I am sure that they are wishing that they were the one with a beautiful girl on their arm," Edward informed me. I rolled my eyes.

"There you go, trying to flatter me again." I glanced up at me. Edward rolled his eyes and smirked a bit.

"I was only speaking the truth," he announced, then looked at a cart just before we entered the park. "Would you like an ice cream cone?" Edward asked.

"That would be nice, thank you." I welcomed the distraction. Edward walked over to the cart. After the man hands us the cream cones Edward paid him. I had chosen chocolate and was trying to be careful not to get it on the dress. Edward had chosen strawberry.

We walk for a bit before stopping and sitting on a bench in the park. We were by the water and we could see the boats as well as people passing by.

As we were sitting a few men in military uniform passed us. They lifted their hats to us and I just nodded and went back to my ice cream. Edward's eyes followed them as they continued on.

"Next year that will be me," Edward declared. I frowned. I had forgotten Edward wanted to join the war. Luckily, I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Why?" I asked. Edward turned to me exasperation.

"To prove I am a man and fight for our country?" He told me with vigor.

"I do not think going to war proves to anyone that they are a man. I think to do what is your personal best for your country is. The men who stay at home being police officers, doctors, lawyers, or any other workers makes them no less than a man than those willing to go to war." I told him. He scowled a bit.

"I was not trying to imply that. I am strong and young enough to go to war and fight for our country. That is what I feel like I should be doing, fighting for our country's right to stay free. I do believe that those who are willing and able, should fight. Can you not see that?" Edward explained waving his ice cream about a bit.

"I see your reasoning now. It does make more sense than just to do it because you are a man. However, at the same time, I hope the war is over before than. To hope we stay at war, just so you can go seems wrong to me." I replied back while taking a lick of my ice cream cone.

"You sound like my mother; she does not want me going to the war." Edward sighed heavily.

"I can see why. I am sure the thought of someone shooting at you or throwing bombs at you would not make her happy. I am sure she would be worried about you the entire time you are there and if you would be coming back." I said softly, frowning at the idea.

"Would you be worried?" Edward asked softly.

"Every second that you were away," I told him honestly looking at the ground.

"Would you write me?" was his next question.

"If you wanted me to, but you would have to write me back." I looked up at him and our eyes lock.

"Bella…" Edward started then stops. He looked nervous.

"Yes," I encouraged.

"We should probably head back." Edward cleared his throat. He stood up and offered me his hand. I take it and he pulled to me to my feet. I spotted a fountain a short distance away. Edward saw me looking at. He grinned; then pulled me in the direction of the fountain. The fountain was marble and stood probably 7ft tall. The center had angels holding jars that the water was tumbling out of into a pool. The pool was filled with coins. Edward dug in his pockets and pulled out two pennies. He handed me one. He closed his eyes briefly than opened them.

"Kiss the penny for good luck. A kiss from a pretty girl will ensure my wish to come true." Edward held the coin out to me. I raised an eyebrow, but leaned forward anyways and kissed the coin. My lips brushed Edward's fingers and I see his eyes darken slightly.

He took the coin and tossed it in the shallow pool.

"Your turn. Make a wish?" Edward prompted. I closed my eyes. _I wish that somehow that Edward and I will be together forever. _ I opened my eyes and gave it a kiss and tossed it into the pool.

When I turned, Edward was staring at me.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked offering his arm.

"Yes," I smiled as I took it again with a smile.

We walked silently for awhile, then Edward cleared his throat. He looks very nervous.

"There is a picnic and baseball game next weekend. May I escort you to it?" I could hear the nervousness of his voice.

"I would like it very much if you would escort me there." I squeezed his arm affectionately. Edward beamed at my acceptance.

"A bunch of the area families get together for it. There's tons of games for younger children. We all then eat lunches on blankets in the park. Maria usually makes the best basket of food for us. Afterwards, there is a baseball game all the men and boys play in." Edward started to tell me excitedly. It pleased me to see him this excited.

"It sounds like it would be a lot of fun. Thank you for inviting me."

The rest of the way home Edward talked about past picnics and baseball games.

When we got to the front walk of the house he stopped.

He ran a hand through his hair and turned to me taking my hand in his.

"Thank you for joining me." Edward appeared to be a bit hesitant. Very slowly he brought my hand to his lips as if he was gauging my reaction. Very tenderly, but firmly, he placed a kiss on my hand, my cheeks turned pink. I realized I must have been in this time too long, when I felt slightly lightheaded and he didn't even kiss my lips.

"I had fun. I hope you ask me again," I replied. Edward's eyes seemed to dance with joy and his face broke out into a crooked grin.

"I will have to do that." Edward said softly before offering his arm again as he led me into the house.

**A/N: So the subject of war had to come up at some point. I do respect and am thankful for those who fight for our country. I hoped to keep fairly light. Bella is going to get her first interaction with people outside the Masen household in the next chapter. **

**Preview:**

"**You made the pie, Becky, how quaint?" Jessica smirked at me. I didn't miss her purposely messing up my name. **

"**Yes, Bella makes wonderful pies. Mr. Masen and Edward adore her pies. Come Bella, we must be going; we will see you ladies later." Elizabeth took my elbow to guide me away.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 9 Tea (BPOV)**

Edward and I followed his parents to the house we were going to for tea. Although, it was women only at this tea, Mr. Masen insisted on walking us there. Once Edward found this out he wanted to walk with us too. Currently, Edward was holding the apple pie I had made and he was practically salivating over it.

"Edward, that pie must remain intact for the tea," I teased him. He looked over at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"You know, maybe I should taste test this. Just to make sure enough sugar is in it," he gave me a not so innocent smile.

"As sweet as your intentions are, I am sure that the pie is fine." I shook my head trying to hide my smile. I stumble slightly and Edward steadied me, but almost dropped the pie in the process.

"Of course, if the pie gets dropped, you would not be able to bring it the tea." Edward's face is full of mischief.

"You drop that pie on purpose, Edward Anthony Masen, and that will be the last pie I make for you," I threatened. Edward paused; I can see him calculating in his mind. He pouted slightly then turned to me.

"How did you know my middle name?" His question made me realize my mistake.

"I have my ways." I said simply keeping my answer vague.

"I do not know yours." Edward pouted and I just shrugged and looked away, enjoying playing with him a bit. Edward pretended to fumble with the pie.

"Edward." I scolded as he smirked. His father turned around to us.

"If you can not handle the pie, I can take it for you." He raised an amused eyebrow. His mother looked amused too.

"I can handle it. Besides I do not trust you with the pie. You enjoy her pies just as much as I do." Edward got defensive.

"Well, it would be a shame if the pie hit the ground." Mr. Masen said as he and Edward exchanged a smirk with one another.

"Edward," Mrs. Masen scolded, both turned to her.

"Yes," they said in union with angelic looks upon their faces. The display had me biting my lip to not start laughing. Mrs. Masen, however, did not look as amused.

"Bella, a word of advice. Never name your child after their father. You two, behave." She said sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am," the men responded. She sighed and shook her head with a slight smile on her lips. We were approaching another large house, there were a few people still outside. A few girls around our age spotted us and started squealing his name and practically jumping up and down while waving. A few were shouting Edward's name. It was like we at pop group concert or something like it. I started to feel irritated, but was instantly relieved when Edward groaned beside me.

"Should I be calling you, Eddie?" I teased knowing full well he hated it when Emmett called him it.

"Please, do not." Edward begged me with his eyes with a pained look in his eyes.

"You seem to be quite popular, Edward." Edward grimaced. I took my other hand and move it to the crook of his elbow and gave it a light squeeze. Edward gave me a small smile as we come to a stop at a gate.

Before we could say anything, a group of girls came over. All were blonde and blue eyed. The scene briefly made me think of Stepford wives. Nearly all of them had their hair the same way and were wearing similar pink dresses. My light blue dress and dark hair stood out among them. I felt slightly self-conscious among them. However, I did notice one red head girl who was wearing a sage color dress, so I wasn't the only one different.

"Ladies," Edward nodded his head to them politely, but he didn't single any girl out.

"Eddie, we were wondering who you were taking to the picnic next Saturday?" The girl in front him batted her eyelashes blatantly and the other girls were doing various things behind her. Like twirling their hair, smoothing their dresses, sticking out their chests. I found it all to be too funny to be jealous.

"Well, ladies, Miss Swan here has agreed to go with me." Edward smiled warmly. I saw most of the girls scowl at me.

"Is she a cousin?" a girl in the back piped up.

"No, luckily for me she is a daughter of a friend of my mother's. She has come to stay with us since her parents have past away." I could see a few girls had the decency to look sympathetic. A few others, especially the one in front, gave me hard cold stares. It did make me wonder though, about his 'luckily' comment.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Swan." The redhead girl spoke from the back. "I am Millie; this is Violet, Jennifer, Sarah and Jessica." Irony of the situation, Jessica was the one in front and the apparent leader of the group.

"Nice to meet everyone. Please, call me Bella." I smiled as I speak softly. Mr. Masen called for Edward in the background.

"Ladies, I have to be going, enjoy your tea. Bella, I will see you later." Edward handed me the pie and then held the gate open for me.

"I will be looking forward to it." As I gave him a brief wave, I balanced the pie in one hand. When I turned back, the only girl left is Millie.

I followed her out back to where there were small tables set up. I placed the pie on a table with other baked goods. Elizabeth introduced me briefly before I sat alone with Millie at a table for two. The other girls reminded me of cliques in high school. Even their mothers were standoffish.

"Did we miss the notice that we are supposed to be wearing pink?" I joked to Millie; she seemed to have a good sense of humor.

"Ugh, they dress like that all the time. Certain colors on certain days; it is supposed to mean that they are the elite of the elite." Millie rolled her eyes.

"They always dress the same? They think that is a symbol of their status?" I whispered disbelievingly.

"Yes, they are girls who have had everything handed to them. They look down on girls like us." Millie frowned.

"Why would they look down on you?" I asked.

"My cousin is Jessica. Her parents took me in when I was five after my parents died. From then on, I was always looked upon as a charity case. Jessica sees me as a burden on her family and does not let me forget it." Millie sighed, looking down at her hands.

"That's horrible that she treats you like that; especially since you are family." I muttered, glancing at the girl who was giving me a death stare.

"What is her problem? Have I done something to offend her?" I whispered.

"Her problem is the same as most of the girls in the area. You have captured the attention of one Edward Masen." Millie giggled. "Jessica has believed since the dawn of time that they belonged to together. She's a daughter of a banker and Edward will be following in his father's footsteps as a lawyer." Millie batted her eyes then rolled them.

"She wants Edward just because he is supposed to become a lawyer and is supposed to be one day rich. That is horrible. Edward deserves better than that." I hissed, taking a sip of my tea. Millie smirked as she sipped her tea as well.

"I wouldn't bother getting upset over it. It was quite obvious that Edward was looking at you like he is already in love." Millie teased and I blushed.

"Has he started courting you, yet?" Millie's eyes widen in excitement. I shook my head. At least I didn't think he had. Was that what all the notes and small gifts were?

"We went for a walk yesterday and he did buy me some ice cream, but he has not said anything to me." I informed her.

"Boys, rarely do. Trust me; he is definitely interested in you. It took my Thomas about a month of taking me for walks and such, before he mentioned his intentions." She giggled with a goofy smile on her face.

"Who is Thomas?" I asked her slyly. Her cheeks turned as red as her hair.

"He is a special guy. He says he wants to marry me. He is saving up his money to buy us a house. He works as an accountant for my uncle's bank. We are hoping to get married next spring," she told me.

"That is wonderful." I told her. She played with her cup before she put it down. She peeked at me.

"Something tells me that my wedding will not be the only one in the next year," she teased.

"Who else?" I looked around at the other girls who seemed involved with their own conversations.

"I do not know, but I would not be surprised in the least if a certain bronze haired boy gets down on one knee before a certain brown haired girl." I blushed red. Even if she was right, Edward wouldn't be here next spring.

"Even if you are right, we are too young. Edward plans on going to school next year." I told her.

"What does age have to do with it? If you know that you want to marry someday, why wait?" I thought over her words. Renée always had this idea about not getting married before you were thirty. But Millie had a point; if you knew you were going to marry someone did it really matter if it was at the age of eighteen or thirty? Would Edward want to marry me in this time? If somehow we did, what did that mean in the future? Would we technically still be married?

A while later, when we were leaving, Jessica and her mother, Mrs. Sutton, were saying good-bye to us at the gate.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Swan. The pie you made was simply delightful." The older version of Jessica looked down at me. For some reason her words seemed less than sincere.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sutton. You have a lovely home," I told her.

"You made the pie, Becky, how quaint?" Jessica smirked at me. I didn't miss her purposely messing up my name.

"Yes, Bella makes wonderful pies. Mr. Masen and Edward adore her pies. Come, Bella, we must be going. We will see you ladies later." Elizabeth took my elbow to guide me away.

When we were out of hearing distance, Elizabeth spoke.

"I do hope you were able to have a good time."

"I had fun. Millie seems like someone who can be a good friend. The other girls well…" I trailed off trying to find the proper wording so I did not offended.

"Are spoiled and self-righteous." Elizabeth smirked. "I am sorry if they treated you poorly. I guess I should not be surprised after they treated me at first." She sighed as we walked on the cobblestone path.

"How did they treat you?" My eyes widen in surprised.

"I am the daughter of a fisherman and a laundry woman. When I was sixteen, my father was lost at sea. My mother worked herself ragged trying to make ends meet and I tried my best to help her. One day, I was delivering some clothes to Mr. Masen's parents' house and I collapsed from exhaustion. Mr. Masen had caught me before I could hit the ground. Shortly after, Mr. Masen started to come calling. He proposed about a month after we first met. Two months later, my mother passed away from heartbreak and from working too hard. We were married right away. Mr. Masen would not allow me to keep living in my parents' rundown house and he did not want anyone talking poorly of me if I moved in with his parents. He insisted on treating me like a queen when we were married. He thought I had worked too hard and wanted the best for me. Mrs. Sutton at the time was very single and wanted Mr. Masen for her own. She always resented me, thinking I took him from her." She told her story. I listened and realized the apple didn't fall too from the tree. Edward seemed to be a lot like his father in many ways as well. Perhaps, that was one of the reasons why he kept trying to spoil me.

"Forgive me for asking, but was his parents upset about your union?" I asked nervously.

"Mr. Masen's mother was a farmer's daughter and his father's parents were factory workers, so no. They were happy he was marrying for love, too." She answered kindly, not at all offended. "We would want that for Edward too. As much as his father wants him to follow in his footsteps; he would not want Edward to marry for any reason that was not for love."

We were silent for awhile as we kept walking, getting closer to the house before she spoke again.

"Let me offer a bit of advice. I was like you hardworking and not wanting to be pampered. Mr. Masen and I had many arguments when we were first married because I did not want to be waited on and pampered. But I soon learned that what made him happy was to take care of me. Edward is a lot like his father in that respect. So if he wants to, let him be the one to take care of you."

"I will keep that in mind." I was not used to the role of being submissive. I was used to be the one taking care of my loved ones. Was that why I had a hard time letting Edward taking care of me?

The afternoon faded away as we stepped into the house. I set to work with Elizabeth preparing the evening meal, since it was Maria's day off.

**A/N: So now you have some back story on Edward's parents. Plus Bella got to meet a bunch of Edward's admires. She also made a friend. Picnic/ Baseball in the next chapter. To answer a few questions. There will be another Edward POV 2006 Chapter 13. A brief Edward POV 1918 in Ch. 11 Carlisle will be back in Chapter 12. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**Is she mute?" the one named Jason asked, staring at me in way that I wanted to shudder.**

"**Miss. Swan can speak perfectly well. She is quite intelligent, in fact. Perhaps, it is just the company." Edward said through gritted teeth. I had feeling I needed to get him out of here fast. I knew vampire Edward tended to have a hot head, I wasn't too sure about this one. I touched his sleeve, he only half turned his head to me.**

"**Edward, I do not want to be rude, but your mother is expecting us." I told him softly giving us an excuse to be on our way. He nodded his head.**

"**Excuse us, the lady is right we need to be on our way." Edward offered me his arm and I grabbed a hold.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 10 Picnic (BPOV)**

Before I knew it, another week has gone by and we were in the park again. This time, many other families were there as well. The morning had gone by quickly, while we watched the children games: three legged races, potatoes sack races and egg tosses.

There were other events too; like jams, pies and quilting competitions. At Elizabeth's and Maria's urging I entered my own pie. Surprisingly enough, I won with a cherry pie. Although, that was not the highlight of the competition; Jessica had entered her own pie. She had been batting her eyelashes at Edward saying how he must try her pie. The judges, upon tasting her pie, spat it out. Jessica was so mortified that she ran off with her pie.

Edward and I were walking towards the blankets for lunch, afterwards would be the baseball game. Edward was carrying the cherry pie, while I toyed with a ribbon in my hand.

"You know this is the first time I have ever won anything?" I mused.

"Well, I told you your pies were the best in the city. It is a shame I had to share it though." Edward grinned at me.

"You still have to share it with the rest of us." I looked up at him as he pouted. "Look on the bright side. At least, you do not have to eat Jessica's pie. Although, I am sure you can have that pie to yourself if you wanted." I teased as Edward shuddered.

"I would pass if I were you. Seems my cousin mixed up her sugar and her salt," a voice from behind us spoke up. I turned to see Millie and a nervous young man walking behind us.

"How did she do that?" I inquired.

"Seems the labels got switched." Millie shrugged, but had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What a shame?" I bit back my laughter. I could see Edward's mouth twitched as well.

"Bella, I wanted to introduce you to my Thomas McRoy. Thomas, this is Miss Bella Swan." Millie giddily made the introductions.

"Please, to meet you." I said kindly.

"You as well, Miss Swan." He tipped his hat to me. "Millie has talked non-stop about you. I am glad to see she now has a trusted friend." I think he now noticed Edward eyeing him carefully. "Edward, how are you, today?"

"I am well, Thomas. Are you playing today?" Edward answered politely.

"Well, I am going to try. I have never been much for sports." Thomas chuckled nervously. Millie hugged his arm a bit.

"You will be fine. Just make sure you are on Edward's team, he always seems to have the luck," Millie told him enthusiastically.

"I will see you on the field later, then. Excuse us, Bella and I must get back to my parents." Edward politely excused and steered us to his parents' blanket. Edward's face was slightly tense. I had seen the look before when we were in restaurants and he insisted later that waiter was eyeing me.

"Millie and Thomas make a nice couple. She is so excited to be getting married next spring to him." I brought up and saw the relief flood Edward's face.

"They are? I have not heard." Edward was smiling now.

"I am not sure if it is public knowledge yet. She told me last week at the tea," I answered back. I hoped I hadn't talked out of turn. Maybe there was a reason it wasn't public knowledge.

We came to a stop at a shaded area where we had our blanket set up. His parents were already there. Spread out on the blanket was cheese, bread, cold fried chicken, and fruit. Edward set the pie down and we both proceeded to fill our plates. Edward and his father also finished off the cherry pie I had made. After our meal, the men left us to clean up the dishes best we could and pack everything away. We left our basket under a tree, it reminded me of the difference of my time, where it would be a risk leaving your things unattended.

"Where would you like to sit, Bella?" Elizabeth asked indicating to some bleachers on the right side of the field.

"First row will be fine." I answered. We took our seats on the smooth wooden bench and I automatically scanned the field for Edward. He was not too far away warming up. He spotted me and gave me a lopsided grin and a wave. I waved back to him.

"Good, both of them are on the same team this year. So there will be no fighting later that the other cheated." Elizabeth looked relieved.

"Mrs. Masen, Miss Swan, what a pleasant surprise." I tried not to groan as Professor Hillsgrove stepped in front of us, blocking our view of the field. I could see Edward frown at the sight and started heading towards us.

"I do not see why, we are here every year," I heard the irritation in Elizabeth's voice.

"Yes, well…Miss Swan, care to join me for a walk?" He cleared his throat and looked at me. He was already sweating and his once white shirt with tinged yellow around the collar. He smelled like he could use a bath as well.

"No, thank you. I have been looking forward to seeing Edward play," I answered him.

"Oh… well…I think I will join you." Professor Hillsgrove sat next to me on the bench. Although, he placed a decent amount of space between us, he still felt much too close. He took his hat off and nervously ran a hand through his thinning hair. I tried to avoid looking at him and focused on Edward who was still headed towards us, he was within hearing distance now.

"Miss Swan, I have been meaning to ask you if I could escort you to celebration for young Edward." He sputtered out, actually spitting a bit on me.

"I am sorry, but…" I hesitated, I didn't want to claim Edward was taking me when he hadn't asked, like the last time.

"Miss Swan has already accepted my offer." Edward spoke up; his voice was hard and cold. I looked up to see that Edward appeared to be murderous. The last time I had seen that look on his face was the summer before he left. Edward had taken me to Port Angeles for a date. I was sitting on his lap cuddled into him to watch the fireworks, when Mike came up and asked me on a date. If Jasper hadn't been there, I think Edward would have killed him.

"I see." Professor Hillsgrove turned red. I sensed something had to be done about the situation fast. It seemed that Elizabeth agreed with me.

"Edward, dear, they are waiting for you." She told him. Edward broke his glower and looked towards mother, his expression softened as he turned to leave.

"Edward." I called, he turned to me. "Good luck and have fun." I smiled at him.

It didn't take long for Edward to get into the game. Soon his face was full of enjoyment. Watching Edward play briefly reminded me of the last time, I saw him play. I took great comfort to know that bright orb in the sky would keep James and Company away this time.

Edward was definitely one of the best on his team. He was definitely the fastest runner.

It was the ninth inning with bases loaded and Edward was on first. The batter hit the ball and Edward took off running. He tried to make it home and had to slide, colliding with the catcher. I cringed when I saw Edward get knocked in the head.

"Oh, I hope he is okay." I gripped Elizabeth's arm. She looked worried too. Both of us let out a sigh of relief, when Edward stood. He was safe and he headed back to his team's bench. Right after that, the next batter struck out; Edward's team had won. I was the first to my feet and made my way to Edward. He had just finished shaking a teammates hand when he turned to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking him over.

"I am fine, Bella. No harm done." Edward chuckled. My eye narrowed in on his head where there was a dirty cut and bump. Luckily, there was only a little dried blood.

"No, you are not. You have been hurt. Come here." Without even thinking, I grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to a nearby fountain. I wet a handkerchief and started to clean the cut. I didn't realize how close I was standing to Edward until he cleared his throat.

"I can take care of the rest," he said softly taking the cloth from me gently. It was then I noticed our chests were practically touching, it was too forward of me in this time. Heat radiated off him and he looked sweaty. Yet the smell was still pleasant to me. I took a step back turning bright red.

"I am so sorry," I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Thank you for helping me." Edward's eyes were gentle but his face was pink.

"I may owe you an apology, though. I hope you do not feel obligated to go with me to my celebration, because I told my professor that you would." Edward looked guilty.

"I do not feel obligated to, I would be happy to go with you. Unless, you feel obligated to take me?" I answered fast then backtracked.

"I would be honored to take you." Edward smiled shyly as he folded the handkerchief and placed it in his pocket.

"Fair warning though, you may want to change you mind. I do not know how to dance." I told him reluctantly. That had been the main reason I didn't want to go to prom, however, since I was living at the Masen's, I don't think skipping was an option.

"I will teach you," Edward offered. I glanced away from his heated stare to the ball field. Realizing Edward teaching me to dance would be a good excuse to be held by him.

"You played very well," I complimented.

"Thank you." Edward answered back as things became slightly awkward.

"You look like you could use something to drink. Would you like me to get you something?" I asked looking around for a lemonade stand I had seen earlier.

"I have a better idea. Will you allow me to get you another ice cream cone?" Edward asked. I nodded so Edward started to steer us in the right direction.

We came to his parents first.

"We will meet you two back at home. Do not be long," Edward's father told us. We agreed.

After we quickly got our ice cream, we started walking back in the direction of the house. Before we could leave the park, three boys stepped in our path bringing us to a dead stop. The one in front was about the same height as Edward, his hair was blonde and he had hazel eyes. To his left was a boy who was also blonde, but with blue eyes. This boy was a few inches shorter than the first guy. The third guy was shorter than me, plump and he had dark hair and dark beady eyes. I didn't care for how he was looking at me. I unconsciously took a half- step behind Edward. Edward stood tense in front of me, using his body as a shield.

"Edward, we never see you anymore now that you are no longer at school. Do not be rude, introduce us?" The one in the front addressed Edward.

"Miss Swan, this is Mr. Jason Sutton, Mr. Henry Cutler and Mr. Bernard Canfield. Boys, this is Miss Swan." Edward made the introduction gruffly. I nodded my head, to each as they lifted their respective hats.

"Is she mute?" the one named Jason asked, staring at me in a way that made me want to shudder.

"Miss Swan can speak perfectly well. She is quite intelligent, in fact. Perhaps, it is just the company." Edward said through gritted teeth. I had a feeling I needed to get him out of here fast. I knew vampire Edward tended to have a hot head. I wasn't too sure about this one. I touched his sleeve, he only half turned his head to me.

"Edward, I do not want to be rude, but your mother is expecting us," I told him softly, giving us an excuse to be on our way. He nodded his head.

"Excuse us, the lady is right. We need to be on our way." Edward offered me his arm and I grabbed a hold.

"One moment, Miss Swan. Will you accompany me to the celebration for Edward here, in two weeks?" Mr. Sutton asked. Edward's muscles tightened under my hand.

"I am sorry, but Edward is taking me." I answered politely. The boy named Jason frowned and looked at Edward appraisingly.

"Looks like my sister, Jessica, will be disappointed as well. Miss Swan, I guess I will just have to settle for calling on you one day. Edward, Good day!" he turned and walked off before either, Edward and myself could say anything. The short boy, Bernard followed him. The one named Henry paused.

"Sorry about him. Miss Swan, would it be alright if I came a calling or would I be wasting my time?" He gave a nervous glance at Edward.

"I am sorry, but you will be wasting your time. You may want to pass that information on to your friends too." I told him. He nodded to me and then to Edward.

"Good day!" he started to walk away.

"Good day, Henry." Edward called after him.

Our walk was very silent on the way back. The look on Edward's face was making me nervous.

"Edward, is everything okay?" I asked just as we were coming to the gate.

"Everything is fine," Edward lied giving me a half-hearted smile; I felt a twinge at the old hole in my heart. The day had been going so well; I hated to have it end this way.

**A/N: Some ups and downs this chapter. In case of any confusion Professor Hillsgrove is not married. Are you really that surprised? Next chapter has both Bella and Edward(1918) pov. We will see a very green-eyed Edward.**

**Preview:**

"**Edward, can I please talk to you?" I asked from behind him. He turned to me; his stare was cold and hard.**

"**What is it Isabella? I have to get back to my studies." His voice was harsh and cut straight to my heart. I blinked back my unwilling tears from both rejection and anger. He could have at least listened.**

"**Never my mind, I just got my answer." My voice broke as I snapped at him and I choked backed my sobs. I turned to walk away fast; I wanted to get away before I broke down and he started to pity me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 11 Jealously (BPOV)**

The week has been fairly miserable. It started off alright. The morning after the picnic, Edward was back to his smiling self. So, I thought he had gotten over whatever was bothering him. After church, he offered to start teaching me to dance. He placed a record on his player then started teaching me some dance steps. I only stepped on his foot twice. Which, I thought it was an accomplishment.

Slowly, as each day went by, things got more and more sour. Starting Monday, while Edward was giving me a dancing lesson, gentlemen callers started to arrive. I did not receive them and I had no intentions of returning their call or leaving my card (not that I had any) with them. However, Edward would get increasingly put out each time. Maria just told me he was jealous and hopefully it will serve as a wake-up call for him to declare his intentions to me.

Wednesday, I believe was the worst day. Before I could make it upstairs to hide, the door bell rang and Maria answered it. The man behind the door was none other than Jason Sutton. Since he spotted me, I was unable to turn him away politely. Elizabeth whispered her apologizes to me as we led the young man into the sitting room. From there we commenced in a boring, mainly, one sided conversation.

Of course, to my misfortune, Edward came home in the middle of the visit. He took one look in the room and the blood drain from his face. The fact that he looked so hurt killed me. I never wanted to be the cause of pain for him. He curtly said 'hello' and turned to leave. What angered me even more was the smirk Jason threw at Edward's back. I went to follow him and Elizabeth stopped me, shaking her head.

As Jason was leaving, he offered me his card and I politely declined. Once the door was shut, I hurried up the stairs to Edward. I heard the piano playing so I knew where he was. I knocked on the door and volume on the piano increased. I tried the knob and it was locked. I took a deep breath and decided maybe it was best to let Edward cool off. I knew he could be unreasonable when he overreacted.

Edward didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. I only got a polite nod when I wished him good-night. That night my old nightmares came back of Edward leaving me.

I woke up with a headache and feeling unrested. On top of it all, it was a rainy day. I had to fix this. I had to get him to talk to me, to make him realize that Jason caught me off guard and I had no intentions of letting him get near me. While I was getting ready, I realized I hadn't received any notes or flower from Edward since Monday. I hoped this didn't mean Edward has giving up.

The morning started off much like yesterday afternoon. Edward ignored me. I could tell even his parents thought something was wrong. I choked down my breakfast, working up the courage to say something to Edward.

I didn't get my chance until after lunch. I followed Edward up the stairs and stopped him right before he entered the library.

"Edward, can I please talk to you?" I asked from behind him. He turned to me; his stare was cold and hard.

"What is it Isabella? I have to get back to my studies." His voice was harsh and cut straight to my heart. I blinked back my unwilling tears from both rejection and anger. He could have at least listened.

"Never mind, I just got my answer." My voice broke as I snapped at him and I choked backed my sobs. I wanted to get away before I broke down and he started to pity me.

I turned to walk away fast, and since, I was hurrying, I trip and landed flat on my face.

"Bella," I heard Edward come up behind me. I see him hold out his hand but I ignored it, getting up myself and rushing up the stairs.

I spent the remainder of the afternoon in my room. There were a few knocks on the door, but I ignored them. Shortly, before dinner, I decided to take a risk and leave the room. I knew I wasn't going to be able to be in any condition to see Edward. After I peaked out the door, and seeing the coast is clear, I exited the room. I used the servant's staircase to avoid running into anyone.

When I got to the kitchen, only Maria was there. She looked up and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Everything will be okay." She came over and gave me a hug. She handed me a glass of water. I opened the packet of powder Carlisle gave me and I poured it in, then grabbed a spoon to stir. I drank it down before speaking.

"I don't think I can make it through dinner." I placed the glass on the counter.

"I understand. Go on back upstairs and lie down. I will bring you something later," She told me moving about the kitchen. I turned to head back up the stairs.

"Miss," I turned back around. "I know he has hurt you before and he is hurting you right now and you have every right to be upset." She started spooning out the mashed potatoes.

"But…" I urged her on.

"Remember that this Edward never has been in love and he has never been jealous before. He deflected to protect himself from being hurt," She answered.

"I know that. That is why I gave him space and then tried to talk to him. But he shut me out, and brings back memories of when he left me." I felt at a lost.

"He will come around. Just let him in when he does." She had moved onto the vegetables at this point.

I walked up the stairs and went back to my room without running into anyone. I went to bed and laid down, closing my eyes. Hopefully, the headache powders will relief my head enough to sleep.

**(EPOV, 1918)**

I messed up. I messed up big. Once again, I let my jealously get in the way. I knew Bella had no interest in Jason Sutton. But that did not stop me from becoming an idiot; when I walked into my house and saw Jason sitting there with a cocky smile with my mother and my Bella. Well, she technically is not my Bella. I might have screwed up any chance when she tried to talk to me and I was rude to her. The second I saw her eyes well up, yet again from me, I realized how I have been a jerk. Bella did nothing to deserve the way I treated her.

I tried to follow her, but she refused to answer her door for me. I deserved it. I left the house and came back before dinner. My plan was to beg Bella to talk to me after dinner. I entered the dinning room to find Bella not there. My mother was giving me a disappointed look. I took my seat as Maria entered.

"Please, wait for Bella, Maria," my mother said softly.

"Miss Swan will not be joining you tonight. She is ill and has taken to bed." Maria started serving us. I got up from my seat. I had the strong urge to check on her.

"Where do you think you are going? Sit and eat, young man." I automatically sat with a bit of shock. Maria was hardly cross with me. She was always more like a second mother to me than hired help.

"I wanted to check on, Bella. Do you think we should get her cousin?" I asked not giving up yet.

"You have done enough for now. I will check on her in a bit. There is nothing wrong with her a good night sleep will not cure." Maria said sternly. Was I the cause of Bella's absence? Guilt filled me.

"Yes, Ma'am," I answered and I picked at my meal. I felt the loss of not having Bella beside me. Two and half weeks and she already seemed a permanent fixture in my world. I was going to fix this.

After dinner was cleared, I started to get up to leave.

"Son, I would like a word with you," my father spoke up.

"Yes, sir." I sat back down. He looked at me sternly.

"Have you declared yourself to Miss Swan?" he asked. I noticed he didn't even ask if I had feelings for her. Was I that obvious?

"I have left her flowers, notes and candy." I told him; leaving out that I have been sneaking into her room nearly every night.

"Have you declared yourself, verbally to her?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I strongly suggest that you do, and soon. She is a beautiful girl and boys will continue to keep calling. So far she has refused all of them. Do not give her a reason to start receive any of them." My father advised me.

"But she did receive Jason Sutton." I muttered.

"If you listened to Bella, or your mother, you would know that visit could not be avoided. She did refuse his card upon leaving, though," my father informed me. He left me there at the table to my own thoughts. I needed to make things right. I will apologize and declare myself to Bella tomorrow. Hopefully, it is not too late.

**(BPOV)**

When I awoke it was the middle of the night. The room was dark. Apparently I never woke up after leaving Maria in the kitchen. I slowly slid out of bed to go use the bathroom. I didn't make it two steps before tripping over something in my room. I land on something other than the floor and I heard a familiar 'oaf'. I removed myself quickly and grabbed my housecoat off the chair to cover me.

"Edward? What are you doing in my room?" I whispered. Edward was now sitting up looking disheveled. The light from the moon shone brightly in the room. I could see his face clearly. He looked embarrassed and ashamed. He ran his hand through his hair and started stuttering as he spoke.

'I.. am soor..ry . Bellla. Yeell ..Youu….III…"

I stopped him.

"Take a deep breath and start again. You are not making sense." I told him. He took a deep breath. When his eyes opened he still looked troubled.

"I am sorry, Bella. I did not mean any harm. I came in to check on you. I was worried when Maria said you were sick. You were thrashing about, yelling. Mainly, yelling for me not to leave you. I tried to wake you, but I could not. When I touched your hand, you calmed down. So I stayed. I meant well. I only want the best for you. I guess I fell asleep in here. Please, do not be mad." He begged me, He looked so remorseful that the anger from earlier was gone.

"I am not mad." I whispered. I was not even that surprised to find him in my room.

"Not even after how I have treated you? I would deserve it. I have acted like a jealous, spoiled jerk. I am sorry for that. You did not deserve to be treated that way." Edward pleaded with me.

"I can forgive you. Can you forgive me for unintentionally hurting you?" I asked back.

"There is nothing to forgive. You have done nothing wrong. I am the one who twisted things and made more of a situation then there was. The fault lies with me, only. I should have…" He trailed off. He was now looking at the floor.

"Should have, what?" I prompted.

"This is not the time for the conversation. Will you go on a walk with me tomorrow?" Edward asked shyly. I was glad he was looking away because I flinched. The last time I went on a walk with Edward when he was in a mood like this it did not end well.

"Alright," I whispered, forcing a smile on my face. Edward stood up and offered me his hand. I took it this time.

"I should leave before my parents find me." Edward started to head for the door. I followed him. He looked at me questionably.

"I have to use the bathroom," I blushed. Edward nodded and gestured for me to go first.

"Good-night, Bella," he whispered when we parted in the hall.

"Good-night, Edward," I whispered back.

When I got back in my room, I noticed a flower and a note on the vanity. Rather than wait for morning I picked them up. The flower was a purple Hyacinth. Inside the note was simple.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I am a jealous fool! Please forgive me! _

_Yours,_

_Edward_

I placed the note into the drawer with the others and climbed back into bed to go to sleep.

The next afternoon was sunny, but my nerves were on edge. Although, Edward seemed back to his normal pleasant self, I was still cautious to not get to happy to soon. After Maria saw me fret all morning, even changing my hair about two times, she told me to stop over thinking. She told me to relax. I never thought I would be one of those girls who worried about what they were wearing. I chuckled inwardly about how happy Alice would be with my behavior.

After Professor Hillsgrove left for the day, Edward and I set out for our walk. Edward seemed as nervous as me. His mouth moved silently as he seemed to be working out what he wanted to say.

When we approached the bench where we sat last time, I sat.

"Would like some ice cream?" Edward asked. I shook my head the butterflies in my stomach would not make a good mix right now.

"No, thank you." Edward sat down beside me.

"Bella, I realized that I may not have been clear with my intentions. I thought, with the flowers, notes and candy that I had been, but I guess I was wrong."  
>"I enjoyed receiving them from you," I answered softly when he paused.<p>

"I am glad, but my mistake was not talking to you. I knew you had been hurt before and I did not want to rush you. But, now I realize that I may have waited too long. Potential suitors are already lining up. I can not blame them, for you are the most beautiful, sweetest, kindest and intelligent girl in the city." Edward spoke while keeping his eyes on me. My cheeks brightened on his compliments.

"You are exaggerating." I told him as my cheeks turned pink.

"And you are the very modest. Other girls would have reveled in what I just said, but not you, which just proves how special you are. I guess what I am trying to say is that from the moment I met you, I felt this connection to you. I care for you a great deal and I wish to court you properly. Please, say you will accept?" Edward's voice got softer towards the end. Relief flooded through my body, then happiness. This Edward wanted me.

"Edward, I would be happy to have you court me." I smiled at him.

His face broke out into a big grin. He pulled my hand to his lips and gave it a kiss.

**A/N: So jealously rears its ugly head with Edward. After all he is only a 16yr. old boy. He is now going to court Bella properly. Next chapter Carlisle will be back to learn more about his future family. There may be some surprises. We will jump back to the future with Edward in Chapter 13. **

**Sorry for the slight delay. Between outages from the hurricane and sick kids, I did my best.**

**The purple hyacinth flower meaning is 'please forgive me' according to **** images/stories /Florist **

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**Preview:**

"**Bella, I have to tell you I am quite interested in knowing more about my family. I never thought it would happen. I was prepared to live be myself for the rest of time."**

"**Well, how much do you want to know? I am afraid if I tell you some things about certain ones you may be try to prevent from happening. Like how I thought I should with Edward." I was mainly thinking of Esme and even possibly Rose too.**

"**Are some of them that bad?" Maria asked, I nodded grimacing a little. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 12: It's All Relative. (BPOV)**

It was the day after Edward declared his attentions. When parting last night for bed, Edward, after making sure no one was looking, hugged me. The feeling was great to be in his arms again. It ended all too quickly for my liking. I could have stayed in his strong arms forever.

Today was a dreary day and the family, with exception of Maria, was going to be out. I thought it was the perfect time to have Carlisle over for tea. Between the sunny days and not being able to get out at night alone, I have only seen him that one time.

I greeted Carlisle at the door. He smiled at me pleasantly.

"Good afternoon, Ca…Dr. Cullen." I quickly amended.

"Good afternoon. Please, if you are used to calling my Carlisle it is still okay for you do so."

"Then please call me, Bella." I responded. "May I take your hat?" He handed me his hat. I showed him to the sitting room.

"I know you do not eat or drink, but we wanted to make this as realistic as possible. Maria said she could see Edward arriving toward the end of this. I am sorry if the smell bothers you." I explain the set up as Maria brings in a tray. She sits to join us, as I had previous invited her too. I thought she may be interested in the conversation since she knew most of everything that was going on.

"No, need to apologize. It is nice for once to be able to visit with someone who understands. My life can be very lonely at times." Carlisle gave me a sad smile. Carlisle did look lonely. I realized if I was here to save the others from being changed; Carlisle would be very lonely all eternity. A good chance Jasper too, now that I think about it. I am not quite sure when he was changed. Both deserved to have happiness. They are good people.

"Dr. Cullen, it is a pleasure to meet you finally. My name is Maria, I am the Masen's housekeeper," Maria introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Maria. Please, call me Carlisle." I was glad neither one had any animosity about the other knowing too much.

"Well, Bella, I have to tell you I am quite interested in knowing more about my family. I never thought it would happen. I was prepared to live be myself for the rest of time."

"Well, how much do you want to know? I am afraid if I tell some things about certain ones you may be tempted to try to prevent it from happening. Like how I thought I should with Edward." I was mainly thinking of Esme and even possibly Rose too.

"Are some of them that bad?" Maria asked. I nodded, grimacing a little.

"I can understand if you want to edit. How about you tell me as much as you are comfortable with? Let's start with Edward," Carlisle suggested.

"Well, he gets sick sometime this year with the Spanish Influenza. His father is the first to get sick, then I believe him and his mother about the same time."

"It will hit around here late September. I have already seen it." Maria sighed sadly. This was good and bad news to me. I was glad I was going to have more time with Edward. Although, it was going to be hard to watch him get sick.

"You had told me that it was his mother who convinced you to change him, but I guess it must have been me. I am curious though, if that was how you kept it from him." I frowned. Part of me was still suspicious on how much Edward really knew.

"What do you mean by that?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Edward can read minds. Well, most minds. For some reason mine is defective and he can not read it," I told him.

"Another mind reader, interesting. Does he need to touch people or can he read them with out touching anyone?" Carlisle looked very interested.

"He can hear anyone near him. I know that he was able to hear the others while at school when they were in separated places," I answered.

"Sounds as if Edward is going to be a very powerful mind reader." Carlisle looked intrigued. "Now, he changed his diet for awhile." Carlisle asked frowning a bit.

"Yes, for about three years. He only hunted rapists and murders though. He felt at first he was doing the world a favor by getting rid of them. Then, at some point, he felt as if he did not have the right to play God so he came back to you and resumed the vegetarian diet." I explained as I tried to defend Edward's choice.

"Vegetarian?" Carlisle looked confused.

"Yes. It is an inside joke with your family about your choice to hunt animals. I think Emmett started it, sounds like him." I blushed realizing my error.

"Ahh, I see." Carlisle chuckled amusingly.

"Edward, I know, has two medical degrees, one law, literature, mathematics, mechanical engineering, several languages, art history and an international business degree." I stated proudly. Both Maria and Carlisle looked impressed.

"My goodness, why so many?" Maria looked surprised.

"Basically, all the younger Cullens do is go to school." I told her with a shrug.

"Does he ever practice with any of them?" Maria asked.

"Not that I am aware of. Most of the time he would look too young to be a doctor or a lawyer" I answered. I told a few other things about Edward before moving on.

"Esme was the next one you will change in three years. She is your mate. She likes to spend her time working in her garden or restoring old houses," I said hesitantly.

"Esme…that name triggered a memory from before." Carlisle commented with a brow raised.

"Yes. I do believe you met her before when she fell out of tree and broke her leg."

"Esme Platt. She was about fifteen outside of Columbus, Ohio. Caramel brown hair and brown eyes." Carlisle had a far off look on his face. It was clear that he remembered her too. I would even wager he had feelings for her.

"What happened to her?" Carlisle asked. Concern was laced in his voice. I hesitated. "Please…I must know. I will not change her future. I just need to know, please." I closed my eyes to collect my thoughts.

"Her husband, he did not treat her well. She got pregnant and ran. She lost the baby soon after he was born. She then tried to kill herself by jumping off a cliff." I whispered not looking up.

"Oh, my." Maria whimpered.

"I can see why you did not want to tell me." Carlisle's voice was cold. I glanced up at the usual gentle doctor. I've never seen Carlisle have the actual look of a vampire on his face before. His body language was tense.

"I am sorry. This is why I was unsure about sharing some information." I whispered feeling guilty.

"I am glad you did. It is going to be hard not to kill this man myself and I never been a violent person. You said three years, but where?" Carlisle asked tersely.

"I am not sure exactly; I think Wisconsin. Edward never told me any details. In fact, he originally told me she fell. Esme is the one who told me the real story. Edward did not like to share other's stories." I bit my lip.

"That is because Edward is a true gentleman. He would never talk of others misfortunes." Maria defended him proudly. Carlisle was silent a little longer.

"I think I understand your dilemma more now. It will be hard to sit by a let this happen." Carlisle rubbed his face with his hand to gain his composer back.

"Who was next?" Carlisle asked ready to move on.

"Rosalie was next. Rosalie Hale was from somewhere in New York about 1933, I think. She was walking home one night when she was attacked. I do not know much about her at all. That was all Edward would tell me. Rose does not like me at all. So she never shared her story. She likes to spend her time working on cars." I briefly thought about Edward talking about her being changed for him, but decided against it. I really did not want to know the answer.

"Why does she not like you?" Maria asked. She took a sip of her tea.

"I think she feels threaten that I know about their secret. Although Rose is the vainest, self-centered and coldest person I know; she is also very loyal and protective of her family. I think she is afraid of the danger I could bring knowing." I answered. Carlisle nodded taking the information in. I took this moment to move on.

"Emmett McCarty was next. I know more about him since he proudly shared his story with me." I started with a bit of a smirk. "Emmett was hunting in the Smokey Mountains in 1935 when he was attacked by a bear. Rosalie found him when hunting and brought him to you to change for her. Emmett may appear to be the most intimating because he is the tallest and strongest, but he has a complete teddy bear personality. Although, he can be a bit of jokester and troublemaker, too." I realized how much I missed Emmett as I talked about him. He was the one who seemed to always be optimistic, even when others were down. I could use that about now.

"He is the last one I changed, correct?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded in response. "With the last two, I am not sure who was first. I do know Alice was changed not long after Edward, but before Esme. She thinks she is older than Edward, though. You would never be able to tell. She is very small. I do not think she is even five feet tall. She is a very hyper and enthusiastic person. She loves fashion and shopping. She loved to use me as her Barbie doll to dress and do makeovers with. She reminds me bit of Maria. She can see the future. She does not know much about her past. She woke up all alone with no memory of it. We found out she had been in an asylum and that the same vampire that was after me went after her at some point. Then someone at the asylum changed her when he figured it out." I paused to take a breath. "When she did wake she had a vision of Jasper and then your family. I am not sure when she joined you, though. It was definitely after Emmett was changed." Carlisle seemed to be deep in thought. I noticed Maria was being very quiet starring at her cup intently.

"Hmmm. I know of a vampire down in Mississippi that works nights at an asylum. I wonder if that is the one," Carlisle spoke out loud. With that Maria dropped her cup and it shattered on the rug. She got up and fled the room. We both stared after her.

"I did not mean to upset her?" Carlisle looked concerned.

I bent down to pick up the pieces of china, luckily it had been empty.

"I can get that. Please, go check on Maria." Carlisle suggested kneeling down beside me. I got up but before I could get to the doorway, Maria reappeared, clutching two papers to her chest.

"Maria, are you alright?" I asked placing a hand on her arm in concern. The older women looked quite pale and forlorn. Without a word she hands me the first paper. It is a photo of young girl. She had dark hair to her waist, although I could not tell the color of the eyes, I recognized the face immediately.

"You know Alice?" I cried. Carlisle came to see the picture. Maria closed her eyes and started muttering something I could not understand. Carlisle grabbed her arm and guided her to the couch.

"Yes, I know her. Her name is Mary Alice Brandon, she is my niece. She is part gypsy too. That is why she can see the future. It must have been her father that put her in there. He never believed in this. But I am surprised my sister let him get away with it. I knew she never got the sight herself, but she trusted my visions before and mother's. Unless…" She trailed off closing her eyes to get a vision perhaps. "Nothing must have been decided, yet." She looked troubled.

"The Alice that I know is always very happy. She is or was my best friend." I offered to give her some relief.

"Was?" she asked softly. I flinched a bit.

"She left with Edward and the rest. She never said good-bye. I do hope to see her again though, one day. I miss her almost as much as I do Edward." I admitted.

"It is good to know that she is happy." Maria nodded color returning. She hands me something else. I take it and a see a drawing of Jasper.

"This is Alice's Jasper. Unfortunately, I probably know him the least. Edward was always nervous to have him around me. Jasper was the last to convert to a vegetarian lifestyle after many years of the regular diet. He tended to struggle. He most likely is already a vampire. I think he is from the South, particularly around Texas due to his accent. If I was to wager a guess, I wouldn't be surprised if he was around during the Civil War due to his love of Confederate paraphernalia. He tends to be quiet and more reserved. He often plays the role of Rosalie's twin brother so I do not know his real last name. He can also feel the emotions around him and manipulate them." I relay all I could on the mysterious Cullen. Carlisle's eyes lit up on hearing about Jasper's power.

"Interesting power to have. Eleazar would love to meet those three." He mumbled.

"Is this Jasper a good person? He was the one who attacked you?" Maria questioned.

"Jasper is a very good person. I know he would never attack me on purpose. He would never hurt Alice or Edward that way. All of them act like a real family. They may disagree, but you can see that they love each other. I do not think Jasper could help himself. I already forgave him right after it happened. I am sure he is feeling guilty over it. He definitely loves Alice more than anything. I did not have to be close to him to see it. He treats her as if she was his queen." I smiled at her. Then I looked at the drawing again.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"Mary Alice sent it to me in her last letter. She usually only tells me, about her visions. She learned that it was best to stay quiet. She sent me this just over a month ago. Saying this was the man she was to marry. His name is Major Jasper Whitlock," she said with a small smile. So Alice was already getting visions of him. I handed the drawing to Carlisle who studied it for a moment.

"This is a confederate uniform he is wearing. So I have to say you are your right about the time frame." Carlisle nodded.

I sighed heavily, feeling the loss of those I considered family.

"So you will be changing Bella as well in the future?" Maria asked.

Before Carlisle could answer I did.

"I had asked him and he refuses in the future. He had told me that since Edward was against it, he would not do it."

"I am sure I had a reason. Probably, I could not agree until you came here." Carlisle reasoned, looking apologetic.

"Or you knew Edward did not want me that long." I mumbled, but it was still heard. Maria patted my hand. "I refuse to believe that is true. You two are soul mates."

"Bella, has vampire mates fully been explained to you?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward always remained vague when it came to being vampires." I shrugged realizing how much left out about himself. Carlisle sighed and thought for a minute.

"A vampire rarely changes their ways. Usually our lives are set in to stone. When a change does occur it is also set in stone. Finding our mate is one of them. Our love for our mates is strong and is for all eternity. Our need to protect our mate comes before anything else." Carlisle explained leaning forward in his seat slightly.

"So he did leave to protect me?" I questioned out loud.

"I think he may have." Carlisle nodded.

"But even though I am human, is the mating connection still that strong?"

"I have nothing else to compare it to. However, from what you describe, I would say yes." Carlisle gave me a smile.

"So then Master Edward is in pain himself from being separated from her?" Maria looked concerned. Her question shook me up. Could Edward be like I was in the future? Why would he do that to himself?

"Most likely it is worse since vampire emotions are typically stronger." Carlisle refused to look at either of us. His answer both pained and worried me.

Just then I heard the front door open and close.

"That will be the young master. Excuse me, I should start dinner." Maria got up hastily. She lifted the tray and papers just as Edward entered the room. My face broke out into a smile as soon as I saw him. He caught my eye and grinned back.

"Dr. Cullen, pleasure to see you." Edward said politely extending his hand. Carlisle stood and shook it. Edward flinched slightly.

"Mr. Masen, sorry about that. I guess what they say about doctor's hands being cold is true. I hear congratulations are in order that you are about to graduate early and attend law school."  
>"Yes, thank you. My father has been looking forward to me joining him," Edward said pleasantly. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"<p>

"No, thank you. I have to get to the hospital soon for my shift. I should get going now. It was a pleasure seeing you again, Bella. Perhaps we can do this again soon. Mr. Masen, it was nice to see you as well." Carlisle got ready to leave.

"You too, Carlisle, I am glad we got a change to talk." I stood to show him out.

"Dr. Cullen, my parents are having a celebration for me at my father's partner's house next Saturday. It would be a pleasure if you could make it." Edward invited his soon to be father figure.

"I will have to check my schedule at the hospital and get back to you. Thank you for the invitation." Carlisle nodded politely. I was glad to see Edward's hostility gone.

After Edward and I saw Carlisle out, he turned to me and pulled my hand to his lips like the day before. He held my eyes as he softly, but firmly placed his lips against the skin on my hand. I knew our intimacy was going to be even more limited than what it had been. Edward was a gentleman; I knew that and did love that about him even if it did drive me nuts at times. I knew kissing at this time was taboo, unless you were engaged or married. Where I would have pushed it during my time, it felt wrong to do it now. I have grown to love Edward's parents and I would not want to disappoint them.

"Did you have a nice visit with your cousin?" Edward asked me gently as we walked back to the sitting room.

"I did. It was nice to get to know him more and talk about family." I smiled.

"Good. I am glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Did you have a good day?" I asked as I sat down. Edward sat down on the opposite of the couch.

"My day was fine," Edward shrugged. He wasn't telling me the complete truth.

"Are telling me the truth?" I asked softly. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I went down to the offices today. The already have an office for me and I now know my father expects me to start work there apprenticing right away."

"And you do not want to?" I prompted. Again, Edward shrugged and gave me a soft smile.

"It is alright. I do not dislike it, but I guess I have come to terms with it by now. Besides it is a good job to have, to support a family." Edward answered looking at me intently with the last bit of information I felt my heart flutter.

"You being happy should be a factor too, though." I told him. He reached out for my hand and gave it a squeeze. He then started circling his thumb over the back of my hand.

"If my family is happy and healthy, then I would be happy," he told me sincerely. "Would you like to practice dancing after supper?" he changed the subject.

"I would like that." I smiled. We dropped hands as we heard his mother arrived home and call out.

**A/N: So Carlisle visits again and he gets so information on the family. All the information I used was from ****The Twilight Sage: official Illustrated Guide**** by Stephenie Meyer. I tried to reason how much Bella would know from each character. I figured Emmett would be the most after Edward.**

**So how many of you foresaw the connection with Maria and Alice. It is made up, but I wanted to create a connection.**

**I wanted to give Bella some useful info too.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

**We were hardly off the elevator on to the floor where Bella's room was, when I heard Charlie.**

"**What in the hell are you doing here?" Charlie growled as we come face to face with him. He looked like he had gone without sleep. I expected no less from him. He shot a glance at Esme and Alice and looked slightly apologetic.**

"**Excuse me ladies. You are welcome to stay. But you need to leave, haven't you done enough." He pointed his finger at me.**

"**Excuse me, Charlie, but I can testify that Edward has been suffering too since our departure." Esme came to my defense. She is upset with how Charlie was treating me.**

"**What is going on out here?" Renée appeared then, coming out of Bella's room shutting the door behind her. She looked pale and tired. She sees me and her eyes light up.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 13 Bedside (EPOV, 2006)**

With my angel laying in the hospital I could hardly wait to get back to her side. My biggest obstacle right now was going to be Charlie. The wait was killing me.

During my wait, more and more memories came back to me. Most of them were good ones. Bella and I going for walks and having ice cream. Tossing the coins into the fountain to make wishes; my own wish was that I would be lucky to call Bella my own. The excitement in Bella's eyes when she won a ribbon for her pie. The amusement when she met the flock of girls that used to follow me around. I now remember why I cringe every time I am called Eddie.

There was one sour memory when others boys started to call on Bella. I should have suspected it but I handled it like a jealous fool. I took my frustration out on my sweet angel. Her face will always be burned into my memory when I snapped at her. I never wanted to see that expression on her face again.

Fortunately, my human self felt the same way. He got desperate to get back into her good graces. My father once again set me straight. I wonder what I would've done without him. I can say a large part of who I am today was because of him. Carlisle filled his shoes when he was gone.

Bella had been crying and begging me to stay when I went into the room that night in her sleep. Human me was scared, he wasn't sure if he should wake her or not. He foolishly fell asleep in the room that night. Bella tripped and fell on me on her way to the bathroom. She didn't seem too shocked to find me there. In fact, she looked slightly pleased. Of course, my sweetheart forgave me right away.

I vaguely wondered from time to time who my angel would prefer, human me or vampire me?

She easily accepted my offer of courtship. She seemed so carefree and happy with my human self. He did not have to be as careful with her. He could hug her without worrying about hurting her. He was planning on sneaking a kiss at his celebration. I mean, technically, it was still me, but in a way it wasn't.

Visiting hours were about to start. I got myself ready to go. I noticed some of the family headed to the door with me.

_I am going. Don't even think of saying no. _ Alice announces with determination. I glanced at her and decided that she may be helpful when it came to Charlie.

"Alright," I told her. She gave me a smile. _I know. I saw that you wouldn't put up much of a struggle. By the way, Renée will do most of the arguing on your behalf. Let her._

I was still surprised by that, I didn't think she was my biggest fan, either.

_Please, let me come. I need to see my daughter._ Esme asked.

"I am sure she would want you there, Esme." I smiled at her. We all got into my Volvo and drove to the hospital quickly under the cloud covered skies. I parked in a spot in the visitor's lot and we hurried inside.

We were hardly off the elevator when I heard Charlie.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Charlie growled as we come face to face with him. He looked like he had gone without sleep for days. I expected no less from him. He shot a glance at Esme and Alice and looked slightly apologetic.

"Excuse me, ladies. You are welcome to stay. But you need to leave. Haven't you done enough?" He pointed his finger at me.

"Excuse me, Charlie, but I can testify that Edward has been suffering too since our departure." Esme came to my defense. She was upset with how Charlie was treating me.

"What is going on out here?" Renée appeared then, coming out of Bella's room shutting the door behind her. She looked pale and tired. She saw me and her eyes lit up.

"I am so glad you are here." _Maybe, he is just what Bella needs._

"Renée, you can't be serious." Charlie grumbled at her acceptance. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Of course I am serious," she retorted.

"He hurt our daughter. He left her in the woods for crying out loud," Charlie growled.

"Obviously by one glance at him you can see that they have both been hurting. " She gestured to me I haven't spent much time with Renée before, but I was starting to realize where Bella's perceptiveness came from. We were going to have to be careful around her. "And he didn't leave her in the woods. Bella has told us both that. And I know my daughter well enough to tell when she lies."

"Charlie, I am sorry if our leaving has caused problems. Clearly, when Carlisle took the other job we didn't realize how much these two were truly attached to one another." Esme spoke up.

"I never meant to hurt Bella. My intentions were the exact opposite. I was trying to keep her from getting hurt. I am sorry." I told them. Charlie gave me a skeptical look. Renée nodded, I could see from her mind she agreed with me.

"What was he suppose to do Charlie? Stay here when his family left? Try a long distance relationship at their age? Most adults can't handle that." Renée quirked her eyebrow at him.

"I can testify how depressed Edward has been. He has pretty much been non-existent after we left. I heard from some students back here that Bella was doing about the same. I though getting them together again would make things better." Alice gave Charlie a pout. I saw his hard face crumble slightly.

"Charlie, can't you see that they are soul mates? That is why this break-up was so rough. No normal teenage break ups usually has this result. They are in pain because they were separated." Renée persisted. I let her do the arguing since Alice said it was Renée who would get him to back down.

"Renée, I don't like this. I don't want to see Bella hurt again." Charlie scowled. I opened my mouth to defend myself. _Not Yet!_ Alice grabbed my arm.

"Don't, Charlie. Don't blame that boy for what I did. I am the one who ran all those years ago. I am the one who took Bella from you. I am sorry that I couldn't stay in this small town. It was smothering me. I tried to get you to come with me, but you wouldn't leave." She paused as Charlie looks to the floor. "He came back for her because he loves her. It is obvious. Hell, it was obvious last year as he sat by her side while she was in the hospital bed. I tried to ignore it but it was there. Our daughter found her soul mate at seventeen. I wanted to deny it, but after they were torn apart I couldn't any longer. Do you know what the real problem is here?" Renée was getting worked up now.

"I am sure you will tell me," Charlie sighed.

"Your problem is you know what I am saying is true. The true reason you want Edward away from Bella is you realize that one day they will leave Forks, again, to go to college and to start a life together. You want her to stay here, with you. You will be pleased as punch to have her end up with that boy down there, because you know he will never leave the Reservation, which is messed up. He is the true reason she is in that bed. He is the one who let our daughter on the bike with no helmet and gave her no real directions on how to ride the bike. Yet, there he is and you haven't kicked him out. If anyone shouldn't be around our daughter it is him." Renée pointed down the hall at some chairs. I noticed Jacob sitting in a chair and he was glowering at me.

"The boy is only sixteen, Renée. Cut him some slack," Charlie argued, finally looking up but he looked defeated.

"You want me to cut him slack? Edward is only, what, seventeen…eighteen at the most, but you will not cut him some slack? He is still young enough that he makes mistakes too, Charlie. At least his didn't almost cost our daughter her life." Renée came to my defense. As I watched her parents, I realized Bella got her stubbornness from her father, her determination from her mother. The only other human who has fought on my behalf like this was Bella.

"Edward, it is good to see you. As far as I am concerned, you may see Bella as long as you like." Renée finally addressed me. Charlie grumbled his disapproval, but doesn't say anything directly to me.

"I have to get to the station. Call me if there are any changes." Charlie mumbled as he started to walk out. Jacob jumped to his feet and followed him out, hands in his pocket. As far as I am concerned, he wasn't going to get anywhere close to Bella anymore.

"Renée, can I get you anything?" Esme asked.

"I think I am going to go to the cafeteria for breakfast." Renée sighed and rubbed her head.  
>"You will stay with her until I get back at least?" Renée took a step back and opens the room door.<p>

"Yes, thank you. You didn't have to do that." I was forever grateful.

"Someone had to set him straight. It is not fair for you to be blamed for what I did." She gave me a smile. _Let her go eat. You can talk later._ I gave Esme a slight nod.

_I will go with them so you can have sometime alone with her._ Alice hopped down the hall with the mothers.

I take a deep breath before stepping into the room. Although she was in rough shape in Phoenix; nothing could prepare me for seeing my Bella like this.

She looked lost in a sea of wires and blankets. She looked so tiny and very pale. She had bandages on her head. She looked as if she lost a ton of weight. Under her eyes were big dark shadows. I picked her chart up and gave it a brief glance. I recognized Carlisle's handwriting; he was the lead doctor on her case. Good! Only the best for my girl. If this was accurate, she had to of lost about twenty pounds since I was gone. I looked over the other information. All that could be done has been done. All there was to do was to wait.

I sat down in the chair next to my Bella's bed and I took her frail hand in mine. I brought it to my lips. Her skin felt cooler than normal.

"Sweet angel. I am sorry that I wasn't here for you. I am so sorry that I lied to you. Sometimes it feels like all I do is apologize to you. I keep messing up and you keep forgiving me. What I did to ever have you love me I will never know.

It was strange to suddenly get images of you in my past. At first, I thought I had officially gone crazy. I can't even explain how weird it feels to be jealous of my own self. I know that it is me. Yet at times, I feel like an outsider looking in. Part of me worries that you would want to stay in that time with me. That you would love him more, because he is not a monster." I paused, then lean over to brushed some hair from her beautiful face. I grimace as I lightly touched the bandages. She lucked out that this was her only injury.

"I swear to you, my love, that if you come back to me, I will never leave you again, unless, you ask me to. I am yours and I don't have the strength to fight it any more. I don't want to fight it. I know that there other things you may want from me. I can't make promises yet. I will be honest. I will not make a decision until I talk with you."

"I've talked to Carlisle and I understand how hard this must be for you. I would never want to be in the position that you are in now. But, I want you to know, I understand what you have to do. I don't blame you for it, nor do I blame Carlisle for having to keep it from me," I spoke.

"Good to know," a voice came from the door. I turn to see my father figure standing there, clipboard in hand. "I need to check on her." I nodded. He came over to check reflexes and behind the eye lids.

"What month is it in your memories you are getting?" He asked

"Beginning of June," I told him. He nodded. _She will probably be out for a few more days. Probably up to a week._

"I have a question for you. There was a time when I came home and found you having tea with Bella. What did you talk about? Or is it private?" I asked.

"My guess is that is the time I came to ask about my future family. I was very curious. I was excited to find out I would not only have a mate, but a big family. I was so lonely at that point. I know it may sound selfish."

"I understand." I nodded. Carlisle sat on the opposite side from me and took her other hand.

"You should have seen her face as she talked about you. Her face was so proud and glowing as she told me everything."  
>"Even…" I trailed off and he got the idea.<p>

"Yes, she told me about that." He assured me. "I understood her desire to want to save you. Even if it meant she came back to this time and you continued on without her. It killed her, but she wanted to do it. I had to drag what happened to Esme out of her. She didn't want to tell me. And I see why. It killed me knowing what was going to happen to Esme. Rosalie too, although, Bella could not offer much details about it."

"I never told her the full story. It was Rose's story to tell, not mine." I sighed.

"So Bella told me. The most information she had after you was on Emmett." Carlisle chuckled a bit.

"Well, he isn't too shy about his story, is he?" I smirked.

Alice poked her head in.

"Can I join you?" she asked. We both nodded.

"It is good you are here, because this next bit concerns you. When I mentioned Bella going back affected most our futures, yours was included," Carlisle told her.

"How?" For once Alice looked surprised. She came and sat at Bella's feet. She gave Bella a worried look. _I hate that I can't see her waking up._

"Maria, Edward's housekeeper, was your aunt." Carlisle told her.

"Small world" I muttered.

"Your full name is Mary Alice Brandon. You are from Biloxi, Mississippi. It is believed that your father had you committed after your mother died, because of your visions. Seems that you are part gypsy, Maria also could see the future." Carlisle informed her, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "I hope you are not mad at me for not telling you earlier." Alice nodded her head. She had already started to research her past after the James incident. Although, unhappy she had become resigned that her family dumped her.

"I understand. If anyone understands how delicate the future can be, it is me." She sighed and gave me a pointed look. _ If you didn't leave I wonder what would've happened? Would we all vanish? _ She did have a very good question.

"So that leaves Jasper." I changed the subject. Carlisle smiles wryly. "I am not sure if I ever told her anything about Jasper."

"I never talked about his past either." Alice frowned.

"Yes, well it is a good thing Bella is very intuitive. She told me she knew the least about him. She had her guesses though. She was assuming there was a good change he was already a vampire." I winced.

"I sure hope she didn't think of going to look for him," I said worriedly. Even Alice looked concerned.

"Not to my knowledge. I think she realized that wouldn't have been wise. She guessed that from his love of Confederate paraphernalia that he might be from the Civil War. She knew that he was the last to try the diet and that Emmett was changed in 1935. She guessed by his accent that he was from Texas or around that area," Carlisle told us.

"Wow, she was very close then," Alice smiled. _Jasper would be impressed._

"Most of this was confirmed by a letter and drawing you sent to your aunt. She showed Bella a picture and she recognized Jasper. Apparently, Alice was already having a vision of one Major Jasper Whitlock." Carlisle smirked. Alice looked slightly embarrassed.

"Maria was concerned since Jasper was the one who attacked Bella. But, Bella informed her that Jasper couldn't help it and that she didn't blame him. That he was a good guy and he treated Alice like she was a queen."

"Could you share that with Jazz? Maybe he will start forgiving himself," Alice asked Carlisle who nodded.

"Bella is a very forgiving person." I squeezed her hand and wished she would squeeze back.

"Anything more you want to know?" Carlisle asked.

"I am actually enjoying getting the memories first hand. I'll let you know." I closed my mind to see if there is anything new.

"Renée," Alice whispered and I nodded. Carlisle stood just before the door opened.

"Any changes, Dr. Cullen?" Renée asked, walking in and taking the vacated seat.

"Well, her blood pressure is better, but other than that, no." Carlisle informed her. "I will do another head scan tonight to make sure the swelling is still going down.

"Thank you, for everything, once again." Renée picked up Bella's hand.

Carlisle left the room and Alice remained at the foot of the bed.

"I wish I knew what she was thinking getting on that bike? It is something so unlike her. She knows she doesn't have any balance. Getting on a motorcycle seems like a stretch. She has always been responsible and mature." Renée sighed looking down at her daughter. My mind was flooded with her memories of Bella. I tried not chuckle at the image of Bella as a baby learning to walk in only a diaper. Charlie was trying to follow behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. When she did take a tumble, she banged heads with Charlie. Instead of crying, she kissed Charlie's boo-boo better. Even then, this little angel was more concerned about others than herself.

"It is my fault. I am sorry." I told her.

"Don't start listening to Charlie. You can't see the future. You had no way of knowing that this could happen." Renée was busy trying to adjust Bella's blankets. Alice was stifling a giggle. _That's right, seeing the future is my job._

"Still, if I never left, this would have never happened," I admitted.

"You don't know that. Bella probably would have never gotten on that bike. But, there is always the chance for her to get hurt. You can't protect her from everything all the time. Accidents happen and you can't blame yourself when you aren't there to stop it. The guilt will eat you alive. You wouldn't want Bella to blame herself if the situation was reverse would you?" Renée asked.

"Of course not." I agreed giving Bella's hand a small squeeze. _She is right, Edward. Accidents will always happen; even I can't see them all in time._ I showed that I agreed by moving my eyes in our silent communication.

"Do you ever regret leaving with Bella when you did?" Alice asked.

"Sometimes. I was very selfish back then. I wanted it all. I didn't want to stay in Forks. I was too wrapped up in myself to realize Charlie couldn't leave his parents while they were sick. He is a good man and a great father. I regret that he didn't have enough time with Bella as she grew up. That is why he is probably trying to hold on to her. Looking back I wish I had her visit more than she did." Renée sighed sadly. Her thoughts read she was at a lost as to what to do. Although, being Bella's mom, Bella had been more of the caretaker.

"Maybe, you should follow the advice you just gave my brother. You should not blame yourself either," Alice told her gently.

"You are right." Renée gave her a sad smile.

"Maybe you can help my brother and tell him that he is good enough for Bella." Alice smirked at me as I gave her a warning look.

"She is right. You are good for Bella. In fact, I think you are the only boy she has ever noticed. She will hate me for telling you that. She always had her nose in a book. I thought she would never notice boys. She definitely did not notice our next door neighbor. He used to follow her around like a puppy. She never paid him any attention." Renée looked amused. I saw in her mind a skinny blonde haired boy with blue eyes. He was walking beside Bella, was talking and she was nodding her head. However, she was deeply immersed into **Wuthering Heights **and wasn't watching where they were going. She nearly walked into traffic if he didn't grab her by the arm.

"Whatever happened to the boy?" Alice asked with an amused look on her face. Like me, she had never believed that no one ever noticed Bella in Phoenix.

"I think his family moved the year before Bella came here." Renée shrugged.

We grew into a silence after that, listening to the beeping of the machines. Renée was thinking of more images of a youthful Bella. I was enjoying those images almost as much as the one I was getting of my past.

Alice continued to try and search for Bella in the future, but was getting a blank image, frustrating her to no end.

There was nothing more to do, but to sit back and wait.

**A/N: Let's hear it for Renée, she put Charlie and his place and saw through him. **

**Edward was finally able o get to Bella side. A few have had similar questions I thought I would answer them.**

**100%- Edward will get sick.**

**50% - They will get married.**

**80% they will get engaged. **

**0-25% will they have a baby. Really leaning to no. **

**When will Bella wake up? Who said she will?(Yes, I know that seems evil.)**

**Carlisle will appear periodically in the past. However, since he works nights. He does have to keep up with the illusion that he sleeps during the days. Plus, back then people didn't go visiting at night, so the time is limited. This why we have Maria to help guide Bella along. **

**Not sure when the next E POV will be. Probably around chapter 20.**

**Thank You For The Reviews!**

**Preview:**

**The break did not seem long enough and Edward was pulling me back out on to the dance floor. His face was slightly flushed and he was a bit clumsier. It was then I realized Edward not only finished his wine with the dinner, but mine as well. Hmm, I wonder how drunk he is or if he just tipsy at this point. Edward's stare seemed more heated and I found myself blushing. **

**Hmm… I wonder if Edward will stay a gentleman under the influence of alcohol. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 14: Dance (BPOV)**

I was getting ready in a spare room with Elizabeth and Maria. We were at Mr. Masen's partner's second house located just outside the city. Actually, I should say mansion. This house was huge, even bigger than the Cullen's house.

I was still in a housecoat with a corset on underneath and Maria was working on my hair. It started with a chignon and tons of coiled curls that she was pinning everywhere with some hanging loose down my back. She worked with precision and I wondered why I didn't see the family resemblance sooner.

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth went to answer it.

"Edward, you are supposed to be getting ready," she told him, one hand on her hip.

"Please, I need to see Bella for a minute," I heard Edward's muffled reply. I started to stand and Maria pushed me back down.

"Bella is getting ready," his mother informed him. I tried to glance back to see him, but Maria made me face forward.

"Will you please give her this for me?" Edward asked him mother.

"Yes, dear. Now go finish getting ready, then get downstairs to help greet your guests." Elizabeth took something from him.

"Yes, mother." Elizabeth shut the door behind her. She walked over to us. I noticed she is completely dressed in an emerald green dress that matches her eyes. She handed me the black velvet box. I hesitated briefly before opening it. Inside is a beautiful pearl drop necklace. The pearl is in a diamond chip with silver setting and the thin chain is delicate with a twist to give the illusion of it sparkling.

"It is beautiful, but why. This is supposed to be his celebration. Why is he giving gifts to me?" I asked letting my finger lightly brush it.

"Does he need a reason?" Elizabeth asked back and I shrugged knowing that a refusal would be offending, but I felt guilty that I have nothing for him.

"I just feel guilty that party is for him and he is giving me a gift." I bit my lip.

"Do not worry, dear. I am sure he is not expecting anything in return." Elizabeth took the necklace from the box and placed it around my neck. It so light it barley feels like it is there.

"I am heading downstairs. Come down and join us once you are done," Elizabeth informed me.

Once she was out of the room, Maria released me from the chair that I have been in. I stretched as well as I could in a corset before she pulled me to the center of the room.

"Let's see if we can get this on without ruining your hair. Kneel down and I will hold it over you." I did as she asked. We managed to get me into the dress without too much difficulty.

"Turn. Let me, see you." I spun slowly for her. She adjusted the necklace slightly.

"There. You do know what the hidden intent is behind the necklace." Maria gave me a smirk.

"No." I looked down at it.

"Besides showering you with attention, he is laying his claim. That way, if anyone comments on the necklace and you tell them Edward gave it to you, they know that he has serious intentions with you and you have accepted him." I looked at myself in the mirror and pondered that thought. Part of me can't help to think how old fashion that is. But then again, I am in 1918. However, part of me hopes it wards off unwanted attention.

"Thank you for all your help, Maria."

She gave me a smile. "It was a pleasure, dear. Remember to wear gloves, expect when eating." I nodded as I left the room.

The music coming down the hall led me in the right direction so I do not get lost in this vast house. I held on to the hardwood banister as I walked down the steps carefully so I do not trip. I immediately spot Edward in a coat and tails. He looked gorgeous, as always. Although, his wild hair was slicked back and looked shiny.

He stood next to his parent's as they greeted guests. I stumbled slightly and caught myself before I fell. Edward's head shot up as he spotted me and he took the stairs two at a time to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I see the concern is his eyes. I nodded. He offered his arm and guided me slowly down the rest of the steps. I took my spot slightly behind him and to the side as we greet the arriving guests. Edward introduced me to the guests as they walk in. I only speak in front of a few, mainly the other females and the men that are obviously married or taken. When the Sutton family arrived, most seem to be looking down their noses at me, as though they were trying to prove that I don't belong at Edward's side. Every single girl glared at me for being at Edward's side. However, Millie gave me a quick hug and a big hello before moving on.

Finally, we get the signal from Mr. Masen to move into the ballroom. I let Edward guide me along behind his parents. He paused and pulled me off to the side.

"Bella, would you do something for me, if I asked you to?" He asked softly.

"Well, I guess that depends on what you asked," I tried to tease, but I can see Edward is really worried about something. "What is it that you want me to promise?"

"Stay away from Jason Sutton tonight. Do not even dance with him, and do not speak with him." Edward seemed worried. I knew at the dance, even though I came with Edward, we were suppose to dance with others at some point. Stupid etiquette rules!

"I can promise that, but can you tell me what has you so worried?"

Edward avoided my eyes. "Bella, just trust me, please," Edward pleaded.

"I do trust you. You just seem upset and I wanted to know, why," I answered. He glanced towards the door.

"Now is not the time." He started to pull me towards the doors to the room, again. We entered the room and I was blown away by the arched, vaulted ceilings with hanging chandeliers. The floor was a soft grey marble and there were giant windows throughout the room. At the opposite end of the room was a staircase that led to the dining room. I had never seen anything like it before in real life, only in movies.

"I take it they did not have anything like this in Port Angeles." Edward grinned at my awe. I shake my head. Edward guided us to the stairs.

"One more thing, promise me that you will not attempt stairs on your own tonight," Edward requested with a smirk on face. I gave him a scowl, then pinched the arm that my hand is resting on. Edward flinched and tried to scowl at me.

"I am sorry, clumsy me." I batted my eyes at him. His scowl turned into his half-smile as he chuckled. "No stairs by myself either." I gave him an angelic smile.

"There you two are. Edward, go join your father. Bella, stay here with me." Elizabeth pulled me next to her and then handed me a champagne glass.

Edward joined his father and his partner, Mr. Weston, at the top of the stairs. His father also handed Edward a glass.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf on my family, my partner and myself, I would like to welcome you to our celebration tonight. Tonight we celebrate my son's accomplishment of finishing his understudies. Edward will start Law school in the fall and will be apprenticing at our firm until he passes the bar. Please, lift your glasses and toast him with me. To Edward."

Every lifted their glasses and then drank. I followed suit and tried not too make a face at the bitterness of the champagne. I noticed Edward impressively downed his in one gulp.

"So, let us celebrate his achievement with food and dance. My son will lead off the dance with the young lady he has been courting, Miss Swan," his father concluded. I froze in shock. I was going to have to start the dance with everyone looking at me? I was already aware many were staring at me.

I think over the past week Edward practiced dancing with me at least twice a day. Only the first few days did I really struggle. Once, I tripped over his feet and we landed on the floor with him on top of me when he tried to catch me. Not long after that, I was able to dance with him without much stumbling. I didn't complain that we kept practicing, because it meant Edward was holding me in his arms.

"Bella?" Edward was at my side with a hand extended. I robotically placed my hand on his as he led us out to the center of the dance floor.

"Bella, you are as white as a ghost, are you alright?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Just nervous. Everyone is staring," I whispered back. I was getting anxious that I was going to trip or step on his feet with everyone watching.

"Ignore them. Just let me lead and we will be fine." Edward paused in the middle of the floor. He bowed to me and I curtsied back, I hoped that my shaking was not too obvious. Edward took one hand and placed his other on my waist.

"Relax and do not fight my lead." Edward's voice was soft and velvety in my ear. I relaxed as much as I could. The music started and we started to move with it. Soon, we were smoothly waltzing, staring into one another eyes. Edward's smile was gentle and the rest of my nerves left me.

"I have not had a chance to tell you yet that you look beautiful this evening." Edward gave me another soft smile. I blushed and looked down.

"Thank you. I also owe you a thank you for the necklace," I told him. Edward's eyes lit up with joy.

"So you like it," he asked. I shook my head slightly, teasing him. His face fell.

"I happen to love the necklace." I smiled. He started to grin again. "As for everything else, the credit belongs to Maria. She reminds me so much of Alice." The words were out of my mouth before I realized it.

"Who is Alice?" Edward looked intrigued.

"She was a good friend of mine. I miss her greatly." I avoided eye contact. Edward realized it was a touchy subject so he changed it.

"By the way, for someone who was so nervous, do you realize we are already on to the second song and you have not stumbled or stepped on my foot once?" Edward grinned at me wryly. I looked up and noticed other couples gliding around us.

"Well, Mr. Masen, I guess you can commend yourself at being a good teacher." He smiled briefly and then glanced around the room.

"I wish that I could keep you to myself this evening. I do not like the idea of you dancing with other men." Edward sighed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wish I was only dancing with you. Also, I am not that thrilled with the idea of you dancing with other girls," I told him shyly. The song ended and Edward backed up. He kissed my hand.

"I will try to dance with you as often as possible," he said quietly. He stepped back as his parents approached. I danced with his father, then his law firm partner. Right after that, Edward claimed me again.

By then, I am grateful for the break when he led me to the table for dinner.

I am seated next to Edward and across from his mother. On my right is a gentleman I am not too familiar with. I believe that he is a judge that Mr. Masen is friends with. He was addressed as Justice Greene. I avoided drinking the wine, sticking mostly to the water. I did not need anything that would inhibit my balance anymore.

The break did not seem long enough and Edward was pulling me back out on to the dance floor. His face was slightly flushed and he was a bit clumsier. It was then I realized that Edward had not only finished his wine with the dinner, but mine as well. Hmm, I wonder how drunk he is or if he was just tipsy at this point. Edward's stare seemed more heated and I found myself blushing. At the end of the song, instead of just kissing my hand like the other times he nipped the lace glove slightly in his teeth, as he gave me a wolfishly smile and a wink. My heart fluttered in my chest. I realized that if he tried anything, I was going to have a hard time resisting.

After that, I danced with Millie's Thomas, Mr. Cutler, and Justice Greene. I avoid Jason by turning in the opposite direction whenever I saw him. Unfortunately, when I was trying to avoid him I ran into Professor Hillsgrove.

"Miss Swan, would you care to dance?" He asked. I nodded since I wasn't sure what else to do. I tried to avoid looking at him, since he was sweating profusely. He also managed to step on my foot twice.

My eyes fell on Edward. He was standing with his father and a group of men. He had another drink in his hand. Edward glanced my way when he felt my stare. He started to give me a smile, but he frowned when he sees who I am dancing with.

"What is it about him that attracts you girls? His looks or is it just the money?" Professor Hillsgrove spoke.  
>"I beg your pardon?' I turned back to him, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. I wanted to pull myself away from him but his grasp was too tight.<p>

"I can be better for you. Older men tend to be better in other ways," he hinted. I am not sure if I was able to hide the disgust on my face.

"May I cut in?" a golden voice spoke up. I breathed a sigh of relief as I took a step back.

Professor Hillsgrove frowned at the newcomer.

"Cousin," I rejoiced happily as I saw Carlisle standing before me in a tux.

"Bella, would you like to dance?" He smiled, holding his hand out.

"I would love to." I grabbed his hand eagerly. He spun me away from a disgruntled looking professor. "Thank you."

"Maria saw me coming in and said you would need some saving. Where is young Mr. Masen?" He asked.

"He was over there a moment ago." I gestured where Edward was still talking with the same group of men.

"Ahh, he is with some of his father's clients. No wonder I had to make the rescue. Sounds as if they were not letting him get away," Carlisle concluded. "You look lovely tonight, by the way, cousin."

"Thank you," I tried not to blush and then I stepped on his foot. "I am sorry"

"That is okay. Probably hurt you more than me." He chuckled.

"I am glad you could make it tonight." I told him. I realized Carlisle has me partly lifted so we were dance smoothly across the dance floor.

"Well, I figured I would like to get to know Edward a little more so I am not such a stranger to him." Carlisle told me. "In fact, here he comes now." I turned to see Edward walking towards us just as the song was ending. Carlisle spun me out to face him.

"Dr. Cullen, I am glad you could make it," Edward greeted him, his eyes are slightly unfocused.

"I am glad to have come." Carlisle shook his hand.

"Bella, I came to see if you would like to join me on the balcony for some fresh air," Edward asked me, his words slurred slightly.

"That would be nice. I could use a rest from the dancing," I answered, but I felt awkward leaving Carlisle at the same time. Carlisle was frowning slightly. However, the fresh air would maybe sober Edward up some.

"Dr. Cullen?" Edward asked politely.

"I will join you momentarily. May I bring either of you anything?" Carlisle seemed to be eyeing Edward closely.

"Some water or punch would be nice, thank you." I answered.

"I would appreciate some water as well," Edward answered. Carlisle nodded and moved swiftly through the room.

Edward guided me outside where he promptly placed his coat over my shoulders with his hands trailing down my arms before he sat next to me on a bench.

"Are you enjoying yourself this evening?" Edward asked. He was slurring his words.

"I have. What about yourself?" He gave me a half smile.

"Well, I have enjoyed some dancing. Although, most of my time seemed to be taken up by talking about my future job. However, now I can get the attention of a beautiful young lady." Edward gave me a smile then scooted closer.

"Well, if you have a chance to talk with a beautiful young lady, what are doing here talking with me?" I teased. Edward moved slightly closer to me again, his eyes burning with emotion. His breath smelled of alcohol.

"I am talking with her, beautiful silly girl. What did he say to you?" Edward's voice suddenly sounded tenser.

"Who? Carlisle?" I was suddenly confused. Edward shook his head fervently.

"Professor Hillsgrove. He said something that upset you. I saw your face. I wish I could have gone to you. I am glad your cousin was able to break it up," he fumed softly. I see the anger in his eyes. I paused. Under the influence of alcohol I wouldn't be surprise if Edward confronted him here.

"I am sorry, I do not remember. It must not have been important." I waved my hand airily, hoping Carlisle would be back soon. Unfortunately, it was another voice I heard.

"Miss Swan, there you are. I was hoping you would care to dance." Jason Sutton's voice came from behind me. Edward's eyes shot up as he glared at the new annoyance. Oh boy! Scratch Carlisle. Where was Jasper when you need him? I knew that Edward was near his boiling point.

"She does not want to dance with you," Edward spat angrily.  
>"Now, be polite, Edward. I believed I asked her, not you." Jason sneered.<p>

"No. Thank you, Mr. Sutton." I told him coldly. I gave him a small glance before turning my attention back to Edward.

"Just one dance," Jason insisted, he grabbed me by the arm and hauled me to my feet.

"Let her go. She told you, no," Edward exploded. He was on his feet.

"Stay out of this, Masen. I am warning you." Jason squeezed my arm. I cried out in pain and Edward snapped as he shoved Jason hard. Jason shoved me away, causing me to land hard on the stone balcony. The guys started to shove each other. I know that Edward got at least one good punch before they were yanked away from each other by their fathers.

"What is going on, out here?" Mr. Weston was between the two. Carlisle was suddenly there offering me a hand up. Both boys were just glaring at one another not saying anything.

"Miss Swan, could you enlighten us, please," Justice Greene asked.

"Mr. Sutton asked me to dance. When I declined, he decided he was not happy with my answer and he tried to force me," I said softly. Carlisle supported me with his arm.

"I believe you owe my cousin an apology?" Carlisle's eyes flared. Since I was close, I noticed that they were black.

"My apologies, Miss Swan," Jason sneered.

"Mr. Sutton, I think it is time for you and your family to leave my home." Mr. Weston looked at the elder Mr. Sutton. He nodded.

"My apologies as well, on my son's behavior." Mr. Sutton gripped his son's arm as he pulled him away.

"Bella, have you been hurt?" Carlisle turned to me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward looked at me worriedly.

"He grabbed my arm tightly, but it is probably just a bruise." I answered softly. Carlisle examined the red marks and nodded.

"He hurt you?" Edward's eyes flashed dangerously. Edward lunged to follow the Suttons.

"Calm down, son." Mr. Masen held on to him. I stepped forward.  
>"Edward, I am fine. You already defended me, thank you. Please, do not fight more on my behalf," I told him. He looked at me, then relaxed enough that his father let him go.<p>

"She is right. It is the end of the night. Would you not rather dance with the young lady?" Justice Greene tried to hint gently.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Edward asked as he looked at my feet.

"Yes, I would," I accepted, Edward looked up with a hesitant smile. He led me back inside and onto the dance floor for the last dance that evening. We danced without speaking for awhile.

"I am sorry you got hurt," Edward whispered into my ear.

"It was not your fault. He was the jerk," I told him. I felt Edward's arms tighten and held me closer than previous dances.

"Edward?" He looked down at me. "Thank you for teaching me to dance and for inviting me tonight. You made the experience pleasurable." I wanted to reach up and kiss him, but I fought the urge.

"I am glad. I just wish I got to do what I planned earlier." Edward mumbled.

"Which was?" I prompted. Edward's face turned pink.

"Another time," Edward promised. His hand slipped from my waist slightly and gave me a pinch on my bottom. I instantly jumped and Edward laughed as he started to spin us.

**A/N:**

**So Jason Sutton is becoming a nuisance. Unfortunately, this not that last we see of him. However, it is the last we see off Professor Hillsgrove. Edward drunk is fairly amusing. He gets even more amusing in the next chapter. **

**Thank You for All your Reviews.**

**Preview:**

"**I think it is wise that we all get to bed, the hour is late." Elizabeth advised we followed her into the house. Edward was whistling as he followed me closely. Elizabeth eyed him closely then turned to me. **

"**Bella, lock your door tonight." She headed up the stairs with Mr. Masen chuckling behind her.**

**Edward smiled at me.**

"**Shall we see if there is any pie in the kitchen?" Edward grabbed my hand and started to pull me in that direction.**

"**No, it is time to go to bed." I pulled him to the stairs. Edward came to a stop in front of me.**

"**You are pretty, when you are bossy." Edward told me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 15 Balcony (BPOV)**

"_Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer true  
>I'm half crazy over the love of you<br>It won't be a stylish marriage  
>I can't afford a carriage<br>But you'll look sweet  
>Upon the seat<br>Of a bicycle for two." _

Edward was crooning in the seat next to me. He was far off-key. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. Mr. Masen seemed to be doing the same. However, Elizabeth looked unhappy. We were driving back home from the celebration.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." Edward stopped singing and gazed at me.

"Yes, Edward, Edward, Edward" I looked at him. He smiled innocently, but his face was flushed and his eyes appeared dazed.

"Bella, will you ride with me on a bicycle built for two?"

"I do not think that would be wise for me to get on a bicycle," I informed him, especially, considering last time. Crap! Last time, I was on the motorcycle is when I hit that tree. I forgot all about Jacob. Is he worried about what happened to me? Charlie must be worried too. What happened when I hit that tree? Did I disappear, or maybe I really am dreaming all this; it felt real. Before, I could think about anything else, Edward was speaking to me again.

"I taught you to dance and no one got hurt, tonight." Edward retorted. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Edward, behave. Are you happy now, Mr. Masen, at the condition of your son?" Elizabeth's voice was stern.

"Aww, Beth. He is not causing any harm. The boy deserved a night to celebrate." Mr. Masen smirked.

"Bella, _give me your answer true_," Edward crooned leaning closer to me.

"I thought you were looking for Daisy?" I teased and he started to pout. "Do you even own a bicycle built for two?"

"No." Edward stared at me unblinkingly.

"Then, where am I supposed to sit?" I bit back my giggles at Edward's silliness.

"On my lap," Edward stated. I raised an eyebrow at his boldness in front of his parents. His mother gasped. His father laughed though.

"Miss Swan, if he gets any fresher, just slap him. Son, I think it is time you try to go to sleep," his father spoke.

"Yes, Father." Edward closed his eyes and then leaned over and placed his head on my lap.

His mother turned and looked at me with an apologetic look.

"I raised him better than this. I am so sorry, Bella."

"It is alright. No harm done," I said softly. She turned back around and I ran a hand through Edward's hair, it was slick from the oil. A small impish smile formed on his face. I know that he was still awake.

When we arrived back at the house, Edward shot up like a jack-in-the-box from his seat. He hopped out of the car and stumbled to open the door for me.

"I think it is wise that we all get to bed, the hour is late." Elizabeth advised us as we followed her into the house. Edward was whistling as he followed me very closely. Elizabeth eyed him cautiously then turns to me.

"Bella, lock your door tonight." She headed up the stairs with Mr. Masen chuckling behind her.

Edward smiled at me.

"Shall we see if there is any pie in the kitchen?" Edward grabbed my hand and started to pull me in that direction.

"No, it is time to go to bed." I pulled him to the stairs. Edward came to a stop in front of me.

"You are pretty when you are bossy," Edward told me. I tried not to smile.

"To bed, Fred." I pointed up the stairs. Edward frowned and looked annoyed.

"Who is this Fred?" He growled.

"No one. It is just a saying. No different than you calling me Daisy." I placed a hand on his arm and he calmed down. He turned for the kitchen.

"Edward," I whispered.

"I am just getting a glass of water. Go on up without me." He walked away. I sighed as I head up the stairs. I was ready to fall into the bed and sleep.

I locked my door as Elizabeth asked, although, I think it pointless. Edward has entered my room before at night and nothing has happened. I get changed fast and I take my hair down. I don't do anything with it, since I am too tired. Just before my head hits the pillow there is a noise at my window. I tip-toed over to the window and I see Edward down below. I grabbed my housecoat and step-out on the balcony.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!" Edward shouted below. One hand to his chest the other extended towards me with roses in his hand. His hair is glisten in the moonlight from the oil.

I paused, not knowing how to proceed. I had to be dreaming this part. No way was he actually quoting **Romeo and Juliet**.

"Romeo, dear Romeo. It is time for thou to getith to thou chamber. I will see thou in the morrow," I called down. Edward smiled and then started to climb the trellis next to my balcony. I heard a creak.

"Edward, seriously before you fall," I begged. In his inebriated state I wasn't sure of his reflexes. He reached the top and handed me the red roses.

"Thank you. Now will you please, either get in here or down." I put the flowers on the railing next to me.

"Not until I receive what I came for," Edward pouted adorably.

"What is that?" I asked trying to get him to safety quicker.

"I want to steal a kiss. Just like Romeo did after the ball." Edward leaned forward, his ears pink.

"You could have stolen one, when both of your feet were on the ground earlier." I grabbed his arm afraid he would fall.

"The moment was ruined." Edward pulled me closer, staring at my lips. "Please, sweet Bella. You are so beautiful with your hair that way and eyes so warm. You appear to be an angel. Please, my love," Edward whispered as our noses touched. My heart fluttered at the word love.

"One kiss, then get yourself down, so you can steal another some other day," I whispered. Edward's lips descended on mine. I expected a quick chaste kiss, but Edward pulled me closer with his free hand. His lips were warm and very eager. My pulse raced and my hand flew around his neck. He pulled back and looked dazed. He lets go of the trellis and he fell before I could grab hold of him. I shrieked his name running from the room. His parents ran into the hall as I headed for the stairs.

"What is wrong?" Mr. Masen bellowed following me.

"Edward decided to climb the trellis to my window and he fell," I called behind me.

"Why on earth would he do something like that?" Elizabeth called.

"Apparently, he was trying to be Romeo," I sighed as I made it to the back door. Edward's father ran past me to get to Edward first. Edward was sitting on the ground looking sheepish. He was holding a cloth to his nose that was tinged with blood. Mr. Masen knelt down next to him and Elizabeth stopped me as we watched on.

"Son, are you alright?" Mr. Masen sounded worried.

"Yes, father. Just a bloody nose. It has already stopped bleeding." Edward looked embarrassed.

"Well, Romeo, if you finally got your kiss from Juliet I think it is time for you to go to bed. And apologize to your mother and Miss Swan for frightening them," Mr. Masen said sternly.

"Yes, Father." Edward stood a little wobbly on his feet. "Mother, Bella, I am sorry if I frightened you." Edward apologized.

"Are you sure you are alright? That is quiet a fall. Perhaps we should call for a doctor." Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. I was prepared to go inside and call Carlisle.

"I am alright, mother, honest." Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"I will be the judge of that. Come with me to get cleaned up." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house. I watched them from where I stood.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan?" Mr. Masen addressed me. I realized I was still clutching my chest.

"Yes, sir. I am sorry." I apologized taking in the debris on the ground.

"There is no need to apologize. My son is the fool. Men often do foolish thing when in love." Mr. Masen smirked.

"Good-night, sir" I went up the stairs. I could hear Elizabeth lecturing Edward as I passed the bathroom and reentered my room.

I grabbed the roses off the balcony and glanced down at the mess. It looked like Edward's fall was broken by a bush. That would explain why it was only minor injuries he sustained.

It was early afternoon and I was in the kitchen preparing the night's meal. It was Maria's day off and she did not come home last night, but stayed with an acquaintance of hers after the ball. The house was quiet since Edward's parents were out for a walk. Edward had yet to emerge from his room. I was working on making my own tomato sauce for tonight's dinner. I was planning on simple spaghetti and meatballs. Everything was going to be made from scratch. More of the recipes I learned were from my grandmother.

As I thought back to last night, I couldn't help but be amused how funny a drunk Edward was. It would definitely give me leverage to tease him about if I ever saw him again. Jasper and Emmett would have a field day if it ever got out.

I heard a noise on the servant's stairs and noticed Edward standing at the bottom of it looking tired. His nose was swollen and red. The rest of his face turned red when I caught his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. I was sure that he had to have a hangover.

"I have been better." Edward looked ashamed to admit it. I nodded and pulled a packet of the medicine Carlisle gave me for headaches from my apron pocket. I assumed it would help Edward's hangover. I mixed it in water for him and placed the glass and a warm roll in front of him.

"What is this?" Edward asked lifting the glass.

"It is medicine that will help your headache and probably your nose." I told him as I went back to making my sauce.

"Thank you." He placed the glass down and picked up the roll. He leaned against the counter and watched me. I glanced up feeling his eyes still on me.

"Where are my parents?" He glanced around as he started to eat the roll.

"They went for a walk," I answered.

"I hope my actions last night did not offend you." Edward's eyes dropped to the table.

"You did nothing to offend me. However, do not scare me like that ever again, Edward Anthony Masen." I scolded him while waving the spoon at him.

"Yes, Ma'am." Edward responded, looking contrite. "I still do not know your middle name."

"It is Marie," I told him turning back to the sauce and I started to stir it.

He moved towards me. He took the spoon from me and placed it down. He kissed each of my hands before placing his hands on my waist. "Isabella Marie Swan, both my feet are on the ground." He leaned in and kissed me softly and chastely.

When he pulled back, we stared in to each other eyes for a minute. He looked for my reaction and seemed relived to see me smiling at him.

I looked at his poor beat up nose. I leaned forward and gently kissed it. "Poor nose," I whispered.

"What are you making?" Edward asked looking slightly flustered.

"Tomato sauce. I am making spaghetti and meatballs, tonight. Have you ever had it before?" I asked.

"Once, when we took a trip to New York. We had dinner in an Italian restaurant," Edward answered. I spooned a little of the sauce on the spoon.

"Here, you can be my taste tester. How is this?" I held the spoon up to his mouth. Edward opened his mouth and I put the spoon in.

"Very tasty. You are a very good chef, Bella" Edward licked his lips clean with his tongue.

"Thank you." I tasted the sauce myself just to make sure.

I moved on to making the meatballs.

"Would you mind if I keep you company, while you cook?" Edward asked.

"No, I would like the company." I smiled as he sat on a stool near the counter. "So, can you tell me now why you wanted me to avoid Mr. Sutton last night? Or did he make the fact obvious last night?" I sub-consciously rubbed the area he grabbed where there was a visible bruise. Edward frowned when he spotted it. My sleeves had been pushed up to avoid getting dirty.  
>"Did he do that to you?" Edward's voice was cold again. I only nodded. "Yes, I think he made it obvious why I wanted you to stay away from him. The way he had been looking at you worried me. I could see what he had on his mind." Edward looked out the window.<p>

"You can read minds?" I asked amusingly, but kind of curious at the same time. Edward smirked and looked at me.

"Yes, I can. And I will have you know that all the men last night thought you were the most beautiful woman in the room." Edward gave me a full smile. I rolled my eyes.

"You tell falsehoods, Mr. Masen."  
>"You are right, Mr. Bernard Canfield was thinking of his cat." Edward smirked.<p>

"His cat?" I stopped what I was doing and looked at Edward, I was not expecting that.

"Yes, big nasty fluff ball. He loves that cat dearly." Edward gave me a cheeky smile.

"I see. Alright, then, what am I thinking?" I tested him. I started placing the balls of meat into a pan to brown them. I glanced over my shoulder at him waiting for my answer.

"You are thinking you want me to take you for a walk tomorrow and buy you an ice cream cone." Edward smiled triumphantly. I shook my head and his smile fell.

"I was thinking I would like you to play the piano for me tonight," I told him.

"Ahh, I see. What if I can arrange both for you?" Edward asked, looking amused.

"You tell me, Mr. Mindreader." Edward's smile fell a bit. "Face it, Edward; you will never be able to read my mind." I bit back my giggles at the inside joke.

"We will see, Miss Swan. We will see." Edward chuckled.

**A/N: ****Daisy Bell**** was composed by ****Harry Dacre**** in 1892**. **Romeo and Juliet**** (Act 2, Scene 2) was written by Shakespeare. Bernard owns a cat. Edward does not own a bicycle built for two, but does have injured nose.**

**Moving along up next is Edward's birthday. Edward's pov(2006) again in chapter 19. **

**I am glad so many of you liked drunken Edward. I find him amusing. **

**Thank You For Your Reviews!**

**Preview: **

"**Since it is my birthday, do I get to steal another kiss?" Edward stood a little closer.**

"**You are a little greedy, today. After all those cherry danishes, a kiss and now my company at the game, you want another kiss?" I teased. **

"**Yes I am, comes from being an only child. Please, beautiful girl?" Edward tried to dazzle me with his eyes. I had to shake my head to clear it. Damn, I thought that was vampire thing.**

"**I do not believe it called 'stealing a kiss', if you ask," I informed him playfully trying to give him the same look he was giving me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 16: Birthday Boy (BPOV)**

The sun wasn't up yet, but I was in the kitchen making danishes. Only last night, at supper, did I find out that today was Edward's birthday. The little brat, after the big deal he made of mine, he did not tell me about his.

I did not have any money to shop for a gift with, so I was at a lost what to do. Maria suggested the danishes. So, here I was making seventeen cherry danishes for Edward starting at five o'clock in the morning, since those are his favorite. I was also making some apple and cheese for everyone else.

Maria came downstairs as I was placing the last batch in.

"Smells, wonderful in here." She breathed in deeply. "I think I will make some eggs and bacon to go with those. Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up. I will keep an eye on these for you." She waved me from the kitchen. I yawned as I went up the servant stairs. I changed my dress quickly and fixed a few strands of my hair. After a quick wash of my face I left the room again.

I heard a door close behind me. I turned to see Edward walking towards me.

"Good morning, Bella." he announced, his green eyes sparkled.

"Good morning and happy birthday!" I smiled at him, my earlier irritation gone. Edward's smile gets sly.

"Does the birthday boy get a birthday kiss?" Edward asked leaning down slightly.

"Certainly." I get on my tip toes and kiss his forehead. Edward's smirk drops to an adorable pout. I giggled and headed for the stairs. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back. Before I could say anything, he stole a kiss. This kiss was more like the first, passionate and warm. When he pulls away I felt dizzy and both of us are breathless. Edward has a silly grin on his face. I am sure I do, too. This was third time he has kissed me since I got here. Although, he only called me love, once, and that was when he was drunk.

"We better get downstairs." I tell him as I pulled away from his embrace. I heard Edward whistling behind me. When were arrive downstairs I continued to the kitchen.

Maria already has my birthday surprise on a platter for me. She was just picking up hers.

"Ready?" She asked me and I nodded and picked up my tray. I followed her into the dinning room placing my tray down in front of Edward.

"What is this?" Edward looked up at me.

"Your birthday present." I lifted the lid and went to place it on the service table. Edward's eyes were wide as he ogled his treat.

"You have to share those," I heard his father grumble.

"No, those treats Miss Swan made for the young master. She made others for the rest of you, sir." Maria finished setting the rest down.

I sat down next to Edward, who already was eating his second danish.

"Thank you, Bella." Edward smiled at me.

"You are welcome." I took a bite of an apple one.

"Your mother and I have something for you as well." Mr. Masen pulled out an envelope from his jacket. Edward took it and pulled out something that looked like tickets.

"For today's White Sox game! Will you be joining me, father?" Edward looked hopeful.

"It is a working day, Edward. You know better than to ask me that. You are not a little boy, anymore." Mr. Masen pushed back from the table and got up. The smile on Edward's face fell. Mrs. Masen followed him out the room and returned momentarily.

"Edward," she called softly.

"It is alright, mother. I am not sure what I really expected. The office always comes first." Edward stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He then left the room. She sighed, looking after him for moment.

"I will be out in the yard, Maria." She said leaving the room. I started to clean up the dishes.

"Leave them, Miss. You go see if you can cheer up the birthday boy. His father always tends to let him down," Maria urged me. I grabbed the forgotten tickets and walked out of the room, not sure where to look first. I decided to check the piano room. Before I approached the door, I could hear the clinkering of keys. I looked in the room and saw Edward slumped at the piano. He didn't look up as I entered.

When I walked over to the piano he did move over and I sat next to him.

"I am sorry," I whispered. Edward nodded. I sighed. I hated when he got in these moods.

"What can I do to make you smile?" I asked. Edward did not answer. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. His face softened a little, but he still didn't say anything.

"My turn." I pushed his hands away. He gave me a befuddled look. With one finger I started to pound out **Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star**, badly. I watched Edward grimace. He finally grabbed my hand away from the keys.

"What? Was that not the best in the city?" I teased. Edward's face finally cracked. He started to chuckle. He kissed my hand before letting it go.

"I think you should stick to pies, my sweet." Edward chuckled again. I smiled at him then handed him his tickets. He sighed and took them.

"So, who are the White Sox playing?" I asked.

"Cleveland." Edward looked at the tickets.

"Indians, right?" I asked hoping that name did not change over the years. Edward looked at me in surprise.

"What, just because I am a girl does not mean I do not know anything about sports. My Dad liked baseball too." I smirked. Plus, my step-father played for the minors.

"Have you been to a game before?" Edward questioned.

"Only yours." I stayed vague. I knew I couldn't well say 'yes, I have on television' or 'to Phil's'.

"Would you like to accompany me to today's game?" Edward asked. I pretended to think it over.

"Maybe, but only if you buy me a hot dog." I bit my lip to see if he would go for my bait. I knew my Edward from the future could not resist the chance to buy me anything.

"How about I buy you both a hot dog and some pop?" Edward smiled.

"Well, then I accept. What time do we need to leave?" I got up from my seat. I assumed I was going to change before leaving.

"About an hour," Edward got up as well. "You do not have to do this, Bella," Edward said softly.

"Nonsense. I enjoy spending time with you." I told him.

"Then we do something of your choosing, soon." Edward told me.

"That sounds fair." He grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving.

"Since it is my birthday, do I get to steal another kiss?" Edward stood a little closer.

"You are a little greedy today. After all those cherry danishes, a kiss, and now my company at the game, you want another kiss?" I teased.

"Yes I am. Comes from being an only child. Please, beautiful girl?" Edward tried to dazzle me with his eyes. I had to shake my head to clear it. Damn, I thought that was a vampire thing.

"I do not believe it is called 'stealing a kiss', if you ask," I informed him playfully, trying to give him the same look he was giving me. Edward looked at me thoughtfully then grabbed a hold of my waist and pulled me into a kiss. It wasn't a kiss as chaste as before; his lips move against me. He pulled me even tighter against him and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight. My own hands slipped up and around his neck, then into his hair. My heart was beating wildly and I felt his beating against his chest. He stepped back suddenly and his cheek flushed. Both of us were breathing heavy.

"Edward?" His mother called from the hallway. Edward's eyes widen as he looked guilty. He quickly moved back to his piano.

"I am in here, mother?" He calls. His voice sounded rough.

"There you are." She paused at the door looking at the two of us. Her eyebrows rose slightly. "I forgot to tell you that your father left you the car to get to the game." She informed him. Edward smile brightened.

"Thank you," Edward smiled.

"Have you decided what you want to do with that second ticket?" She asked.

"Yes, Bella is going to join me." Edward lightly played the piano. His mother smiled.

"Good, I am sure you will both have a good time. Bella, remember a hat and you might want to wear something older and lighter weight." She smiled. "I expect you both back before dinner, so please do not fill yourself on food at the game." She turned and left the room.

I looked over at Edward who looks relieved. He caught my eye and started to chuckle.

"I will meet you downstairs." I told him as I left the room to change, yet again.

We arrive at the field and I let Edward lead us to our seats. Edward's enthusiasm for the game was catching. The more I saw of this side of him, the more I fell in love with him. This Edward was carefree and happy. I wish I could always see him that way, all the time. I still loved him when he was moody and over protective, but seeing him this happy was hard not to enjoy.

"Do you have a favorite player?" I asked him as I saw him eyeing the field.

"Nemo Leibold is one of my favorites and the lead scorer on the team. However, I may be biased since he plays the same position I play." Edward told me, watching the guys on the field.

"Is his real name Nemo?" I couldn't help but think of the clown fish in the Disney movie that came out a few years ago. Or at least a few years ago in my time.

"I think his real name is Harry or Harold," Edward answered, not taking his eyes away from the field. I looked around the field taking everything in. The majority of the crowd was male, though there were a few other females in attendance. The day was sunny and warm. I felt overheated, even though I was wearing a light dress. I lightly fanned myself with the program we were given. I felt bad for Edward. He had to wear a jacket in this weather. As I was glancing around I noticed four forms headed our way.

I let out a small groan. Edward's eyes immediately snapped to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I had his full attention at that moment.

"I am fine. I just feel a headache coming on," I gave him a weak smile. I was nervous his good mood would soon go out the window.

"Do you need to leave?" Edward looked worried about me. I shook my head just as the boys I noticed earlier sat down two rows in front of us. Unfortunately, there was no one in the row in between.

"Edward, fancy running into you here," Jason Sutton greeted him. Edward frowned and his face grew dark. He had Bernard, Henry and Thomas with him. I was surprised to see Thomas. He didn't look to happy to be there.

"Jason, I wish I could say it was a pleasure," Edward said tersely. His eyes were narrowed.

"Tut, tut, Edward. No need to rude in front of the lady," Jason scolded. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I focused on the field instead. "How are you today, Miss Swan?"  
>"Please, ignore him," Edward whispered under his breath. Hoping it would diffuse the situation and Mr. Sutton would get the hint, I listened to Edward.<p>

"What is wrong, Miss Swan. Have you picked up rudeness at the Masen's." Jason snickered. I bit down hard on my tongue tasting blood. I was quickly loosing my temper. Edward seemed to lose his first.

"Leave her alone. She has made it clear that she does not welcome your intentions. You are starting to cross the lines of harassment," Edward growled.

"Are you going to handle it yourself or is your father going to take care it." Jason snickered. Edward tensed beside me.

"Jason, leave them alone," Henry spoke up sounding annoyed. He finally turned around just as the game started.

I glanced at Edward who was glaring at Jason's back. After I looked around quickly and saw that no one was paying any attention I squeeze his hand. He glanced over at me.

"I think we should leave," he told me. I suddenly wanted to throw something at Jason's head for ruining Edward's birthday.

"Edward, please just ignore him. We can still have a good time," I begged. He looked hesitant.

"Please, you told me you would buy me a hot dog. They do not actually throw them at the customers, right? Someone told me that, once. Something tells me that would be a bad idea for someone like me." I looked around for the venders. Edward started laughing.

"That would be a bad idea for you. You would probably be the first person that gets a concussion by a hot dog." Edward started laughing harder.

"Very funny. The hot dog could bounce off my hands and give you the concussion." I glared at him playfully. He still was shaking with laughter.

"Maybe we will get lucky and it will hit Mr. Sutton." Edward grinned evilly. I shook my head and started laughing too. "I promise if they decide to throw it, I will catch it." Edward's eyes were twinkling.

"So, Bella do you have a favorite ball player?" Edward asked watching the game.

"I do, but he is not a professional," I tell him.

"Have I heard of him?" Edward looked at me.

"Possibly." I avoided his eyes.

"Well, what his statistics?" Edward played along. I had no idea of his baseball stats, so I decided to be funny.

"He is about 6'3". Green eyes. Hair the same color as a penny." I gave him a sideways glance. He scowled slightly, but I saw the amusement in his eyes still.

"My hair is not the color of a penny." He pouted playfully.

"Who said I was talking about you?" I teased. "Besides, yes it is. If I had a penny I would prove it." Edward dug in his pocket and pulled out a penny. He handed it to me. I held it to his hair. I bit my lip and turned my head from side to side.

"Mmm, Definitely a match." I gave him an innocent smile. He narrowed his eyes and I giggled. I handed him back the penny and he held my hand briefly before letting go.

I looked at the roster and a name caught my eye.

"This name sounds familiar, is he any good?" I asked. Edward glanced down at the name I am pointed at.

"Shoeless? He is alright. He usually has a good batting average. Last few years he has started to go down hill." Edward shrugged. Shoeless? They wouldn't actually let him play without shoes would they?

"Which player is he?" I asked looking to find him.

"He is not here right, now. He got drafted." Edward answered.

"Oh." I was curious about the look on his face. "You sound like you do not care for him very much."

"I heard him talking once at my father's office when he was trying to find new lawyers. He just sounded a bit shady. He definitely seemed like he is in it for the love of money not the game. He can barley read or write, so he relies heavily on his manager and lawyer. I am glad father decided not to take him as a client." Edward continued to talk while watching the game.

"Were you reading minds, again?" I teased getting a grin from Edward. "Is Mr. Canfield still thinking of his cat?" I whispered into his ear not wanting to be overheard. Edward emitted a loud laugh.

He glanced at Bernard and looked back at me with devilish glint.

"He seems to be more intrigued with that bird," Edward nodded his head. I turned to look at Bernard. He was watching a pigeon move around, moving his head in sync with the bird.

"What is he doing?" I put my hand in front of my face as I couldn't control my laughter. Edward is trying to do the same.

"Maybe he thinks he is a cat now?" Edward snickered and I couldn't help but to laugh harder. I actually had to lean slightly into him to avoid falling off the seat.

"Edward, that is a horrible thing to say," I had barely gasped out. But I could not sound stern since I was laughing so hard. Tears were in Edward's eyes from trying to hold in his own laughter. The other three guys turned to see what we were laughing about; earning a scowl from Jason.

At the bottom of the third inning Edward bought us both hot dogs and soda pop. They actually handed it to him, rather than throwing it. Edward made a big show of handing it to me carefully.

The game went smoothly. The score was close, but the White Soxs were winning. Edward seemed to forget Jason was sitting a few feet in front of us. He was in a good mood again.

When it came to the seventh inning stretch, I thought it would be a good time to use the restrooms.

"Where is there a ladies' room?" I asked Edward softly.

"I believe at the top of the stairs, a little ways down on the right. Would you like me to take you?" Edward asked standing with me.

"I can find it. I will be right back." I told him. I brushed by him feeling the warmth of his body against mine.

"Alright, am I not surprised that you want to be an independent women," Edward said reluctantly.

"You gather all that from me wanting to go use the restroom?" I rolled my eyes. I headed up the stairs.

**A/N: It is Edward's birthday. What better way then to go to a ball game. I was going to choose the Cubs, they had a better year in baseball playing the Red Soxs in the World Series, but they were in Pittsburg on his birthday that year. So that left me with White Soxs who did play the Indians that day. They won too. I got my info from **** www. /teams/CHW ****. **

**Shoeless is Shoeless Joe Jacskon. He got in trouble the following year for scandal. **

**I do not own ****Twinkle Twinkle Little Star . **** Yeah I know big surprise.**

**Drama to come next chapter as you will see. But maybe it will spur something good too. It will have both Bella's pov and Edward from 1918. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**Mr. Masen, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Please, tell me my cousin was not hurt, again." He looked worried. My mother and Maria had insisted on taking her to him to make sure she was okay.**

"**She is fine. I came because I have something I need to ask of you." I began hesitantly. I am nervous of his reaction. Although my memory is a bit foggy from the night of my celebration, I do remember how mad he was that Bella was hurt at the celebration. I swear his eyes went black, but maybe that was just the alcohol. The fact that she got hurt again, I knew was my fault.**

'**Take a seat and ask away then." Dr. Cullen smiled gesturing to his seats in front of his desk. I walked over and sat.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 17 Sweetheart and Sweet Knight**

I took my time in the bathroom. I used wet paper towels to cool off my face. When I stepped out, I saw Jason leaning on the wall. I tried to walk around him and he grabbed my arm. Not again, I thought.

"Let go of me," I growled and Jason seemed to think it was funny. I struggled, losing my hat on the ground.

"Let me have a kiss and I will let you go?" He tried to back me to a wall.

"Leave me alone," I snapped. Another woman came out of the bathroom; she lowered her head and walked off fast in the other direction. Jason paused and waited until she was out of sight. The rest of the corridor was empty and I was alone with him. I kicked myself for not allowing Edward to walk me.

"We are alone now, my dear." Jason grinned wickedly at me. His free hand traveled down and grabbed me on the butt, squeezing.

"I am not your dear," I hissed. He reached over and grabbed my hip roughly. I started to panic.

"Soon, I will be the only one who will take you. No one will take once you become ruined. Not even Edward. I will be the only one that will be willing to take you. And you will be grateful." He snarled bringing his face close to mine. Quickly, I spat in his face. He growled and backhanded me. I whimpered in pain.

"Get away from her." Edward bellowed. When Jason turned to look behind him I saw Edward was standing there fists clenched and his eyes blazing furiously. Behind him Henry, Thomas and Bernard stood taking in everything. I used the distraction to knee him where it counted. He let go of me as he gasped in pain and stumbled backward, falling to his knees. I felt myself move backwards again and Edward was now between us. Henry was trying to position himself between Edward and Jason.

"Bella, go to the car and wait for me," Edward growled. I shook my head. I wasn't going to leave Edward outnumbered.

"Come with me," I begged as I grabbed his arm.

"Bella, do as I say," Edward said sternly not taking his eyes off Jason.

"What is going on here?" I looked up and saw two officers and the lady from earlier heading our way. I breathed a sigh of relief. Edward remained tense though.

"Which man did you see attack the young lady?" One of the officers asked the young women. She looked nervously around.

"The young man on the ground." She nodded her head towards Jason.

"Did you hurt him?" The other guard looked to Edward. Before Edward could speak I answered.  
>"I did, when I was trying to defend myself. It was what my father taught me to do," I answered.<p>

"Who is your father and why would he teach something like this?" The first officer eyed me suspiciously. I fought to control my temper. Why was the fact that I knew how to defend myself a problem?

"My father was Chief Charlie Swan. He was police chief in my hometown. He taught me how to defend myself, because I was often home alone after my mother left us. He was afraid someone would try to use me to get to him. He died a few months back in a fire." I answered still gripping Edward's arm.

"Did he lay his hands on you?" Both officers looked angry now pointing at Jason.

"Yes," I subconsciously touched my cheek.

"She is lying," Jason finally got to his feet and glared at me. I gripped Edward's arm tighter in fear he that he would lunge at the guy.

"You three, did you see any of this?" the first officer asked turning to the others. Thomas spoke up first. The second officer started taking the lady's statement.

"When we came out here, Mr. Sutton had Miss. Swan pinned against the wall and he backhanded her. When Mr. Masen yelled at him to let her go, he refused to. That is when she defended herself to get free from him."

"Who do you think you are? You can kiss your job and my cousin, good-bye." Jason threatened. I felt bad for Thomas. He was trying to do the right thing. I do not want him to get punished.

"Mr. McRoy speaks the truth. It happened as he said." Henry spoke up. Jason shot him a death glare.

"Are you pressing charges?" The first officer looked at me.

"Yes," Edward spoke up first. I started to open my mouth and Edward silenced me with a look. So I just nodded my head.

They grabbed a hold of Jason and placed cuffs on him.

"We will need you to come to the station later to fill out a statement," the officer told me, Edward, Henry and Thomas. We all nodded. The second officer finished taking a statement from the other lady.

The officers led Jason away and soon the other boys followed. I stayed there clutching Edward's arm, too nervous to let go of him for the moment. I hated that his birthday was ruined. Not only that, but his last human birthday.

"We should get moving," Edward said quietly. He broke his hold from me and bent to pick up my hat. He turned to hand it to me. I took it from him and placed it on my head.

"What about the game?" I asked. I could hear them playing still. His team was winning when I left.

"Bella, the game is not important right now. We need to get this taken care of." Edward's voice was cold. I flinched slightly, knowing it wasn't me he was really mad at. Edward stepped up to me again.

"Does your face hurt? Should I bring you to your cousin first?" Edward's fingers ghosted over my face.

I shook my head. "I am fine." Edward just shook his head. He offered his arm to me and we left.

Edward let me into the car. "We are going to stop at my father's office. We may need him at the police station," Edward said hiding his emotion in his voice. I could tell he was still furious. I decided not to fight him, though I was feeling guilty that I caused problems for his family and ruined his birthday. Tears filled my eyes, but I didn't shed them. Edward noticed them getting into the car though.

"Please, do not cry. I promise you, sweet Bella, I will set everything right. He will not be able to touch you again," Edward tried to sooth me. He seemed to think what was bothering me was Jason. I didn't reply, I just watched out the window as Edward sped down the streets. He came to a stop in front of a tall brick building. He hurried over to my side to open the door.

"Please, come inside. I could not bear to leave you out here." Edward held his hand out to me. I took his hand silently and let him lead me into the office building. He led me into a waiting room.

"Wait here. I will be right back." Edward gestured to a chair. I sat as he walked by a surprised looking receptionist. She looked to be the grandmotherly type.

"Can I get anything for you, dear," she asked me. I shook my head. Edward came back a moment later with his father. His father looked as upset as Edward did. His eyes narrowed when looking at me. I shrank back in my seat, wonder if he was upset with me.

When he noticed that his face softened.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan?" he asked softly, his voice sounded concerned and not mad as I feared.

"I am fine," I whispered standing.

"Let us get to the police station and file your report." He gestured me towards the door.

"I do not want to bring you any trouble." I told him. He gave me a gentle smile.

"Miss Swan, you are not the one that caused any trouble. The fault lies with Mr. Sutton. He should have never taken his hands to you or treated you with disrespect. My job as a lawyer is to help protect the innocent. You have become a member of my family and I am not going to let Mr. Sutton get away with treating you poorly." He gestured to the door again. This time I followed.

We arrived hours later back at the Masen's. The time at the police station went as smoothly as it could. I gave my statement to an officer with Mr. Masen beside me. Edward was not allowed in the room during that time and he was furious about that.

Mrs. Masen opened the door to greet us. She had a worried look on her face.

"Edward, I thought you and Bella would have been home by now?" She looked even more confused as she noticed her husband home early. When her gaze fell to me her eyes popped wide. "Bella, dear, what happened to you?" She stepped forward to touch my cheek. I flinch slightly at the pain.

"Jason Sutton accosted her at the game," Mr. Masen told her gruffly. She turned to face Edward who was at the back of the group. He looked ashamed with himself.

"It is not his fault. He offered to go with me. I told him I would be alright by myself. I did not want him to miss any of his game." She looked back and forth at me and Edward. She sighed and shook her head.

"Miss Swan, I realize that women are striving for more independence these days, however, I hope in the future that you let Edward accompany you places. I would not want anything to happen to you," Mr. Masen told me. I nodded.

"Come with me, dear. I will see if I can do anything for that bruise on your face." Elizabeth led me away.

After she was done fusing over me and I changed my clothes, I went in search of Edward.

I found him in his music room playing on the piano. I walked over and he slid over without stopping his playing. I waited until he was done with the piece before I spoke to him.

"Edward, I am sorry for ruining your birthday." I bit my lip looked up at him. I watched as a series of emotions flitter on his face. He went from confused, to angry and then sad. He pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to me on the bench to take my hands with his.

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for. The fact that this occurred on my birthday does not matter. I will have other birthdays." I tried not to flinch at that. "There is only one of you. The fact that something could have happened to you makes me ill to the core. I should be apologizing to you." Edward's eyes filled with emotion as he gazed into my eyes. I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Edward, it was not your fault either. Please, do not blame yourself." I said calmly.

"It was my fault, Bella. I am the man who is supposed to take care of you and protect you. You got hurt while with me." Edward closed his eyes and leaned his face against my hand. I started to run my other hand through his hair in a way that I knew that would've calmed his vampire self. It worked on him now, too.

"You do take care of me, Edward. And you do protect me. If I still get hurt, that does not mean you failed. I am accident prone. There is no preventing it at times," I told him what I wished I had a chance to tell him in the future before he broke up with me. "Please, do not let it eat away at you that I did get hurt this time. I am fine. It is not that big of a deal." I begged. Edward's eyes opened and narrowed.

"Bella, you are everything to me. Do you have any idea how much I love you? You getting hurt is a big deal to me." He ranted then turned red when he realized what he said.

"How much?" I asked, hoping to change the subject, but also to hear him say it again.

"That is not how I planned on telling you?" Edward looked sheepishly away.

"How were you going to tell me?" I got really curious. He didn't answer, his ears turned even redder. "Would it help if I said that I love you, too?" I smiled at him. He looked back at me and his face broke out into a wonderful smile. "I do, you know."

"I love you, Bella. I just wish I could have said it better." Edward sighed.

"So how were you going to tell me? Please, tell me that you were not going to climb the trellis to my balcony again." I teased. Edward smirked and shook his head. He turned from me and pulls a piece of music off the top of the piano. He set his music up on the stand and practiced a few notes before starting.

"It is still a work in progress. I may make mistakes." He started to sing as he played.

_I am dreaming Dear of you, day by day_

_Dreaming when the skies are blue, When they're gray;_

_When the silv'ry moonlight gleams, Still I wander on in dreams,_

_In a land of love, it seems, Just with you._

_Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you._

_Let me hear you whisper that you love me too._

_Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true._

_Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you._

_Longing for you all the while, More and more;_

_Longing for the sunny smile, I adore;_

_Birds are singing far and near, Roses blooming ev'rywhere_

_You, alone, my heart can cheer; You, just you._

_Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you._

_Let me hear you whisper that you love me too._

_Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true._

_Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you!_

He ended and turned to me. He leaned in and kissed my bruised cheek.

"I love you, sweetheart." Edward pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"I love you too, sweet knight." I kissed his cheek in return. "That was beautiful, thank you!"

It was then the dinner bell rang. Edward stood, then held his hand out to me. He doesn't let go after I am on my feet. Instead he linked his fingers with mine.

"I promise you, sweetheart, Jason will be punished for how he treated you." Edward led me from the room.

"Can we, please, talk about something else for the rest of the night?' I asked pleadingly.

"I was talking with Thomas earlier. He wanted to know if we would be interested in joining him and Millie on group outings." Edward moved my hand to his arm as he led me down the stairs.

"What was your response?" I asked hoping that he agreed. It would be fun hanging out with those two.

"Well, I said I would talk with you. But, I was sure you would agree. He mentioned an event this Saturday that will take place in the park. A local theater group is performing **Romeo and Juliet**." My eyes immediately lit up. Edward chuckled and grinned. "I thought you might like that. So, am I right in assuming that is a yes?"

"Yes," I kissed his cheek quickly before we entered the dining room. The rest of the evening went well. There was no more talk of what happened earlier that day. Instead the focus was on Edward's birthday. Maria even made a chocolate cake for dessert.

It wasn't until Monday that the incident came up again.

I was having tea with Elizabeth when the men came home from the office early.

"Edward, be reasonable." I heard his father tell him as they walked down the hall towards us. They walked into the room. Edward's face was an open book with how upset he was.

"What is going on?" Elizabeth asked. Mr. Masen sat in the chair with a sigh. Edward sat down next to me.

"Jason Sutton is getting off," Edward grumbled. I set my cup down, not sure how to react.

"That is not true, son." Mr. Masen gave him a look. "Mr. Sutton has been given some community service. He also has to stay away from Miss Swan or he will go directly jail. We worked out a deal today. It was the best we could do. If we dragged this to court he could have gotten off completely," Mr. Masen explained.

"He should be going to jail, now," Edward insisted with a scowl on his face.

"Miss Swan, do you have a problem with this outcome?" Mr. Masen turned to me.

"No, sir," I answered and Edward groaned.

"Then it is settled. I am going out to the garden. Join me, Beth." He turned to Elizabeth. She nodded and stood. They both left the room leaving Edward and I by ourselves.

"Thank you, for trying. As long as he stays away, that is all I care about," I told Edward. He looked at me, then sighed. He gave me the smile that I have always loved.

"As long as you are happy and safe, I will be happy, too. I love you, my sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head before stealing a cookie.

"I love you too, my sweet knight," I replied back. Part of me wished I could freeze time like this. But the other part of me still missed my vampire too.

**(EPOV 1918)**

I shut the door and left the house alone. It was just earlier today that I found out that Jason Sutton was getting a light punishment for hurting my sweetheart. He should be in jail for the way he treated her. My birthday marked the second time that he hurt her. It never should have happened after my graduation celebration. The events of that night are still a bit foggy, but I had silently vowed after that night I would never drink so much again. If I was still clear of mind, Bella may have not gotten hurt that night. I also might have not fallen three stories into a thorn bush.

I always wanted to see my girl smile; like she had this past weekend. Her face was all a glow watching the play. Although, I am not a fan of Shakespeare myself, seeing her enjoy the day made it worth while. She deserved to be that happy. She truly is my angel.

Bella always seemed to know how to bring me out of my foul moods. Whether, it was being slightly silly or just soothing gestures, I found it hard to stay upset about anything around her.

I wished I could show how much I cared for her more. I watched how Thomas was able to hold Millie's hand in the park and give her a subtle kiss on the cheek. They were allowed to because they were engaged. I wanted those things with Bella.

If I learned anything over the past week, it was that life was too precious to wait. I wanted Bella as my wife. I want to take care of her and cherish her for life. That is why I left without anyone knowing. I needed to see Dr. Cullen. He is her only relative and I felt like I needed to ask his permission for what I want to do.

I walked into the brightly lit lobby and headed up the stairs, following the direction that a nurse gave Bella the first time.

I knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in," I heard from within. I entered and shut the door behind me. I take off my hat and held it in front of me. Dr. Cullen is standing behind his desk and gives me a pleasant smile.

"Mr. Masen, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Please, tell me my cousin was not hurt, again." He looked worried. My mother and Maria had insisted on taking her to him to make sure she was okay.

"She is fine. I came because I have something I need to ask of you," I began hesitantly. I am nervous of his reaction. Although my memory is a bit foggy from the night of my celebration, I do remember how mad he was that Bella was hurt at the celebration. I swear his eyes went black, but maybe that was just the alcohol. The fact that she got hurt again, I knew was my fault.

'Take a seat and ask away then." Dr. Cullen smiled, gesturing to the seats in front of his desk. I walked over and sat.

"As Bella's only living relative, I want you to know that I love your cousin very much and I hold her in the highest regards. I was hoping that you would consent to giving me permission to marry Bella." I rushed in one breath due to my nerves. Dr. Cullen looked a bit amused at my predicament.

"I see. I am afraid I can not do that." Dr. Cullen told me firmly. My heart dropped, he must think I have failed her already.

"Please, reconsider…" I stopped when he held up a hand.

"Let, me explain first. Mr. Masen, I have no ill will for you to marry my cousin. I just feel I am not the right man to give you that permission. Although, I have known her a short time I know she is very independent. That is why I feel you must ask her yourself. I will give you my blessing, though." Dr. Cullen gave me a friendly smile. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." I held out my hand.

"Please, if you are to become family you should call me Carlisle." He offered his hand back. Is his hand always cold?

"Then, please call me Edward." I shook his hand firmly. I stood to leave. "I need to get back. No one knew that I left," I explain.

"Have a good evening. I wish you luck with your quest." Carlisle stood as well.

"I will, thank you. You have a good evening as well." I left him in his office as I ventured back outside. The evening is cool. I decided to run back to stretch my legs. It has been awhile since I had been able to do that.

I entered the house and all is quiet. I hurried to the second floor and into the library, where I found who I was looking for. She had her back to me and was looking at the bookshelf.

"Hi, sweetheart." I whispered in her ear causing her to jump.

"Hi, sweet knight. Are you trying to scare me?" she tried to give a stern look but I see the amusement dancing in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I beg your pardon. My intentions were not to scare you, but for this." I leaned in and kissed her lips briefly. I pulled back before I could get lost in the kiss. Her lips were warm and soft. I swear I felt electricity run through me every time we kissed. It was addictive, but I wanted to stay respectable of her.

"Stealing more kisses, Mr. Masen. What am I going to do with you?" She teased.

"Well, my dear, whatever you want?" I told her boldly. Her eyebrows shot up.

"Alright, then please get **Pride and Prejudice** down for me." She batted her eyes. I reached up on the shelf and grabbed the book and handed it to her without breaking eye contact.

She looked down and started to laugh.

"**A Christmas Carol **is a good book. But I think it is the wrong time of year for it." She handed me back the book. I can feel my ears burn with the embarrassment. I exchanged the book for another and handed it to her.

"Thank you," She gave me a breath taking smile.

"You are welcome, sweetheart." She rolled her eyes and goes to sit in a chair. I grabbed **David Copperfield **andsat in a seat opposite her. I glanced at her every once in awhile. I was not concentrating on the book. I was just here for her company. She would steal glances too. Every time our eyes met she would blush and bite her lower lip. The action made me want to marry her sooner than later. I had to make sure the book rested in my lap to remain discrete.

The hour grew late and Bella stood at last to retire to her room. I stood as well. I followed her out of the room, catching her as she tripped just before going up the steps. I used the excuse to have her take my arm to get up safely. If I had my way, I would carry her up every step.

"Good- night, sweetheart." I whispered at her door as I gave her hand a kiss.

"Good-night, sweet knight." She whispered back before disappearing into her room. I whistled as I walked away from her to my room.

**A/N: Song Edward played and sang was ****Let Me Call You Sweetheart ****music by Leo Friedman and Lyrics by Beth Slater Whitson in 1910.**

**Charles Dickens wrote both ****Christmas Carol ****and ****David Copperfield****. Jane Austen wrote ****Pride and Prejudice.**

**I got a comment that Bella should make more or should I say big mistakes. She has been making some mistakes all the way through they are just subtle things. Like standing too close to Edward to help him when he got hurt. Almost telling the professor off that first day if Maria did not stop her. Loosing her temper with Edward. Talking about Alice. Then of course just in the past chapter going to the restroom and not having Edward escort her. Just some examples. I even have more mistakes in other chapters coming. **

**She does not make more, because usually Maria is there to help her. That and she has read a lot of books from around that time and she is a smart girl. I personally think it would be out of character for her to starting singing a current song out of the blue or swearing. So I am not going to have her make that big of a mistake. A song from another time will come up, but Bella would feel if Edward is this sick he might not question at that point. **

**I hope that did not sound like a rant. It wasn't meant to be. I am just explaining my view, I am not mad. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**What is going on?" I asked. Looking around, we standing on a corner not far from where we normally walk to the park.**

"**This is the corner of North Shore Drive and North Boulevard." Edward told me. **

"**I know, but why are we standing at a street corner?" I raised my eyes to look at him. I could not understand why he was so nervous.**

"**This is where we first met. I ran into you on this spot. I still feel horrible about it. I swear it seemed you appeared out of thin air." Edward smiled softly.**

"**Please, do not blame yourself. I am the clumsy one." I smiled back. I expected Edward to laugh, but he did not. Instead, he ran his hand threw his hair. With one swift movement he was on one knee before me. My heart flipped flopped.**

**(Do I detect a proposal in the air?)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 18 On Bended Knee (BPOV)**

A month has gone by since Edward's birthday; it seemed to go by too fast. During the week, Edward went to work with his father. I wouldn't see him until dinner time. I missed seeing him at midday. Elizabeth kept me busy with rolling bandages for the Women's Aide. She also taught me how to knit. I went on a few outing with Millie. Every once in awhile, there was a tea that we would attend. Jessica Sutton was ignoring me, which was fine by me. Seems that there was a new doctor in town who had a son she has set her eyes on.

A few evenings a week, Edward and I would sit in the gazebo after dinner and just talk. He tried to teach me how to play the piano, but gave up after three lessons. When we were alone together he often appeared nervous. A few times it would look like he was about to say something and would then stop. He was up to something, I just wasn't sure what. He had also 'stolen' a couple more kisses.

On the weekends, Edward and I would spend it mostly together. On Saturdays, we usually got together with Millie and Thomas. So far we have had picnics, roller-skated, gone to the movies and even went swimming once. The bathing suits for swimming were hilarious. I felt like I was wearing more of a dress then a bathing suit. I did, however, catch Edward staring at my legs a few times. Every time that I did, he would blush and look away.

On Sundays, after church services, we would spend with his family. Carlisle even stopped by one rainy afternoon and he and Edward played a game of Chess. They seemed to be getting along well, not that I was too surprised with the relationship I knew they would have in the future.

It was now a Saturday, late in July. The day was overcast but not raining. Millie and Thomas were visiting at the Masen's house and it was now after lunch and we were playing badminton in the backyard. Well attempting anyways. Edward was doing most the work for our side. It was hard enough playing this game in gym at school, but add in a dress and dress shoes and I was even more pitiful than normal.

Although, playing bad did have some perks.

"Hold the racket like this," Edward was instructing me. He was standing behind me and trying to teach me how to swing. One of his hands covered mine, the other was on my hip. "Now swing like this. Make sure you follow through." Edward guided me through a couple of swings. I was enjoying his tutoring once again. I tried not to visibly pout when he stepped away. He stepped towards the back.

Thomas nodded his head and he served the birdie. The birdie was batted back and forth about four times before it headed to me. I managed to hit it. It went over the net and landed before either opponent could reach it.

"I did it," I squealed. Edward beamed at me.

"Well done, Bella." He smiled than gave my hand a brief kiss.

He took the birdie to serve. My excitement was short lived though. When I attempted to get the birdie after Millie sent it back, I tripped and twisted my ankle after hitting the birdie wildly. I hit the ground, dropping the racket and grabbed my ankle hissing in pain.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward was immediately by my side looking very worried.

I shook my head, biting my lip, trying to control myself from yelling out.

"It looked like she turned her left ankle," Millie was at my other side.

"What can I do for you?" Edward looked like he wanted to examine it himself, but was afraid of being too forward.

"It will be fine. I should just rest it." Knowing that it was most likely a sprain, do to all my injuries in the past.

"Bella, I think we should get a doctor. You look like you are in a lot of pain." Millie was trying to convince me. Before I could say anything the backdoor opened and Maria came out carrying a tray. Behind her was Carlisle. I sighed inwardly, realizing she most likely had foreseen this.

"I brought more company with me." She smiled and then looked at me on the ground. "Oh dear, what happened?" Her voice sounded slightly fake. I think Edward caught it too because he raised an eyebrow.

"Bella hurt her ankle while playing," Millie explained.

"Well, it seems my impromptu visit was a sign that I was meant to be here," Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes, your timing could not be better, cousin." I tried to hide my smirk. Carlisle's lip twitched as he knelt down next to me.

"Millie and Mr. McRoy, this is my cousin, Dr. Cullen. Cousin, this is Miss Sutton and Mr. McRoy." Thomas and Carlisle quickly exchanged pleasantries. Carlisle then gently lifted my foot and removed the shoe. He started to look at my ankle.

"I am sure it is just sprained." I tried not to grimace.

"I was not aware that you were a doctor?" Carlisle grinned amusingly. He stopped moving my ankle about. His cold hand felt good on my already swollen ankle.

"Women as doctors?" Thomas scoffed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Women can be doctors. Have you not heard about Dr. Elizabeth Blackwell?" I retorted.

"No, I have not. Women belong in the home raising kids and in the kitchen," Thomas answered firmly. I opened my mouth to say something when Carlisle twisted my ankle. I yelped and without thinking grabbed Edward's hand to squeeze it. He flinched but did not say anything. I am sure that Carlisle did that on purpose.

"Well, I think you are right. It looks like a sprain. Maria, could you please get some ice and a glass of water?" Carlisle asked her. She placed the tray down in the gazebo.

"Yes, doctor," she answered.

"I will help you," Millie got to her feet and followed her into the house.

"Edward, can you move Bella to the gazebo?" Carlisle asked.

"Certainly," Edward let go off my hand and scooped me up bridal style. I felt a blush heat my cheeks with our close proximity. He carried me gently, trying not to jostle me and placed me carefully down on the bench inside. Carlisle moved to the end of the bench by my foot and started wrapping it with material he pulled from his bag. By the time he finished wrapping it; Millie reappeared with some ice and water. Edward and Thomas were in the yard talking. Both backs were to me, but the conversation sounded serious. Carlisle placed the ice gently on the ankle. He then pulled a packet of powder out of his bag and mixed it with water.

"Drink this. It will help with the swelling and pain," he instructed. I took the glass and drank it down.

"I guess our game is over," Millie smiled as she looked on.

"Nonsense, I am sure Carlisle could take my place," I urged.

"Have you played badminton before, Carlisle?" Edward asked coming up to the gazebo steps.

"I have not played it a long time." He chuckled.

"I am sure you will be a better teammate for Edward then I was." I smirked.

"Well, if you are willing to have me, I will give it a try." Carlisle closed his bag.

"It is settled then." Edward smiled then turned to me. "Will you be comfortable here? Do you need anything?"

"I will fine, thank you for asking." I smiled. I shifted my self slightly so I can watch them play. Carlisle turned to me before leaving the gazebo.

"I want you to stay off that foot until the swelling has gone down," he ordered.

"I will be good," I promised. For the next half-hour they played. Edward and Carlisle quickly fell into a groove. They played well with one another and soon won the game.

Afterwards, we had the lemonade and cookies that Maria had brought out. The boys moved to the yard to talk. It looked like that they were talking about the trellis that Edward broke during his fall.

I turned my attention to Millie, who was being quiet.

"Is everything alright, Millie?" I asked cautiously.

"No, but I do not want to trouble you," she said softly.

"It will not be any trouble to hear what is bothering you," I answered. She wrung her hands nervously before speaking.

"Thomas and I are leaving. We are going to elope and move to Boston." She spoke quietly.

"Why?" I gasped in surprise.

"My Aunt and Uncle wish for us to call off the engagement. They are not happy with Thomas for siding against Jason last month. He was let go from the bank yesterday. We are going to leave as soon as possible." Millie's lower lip trembled.

"Millie, I am so sorry. I feel as if this is all my fault." I apologized.

"Please, do not blame yourself. You have not done anything. My cousin mistreated you. You had made yourself clear to him. I know Thomas does not regret his actions." Millie gave me a sad smile.

"When do you leave?" I asked, realizing I was going to be missing my only friend soon.

"We are going to leave tomorrow, while the family is at church. I am going to pretend to have a headache, so that they will leave me behind."

"So, today is good-bye then?" I try not frown that she would have up and left without saying good-bye.

"Yes, I guess it is. When we get settled I will write to let you know how we are," Millie promised.

Thomas approached the gazebo at that moment.

"We should get going." He looked guilty breaking up our conversation.

"I am coming." Millie got up. She leaned over to give me a hug. "Take care of yourself."

"Good-bye, Millie. I am glad that I have met you." I whispered softly in her ear. She nodded.

"Miss Swan, it has been a pleasure." Thomas tipped his hat to me.

"Thank you, both, for coming." I smiled.

"I have to be going as well. I am working tonight. Stay off that foot." Carlisle gave me a stern look.

"I will. Thank you for everything, Carlisle. I hope to see again soon." I smiled.

"I am counting on you to make sure she stays off that foot." Carlisle held his hand out towards Edward.

"I will. You have my word." Edward shook his hand.

The small group left by the side yard. As Edward was picking up the equipment, I stood to take the tray in the house. I was careful not to put any weight on my injured foot.

"What are you doing?" Edward was suddenly next to me.

"I am helping to clean up." I placed the tray back down.

"Maria can get that. You are not supposed to be on your foot." Edward picked me up.

"Edward, put me down." I crossed my arms.

"I am sorry, sweetheart. I promised your cousin that you would stay off that foot." Edward gave me a sympathetic smile.

"You can not carry me around the whole time." I tried to get down, but he tightened his grip.

"That sounds like a challenge." He chuckled as he started to carry me to the house.

With his brisk movement I had to wrap my arms around his neck to steady myself, which only made Edward smile more. I gave up on fighting him and kissed his cheek.

The next morning I stayed home, resting my ankle at Elizabeth's insistence. Edward offered to stay home with me, incase I needed anything. After some reluctance, she finally agreed and headed to church with Mr. Masen.

I was sitting in the library reading when Edward appeared in the doorway.

"Will you be alright here, if I go run a quick errand?" He looked very nervous. My curiosity was instantly up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, closing the book and putting it on my lap.

"Umm, I left something at the office. I have to go get it." I could tell he was lying through his teeth.

"Take me with you. I could use some fresh air." I insisted. I watched as Edward squirmed slightly. He ran his hand through his hair before answering.

"I think it will be best if you stay here." He didn't quite meet my eyes. I started to get upset, not only was he lying but he was pushing me away. "So, if you don't need anything, I will be going." Edward started to turn for the door.

"Just one thing, Edward." I called after him. He hesitated and turned. "Why are you lying to me?" I asked softly. Edward froze. His whole faced showed his guilt before he righted it.

"I am not, Bella." He looked everywhere but at me.

"Yes, you are. I can not stand to be lied to," my voice grew harsher. I reopened my book and chose to ignore him.

"Bella…" his voice sounded apologetic. I didn't look up as I interrupted him.

"Just go, if you are going." My voice was barley above a whisper. No matter how much time went by his lies stung.

I felt him crouch by my side. He took the book from my hands. I looked up at him and his face looked sad.

"I am sorry. If I could tell you, I would. Please, do not be mad." When I did not answer he pinched the bridge of his nose. I felt guilty, it is not his fault his vampire self lies to me in the future.

"I am not mad. Go. I will be fine." I gave him a small smile. He gave me a relieved smile.

"I love you, my sweetheart." He gave me quick chaste kiss.

"I love you, too." I sighed. He stood and turned to leave. That is when it dawned on me what was going on.

"Are you helping Millie and Thomas?" I asked softly. Edward turned to me and his red face told all. "She told me yesterday what they were going to do." I told him. His shoulders relaxed.

"Yes," he answered. I nodded then stood.

"Please, take me with you so I can say good-bye." I started to hobble to him. He reached out to stop me.

"I am not sure if that is a good idea." he supported my weight.

"I think it is. It would not be as suspicious if I was with you. People will be thinking we are on a group outing rather than you driving them somewhere." I pleaded giving him the puppy dog look I often see Alice give. His face softened.

"You can come." He picked me up to carry me out to the car.

Less than five minuets later we were outside the Sutton's house. Millie and Thomas were sitting on the front stoop. They started walking to the car as soon as they saw us. Edward got out and met them halfway; taking the second suitcase that Thomas was carrying. He helped him secure it in the back before he opened the back door for Millie. She slid in and squealed when she saw me.

"Bella, you came." Her eyes looked red from crying.

"I wanted to say good-bye," I told her as I reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you. It is nice to see a friendly face." She smiled and sat back in the seat as Edward started to drive away.

A nervous looking Thomas sat in the back with Millie. He kept bouncing his knee and tapping his fingers on the seat. Millie reached over and grabbed his hand to calm him.

"Edward, thank you for all your assistance." Thomas spoke as we approached the station.

"You are quite welcome. I am glad I could be of help," Edward answered politely as he found a parking spot. Edward got out and got their suitcases; while Thomas opened Millie's, then my door. I stood on one foot to say good-bye. Millie gave me a hug then pulled back.

"Thank you. I will write as soon as we are settled." Millie stepped back.

"Take care, both of you." I told her. Mr. McRoy held his hand out to me next.

"It was a pleasure to have met you, Miss Swan. Take care of yourself." I took his hand to shake it.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well. Best wishes with your future," I responded. Thomas grabbed both suitcases from Edward. He nodded his head and started for the station. Millie gave a wave and followed behind him.

Edward turned back to the car and opened the door for me to get in. He helped me in so I did not place any pressure on my injured foot. He waited until I was settled before closing the door and going to the drivers' side. He drove away. I watched out the window, but did not say anything. Edward seemed very quiet too.

When I noticed that we were passing the house I spoke up.

"Where are we going?" I turned to face him.

"I wanted to go for a short drive. Is that okay?" he asked. For some reason he seemed nervous.

"That is fine." I answered.

Shortly after that he pulled to the side of the road. He hopped out and came to my side of the car. He opened the door for me and helped me out.

"Can your ankle handle a short walk?" Edward asked.

"I can handle a short one." I nodded. Edward gave me his arm and he walked slowly so I could limp along holding his arm. We came to a stop at the street corner.

"What is going on?" I asked. Looking around I could see we are standing on a corner not far from where we normally walk to the park.

"This is the corner of North Shore Drive and North Boulevard," Edward told me.

"I know, but why are we standing at a street corner?" I raised my eyes to look at him. I could not understand why he was so nervous.

"This is where we first met. I ran into you on this spot. I still feel horrible about it. I swear it seemed you appeared out of thin air." Edward smiled softly.

"Please, do not blame yourself. I am the clumsy one." I smiled back. I expected Edward to laugh, but he did not. Instead, he ran his hand through his hair. With one swift movement he was on one knee before me. My heart flipped flopped. I was not sure what to do. On one hand Renée's words rung in my head, 'You're too young'. On the other hand, Millie's words, 'If you knew that you were going to be with a person forever, then why wait?' This Edward obviously loved me. I still wasn't sure about vampire Edward. Although, we had maybe two months left before he got sick; we would never be able to get married in that time frame. Then what happens when I go back to the future?

I cursed my inner monologue when I realized Edward has not even spoken yet. Maybe I suspected wrong. Maybe he just needed to tie his shoe. He wasn't looking at me, but at his feet. In fact, he was not moving at all.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked growing concerned by his behavior. His eyes shot up to meet mine and he gave me a brief nod. He ran his hand through his hair and opened and shut his mouth a few times. His face was pale and his brow was starting to sweat a bit.

"Edward, my sweet knight, just say what you need to say." His hand was shaking slightly as he took my left hand in his.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He looked up at me with eyes full of love and devotion. My heart swelled and I realized I could not deny him; maybe I have been in this time to long. Mostly, I was afraid of breaking his heart if I said no.

"Yes," I answered. My face broke out into a smile. Edward let out a sigh of relief and smile started to grace his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He slowly opened it to show me what is inside. The ring rested on a satin bed. The band was silver. Instead of a diamond in the center, there was an emerald. The emerald was surrounded by diamond chips in a raised intricate setting that continues on the band slightly. The emerald was huge and the same shade of Edward's eyes.

"The ring is beautiful, Edward. Will you place it on me, please?" I bit my lip. I was a bit nervous because the ring looked expensive.

"It would be my pleasure." Edward removed the ring and placed it on my finger. I turned my hand to watch the ring sparkle in the sunlight. Edward placed a kiss on my hand before standing. He was smiling, but looked a little sheepish.

"I am sorry, I meant to do that better. I had a whole speech prepare, but I could not get the words out." He started to ramble. I placed my now ringed hand on his cheek to calm him down.

"Edward, you have nothing to apologize for." He turned his head and kissed my open palm.

"I love you, my sweetheart. Thank you for agreeing to marry me." Edward was beaming now.

"I love you, too." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I realized that he was allowed to show me more affection in public now that we were engaged, an advantages that I had not thought of.

He led me to the car gently and slowly; before hurrying to his side.

"Are you ready to tell my parents?" The smile never left his face. My smile faltered a bit.

"Are they going to be upset? We are so young?" I bit my lip. I would really hate to disappoint Elizabeth. At least Renée will never know about this.

"No, they know I was intending to ask you soon. My mother helped me pick out the ring. They will be happy for us, I am sure of it." Edward reached over and held my hand. "I hope you do not mind, but I had asked Carlisle for your hand in marriage. He told me that he could only give his blessing, but the decision rested solely with you." Edward seemed a bit hesitant towards the end.

"That was nice of him," I replied, enjoying holding Edward's hand like this without having to let go. Edward seemed immediately relived that I was not upset. He continued home with a big smile on his face.

**A/N: Time is starting to speed up. I don't want to drag out the past too much. Not the best of proposals. I know. It was meant to show Edward's human self being more nervous and unsure of himself. He tired. Maybe vampire Edward will be able to step it up.**

**We say good-bye to Mille and Thomas. Jason Sutton will not cause any more problems. **

**I have a poll up. Please vote! I originally was going to go with no baby. But many seemed interested in Bella having a human baby with Edward. Meaning she wakes up finds out that she is pregnant. I thought it was far fetched at first, but I can see how to make it work. So vote. vote. vote. If you can't vote on the poll for whatever reason you can PM me with your vote.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview: (EPOV 2006)**

"**Wouldn't it be something, that all this time that you are actually married to Bella? If you got married in 1918, you would be married, right now." Emmett started laughing, but before I even contemplate, Alice made a comment.**

"**That is if Edward's human self doesn't freak out and pushes her away during the epidemic to try and 'save her'." She used air quotes around 'save her'. She gave me a dirty look. I froze, could either them be right.**

**Hmmm….who do you think could be right?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 19 Engaged? (EPOV 2006)**

The steady beeps of the machines filled the room. Of all the sounds, I was most conscious of was Bella's steady breathing and her heartbeat. I've hardly left her side since I've gotten here two day ago. I had taken to hiding in the bathroom when nurses did their rounds, so they would not know that I am here.

The memories I was receiving were now in July. So, figuring a day and half or so for a month when she was there, she should be waking up in three days.

The memories varied on different levels. But, then, when does anything ever go smoothly. I had gotten drunk at my celebration and I started to act a little ungentlemanly towards Bella, but she did not seem to mind. In fact she looked like she was quite amused and was enjoying it. I can't believe I pinched her on her butt. I did, however, enjoy dancing with Bella; she seemed more confident after our lessons.

I was mortified that I had tried to play Romeo, miserably too; falling off the balcony. However, my human half would have done it again to get a kiss from Bella. I didn't know if I was foolish or just plain stupid. Bella looked less then pleased with me for that stunt. She thought I was going to get myself hurt and I did. I touched my nose subconsciously.

The next morning, when she took care of me, I remember waking up feeling hung-over and in pain due to me nose. My human self was bold to try and kiss Bella, again. He was conflicted about taking advantage of her and finding it hard to resist the pull towards her. In his relief, but not to my surprise, she did not mind. Bella had always wanted to push the limits of our relationship and I had resisted. I do not think she would ever know how hard I had to fight my control. How I wanted to give her those things and was jealous that my human self could have that with her.

It brought a smile to my face when my human self told her he could read minds. Of course, Bella found this amusing. She played along with me and even gave me a hard time, saying I could not read her mind. The little minx! I knew she was teasing me both then and now.

The memory of my birthday brought back my wish that human food would still taste good to us. My sweet Bella seemed to enjoy cooking for me. My human self was amoured by it. My last birthday had its ups and downs. My father ditched me yet again for the office. In his place, I had taking Bella with me to the game. Bella was my ray of sunshine, trying to cheer me up through my gloomy mood. I winced at the memory of her trying to play **Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. **I think she purposely played that badly, or at least I hoped so.

The day got better for awhile. Bella was trying her best to enjoy the game. We were laughing and enjoying each others company. We were both trying to ignore Jason Sutton. I could not think of his name without wanting to growl. The fact that he actually hit Bella made me shake with rage. I was close to losing it when I got that image.

Which would not have been a good thing since Charlie was in the room at the time. Alice must have seen something since she sent Jasper to the hospital to try and calm me.

I wished that Jason Sutton was still alive so I could give him the justice that should have been served back then. He practically got off because of his father's money.

That event did mark two pleasanter things. First, I told Bella that I loved her. However, it was while I was ranting. I had planned on telling her with a song. A bit cheesy, but better than just blurting it out like I did. She had told me that she loved me too. I still wondered if she would love my human self more.

The altercation also convinced my human self to propose to Bella. I had chuckled when I asked Carlisle for permission. I remember how nervous I was to ask her. I did not want to mess it up, like when I admitted I loved her. My mother went with me to pick out a ring for Bella. She was excited for me and couldn't wait for us to be married. She was looking forward to grandchildren. I let out a sigh of frustration knowing that could never happen.

I changed my concentration instead to the memories I was received lately; group outings with a couple that had become friends. All those memories were pleasant. I burned with jealously that we could not have those right now. I think my favorite was when we all went swimming at a popular swimming spot. My human self could not keep his eyes off Bella. I found it amusing how attractive he thought Bella was in her bathing suit. I wonder how red he would have turned if he saw her in the bikini that Alice forced her to wear this past summer. She was simply gorgeous that day, her warm little body wrapped around me in the water. I groaned, chasing that image out of my head. It was not right to think of Bella that way while she was lying in bed in a coma. I stood, pulling the blanket back from her. Making sure I kept her modesty, I lifted her right leg to perform stretches to circulate the blood flow. I knew that it was not entirely necessary. She had only been in a coma a few days. But, I didn't want her to be stiff and sore from lack of use when she finally woke up. After the right leg, I move the left. It was when I was performing stretches on the left leg that I got a new memory.

We were playing badminton in my parent's yard. I had just finished teaching Bella how to swing better, when not long after she sprained her ankle. I am sure it was not coincidence that Carlisle showed up right after. While he was helping her, Thomas was asking for help getting to the train station. He and Millie were eloping.

Before the memory could go any further the door opened and my family started to enter. I quickly covered Bella, again.

_Gee bro, exactly what are you doing to Bella?_ Emmett was taunting in his mind.

"I was exercising her legs so her muscles won't get stiff and to improve her circulation." I glared at him. Esme went to Bella's opposite side and took Bella's hand. _My poor, poor daughter. How much longer will she be like this? _ Her eyes scanned Bella, looking worried.

"Probably another three days, if I am getting the memories about the same time she is there," I tell her. Carlisle looked at me next.

"What was the last memory you received?"

"It was late July and Bella just sprained her ankle playing badminton," I told him. Carlisle looked thoughtful and started to block me.

"Poor Bella, she can't seem to catch a break." Alice sighed sitting at Bella's feet.

"Oh, I think Bella has had plenty of breaks." Emmett snickered. Rose was standing next to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"That was tasteless," she hissed. I was reluctant to read her mind to see why she was here. She had avoided the place, while everyone else has visited. Her mind was conflicted. She was angry, but not at Bella. She was mad at herself for caring about Bella. She did not want to get attached to a human, because she thought it was wrong. She was no longer blaming Bella for our change. Carlisle told her that Bella was trying to save us and that it was he and Maria that had told her she would be messing with fate if she did.

"Sorry, just trying to get everyone to laugh," Emmett huffed. "Bella would have laughed," he mumbled.

"Bella getting hurt is no laughing matter," Esme scolded.

"Plus, Bella wouldn't have laughed; she would have turned bright red." Jasper snickered. He earned a few chuckles from the others.

"Carlisle, do you know what happened to Jason Sutton?" I asked. My anger growing again, Jasper looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I am afraid, I don't" Carlisle sighed. He understood my anger, but thought it should be left in the past. I turned to my brother.

"I need you to find any information that you can find on Jason Sutton from Chicago from 1918 and on." Jasper furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sure, but why? He can't possible be alive today. He would be over a hundred." Jasper wanted more of an explanation.

"He should have gone to jail, years ago, but his rich daddy kept him out," I hissed.

"What did he do?" Emmett asked concerned by my anger. He was close to guessing right.

"Bella had turned him down. First, for being courted by him, then for a dance. He was angry and had cornered her when I wasn't around. He tried to force himself on her. I arrived just in time to see him backhand her." I scowled.

"Where were you?" Rose snapped.

"I had stayed at my seat at a baseball game. I offered to walk her to the restroom, but she refused and insisted I stayed. I was seventeen. I didn't know any better. I was trying to support her because I thought she was trying to be independent, like a lot women were aiming for back then."

"Did you get a good hit in?" Emmett asked, his rage was building because his baby sister got hurt.

"I didn't get a chance to before Bella took him down and the police came." I smirked slightly. I was proud of my girl for defending herself.

"Wait, Bella took him down." Jasper looked amused, but impressed. Emmett did too.

"She certainly did. Hard too. She gave herself a good size bruise on the knee for getting him where it counted most." Carlisle chuckled. Everyone else seemed fairly amused too.

"I will see what I can dig up." Jasper promised.

"Why are you all here at two in the morning anyways?" I asked. I noticed all the faces became more stoic.

"We needed a family meeting and knew you would not leave Bella for anything." Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. I tried scanning their minds only to be blocked. Something was wrong.

"What is wrong?" Not enjoying being shut out.

"Two things, mainly. First, the wolves are active again. Their scent is all over the woods. We are not sure how many, at least four, maybe five. Plus, it seems that Alice can't see them for some reason." Carlisle sighed.

"Sure, they are annoying, but they will stick to the treaty, won't they?" I shrugged.

"There is more. Alice has had a vision…" Carlisle started looking at her.

"Have you finally seen Bella?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"Sort of," Alice looked nervous. _Please, remember this changed as soon as I saw it. _ She then opened her mind and I saw Victoria running through a forest, it looked like Forks. She came out behind the hospital where she was attempting to break in. The vision cut off, then I growled.

"She doesn't get to her. I already have seen it change." Alice tried to sooth me as Jasper sent me calming waves.

"When," I hiss.

"Three nights from now?" Alice informed me. That would be about the same time Bella might be waking up.

"I will take care of her," I promised. She wasn't going to escape me again.

"Edward…" Carlisle began, then hesitated.

"She needs to die, Carlisle," I insisted.

"No one disagrees with you on that part. But, I think you should let us handle her." Jasper spoke slowly. I shook my head in disagreement.

"Here me out. You already lost Victoria once." I shot a glance at Alice, who looked sheepish. She must have told the others why I was in South America. Jasper cleared his throat to get my attention. "I think part of why you did not have success was because you are lost without Bella. You may be off your game if you are worried about her the entire time," he concluded.

"I can't just sit back." I was growing frustrated.

"You won't be. I saw the possibility of another vampire with her. He may come here and he is barley a year, so you will still need to protect her," Alice told me. A newborn at the hospital, you have to be joking!

"So, you two are taking care of Victoria then?" I glanced at my brothers and they frowned. After a quick scans of their minds I knew why.

"No way!" I hissed.

"Thank you," my brothers muttered, as their wives glared at them.

"Yes way." They said together. I was certainly surprised by Rose's reaction.

"She wants a mate for a mate. Only she thinks that you killed James. If she knew the truth, then she would want Rose or me." Alice's eyes grew dark.

"Why are you for this?" I asked Rose. She shrugged.

"It is really me and Alice she wants. I am not going to let someone else take my place. Plus, I just want it over with," she answered. Though she was trying to hide her mind from me, I suspect some of the reason was she started to care about Bella.

"Then it is settled. I am working the hospital that night to back you up. You, four, will take care of Victoria," Carlisle decided. Esme was oddly quiet. I wasn't sure if she felt left out.

Before I could open my mouth another memory came over me. I was proposing to Bella and she said yes. Bella and I are, or were, engaged? I could not help but look at her hand, almost willing for the ring to appear on her finger. Would she still be willing to marry me too today, after everything?

"You okay over there? You just went from ecstatic to sad to wistful in the matter of a couple of seconds." Jasper called me back to reality.

"Bella and I are, or were, engaged," I stated. Alice and Esme started to beam.

'What do you mean were?" Rose asked with any eyebrow raised.

"I am not sure if September negated that." I sighed. The rest of the family grew solemn.

"But she said yes after that had happened, right? I mean the present happened before the past. Or am I just confused." Emmett's brows knitted together. Jasper chuckled.

"For once, I do not think you are the only one confused. In a way, our past happened before the present, like normal. But, for Bella; everything in 1918 happened after our current time." Jasper tried to explain.

"So they are engaged." Alice points out with a smile on her face. _Can I plan the wedding?_ I rolled my eyes.

"Wouldn't it be something, that after all this time that you are actually married to Bella? If you got married in 1918, you would be married right now." Emmett started laughing, but before I could even contemplate it Alice made a comment.

"That is if Edward's human self doesn't freak out and push her away during the epidemic to try and 'save her'." She used air quotes around 'save her' and gave me a dirty look. I froze. Could either of them be right?

"Carlisle?" I asked cautiously. I noticed he was already blocking me.

"I thought you want these experiences on your own?" He gave me a smirk. In his head he was translating the periodic table into Greek. I knew he wasn't going to tell me. Alice was frowning too.

"I don't like not being able to see," Alice whined. Carlisle started chuckling.

"It is interesting being on this side for once." Carlisle looked quite amused with himself.

"Well, I do know we need to leave. A nurse will be in here in about five minuets," Alice huffed. My family left, leaving me behind with Bella.

I looked down at my angel. She looked as if she could just be asleep. After everything, she had agreed to marry me. My dead heart felt like it wanted to beat again. I started to pray that Alice was not right and I did not screw up. My mind searched the other possibility that Emmett brought up. Could Bella be my wife? Could it be possible that the mating connection started even then?

I heard the nurse coming so I ducked into the bathroom. She quickly checked Bella's vitals before exiting. While in the bathroom, I changed my clothes to the ones that Alice had brought me.

I retook my seat at her side. Bella Masen. I shook my head, the chances are slim. It was July when I proposed to her in 1918. The chances of a wedding in less the two months were far fetched. I wondered if Bella would want to still marry me when she got back. Or was it my human self she wanted to marry, not the vampire? I knew that living without her was not a possibility.

I heard Jasper outside wanting to come back in.

"Come in, Jazz," I whispered. He walked in and moved to the other side of the bed. He sat and took Bella's hand for a moment. I already knew he was in control of himself so I wasn't too worried.

"This is just so weird. There is nothing at all from her. I can sense others in comas," he whispered. He tried to give her some emotion, but they seemed not to be affective.

"Why are you still here?" I asked not taking my eyes of Bella.

"I wanted to make sure you are okay. Your emotions were all over the place," Jasper asked, letting go of Bella's hand.

"I am okay. Just everything I seem to do is wrong or gets messed up when it comes to Bella." I groaned in frustration. He nodded.

"There is a saying, 'you always hurt the one you love'." Jasper shrugged.

"Comforting," I snapped sarcastically.

"Sorry. She is going to be okay. She is alive. She is going to wake up, even if Alice can't see it. It doesn't make sense for her to stay in the past after what she was sent there to do is done." Jasper extended encouraging words.

"I believe that, too. But I am worried she will hate me after she wakes up and want nothing to do with me." I admitted.

"Bella loves you. She has always loved you; I felt it from her even before we first got introduced to her. Do not trivialize it just because she is human. She is your mate. I urge you to seriously consider changing her," Jasper replied softly.

"I can not take her soul. You know that," I hissed

"I do not think you will be." I opened my mouth to argue. "Hear me out. I know how you felt these past few years. Feeling alone, although you are surrounded by others; always feeling like you are missing something. That ended for me when I found Alice. I never felt more complete or happy. I know that Bella is your soul mate. There is not a doubt in my mind about that. I think it is possible that is why you think you lost your soul the day that you were changed is because on that same day you lost Bella. You just never knew it was her you were missing because of your memory loss," Jasper finished. I finally took my eyes from Bella to look at him. I ran my hand through my hair, contemplating his revelation.

He gave me a soft smile. "You think I am right."

"I can see the possibility," I nodded.

"Please, consider changing her if she wants it. Our family can't lose both of you," he told me.

"I will consider it," I agreed. He stood, clasped a hand on my shoulder and he left telling me he would see me later.

**A/N: We couldn't forget about dear old Victoria could we? She needs to be dealt with soon too. **

**Poor Edward still a little jealous of his own self; he knows it still him, but can't help it. It will be interesting to find out if Alice is still always right or if it is Emmett. Maybe even both? Who knows except me since I wrote that chapter already?**

**Poll is going to be open for only about a day more so I can finish up writing. Some people though she should have two babies. One human and one hybrid. I thought it was far fetched when it first suggested. What does anyone else think? **

**Not too much time left in the past.**

**Props to Jasper's revelation in this chapter. I though he tends to be over looked at times.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**Father, why are you home so early is everything, alright?" Edward asked as he pulled my seat out for me. **

"**I am here at your mother's request. She is just overly concerned about this epidemic." He answered not sounding too happy about it.**

"**Mother is not the only one that is overly concerned about it," Edward responded sitting in his own seat. Both his mother and I sent him such a scathing look he actually shrank in his seat.**

"**I am not being overly concerned. They are closing public places because of the epidemic. I wish you both would not take it so lightly." Elizabeth sounded troubled.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 20 The Start (BPOV)**

Where had the time gone? It seemed liked yesterday that Edward was proposing to me on that July day. The time has flown by since we announced our engagement.

Elizabeth was thrilled by the news. She wanted to start planning our wedding right away and wanted to have it next spring. I did not argue, I wanted her to have her fun. Guilt ate away at me that our wedding will never happen.

Edward's parents had Carlisle over for dinner to celebrate. When I apologized after he had to eat, he assured me that it was okay and that he was used to it, due to his charade. He also managed to get me a fake birth certificate, just in case.

Now, as I glanced down at the newspaper in front of me, I am brought back to reality. It was the first week of September. Boston was reporting deaths from the Spanish Influenza. I was worried for Millie and Thomas. I haven't heard anything from them yet. I was hoping no news was good news. The Sutton snobs pretended as if Millie never existed. They never spoke of her or seemed concern about her.

It made me feel sick that my time was coming to an end with Edward. Although time was scarce between him going to school and work, I savored every moment I had with him. Since we were engaged, Edward was much more affectionate. He would hold my hand and give me chaste kisses all the time. A few times Edward would pull me into his lap if we were alone and give me a more passionate kiss or just hold me for awhile.

I was deep in thought when two arms slipped around my waist and pulled me to a warm hard body.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked without turning around.

"They closed the school, just because a few people have gotten sick in Boston." Edward scoffed, kissing the top of my head. I do not know why but his nonchalant attitude angered me.

"It is more than just a few people. People are dying in masses. They are calling it an epidemic." My frustration came out in my voice. Why was he taking it so lightly?

"Sweetheart, that is all the way in Boston. Not here." Edward was trying to sound soothing. I turned to face him.

"Edward, the epidemic has already crossed the ocean. I doubt a few hundred land miles with stop it from coming here," I snapped. He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should not read about it if it is going to get you this upset?" Edward suggested. HE tried to take the paper from me.

"So ignorance is better?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked at a loss to what to do and I started to feel guilty for taking it out on him. "I am sorry. I am just worried. We have not heard from Millie or Mr. McRoy. They are in Boston." I hugged myself into him, pressing my face into his chest. I could feel his heartbeat, which gave me conflicted feelings knowing that they were numbered.

"No, ignorance is not better. I just do not like seeing you this upset. As for Miss Sutton and Thomas, I am sure we will hear from them soon. Please, calm down. Right now there is nothing to worry about. We are all well. I will never let anything happen to you. I love you so much." Edward pulled back and took my chin softly in one hand so he could stare in my eyes.

"I love you too, my sweet knight." I bit my lip, slightly embarrassed over my rant. Edward kissed me softly. "Would you like me to play the piano?" Edward pushed a stray lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Actually, I wanted to freshen up before lunch." I pulled back from him. "Will you play for me after lunch," I asked, thinking his playing or just being with him would calm me down.

"Yes, sweetheart. Anything to see you smile." Edward gave me his crooked grin. I gave him a small smile.

I hurried up to my room and splashed some cool water on my face. I sat at the vanity and fixed my hair. I took a few calming breaths before standing. I knew I had to be stronger than this. This was only going to get harder from here on out and I will never make it if I keep breaking down or taking it out on Edward.

I took Edward's latest note and went to my bedside table. I opened the draw and pulled out all the other notes, turn to the foot of my bed, where I knelt in front of a beautiful wooden trunk.

The day after our engagement, Elizabeth and I purchased a trunk that took the combined effort of Edward and Mr. Mason to bring upstairs to my room. She had bought it for my trousseau.

She had given me a beautiful laced tablecloth and a couple of quilts to start it. I was gradually supposed to fill it with things for my married life. However, now I added the notes, on top of two photo albums. Maria brought them to me this morning. She wanted me to have them in the future, suggesting I filled the trunk and ask Carlisle to keep it safe, that way I could get anything I treasured in the future. I added in my necklace and covered the items with the blankets. I stood and got my lion off the bed, putting him in as well. I laughed as a pair of knitting needles caught my eye.

As tradition mandated, many people came to call on us after we announced our engagement. There was this sweet older lady from down the street who handed me a pair of knitting needles. She whispered, not too softly, for me to take them to bed with me on my wedding night. I had to cover my laugh with a poorly fake cough. Poor Edward overheard, since he was sitting next to me, and turned white as a ghost. Carlisle was across the room and was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

I closed the trunk and headed out of the room. Edward was leaning on the wall across from the door waiting for me. He straightened when he saw me and gave me a smile.

"Feeling better?" he asked caressing my cheek with his fingers.

"Yes." I reached out for his hand lacing our fingers together. He gave it a squeeze as we headed down to lunch. Edward frowned as he approached the dinning room.

"What is father doing home at this hour," he questioned, leading us into the room. My heartbeat quickened thinking that this is it. I glanced at him entering the room. He appeared to be fine physically.

"Father, why are you home so early? Is everything, alright?" Edward asked as he pulled my seat out for me.

"I am here at your mother's request. She is just overly concerned about this epidemic." He answered not sounding too happy about it.

"Mother is not the only one that is overly concerned about it," Edward responded sitting in his own seat. Both his mother and I sent him such a scathing look he actually shrank in his seat.

"I am not being overly concerned. They are closing public places because of the epidemic. I wish you both would not take it so lightly." Elizabeth sounded troubled.

"I have to still work. I can not stay at home. There are others in a panic as well. They want their wills updated." Mr. Masen tried to reason. Elizabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What about your family? We should be coming first, not your clients." She bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"I am concerned for my family. I am trying to provide for us. If you are so worried take the kids and go into the country until it is over." Mr. Masen suggested.

"I am not leaving you behind. I am staying where you are." Elizabeth was in tears now. Edward was looking down at his plate frowning. I wondered if his parents have argued in front of him before. I reached under the table for his hand. He grabbed it and gave it a good squeeze.

"Beth…" Mr. Masen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I will work from home as much as I can. I will try to do most of the conversing with clients over the phone. I will only leave when necessary for them to sign. I will wear those silly masks when out. That is the best I can offer right now." He sighed, looking up at her again.

"Thank you," she sniffed. "Please, everyone eat. We need to keep up your strength." She smiled encouragingly. I looked down at my food, my appetite gone. I had a feeling Elizabeth was going to hate me if she knew I had known all along what was going to happen and did not try to stop it.

"Bella, dear, you are already skin and bones, please eat. I do not want you getting sick." Elizabeth pleaded. I nodded, taking up my fork to start eating. The rest of our meal was in silence.

It was the next day that news spread the epidemic had reached New York. Edward and I were forced to stay at home. Mr. Masen tried to keep to his word, but often was out of the house. The day before my birthday the first cases in Chicago started to show up.

"I am sorry that I could not do something more special for you birthday." Edward was sitting, holding my hand in the library.

"That is okay. I usually do not like celebrating my birthday," I told him. With Carlisle's false documents I was turning eighteen again.

"I do not even have a present for you. They have closed all the stores except the food market, not that mother would let me out."  
>"Edward, I do not need a present. How about you play the piano for me, I always enjoy listening to you play?" I suggested.<p>

"Alright, but as soon as this epidemic passes, I am getting you a real present." Edward stood, helping me to my feet. He kissed me before linking our hands to walk down the hall.

We were passing Mr. Masen's office when we heard a thud. I exchanged a look with Edward. He let go of my hand and knocked on the door.

"Father?" He called. When there was no answer; Edward pushed the door open. His father was lying in heap on the ground. Edward rushed to his side.

"Father, are you alright?" He asked. I knelt on the other side of him. Mr. Masen was sweating and looking flushed. I felt his forehead, he was burning up. I sucked in my breath.

"Edward, he has a fever. He is sick." I told him. Edward looked stricken.

"Bella, do not touch him. Stop breathing in the air. I do not want you to get sick." Edward was trying to push me from the room.

"Edward, you need to calm down. I will go call Carlisle and find your mother," I told him. I hurried from the room and headed down the servant stairs. Maria was alone in the kitchen.

"Mr. Masen has taken ill. Do you know where Elizabeth is?" I asked.

"I will find her. You call the Doctor." Maria placed her knife down. It looked like she was frosting a cake for my birthday.

I turned to the phone and made my quick call. Fifteen minutes later, Carlisle was at the door. I led him to the office where Mr. Masen was.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen, I am so glad you are here." Elizabeth was in tears.

"Has Mr. Masen complained of a headache or fatigue before this?" Carlisle got out his stethoscope for show to listen to Mr. Masen's lungs. He was frowning at whatever he found.

"He did before bed last night," Elizabeth told him. Carlisle then took his temperature quickly.

"Mr. Masen has appeared to have caught the influenza. I want to take him to the hospital. Edward, can you help me get him to the car." Carlisle said in a solemn voice.

"No, I want him to stay here." Elizabeth started to cry.

"Mrs. Masen, I am sorry but that is not the best idea. This is more than most people can handle. This flu affects the lungs, causing them to swell and bleed. He needs to be monitored by a hospital," Carlisle said softly.

"He will get better though, right?" she sniffed kneeling next to her husband.

"The changes are slim, I am afraid." Carlisle didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"He is right mother. Father needs the hospital if he is to have any chance of surviving." Edward broke in. Elizabeth nodded, kissing her husband's head before standing.

Carlisle and Edward both picked up Mr. Masen gently as they carried him out to the car.

Elizabeth got into the car before either of them could tell her not too.

Edward stopped me though.

"Bella, sweetheart, please stay here. I do not want you getting sick too." He begged.

"Edward, I want to be there for your mother," I insisted.  
>"Please, do not be stubborn this time. I love you and need to keep you safe," Edward begged, pulling my hand to his chest right over his heart.<p>

"Alright, for now." I sighed, stepping back and crossing my arms in front of my chest. Edward started to open his mouth to argue, but was interrupted.

"Edward, let us get going, please," Carlisle called. Edward got into the driver's seat and drove away.

I watched until they were out of sight before heading inside and to find Maria in Mr. Masen office trying to clean up.

"Would you like any help?" I asked standing in the doorway. I need to do something to keep me busy.

"No, Miss. How about you make sure anything you may want to keep is in that trunk of yours. Time will be crazy the next few days, you may not get another chance." She was scrubbing a spot on the floor. I realized Mr. Masen must have gotten sick.

"Do you think anyone would mind if I take a book from the library?" I was thinking of the first addition **Wuthering Heights**.

"I am sure no one will notice it missing. Go on," she encouraged. I went into the library and used a chair to grab my book. I was debating on any of the others. It would be a shame for all these books to go to waste. I grabbed the copy of **Romeo and Juliet** too, for sentimental reasons.

After I deposited the books in my trunk, I decided to head to Edward's room. I know that Carlisle brought him here and they had gotten some thing after his change, but out of curiosity I decided to look for myself.

I entered my room and was surprised to see it fairly messy. But, then, as a vampire he has all the time in the world to keep it clean. I stepped over the dirty clothes on the floor and glanced around some more. His room was fairly plain. There were a few souvenirs from trips. I did however notice two pictures on the desk. One was of his family taking in the past year or so. The other was our engagement photo. It was taking a few weeks ago. I grabbed both, hoping Edward would not notice that they were missing. Before I could find anything else I heard the car pull up to the curve. They were back. I flew to my room to hide the pictures, then hurried downstairs.

Maria was just opening the door for them when I got to the landing. Edward was carrying his mother bridal style.

"Is she alright?" I hurried forward to check her temperature. She felt fine to me.

"I think she passed out from the stress," Edward answered. He looked pale and worried. "They would not let us in to be with Father. They said they needed to keep the well people out, in order to control any more people from getting sick. My mother nearly had a fit to stay by his side before she collapsed. Carlisle told me to take her home and put her to bed." Edward shifted the weight of his mother.

"I will help you." I went up the stairs in front of him. I opened the door to his parents' room for him. Their room was about twice the size of the one I was staying in. It had a love seat by a small fireplace and its own bathroom.

I stepped up to the bed and pulled back the covers. Edward laid her down gently. I took off the shoes and placed them by the foot of the bed and covered her before taking Edward by the hand and leading him out.

"Come eat something?" I pulled him along belong behind me.

"I am not hungry," Edward said softly.

"You need to eat," I said firmly.

"Maybe later," Edward pulled me to my room and shut the door. I was glad I remembered to shut the trunk.

As soon as the door was shut Edward pulled me tightly to him. He started kisses me hard and urgently. His hand gripped my waist closer to him and I started to feel his presence all too clearly against my stomach. I pushed back from him before things escalated further.

"Edward," I placed my hand on his chest. His eyes grew larger with alarm.

"Bella, I beg your pardon, I got carried away." Edward looked ashamed. He moved to sit on my bed and hung his head. I sat next to him and rubbed his back gently.

"Are you alright, my sweet knight?" I asked softly.

"If my father dies, I do not think my mother can survive it. I think I will lose her as well." Edward's voice sounded fearful. "I know I could not, if something happened to you, Bella. It would kill me. I can not survive in a world that you do not exist." Edward choked back his emotion.

I crawled into his lap and he held me tight.

"I can not live without you either. Living without you would be entirely too painful. I need you like I need the air to breath." I was fighting the memory of what it was like in my mind.

"I shall never leave you. Not even death will ever separate us, I swear it," Edward promised, bury his head into my neck.

"I am going to hold you to that," I told him running my fingers in his hair. Edward gave a sad chuckle. I looked at his face, he looked tired.

"You look like you need to go to bed," I whispered. Edward looked at me with sad eyes.

"Let me stay with you tonight. Please, I can not bear to let you go right now." Edward pleaded.

"I am not sure if that is a good idea. Your mother is already upset." I hated to say no.

"It will be fine. We are engaged, we can stay fully clothed. I will even stay above the covers tonight. I just need to hold you and know that you are safe tonight." Edward wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Alright," I agreed. I slipped off his lap and removed my shoes. I sat at the vanity and took down my hair and started to brush it.

"May, I?" Edward held out his hand. I handed over the brush. He started to brush my hair. "Your hair is so beautiful." Edward commented softly.

"Thank you." I blushed. When he finished, he set the brush down. He held out his hand and led me to the bed. I got under the covers and he laid down on top of them next to me. I grabbed the extra blanket at the foot of the bed and covered him, too. I curled into him and placed my head on his chest. Edward's arms were around me tightly but comfortably.

"I could get used to this," he sighed contently.

"Go to sleep, my sweet knight." I told him.

"Good night, sweetheart," he murmured half asleep already

I awoke in the morning to find Edward missing. Not too worried, I quickly got dressed and did my hair. I was getting fast at putting my hair up. I stepped out of my room and heard crying coming from Edward's parents room. I started for the door just as Maria came out with a tray.

"Mr. Masen past away this morning," she whispered. I started to move to the door, but she stopped me. "I just gave her something to help her sleep. Wait until later to see her."

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"He is in his father's office trying to get some details done," she told me. I turned for the stairs and hurried to find him.

I knocked on the open door. Edward was behind the desk and was on the phone. He sounded angry with whoever he was speaking with. I waited silently until he slammed down the phone. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry about your father," I told him. Edward nodded. "Can I help you with anything?" I asked.

"No. It is disgraceful that I have to fight to have my father buried and have any type of funeral. Because of this whole epidemic they say it is impossible to have funeral services. They are talking about not even burying everyone. My father had his and my mother's arrangements already set. I needed to fight to keep them with their contract. They want me to pay more. I should sue them when this is over." Edward huffed.

"What can I do to help you?" I repeated.

"Nothing. I am going to call our priest and see if he will consent at least to a blessing or prayer, whatever it is for a funeral at the grave site." Edward pulled away from me to get on the phone again.

"Have you eaten?" I asked worried about him.

"Bella, just let me get this done, please." Edward did not even look at me. I tried not to take it personally, because his father did just die.

The next few days were silent around the house. Elizabeth kept to her room. Edward just about ignored me. I was fighting the déjà vu feeling. Edward got the priest to agree to meet us at the grave on Monday late in the morning.

I was getting ready in my room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. The door opened and I was surprised to see Edward, since I barely had gotten more than a couple words out of him after his rant in the office. He was dressed in a dark suit and black tie. His face was pale and lacked any emotion. Then he spoke.

"Miss Swan, after the service, I want you to get out of here. Go back to Port Angeles. The engagement is off." I swear my heart took its last beat.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 21 Seeing Through the Lies. (BPOV)**

_I was getting ready in my room when there was a knock on the door._

"_Come in," I called. The door opened and I was surprised to see Edward, since I had barely gotten more than a couple words out of him after his rant in the office. He was dressed in a dark suit and black tie. His face was pale and lacked any emotion. Then he spoke._

"_Miss Swan, after the service I want you out of here. Go back to Port Angeles. The engagement is off." I swear my heart took it last beat._

"What?" I cried getting to my feet. I had to have heard him wrong.

"I said, you needed to leave, the engagement is off. Go back to Port Angeles." Edward said again.

"Why?" I felt my heart start to break. Edward wouldn't look directly at me.

"It is for the best. I can not have you here any more." I sat down on the seat again, at a loss for words. "I will give you the money so you can travel back and I will send your things once you are settled." Edward turned to leave the room.

This could not be happening, again. Just days ago he was saying 'I can't live without you' and now he was breaking it off once again. The irony of the day was not lost on me. It was the same day he left me in the future. Well, I am not letting him go without a fight this time. I jumped to my feet and followed him out the door.

"Edward!" He turned. "You forgot something." I took off the ring, half-tempted to chuck it at his head. Instead, I walked up to him and held it out to him.

"You can keep the ring," Edward said softly glancing at it in my hand.

"I do not want it. Why would I want something to remind me that everything about us was a lie? Every kiss. Every time you said 'I love you'. Every note you left me. You're asking me to marry you. All of it lies." I dropped the ring into Edward's hand. His eyes flickered with sadness. "As for my things, you do not have to worry about sending them anywhere. I will have my cousin collect it. I will stay with him until I find something more suitable. I am sure he could use a hand anyways at the hospital." I watched the color drain from his already pale face. I turned to leave, then Edward roared from behind me.

"Absolutely, not! You are going to Port Angeles." I turned back around. Edward was furious. I held my ground.

"I beg your pardon. You broke off the engagement and you ordered me from the house. You have no right to say where I go or what I do. If I want to go help the sick, then I will." I thundered, squaring off against him.

"That is ludicrous. Are you trying to kill yourself by going towards the epidemic rather than away from it? You need to go to Port Angeles, where it is safe!" Edward was starting to look desperate. I was sure at this point he was in deed trying to push me away to save me.

"Do you really think the rural areas are much better? If anything, they are worse with the lack of doctors. The only reason we do not know about it is because their death tolls are not being updated as fast as the cities," I snapped. "Besides, if I go back to Port Angeles, I would be by myself, so it will be days or weeks before anyone noticed if I was dead." I meant this as a jab towards Edward. But I heard Elizabeth gasp behind me and I felt like kicking myself. I wasn't trying to upset her. Edward was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Tell me one thing before I leave. It was not three days ago that you were saying that you loved me. You could not live without me. That you swore you would never leave me. Was that all a lie? Did you ever even love me? If you did not, why would you propose?" I paused blinking back my tears. "Or is it something else entirely different. Are you trying to push me away in some foolish notion that it will protect me?" I finished. I looked at him expectantly.

This is the first time that I have seen Edward in tears. He reached out and touched my cheek.

"All that I have ever said to you is true. I never said I did not love you. And I can not live in a world that you do not exist. I need to get you to safety. I did not think you would go if I asked you in any other way. Please, do this for me, sweetheart." Edward had tears running down his face.  
>"Edward, this is an epidemic. There is no where safe. Especially, after I had been already exposed to it. It is only a matter of time if it is going to happen. Sending me away will not stop it from happening. This is the best place for me. I do not want to be without you. I want whatever time, long or short, I have to be with you." I reached up to wipe his tears.<p>

"So stubborn," Edward whispered.

"Lucky for you that she is," Elizabeth spoke up. I started to blush. Edward looked equally embarrassed. I glanced at her; she was dressed all in black. She looked pale, and her eyes were red.

"She is right. This is the best place for her and you should savor any time you have with each other, no matter the length. I will meet you two downstairs." She headed for the stairs.

I turned back to Edward. He was looking at me with a regretful expression.

"Please, do not leave." Edward asked. Then he sighed and held out the ring to me.

"I would understand if you do not want this anymore, or me, but would you place this back on your finger where it belongs. I still want to marry you; I just hope I did not screw up too badly." Edward looked at me with hope in his expression.

"That depends. Promise me first that if you ever get concerned for my well being you talk to me first. Do not push me away." I keep my hands to my side.

"I promise you. I will never make this mistake, again. I am so sorry that I hurt you," Edward promised. I held my hand up and Edward slipped the ring on finger. He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. He then pulled me in for a brief kiss.

"I love you, sweetheart." Edward whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, you sweet foolish knight." I pecked his lips before stepping back.

"It is time to go," Edward whispered. I nodded.

"I just need to grab my things. I will be right down," I told him. I quickly grabbed my coat, hat, gloves and mask. I hurried on down to meet the others.

About an hour later the ceremony was over. They were mandating that funerals could be only fifteen minuets long. Mr. Weston and Justice Greene were there. Also one other lawyer from the office I never met.

I was standing with Elizabeth and Maria. Edward was talking with Justice Greene.

He stepped away and motioned for me to come over. He took my hand in his.

"Bella, how would you feel about getting married today?" I looked at him blankly. Leave it to Edward to go to two extremes in one day.

"Edward, I am not sure if today is the best for that. What would your mother say?" I answered.

"I want to be married, now. So if you do get sick or I do; you will be taken care of. Justice Greene will do it today," Edward insisted. Elizabeth came forward, hearing our conversation.

"I think that is a good idea. Do not say no on my account. I will rest easier if you are married," she encouraged us.

"It is settled then. Justice Greene will be at our house in a couple of hours. He needs to stop by his office to pick up the proper forms and license." Edward seemed to be smiling, I couldn't tell for sure with the mask in the way.

Back at the house, I was sitting in front of the vanity mirror. Three hour ago, Edward came in here and ended things. Now I am sitting here getting ready for my wedding.

What was I doing? Charlie and Renée are going to kill me. But, then, how do I go back to my time and say 'I traveled back in time and married Edward in 1918. He is still alive today, because he is a vampire'. That will go over well. Hello, padded cell for one.

How would Edward feel about this? Will he feel tied to me in the future if we are married?

There was a knock on my door and I tensed. Maria came in the room and I relaxed.

"Well, Miss Bride, how are you doing in here," she asked coming over to me.

"I am not sure. I hoping I am making the right decision. I love him. I just do not know if the timing is right. Then, do I keep the black dress on because we are in mourning? Are black wedding dresses bad luck? It feels wrong to be wearing white on the day we buried his father." I gushed out, asking endless questions.

"Hmm, maybe something other than black, but still dark? How about your dress from the celebration?" she suggested moving to the closet. "You are aware that Mrs. Masen did marry Mr. Masen the same day as her mother's funeral as well? He wanted to take care of her as Edward wants to take care of you. So do not fret that we also buried Mr. Masen today. He would've understood." I had forgotten about that fact. It did make me feel better about today. She took out the dress and helped me get dressed quicker than at the celebration. We straighten my hair up, having no time to do anything fancy. I did, however, get my necklace out of my trunk and put it on.

Just as we finished, there is another knock at the door. Maria answered it and Edward was standing there. He was holding a small bouquet of mixed flowers. Maria excused herself and left the room.

"Are you ready," he asked.

"I think so. Is this okay? Should I put the black dress back on? I do not want to offend anyone," I asked.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart. I promise, after this epidemic is over, I will give you a real wedding, if you want it." Edward stepped forward to take my hand.

"I just need to be married to you. I do not need any big celebration for that. I am not one for being the center of attention." I took the flowers from Edward, then adjusted my mask as Edward did the same. I had a feeling that if Alice ever found out how we got married she would be mortified.

I linked arms with Edward and he led us down the stairs and out the kitchen door. He led us to gazebo where Justice Greene, Elizabeth and Maria were waiting. Edward walked us right up to Justice Greene.

"We gather here today to witness the joining of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Jr. in the union of marriage." Edward moved my hand from his arm and held my left hand with his.

"Isabella, do you take Edward, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish and obey; from this day forward, until death do you part?" Did he just say obey? Edward was looking at me expectantly. Right, I am supposed to be submissive.

"I do," I whispered softly, my smile becoming bigger on my face. We will deal with the 'obey' later.

"Edward, do you take Isabella, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" Justice Greene continued.

"I do," Edward beamed and he slipped a silver band next to my engagement ring. I do not know when he would have had time to have gotten it, but at least we had one.

"By the power invested in me by the city of Chicago, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss your bride?" Justice Greene smiled at us. Edward pulled down his mask, then mine, and leaned into kiss me softly. He pulled back when the others started to clap softly. We both adjusted our masks. The Justice pulled some papers from his jacket and a pen. "I just need you two and the witnesses to sign this."

With a quick signature, it was official, I was Edward's wife. I had conflicting emotions. The first was of complete happiness that he was officially mine. I loved him with my whole heart. However, the nagging doubt would not leave my mind. In a mere few days he is going to leave me again. Would our marriage be doomed before it could start?

I didn't regret marrying Edward. There would be no one else for me, ever. I just wanted more time.

After the papers were signed, Justice Greene pocketed his to file with the town. After a quick congratulation, Edward walked him out.

Elizabeth approached me first and gave me a hug. She felt very warm to me despite the cool air.

"I am happy for the both of you. I know Mr. Masen, bless his soul, would be too. I am glad this day could also mark a joyous occasion."

"I am glad we did not upset you," I told her honestly.

"I due hope you forgive me, but I am going to retire now," she told me, patting my arm gently. She looked very tired and even paler than earlier.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked. I did not want to forget that she should be getting sick soon.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with. Go celebrate with your new husband. Take care of each other, always." She walked to the house. Maria came up to me.

"She knows everything," Maria spilled out as we watched her disappear into the house.

"How?" I grew alarmed.

"I told her, last night. She was in a panic about Edward and you getting sick. I did it to comfort her. The poor dear was in hysterics," Maria explained sheepishly.

"And she was fine with it?" I was surprised.

"She knows that you are a good girl. She believes you would never do anything that was not the best for Edward. She wants you and Carlisle to save him. It will make her rest easier. Her one concern was if you two would find each other again. I think that is why she wanted to push the marriage, so much before hand." Maria wrapped an arm around my waist.

"She is not angry at me for lying?" I was still in a bit of shock.

"The Mrs. knows that you love him. That was all she could hope for. She always suspected something was off. She believes that you coming here is a gift from the angels."

"She is sick, right now, isn't she?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but she will refuse to go to the hospital. Do not tell the young sir, just yet," Maria lowered her voice as Edward came back into view. "I will go prepare the two of you something to eat for dinner." She spoke louder as she headed inside. I felt a little more relieved about the up coming situation knowing that Elizabeth was not angry about it.

Edward continued to walk towards me. I tried to hide my sadness that she was sick from him.

"Where is mother?" he asked looking worried.

"She retired for the evening, after saying that she was happy for us and that your father would be too," I told him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He reached up with one hand and pulled both our masks off and started to kiss me again. This kiss was more passionate then any of the others. We both easily got carried away. I felt his tongue brush my bottom lip, with only a slightly hesitation, I opened my mouth to him and let our tongues entwine with one another. I let out a slight moan from the sensation and closed my eyes. Edward pulled back and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Thank you, for not biting my tongue," Edward said softly. My eyes popped open.

"Why would I bite you?" I started to laugh. Edward's ears burned pink.

"My father told me that my mother did the first time he kissed her like that. However, he said that it was worth it and I see why." Edward swooped in for another kiss. I thought it was going to be like the last, but it ended up being chaste. Edward started to chuckle when he saw me pouting. "I think it would be best if we wait for later," he whispered against my lips.

"Later?" I asked, feeling confused on why that would be better.

"Mmm, hmm, our wedding night, Mrs. Masen," Edward hinted. Oh! OH!. What was I thinking? Of course, Edward expected us to have sex tonight. Edward and I were going to have sex! I have wanted that for so long, but I didn't even contemplate it happening in this time. However, we just got married, so it would be alright. This Edward would not be scared of hurting me.

"Bella, are you alright, sweetheart? I promised to go slow and not hurt you." Edward looked concerned.

"I am fine, Edward. I just got to thinking about…later. All good things, please do not worry." I smiled up at him. His face eased and became impish.

"We can skip right to the wedding night, now?" Edward suggested without waiting for an answer he scooped me up in his arms. I gave a short yelp and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Edward, put me down," I scolded playfully.

"Nope, I am supposed to carry you over the threshold." Edward grinned.

"We can not go right to the wedding night. Maria is making us dinner," I told him. Edward sighed, but instead of putting me down he, stepped back into the gazebo and sat, placing me on his lap.

"I am sorry that I could not give you a better wedding day." Edward kissed my cheek.

"I told you, I do not need any big celebration. I just need you." I kissed his cheek. "When did you get a ring though?" I asked.

"That ring was my grandmother's first ring from my grandfather. He could not afford much at first. I will get you a better ring someday," Edward promised, kissing my hand.

"You do not have to do that," I told him, leaning against his chest.

"Maybe I want to, though." He kissed the top of my head.

Our dinner was a simple meal and a cherry pie that I had made that morning. I had made it to cheer Edward up, but now it was being used in lieu of a cake. Edward hadn't seemed to mind. He ate his food quickly, including the pie. When I was finished, he practically pulled me out of my chair and to the stairs. I started to grow nervous, but realize that Edward was just as inexperienced as I was. He paused outside my door.

"I was figuring your room tonight, since it has the bigger bed." Edward suddenly looked nervous too. Without saying anything, I opened my door and pulled him in with me. I closed the door and headed to the vanity first. I started plucking out pins, letting my hair fall down around my shoulders. As I looked in the mirror, I could see Edward taking off his shoes and then his jacket.

"I should find a safe place for this." Edward held up our marriage certificate.

"I can put it in the trunk for now, until we can find a better place." I held out my hand and took the certificate.

I knelt down in front of the trunk, opened the trunk and place it in. I then unclasped my necklace and placed it in as well. Edward stands over me and glanced in.

"You are not going to actually bring the knitting needles to bed are you?" He asked nervously. I started to laugh.

"I did not plan to? Should I?" I glanced up at him, giving him an impish smile.

"I rather if you did not. I promise to be good." Edward's face turned pink, but looked relieved.

I was grateful that all the items I did not want him to find were covered.

I wondered what to do about my rings. I did not want to lose them, but I was concerned if I took them off, Edward would get upset.

I closed the chest, then stood to take off my dress. I started to unbutton the back, when I felt Edward come up behind me asking softly as he saw me struggle.

"May I help you?" I nodded and his fingers took over where I left off. I felt the dress start to slip down and I stepped out of it. I brought it to the closet and hung it up. I reached behind me and managed to untie the corset strings. I heard a gasp when I managed to wiggle out of it. I turned to face Edward, still in my camisole and petticoat. He was shirtless and only in his drawers. He had a well defined six pack and v that led my eyes below his waist. From what I could see from even here, Edward was well endowed and very excited.

We started at each others bodies silently for a moment, until I broke my stare to blush and look away. Edward chuckled nervously and started towards me.

He took my hands and kissed them before he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me flush with his body.

"I do not know how to this without hurting you?" He apologized.

"I do not think there is a way without it being slightly painful the first time. Unless, we do not do anything. But I want to." I looked at him shyly. He perked up and grinned.

"So do I, beautiful," He admitted.

"Then, there is nothing to be afraid of or sorry about. We belong together." I wrapped my arms around his neck and then jumped up to warp my legs around his waist. He caught me and held me to him. He let out a soft moan as his eyes grew dark, carried me over the bed and laid us both down.

**A/N: I bet after last chapter none of you thought Emmett was going to end up being right so soon. I know that it wasn't a picture perfect wedding. But just imagine Alice's face if she finds out. **

**I will warn you know many of you might want tissues next chapter. The inevitable is going to happen. **

**Just because some like to know:**

**CH 22 BPOV**

**CH 23 Alice POV**

**CH 24 Edward's POV(2006)**

**Ch 25- 27Bella **

**Not sure after that most likely Bella maybe a Edward in there.**

**Thank You For All Your Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**By the way, I think you are wrong about Edward being the first Cullen member to join me. Here." He extended his hand to me. I take the object he is trying to give me.**

"**A Cullen Crest? " I looked at the charm in my hand. "I know the others have one." I got a bit teary eyed.**

"**Well, without you I would not have them. So you are my family too." Carlisle smiled.**

"**Thank you," I hugged him.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

*****Remember I warned you. You may want tissues for this, it will be emotional.**

**Ch. 22 Dream is over (BPOV)**

When I awoke I could tell it was still early. Despite seeing the gray clouds, I could not keep the smile off my face. I was a married woman. Not just a married woman, but married to the best man on the planet.

Last night was simply amazing. My smile grew impossibly bigger. I wished life could stop right here. Life was perfect. I rolled over to watch my husband sleep.

That is when reality crashed in. He seemed to be breathing heavily and was sweating. I knew before I felt his forehead that he was sick. I reached a hand up to his forehead and felt the heat radiating off him before I could even touch him.

My hand flew to my mouth as I stifled my sob. I needed to be strong.

"Edward, sweet knight, can you hear me?" I shook him gently. He groaned a bit and started coughing.

"Bella," he rasped. He tried to move but had a coughing fit.

"Shhh, rest. I am going to get my cousin," I told him. "Can you raise your shoulders a bit?" He tried to sit up, but was weak. I had to help him. I placed an extra pillow behind his head to hopefully help his breathing.

"Water," he begged.

"I will go get you some," I promised. Hurrying, I grabbed my dressing robe as I ran out of the room.

"Maria?" I called. She came out of Elizabeth's room with red eyes. Her mouth was covered so I could not see her face clearly.

"How is Elizabeth doing?" I asked.

"She past away, about an hour ago?" Maria answered.

"What? Why didn't you wake me? We should have gotten her to a hospital." I cried in alarm.

"She would have refused to go. She wanted to die here at home. Going to the hospital would have prolonged it. She thought it was best to leave the beds open for the ones that needed it." I fought my tears.

"Edward is sick. Can you call Carlisle for me?" I blinked away my tears.

"Yes, ma'am," Maria answered.

"Maria? How are you feeling? Are you going to survive this?" I felt guilty that I never thought of her before.

"I will be fine. After this, I plan on going down to Biloxi to make sure Mary Alice is changed," Maria told me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I went into the bathroom and got some water.

I brought it back to Edward and I helped him sit up more to drink some water. He looked at me with feverish eyes.

"Bella, your mask," he ordered. I grabbed it off my vanity.

"I do not think it will make a difference now," I told him putting it on anyways.

"Please, do not say that. You must stay well. I could not bear it if you got sick." Edward started coughing hard.

"Shhhh, relax, please. My cousin will soon be here and we will get you some help," I told him as I started to get dressed quickly.

I sat back by Edward's side and took his hand. He was breathing heavily and I wasn't sure if he was still awake. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. The door opened and Carlisle walked in with Maria behind him.

"How is the patient?" He asked as he sat his bag on the table and opened it.

"I think he is asleep?" I answered.

"I am awake," Edward started to cough and opened his eyes slightly.

I moved so Carlisle could get closer. Carlisle place a thermometer under Edward's tongue and then used a stethoscope to listen to Edward's chest.

"Well, Edward. I am afraid that you are very sick," Carlisle said as he looked at his temperature.

"Where is my mother?" Edward glanced around. I bit my lip, not wanting to be the one to tell him.

"I am afraid it seems she got sick last night and past away early this morning. It took her quick." Carlisle was the one to answer.

Edward frowned, but stayed quiet.

"We should get you ready to transport to the hospital." Carlisle started to put his things back in his bag.

"I do not want to go," Edward rasped.

"Edward, you must go," I begged.

"What would be the point? My father went to the hospital and did not make it. My mother died here. Wherever I end up my fate seems already set. Can you tell me honestly, Carlisle, my chances are better at the hospital?" Edward wheezed.

"No, I can not." Carlisle sighed. "If you want to stay here, then I will not force you to go. I will come back later to check on you." Carlisle snapped his bag shut and picked up.

"Mrs. Masen, can I see you in the hall a moment." It took me a moment before I realized he was talking to me. I followed him out of the room and we stop shortly down the hall.

"Shouldn't you take him down to the hospital? That is where you said you took him to change him. Are you sure this does not mess up the future?" I asked.

"Not completely. However, I also said it was his mother who asked me to change him. This makes more sense. I do not have to try to sneak his body out later. No one will notice him missing. I am off right now. Since this is my first time changing anyone, I am going to go hunt first. I will change him tonight," he explained and his reasons made sense. But knowing that I only had a few hours left with Edward made me sad.

"Thank you for everything," I told him. I started to turn back to the room, so I could savior what I had left.

"One moment, how are you feeling?" Carlisle looked at me in concern.

"I feel fine. Why?" I asked in confusion.

"I am just concerned on the possibility of you being sick." Carlisle eyed me carefully.

"I should be fine. I had my shot." I shrug.

"What shot?" Carlisle looked confused. Opps! I did not explain that before.

"My vaccination for the influenza. You and Edward tricked me into getting one right before you left," I explained. I was still irritable about the way they cornered me.

"Tricked?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"I hate needles. Edward insisted I get one, because he hated to see me get sick. He was very over protective and a worry-wart." I shook my head as I thought of my vampire. Would I be seeing him soon?

"This vaccination was specific for the Spanish Influenza?" Carlisle continued to question.

"Honestly, I do not know. I know there are a few different strands of flu covered." I started to question it myself.

"Keep an eye out for symptoms. Like headache and fatigue. You have been exposed to it now and I want to make sure you stay safe too. By the way, I think you are wrong about Edward being the first Cullen member to join me. Here." He extended his hand to me. I take the object he is trying to give me.

"A Cullen Crest? " I looked at the charm in my hand. "I know the others have one." I got a bit teary eyed.

"Well, without you I would not have them. So you are family." Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you," I hugged him. "There is a chest in my room. I have been filling it with things I wanted to keep when I got back to the future. I was hoping that you might keep it safe for me."

"Of course, and I will be there when you wake up. I promise."

I nodded, I believed him, then glanced back at the room, but would Edward be there?

"I sure he will be there too. I will do my best to convince him that leaving to keep you safe is a foolish idea." Carlisle seemed to read my mind.

"Thank you. I want to get back to him." I gestured to the room again.

"Understandable. I will be back just after dusk. I will take care of the arrangements for Mrs. Masen and Edward too, so do not worry about that today. Try and enjoy your time with him." Carlisle started to head for the door.

I slipped back into the room to see Maria by Edward's bedside.

"Here she is. I will be back later." Maria stood to leave. I took her place in the chair by Edward's head.

"Bella? Is everything alright? Why did he want to talk to you?" Edward breathed heavily.

"Carlisle just wanted to make sure I was feeling well." I told him brushing his hair back off his sweaty head. Edward's eyes grew alarmed.

"I feel well. Do not worry, my sweet knight." He closed his eyes under my touch. "Can I get you anything? Do you think you could eat anything? Or would like me to give a sponge bath to help cool you down?" I asked.

"You should not be in here." Edward spoke almost too softly.

"You are my husband and I am going to take care of you." I poured more water into a glass from the pitcher then add a packet of medicine that Carlisle left. "Drink." I ordered.

"If I am your husband then you need to obey me." Edward opened his eyes and looked at me. He took the glass and drank obediently.

"Our vows also said in sickness and in health. Until death do us part. I am not leaving your side," I stated firmly, taking the glass from him and placing a cool cloth on his forehead.

"You are so stubborn," Edward groaned.

"That is nothing new. If you do not like that I am stubborn then you should not have married me," I told him sitting back in the chair.

"You are right. I should never have married you?" His remark stung like a whip hitting me. He regretted marrying me and it hasn't been even a day. What have I done wrong? Was it something I did last night? I stood and went to the window fighting my tears and my thoughts of rejection. I guess it was good that he would be rid of me soon.

"Bella?" Edward coughed. I chose not to answer him and looked out into the backyard. I hoped Alice would at least join Carlisle when I woke up so I could say good- bye this time. Maybe, Esme too.

"Bella?" Edward called again. I heard a rustling of sheets and Edward coughing harder. I turned to see him trying to get out of bed.

"Get back in bed. You are too sick to be out of bed." I snapped. Edward froze half-way out. He glanced at my face and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up at me apologetically.

"I made you cry, again. Please, do not cry. Angels should never cy." Edward whispered the last part. I sighed and walked over to the bed. I gently pushed him down and covered him again.

"I am no, angel," I told him, tucking him in and placing the cloth on his head again. Edward weakly reached for my hand.

"Yes you are, you have taken my dull and dreary life and made me want to live it. Yet after all I have put you through you are still here for me and you married me." Edward paused to cough.

"An event which you regret." I replied sullenly, adjusting the pillows behind his head, so he could breathe better.

"I should explain better. Please, sit down, sweetheart." Edward coughed again and I passed him his glass of water. He took a sip and I sat again, folding my hands in my lap. Edward place the cup on the nightstand then held his hand out reaching for my left hand. I held mine out tentatively, he grabbed it and pulled it right over his heart.

"I love you and I wanted to marry you, since that first day I met you. I even love that you are stubborn." He paused to catch his breath. "When I said that I should not have married you, my reason was that when I did, I was selfish to do so." I looked at him in confusion. Edward was not meeting my eyes; he started playing with my rings instead.

"I wanted to marry you, sooner than later, so I could take care of you. I am wondering if that was a bad decision. I knew I was not feeling the greatest yesterday. I thought my headache was from not sleeping well and dealing with my father's death. It turns out I was starting to get sick. I now realized that in my selfishness that I have ruined your chance of marrying someone, who can take care of you properly." Edward paused as he started to cough again. He already looked so weak.

"I do not understand. What do you mean someone else?"

"I took your innocence selfishly last night. Now you will have a difficult time finding another who would accept that," Edward whispered. I started to see where he was going with this. It is amazing how things have changed between our two times. Where in my time most do not wait until marriage; in fact many have more than one partner, in this time you wait until you're married and sleep with no one else.

"Edward, I do not regret anything that happened last night." I started turning pink. "Even if we did not get married, there still will not be another for me. I only love you and will always love, only you. I will never want another, no matter how much time has gone by. You are it for me. I will wait no matter how much time goes by for us to be together again one day." Edward started to look uneasy.

"But who will take care of you?" Edward looked genuinely concerned, so I bit back my sarcastic response.

"I will take care of myself. I am sure my cousin will not let anything happened to me." I answered. "Would you replace me if anything happened to me?" He looked at me before giving my hand a squeeze.

"There was none before you and there would never be anyone after you," he answered.

"Then do not ask me to replace you in my life." I looked at him. He started to cough, again.

"Do you have paper and a pen?" He rasped his voice was starting to sound horse from his coughing. I pulled out the drawer in the nightstand and he started to write.

"This is the combination to my father's safe. All our important papers are in there, as well as some money…"

I interrupted him. "Edward, I did not marry you for your family's money."

"I know, sweetheart. But as the last surviving Masen it is yours. The house is paid for, so you can live here. Hopefully, our saving and investments will be enough so you do not have to work." Edward handed me the paper, again. I could either argue or give him peace of mind.

"Thank you, but are you already giving up on me?" I asked.

"Never, my sweet angel, just preparing for the inevitable. I will wait for you, wherever I end up after this for you to join me again." Edward gave me a smile.

"Promise?" I asked, even though I wouldn't be able to hold him to it once he was a vampire.

I started to wish he could read my mind so that if he really did not remember this I could show him it.

"Promise." Edward kissed my hand before coughing again.

"Try and sleep, sweet knight." I kissed his forehead through the mask. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

I watched him breathe heavily as he slept. I slipped the paper in my pocket knowing that I would never need it. I stayed there for I am not sure how long watching him. I debated with myself if I should have told Edward the truth at this point or not. As it grew to late in the afternoon, Edward's breaths became more ragged. He started to sweat more. I managed to give him a partial sponge bath, and with Maria's help, I changed his top. Maria seemed a bit tearful herself when she would periodically checked in. She brought me food, but it was left untouched.

He did wake up at one point. His fever seemed like it was high again and I had no way of checking. I gave him more medicine and used a cool cloth to wipe him down. When he coughed he brought up a bit of blood; some how the smell did not bother me.

"Bella," he called weakly.

"I am right here, sweet knight," I called, reaching for his hand squeezing lightly. He very weakly squeezed back.

"Will you sing for me? My mother always sang for me when I was sick." Edward tired to look at me, his eyes were glassy.

"Edward, I can not sing. My voice will probably hurt your ears, not be soothing." I blushed.

"Please. Your voice could never hurt my ears." Edward began to pout; which was heartbreaking since he was so sick.

"I do not know if I know any lyrics to any songs?" I told him. None from this time anyways. Maybe I could steal some sheet music from his piano.

"Whatever you choose will be fine. Even if it is **Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." **Edward smiled weakly. I rolled my eyes. The only song that could come to mind was one that Renée used to sing all the time when I was young. She was a huge Bangles fan. The lyrics did seem to work for Edward and I, though.

"Well, I know one song that my grandmother used to sing. I warned you though, I know am not going to be the best in the city." I teased weakly and Edward started to chuckle that turned into a hard cough that caused him to bring up a bit more blood.

"Sorry, no more making you laugh." I grimaced.

I took a deep breath to sing; I held his hand a bit tighter

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
>Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?<br>Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
>Is this burning an eternal flame?<br>_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling  
>I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me<br>Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
>Or is this burning an eternal flame?<em>

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
>A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain<br>I don't want to lose this feeling_

_Close your eyes and give me your hand  
>Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?<br>Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
>Or is this burning an eternal flame? <em>

I had to edit a bit since I didn't have the instrumental part. When I stopped singing, I noticed Edward was breathing a bit easier. I thought he was asleep.

"I will love you for eternity, Edward." I vowed kissing his head.

"As I will love you," he murmured. He seemed to fall back asleep. His breaths were more shallow. I knew it was a matter of time.

My strength was starting to fade, as I started to sob. I knew he was not actually dying, but it did not make it easier. I was terrified of losing him again. I decided I did want to be honest. I had no idea if he would hear me, but this had to be done.

"I hope you will be able to forgive me for my lies. I hated lying to you. I am really from the year 2006. I do not how I traveled back in time. Last thing I remember was hitting a tree. I knew you at that time and Carlisle too. How, you may want to know? Well Carlisle is different. He has been around a long time and will continue to be. He will change you, and a few others, to be family. Please do not be mad at him. He has the best intentions. He and Maria think I was sent back in time to ensure that it will happen.

I wanted to save you from ever getting sick, but I was told that it would mess up the time continuum or something. I would not blame you for hating me." I looked at his face. It showed no signs of registering anything I said. I sighed, then continued on, even if it was self therapy, I felt like it needed to be done.

"I met you in January of 2005. I had just moved to live with Charlie, my dad. He really is a Police Chief, only in Forks, Washington. The first day we met, I thought you hated me. You ran away, because you thought my blood was too tempting and you did not want to kill me. When you came back, you saved me from getting hit by a van. For about a month and a half after that, you ignored me. Then you went back and forth with whether we should be or should not be friends. Although, you did not like to hear it, I was already yours. I have been since our eyes connected in the cafeteria at the school the first day.

I guess that is why I believe in love at first sight. Why, I believe Romeo really could have fallen in love with Juliet.

That September, I had an accident at your house. It led you to believe that I was better off not in your world, so you left. Probably to save me, I do not think you realized you are why I survived all those bad things. You are, or were, my knight in shining armor. I need you to survive, my sweet knight. I can not live without you. I tried and it hurts. It feels like a huge chuck of my heart, lungs and soul went with you. Maybe I am weak or selfish, but I do not care. I need you to come to me, after this. Please, come back to me." I cried until my eyes were swollen and it felt as if I was dried out.

There was a knock on the door and I realized it was twilight.  
>"Come in," I called and the door opened, Carlisle appeared. Carlisle came over to the bed to check on Edward. He frowned at the bloody cloths.<p>

"It's time. I do not want to wait much longer. He is already in a coma." Carlisle gave me an apologetic look.

"Are you taking him somewhere or should I leave?" I asked.

"I found a small cabin outside of the city to take him. I did not want to risk him waking up in a busy city. I already took care of Elizabeth. I will come back in a few days. If you are still here, we will figure out what to do. Maria will stay here until that time. If you do get sick, she knows where to find me," Carlisle answered. He went and stood by the chest. "Is this ready to go?"

"I need to add a couple more things." I went to the chest and opened it, put the crest and Edward's information in it. Then I took off my rings. I kissed them before adding them to the chain so they would not get lost in the chest. I closed the chest, locked it and stood.

"I am all set." Carlisle bent slightly and picked up the chest as if it was nothing.

"I will go put this in the car, then I will be right. It is time for you to say your good-bye." He headed out of the room.

I moved tentatively to Edward's head. "I love you so much. Remember that you promised to wait for me to join you. Take care of yourself, my sweet knight. I will see you in the future." I leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, then I quickly pulled my mask down enough to kiss his lips. I stepped back as Carlisle entered the room.

"Thank you, again. I will see you in 2005 in Forks." I said.

"I will be looking forward to it." Carlisle went over and scooped Edward up in his arms.

Without another word he left the room. I followed them down the stairs and held the door for Carlisle. When I closed the door behind him, I leaned against it and closed my eyes. I kept reminding myself this is how it is suppose to be.

"You will see him again. I truly believe that," Maria called softly from down the hall.

"I want to believe that too." I looked around and I was overwhelmed by the memories. "I need to leave for a bit. I need to go for a walk." I grabbed my coat and started to open the door again.

"Now, but it is getting late?" Maria mentioned gently. Then, she seemed to lose focus like I have seen Alice do. "I will miss you. It was a pleasure to have met you." I realized she was saying good-bye. I stepped forward, not sure if I should hug her, in case I spread more germs from being with Edward all day.

"Thank you, for everything. I am not sure if I would have survived this if it was not for you and Carlisle." I told with her much gratitude.

"You are quite welcome my dear." Maria looked a bit tearful.

I turned and walked out of the house. I followed the route that I often followed with Edward to the park. I stopped at the street corner where he found me and where he also proposed. I wondered how I was supposed to get back. I turned around in a circle. No one was in sight. Should I knock myself out some how? That seemed like a last resort option, kind of idea. I closed my eyes and clicked my heels three times "There's no place like home?" I cracked opened an eye feeling rather foolish. I sighed then decided to keep walking. I walked up to the fountain and found a coin in my skirt pocket.

"Well, let's try this one." I kissed the coin, closed my eyes. "I wish to go back to my own time, and to Edward." I tossed the coin and heard it plunk in to the water. I waited another moment before opening my eyes. No luck. I sighed heavily as I walked the short distance to Edward's and my bench.

Now what? Maybe I should have asked Maria for suggestions. Should I go back to the spot I disappeared from, maybe it was magical? Will the Quileutes let me? That should be an amusing conversation. 'Excuse me while I go knock myself out on your tree.'

I looked up at the stars, much like I did the first night at Edward's house. If I go back to Forks, who knows when I will see them again.

I rubbed my forehead from the stress headache I was getting. Maybe, if I just relax, it will happen. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind and just focused at looking at the stars. My eyes started to drop and I closed my eyes, drifting off asleep.

**A/N: I wish there was a way around but it had to happen at some point. I am sorry it was a sad chapter. But Emmett is in the next chapter he likes to cheer people up. We will be back to 2006 next chapter. Starting with a chapter from Alice. **

**I was asked about the masks(medical ones). They were mandated to wear in public during the epidemic. **

**Song was ****Eternal Flame** **by the Bangles. **

**Thank You For All Reviews**

**Preview:**

"**Bet?" Edward's head shoot up. "Ahhh! I see. I hate to break it to you, but seems like you are at a draw." I thought that over, how can that be true? Oh! Oh my!**

"**You and Bella are married?" I gasped. Edward nodded. Esme gasped too and start to smile.**

"**Congrats, Bro! Did you get a chance to consummate it?" Emmett boomed. Edward hissed and Jasper punched him in the arm hard.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 23. Hunting (APOV)**

I knew I should have never listened to Edward. 'It will be better off for Bella if we are out of her life'. When I got that vision of her hitting that tree, I freaked out. I knew I could not save her, because of that damn treaty. It was also the only thing keeping that boy alive right now. Emmett and Jasper had to be stopped from killing him.

Finding out this was suppose to happen, did not make things better. It was unsettling to think Bella went back in time. Jasper claims that maybe that's why we can't see her right now, because her body is like an empty shell, she's not really in there. She is in 1918.

I think he was trying to make me feel better, but it didn't. I couldn't see her and I didn't know if we would get her back. What if she got sick back then? She could obviously still get hurt.

I did my best to hide my thoughts from Edward. Sure, I am angry with him, but he is still my brother and he is torn up that Bella is lying in a hospital bed. Bella was not fine without us and now he realizes it. But what that means for the future is still left to be seen.

Tonight we are hunting Victoria. Edward had to be left out of the loop. Every vision I had with him in it showed her getting away. My suspicions were that Edward got some memory that would upset him. The story of the newborn was true. We could not take the chance of either of them getting away, so, leaving Edward and Carlisle at the hospital just in case was our best option.

"E.T.A., darlin'," Jasper asked me. We were all standing outside about three miles upwind from the Swan residence.

I checked the future then answered, "About fifteen minutes. The newborn will be with her."

"I will take the newborn," Jasper sighed reluctantly. He was not happy about either me or Rose fighting. It went against everything he was ever taught. He was raised to be a southern gentleman and to let a women fight went against the grain.

"Jasper, Rose and I will be fine," I reassured him.

"So, you can see clearly now the outcome of the fight?" Skepticism ran in his voice.

"Perfectly clear, no. But we have the best chance. It will distract her and throw her off if we taunt her about James," I explained.  
>Emmett had been standing by silently. He had no problem letting Rose fight. In fact, he looking forward to seeing us girls brawl.<p>

"So, no one is headed to the hospital then?" Emmett asked. He looked a little confused.

"No, but I could not let Edward know that. I saw that if he got involved, he would not sit back and let us take care of Victoria. I also saw something distract him from having success," I explained.

"What would distract him?" Emmett seemed surprised. I understood his surprise; hardly anything ever threw Edward off his game. Just one thing…Bella.

"Is Bella going to wake up?" Rose was actually showing some interest.

"No, but I saw him getting very upset. I think over a memory," I admitted.

"You were right then? Edward is going to push her away back then, too." Emmett groaned.

"I am not sure. That was speculation. It could be one of his parents getting sick or…" I hesitated.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"I do not know. I can't see" I groaned in frustration. I turned and buried my face into Jasper's chest. He instantly calmed me down.

"It's alright, darlin'. Everything will be fine."

"Is Bella going to wake up? I am mean, pixie can't see it. Carlisle just knows she vanishes," Emmett said quietly I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Why would Carlisle lie?" Jasper answered.

"He has been keeping things from us, though," Rose sounded a bit bitter.

"Bella can't get sick too, right? She is in the middle of it. She was able to get hurt in that time." Emmett asked. My head shot up.

"She got her flu shot." I answered, though I was unsure.

"That might not protect her though. The flu shot has many strands of the flu, but it may not have the Spanish flu strand." Rose looked thoughtful.

"Well, if she does, then we will just change her." I shook my head to get out any bad thoughts. Our family could not lose Bella now. We would lose Edward too.

"We should fate her to this," Rose hissed.

"Rose, if we lose her, we lose Edward too. Do you know how much pain he has been without her already?" I snapped. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Would you like me to show you his pain, because you seem to not believe in it?" Jasper suggested coolly. Emmett hissed.

"Fine, show me. I think he is overdramatic," Rose challenged. I watch her face contort in pain and she fell to her knees with a startled gasp.

"Stop it," Emmett ordered, pulling Rose into his arms. She clung to him and sobbed. Jasper must have sent some calming waves, because her face relaxed.

"Still think it is nothing? That they do not love each other?" Jasper asked softly.

"But she is still human," Rose whispered.

"So? Esme and Carlisle seemed to find a connection before hand. Alice had visions of me before hand. You had an instant connection to Emmett, too. Why would they be any different?" Jasper asked.

"Bella has been suffering, too. I have been hearing stories of her being like a zombie and just about comatose since we left. Did you see how much weight she lost? Charlie has commented on her not eating and her nightmares causing her to scream in the middle of the night." My eyes tears that would never be shed well in my eyes.

"Babe, this family needs Bella, just like it needs any of us," Emmett said soothingly.

"Then let's protect her, starting with Victoria." Rose said confidently.

Jasper spread confidence and reassurance to all of us.

"Let's do this." Emmett stood, looking eager for a fight.

"It's time." I started running. We reach the house just as Victoria and a blonde male vampire are below Bella's window. She didn't realize that Bella is at the hospital still.

Her head snapped towards me and she snarls. "Another time," she hissed, turning to run.

"Hold on, Victoria?" the red head looked over her shoulder at me.

"Thought you might want to know that you are heading after the wrong person." I smirked. "You see, it was my Jazz and Emmett here that destroyed James. So your fight is with Rosalie and myself, not Bella." She scoffed at me. Then, I threw in the dig that I knew would cause her to fight rather then run.

"Although, they were sweet enough to let me tear off his head." I smirked. I got the reaction I was waiting for. She lunged for me. I quickly dodged her. She was quick and seemed to have a talent for escape. Her decisions were almost too quick for me. Rose tried to help, but Victoria was too slippery for her. The screaming of her companion did nothing to deter her. She started heading toward the tree line. Just as she was about to enter, Esme appeared out of nowhere from behind a tree. She ripped Victoria's head from her body.

"Not my daughters, bitch," she snarled. She was still holding the head as the body slumped to the ground. I stood there in shock. I did not see this coming. I did a quick survey of the area. Rose was like me, looking bug-eyed at Esme. Emmett's mouth was hanging open. Only Jasper, who was finishing dismembering the other vampire, looked pleased.

"Great element of surprise, Mom." He smiled at her completely impressed.

"Emmett, close you mouth before you swallow bugs." Rose snapped out of her own stupor.

"That was fucking awesome." Emmett cheered.

"Language, Emmett." Esme scolded, eyes still blazing.

"But…." He trailed off. I think he is a little scared of her now.

"Take this," she ordered holding the head out to him.

"Yes, ma'am." He took the head in one hand and the body in another.

"We should burn elsewhere," Jasper suggested collecting his own dismembered parts.

"No one heard us, right?" Rose was nervous since we were in the Swan's backyard still.

"I kept them all asleep," Jasper answered. We took off running, stopping in a small clearing in the woods.

Jasper threw his parts to the ground and lit a fire. Emmett started tearing Victoria apart.

"Want the honors of the head, mom" Emmett grinned at her. Esme grimaced and shook her head. Emmett shrugged and started to toss parts in. He started goofing off and a hand hit Jasper's feet.

"Careful, Em. We don't need hands running around without owners." Jasper smirked, then started to hum the Addams family tune as he tossed the hand into the fire. Emmett joined in. Soon they were singing it, watching the parts burn.

"Well, they got some of it right. Our family is a bunch of freaks." Rose giggled good naturedly.

"Rose," Esme admonished but had a smile on her face.

"She is right. No one in this family is by any definition normal." I giggled too, feeling a stress release. Esme started to laugh as well.

"And it is apparently the quiet one you need to watch out for." Jasper broke from the song to start laughing. He gave Esme a wink.

"Makes you wonder what kind of vampire Bella would make?" Emmett snickered.

"She would be another force to reckoned with, I am sure." Jasper smirked. Rose grimaced, but remained quiet.

"Speaking of her, I should call Edward" I sighed and took my cell out from my pocket.

"Let's go instead" Emmett suggested as they started to cover the fire with dirt to put it out.

"I would like to see Bella, again." Esme said.

"They were figuring that it could be today that she wakes. Maybe Jazz or I can see something by now." I agreed.

We took off running to the hospital and sneak in through a side entrance. We headed directly for Bella's room.

We entered to see the familiar sight of Edward sitting by Bella's head, holding on to her hand. Carlisle was by her other side. They both looked up as we came in. I quickly skipped over to my spot by the by her feet. I looked at Jasper as he settled by the window cracking it, slightly; Emmett stood next to him. Jasper was taking every precaution to be on the safe side. Edward looked up and gave me a small smile and then over to Jasper.

"I take it since you all appear to be in good moods, crisis adverted?" Carlisle asked greeting Esme with a hug. Edward started to chuckle. He looked slightly amused. Someone must have shown him what happened.

"What am I missing?" Carlisle looked at him. Edward just shook his head.

"I will let them tell you?"

"Well?" He asked looking around.

"We went for them right outside the Swan's. Luckily, Charlie wasn't home." Jasper started. "I took care of the newborn, piece of cake. He had no idea what he was doing."

"And Alice and Rose took care of Victoria?" Carlisle assumed looking at me then Rose. We both shook our heads. Carlisle furrowed his brow.

He turned to Emmett.

"Not me. It was Mama Lion over there. I don't think Victoria had a chance to register that she was there before Esme had her head off."

Carlisle looked down at his mate as she gave him a small smile.

"No one threatens my babies," she said simply.

"Thank you, Esme," Edward answered. "I knew you were up to something." Edward chuckled.

"Wait, you knew?" I asked.

"I knew she wanted to help. But before I could say anything, I had gotten that memory of proposing to Bella." Edward lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. His eyes were dark, he should hunt real soon. Edward just shook his head.

"How is she?" I asked.

"No, change. Though, there is a chance she will wake before morning." He sounded hesitant.

"Have you gotten sick in your memories then?" I asked.

"Yes," he said tersely.

"Alice," Esme said warningly.

"I am sorry. I just had a vision that something would upset you tonight. I just was not sure what," I prompted. Edward sighed heavily.

"Was I right then? Did you push her away back then, too?" I prompted.

"Yes, I was trying to get her to the country to save her from getting sick. It was right after my father died," he finally answered quietly.

"Oh, Edward," I groaned. I didn't want to be right.

"Now, Alice, leave him be. He was a seventeen year old boy that just lost his father. He was terrified of losing Bella, too." Carlisle gave me a stern look.

"I know it was wrong, now. Besides, Bella did not let me send her away, she fought back, and dirty too." Edward sighed.

"So it looks like that even without my visions, I won that bet." I gave Emmett a smug smile.

"Bet?" Edward's head shoot up. "Ahhh! I see. I hate to break it to you, but it seems like you are at a draw." I thought that over, how can that be true? Oh! Oh my!

"You and Bella are married?" I gasped. Edward nodded. Esme gasped too and started to smile.

"Congrats, Bro! Did you get a chance to consummate it?" Emmett boomed. Edward hissed and Jasper punched him in the arm hard.

"Wait, how did you have a chance to have a wedding between your father's death and yours?" Rose asked.

"It was a simple ceremony. A friend of my father's, who was a judge, married us a few hours after my father's funeral." He grimaced slightly. He is not serious, is he?

"That will not do. You need a better wedding than that. Was Bella even wearing white?" I was horrified at the idea.

"Her mask was white?" Edward smirked. Mask? He had to be kidding.

"It was mandated to wear masks when in public, because of the health scare." Carlisle seemed amused too. Why can't they see that this was a fashion no-no.

"What color was her dress then?" I was curious.

"Dark blue." Edward grinned. I know he likes that color on Bella, but come on, for a wedding.

"Back then it was still common for colored bride's dresses," Esme explained to me. Was I the only one that had an issue with this?

"Good thing the pixie does not have to breath." Emmett started to chuckle.

"Are you alright, darin'?" Jasper asked. Sending me calming waves. Okay, I can fix this.

"You have to have a new wedding. I will plan it," I announced. There is no way that was going to be their only wedding.

"No, Alice." Edward spoke up.

"What do you mean no?" I cried. "Edward, that was not a decent wedding." I admonished.

"Alice, that is not for you to decide. It is for Bella. I am not making any more decisions on our lives without her. They only backfire or hurt her," he answered. As much as I wanted to argue, he was right. At least, it meant he was learning and I had to respect him for that. Besides, I am sure Bella would be easy to convince.

I just wished I could see her agreeing.

"If she still wants to be married to me after all I have done." Edward mumbled, his face looked grim.

"Why wouldn't she. Didn't she marry you after all this happened?" Esme consoled him.

"Perhaps, it is my human self she loves more." Edward shrugged looking down.

"I think Bella would still see it as you, not a separate Edward. She is a very smart girl." Carlisle tried to persuade him.

"You are being too hard on yourself. After everything, do you think she will walk away now?"

Esme moved forward and brushed her hand against Bella's forehead to move some hair back. She breathed in sharply, causing all of to look at her.

"Carlisle," she choked out. Edward's other hand flew to Bella's forehead.

"She's burning up," Edward's voice sounded scared.

**A/N: I know just when you thought it was safe. Yes, Bella is sick. Before you freak out, medicine has improved greatly since 1918. Her chances of survival are better. Really good in this story. So do not worry. The only characters dying in this story are Riley and Victoria.**

**Speaking of Victoria…did anyone see it coming that it was going to be Esme? I briefly hinted she was up to something. Yes, I kind of stole a line from Molly Weasley from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. **

**So we are back in the year 2006. Yay! Story is not over yet.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**No, I think she will be better, in a few days. She is going to be in and out of conscious the next few days." Alice's eyes glazed over. She was hiding something, but I couldn't tell what. "She is going to wake up soon. Perhaps we should clear out." **

"**What? I want to see her when she wakes up." Emmett started to pout.**

"**Alice, please tell me what you are hiding." I tried to ask calmly. It was irritating that she obviously hiding something about Bella.**

"**I just see her, being overwhelmed with all of us in here when she wakes up." Alice avoided my eyes and traced patterns on the blanket. Jasper narrowed his eyes too. I wasn't the only one aware she was hiding something.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**A/N: So I am making this story chose your ending. Meaning, if you want a ****Baby ****stay here with this story. IF you are ****NO Baby **** go to my new story on my page it picks up with this chapter.**

**CH 24: ( EPOV)**

Please! No! Not my angel. Her skin was like fire underneath my hand.

"She's burning up." I felt a cold shiver run through me. Bella contracted the Spanish Influenza.

I was vaguely aware that Carlisle already leapt into action.

"Her lungs are clear that is good." He caught my eye.

"What is her temperature?" I asked, trying to take a calming breath.

"It is higher than I would like. It is 104.9, right now." Carlisle spoke calmly. He was the only one in the room not panicking. Jasper was being helpful by spreading more calm through the panicked room.

"We need to cool her down." I tried to focus on my medical training.

"Yes. Edward, listen to me." Carlisle made me focus on him. "Medicine has advanced greatly since you were sick. We can get her through this." I nodded. I knew he was right.

"Although, her lungs are clear she is breathing heavier. Let's get her on oxygen." He pointed to the mask behind me. I grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it on Bella's face. I turned it on to the level Carlisle was suggesting in his head.

"I am going to try both Tamiflu and some antibiotics. Hopefully, they will help her fight it off since we are catching it early." Carlisle continued to explain everything out loud as he started hooking up new IV bags. I wasn't sure who he was trying to keep calm by speaking out loud. Me, the others, or himself; it could even be all three.

"Did you know she was going to get sick?" Esme asked the question that was stuck in my throat. He seemed prepared for this.

"No, not for sure. When I last saw her in 1918 she had no symptoms, but I knew she was exposed. I wasn't sure if the flu shot she got would fight it off or not. I was staying prepared, just to be on the safe side. I did not want to give her medicine before I had too.

Right, now I want to get her fever down. Then, get a chest x-ray to be sure. I know the lungs sound clear, but I do not want to take any chances," Carlisle answered. He looked worried.

"Ice bath or cold sponge bath?" Alice picked up a bowl on a near by table used for sponge baths. She looked between Carlisle and me.

"Why not have Edward climb into bed with her?" Emmett suggested.

"Emmett, have a sense of decorum, this is not the time or place." Rose scolded.

"He was actually trying to be helpful. Thinking how our bodies are cold to her." I was surprised a bit myself.

"Hmm, it is worth a try if you are willing. It might be less shocking to her as well." Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. _Are you comfortable with that?_

I paused. The only thing that would deter me is that Bella might be uncomfortable with it.

"I will give it a try." I stood and then slipped under the covers with her. I gently pulled her into my arms. Her head laid against my chest in a familiar way. I pressed my body against her as much as I could. She was laying half on top of me. After a few moments I could feel the change already.

"Her temperature is going down." I murmured.

"Let's get an actual number on it." Carlisle mumbled using the ear thermometer. "103.9, That is much better. Stay under the covers with her a little longer see if we can get down more before I get that chest x-rays." I held her close to me kissing her forehead.

"Edward, we should talk now. Incase things start to go down hill, I am going to change her, if it comes too close." Carlisle gauged my reaction.

"No." I stated firmly.

"Edward, be reasonable. We can not lose you both. We love her too, you know," Alice hissed at me.

"I know you all love her. I just know that she would want it to be me to change her," I spoke, challenging them, especially Rose to disagree with me.

"You want to change her?" Carlisle seemed happy with this outcome. I nodded and was pleasantly surprised everyone including Rose was okay with my decision.

"Then, just change her now?" Emmett insisted. He worried over his baby sister, but did not want to visibly show it. _Dude, you were freaking out that day about her getting so sick doesn't seem so crazy anymore._

"If she has a chance to survive it, then I want her to have it. Her change is really her decision. I do not want to take it from her. For all we know she could have changed her mind about being changed," I stated firmly.

"I agree. If, Bella has the chance, she might want some sort of good-bye with her parents," Carlisle agreed.

"I can't agree to changing Bella. I can't willingly say someone should be a vampire. I do see her as a part of this family, so I'm not going to fight against it either. As long as it is her decision," Rose said softly.

Carlisle took her temperature again. Please, she has to okay. I can not lose her now.

"103.2," he sighed in relief. _This is good. She may have a good chance of beating this._

"Let's get those x-rays. I will do it myself, since the technician is not here. You will have to wait here." Carlisle looked at everyone, but particularly me.

I let go of Bella reluctantly and started to slide out of the bed. Almost immediately her heart rate started racing. She started whimpering and shaking.

"She's seizing," I started to panic.

"No," Jasper pushed away from the wall and darted forward. His face seemed pained and determined. I let out a warning growl. _I am trying to help._

"I'm pretty sure it is just a panic attack." Jasper grabbed hold of Bella's hand and started to calm her. She started to calm down, but she was still whimpering. "It started as soon you stopped touching her. She started to panic." Jasper met my eyes. _Try talking to her and hold her, again._

I listened to him and held her hand tight in mine. I slipped back in to hold her in my arms again.

"Bella, Love, Sweetheart, I am here with you. It is okay. I am not going to leave. Please calm down. I am here," I whispered calmly to her, stroking her hair with my other hand.

Visibly she calmed down and stopped whimpering. I sighed in relief as her heartbeat returned to normal. _Her emotions were really strong there. That was almost too painful for me._

"You can feel her again." It was more a declaration then a question.

"Yes, I can." Jasper gave a relief chuckle before stepping back and letting go.

"Thank you." I looked over, he settled back by the window taking a deep breath of the cool air. _Don't mention it. You would do anything for Alice. Just like I could not sit back and watch my sister suffer when I could help._

"I don't understand it?" Alice seemed troubled. Since Jasper could feel Bella; she was trying to see her.

"I see things, but they are blurry. I can't see her waking up." Alice pouted. _Why? It is not making any sense.  
><em>"Perhaps a wolf is here when she wakes?" Carlisle suggested. "That boy Jacob shows up at least once a day. I noticed the other day he smelled like a wolf." I frowned. I did not want that filthy animal near Bella. _Edward, I know you have been focused in here. Are any of the wolves nearby?_ I exchanged a glance with him then focused outside.

"You think that is it?" Alice cocked her head to the side. Part of her was relieved that it was not her fault.

"Are you just looking for her to wake up? Maybe you should try something different?" Rose suggested. Alice nodded and closed her eyes, again. She curled herself into a ball and started searching.

"I think Carlisle is right. I can hear a mind in the woods. I am pretty sure from the tenor that it is a wolf sent to watch us." I frowned.

"Do you want Jasper and me to go check?" Emmett flexed his muscles turned to stare out the window. _We can scare them off, especially if it means Alice can see Bella better._

"Something must have changed. I can see her waking up in an hour." Alice was frowning.

"I can't hear the mind of the wolf anymore, maybe he left." I suggested. I felt lighter already that she was going to wake up and soon.

"Why are you upset? What is wrong?" Jasper asked. I couldn't see for myself since she was blocking me.

"It is still hazy," Alice groaned. "Now, everyone stop thinking so I can focus on Bella.

"No, problem," Emmett nodded his head.

"For you, maybe." Jasper snickered. I couldn't stop a smirk on my face.

"In the mean time, I want that chest x-ray. Perhaps you should come with me, Edward, just in case she has another panic attack," Carlisle indicated. He was also trying not to laugh.

"Wait!" Alice squealed, head shooting up. Her eyes frozen wide. I caught a brief glance of… green eyes on a baby? I looked down at Bella. How?

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" I heard Carlisle ask her. I couldn't take my eyes off my sweet Bella.

"I never thought I would see the day that the pixie would be speechless." Emmett chuckled. "Come on, Edward, you had to see what she did? What is it?" When I did not answer he started to call to me in his mind. _Yahoo! Eddie, snap out of it. It is it that bad?_

"One of you, start talking before I go crazy." Esme demanded.

"The results of the x-ray come out fine. No swelling." Alice answered, sounding distant. I locked eyes with her. _It's yours, but human. Bella is… oh my! Do you want to announce it or do you want me? _ I blinked at her trying to decide. Bella should be the first to know really. I glanced down at her stomach in awe. The rest of my family followed my eyes. Jasper catches on first, probably due to our emotions.

"Bella is…how?" Jasper gasped in awe.

"How did she travel back in time?" Alice responded with her own question.

"Enough with the secrets. If this concerns her health I need to know, now." Carlisle's patience was getting thin. _What is going on? I have never seen you two act this way._

"Bella is pregnant." I glanced at him and a small smile formed on my face as reality set in. Bella is going to have my baby. Something I never dreamed that could happen. My human self got her pregnant. Even though there was a small bit of jealousy, I could not be but awed by this miracle. Hopefully, the baby can survive this illness.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked looking bewildered. _She can't be too far along. There is no heartbeat yet._

"I saw it. I saw a beautiful green-eyed baby." Alice smiled. _Baby shopping…Baby showers…Eeee! I am going to be an Auntie. I am not letting anyone see the gender before Bella._ She said the last bit to me. But I was fine with that. I wanted that for Bella.

"How?" Rose was fighting jealousy.

"I must have gotten her pregnant on our wedding night. As for how she brought it back with her, it is just as much as a mystery as how she went back in time." I pulled Bella's hand to my lips to kiss it.

"Wow, boy or girl?" Emmett was getting excited.

"Not saying. Bella should have the right to know first, or technically second," Alice smirked.

"A sweet baby. Oh, this is wonderful. I am going to be a grandmother," Esme was beside herself with joy.

"Jazz and I are going to be uncles." Emmett punched him in the arm.

"I never thought I would be referred to as that." Jasper smiled tentatively. _I need to work on my control. Kids skin knees all the time, especially if they are related to Bella. I would never want to hurt my nephew or niece or miss them growing up._

I was touched by his concern. Then it hit me. I am going to be a father. Someone's dad.

"Rose and I are going to be aunts," Alice squealed. Rose just shook her head, but this time not in jealousy.

"I think we are getting ahead of ourselves. Bella is really sick. She could lose the baby." Rose mentioned. _I am not trying to be the bearer of doom and gloom._

"But I saw a healthy baby. I can even see a healthy pregnant Bella in a few months." Alice insisted. Bella was going to survive this and your baby too.

I looked for Carlisle. He wasn't in the room. He came in, strolling immediately over to the IV stand. He caught me watching him carefully.

"The antibiotics will not hurt her or the baby. But there are no conclusive tests on Tamiflu. I am going to switch it out for Theraflu." Carlisle informed me, restarting the drip. He bent down and dipped something into the container hooked to Bella's bed.

He handed me the stick carefully. _A pregnancy test. Just checking how early she is. I could do an ultrasound, but if she is going to wake soon; I wouldn't want to do it without her._ I nodded in agreement.

He checked her temperature as we waited for the results.

"Good, it is still going down." _102.6. We may need to wait for the fever to break before she wakes up._

"The test is negative." I told him.

"It may be too early for it to show up. Can you get an approximate due date or even date of birth?" He looked at towards Alice.

"Late October is all I can see. I can't get an exact date, Grandpa." Alice shrugged.

"Grandpa…" Carlisle smiled slightly. "She can only be a day or so at the most." Carlisle refocused at the issue on hand. "I do not think there is any reason for concern that anything will harm the baby."

We kept vigilance over Bella for the remaining hour. I slipped out of bed when she started to shiver. I kept a hold of her hand this time and she did not have another panic attack. Carlisle kept an eye on her temperature.

"I hope we can keep it like this until she is out of the woods. Her lungs still sound clear. Alice, can you see her getting worse?"

"No, I think she will be better, in a few days. She is going to be in and out of conscious the next few days." Alice's eyes glazed over. She was hiding something, but I couldn't tell what. "She is going to wake up soon. Perhaps we should clear out."

"What? I want to see her when she wakes up." Emmett started to pout.

"Alice, please tell me what you are hiding." I tried to ask calmly. It was irritating that she was obviously hiding something about Bella.

"I just see her being overwhelmed with all of us in here when she wakes up." Alice avoided my eyes and traced patterns on the blanket. Jasper narrowed his eyes too. I wasn't the only one aware she was hiding something.

"Then, everyone, but myself and Edward, should clear out. I promised her I would be here when she wakes up. I also told her that I would try my best to have Edward here." Carlisle ordered. "I am thinking that we will have to place a quarantine on her room anyways. I do not want this to spread. So appearance wise, we will have to stay clear." I scowled. I didn't want to leave her side_. I'm sorry, but if Bella's parents get sick, think how devastated she will be._

The others whispered their good-byes. Esme gave Bella a quick kiss on the forehead.

Soon it was just Carlisle and I left.

I was anxiously waiting for Bella to open her eyes. Would she be happy to see me? Would she be mad? I sure hope she would not cry. I hate to see her crying. Will she be as happy as I am that she is pregnant?

I started to see the changes in her as she started to wake up. I kept her hand in mine ready for whatever happened.

Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered then opened. She looked around her, noticing first Carlisle then me. When she looked at me, her eyes widen. She looked at our clasped hands and she started to blush.

"How do you feel, Sweetheart?" I asked. Bella's eyes widen more and she started to cough. Her heart rate increased. She looked around and saw a cup. She started to reach for it. Carlisle intercepted her and picked up, handing it to her.

"Slowly, so you do not make yourself sick," Carlisle instructed. She drank slowly, looking around the room. She appeared confused about her surroundings.

She handed the cup back to Carlisle.

"Now, Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked her.

"I'm fine," Bella rasped as she leaned back against her pillows looking exhausted.

"You always say that," I muttered.

"I do?" Bella looked at me confused.

"Dear, we need to know of any aches, pains, anything out of ordinary. I need to see if this is a normal bug or the Spanish flu?" Carlisle told her. She furrowed her brow looking at him.

"But I've never been to Spain?" Carlisle's eyes snapped to me briefly. _Something is wrong._

"Ummm, my head hurts like a dull headache. My throat is dry and scratchy. I feel really tired, like I could sleep for another few days. Where's my mother?" Bella looked around.

"Your mother is at the hotel sleeping. Charlie is at his home doing the same thing." I told her.

"Charlie? I'm in Forks?" Her cute nose wrinkled in dissatisfaction.

"Yes," I answered. If I wasn't so concerned right now I would be laughing. I knew that she hated it here when she first moved here. However, Bella was acting clueless. I was starting to wonder about head trauma after all.

"Bella, do you know how you got here?" Carlisle continued to ask.

"You said the flu?" She looked confused. Carlisle shook his head sadly. _Edward, she definitely has memory lost. _ The thought saddened me. So this is what Alice was hiding. What if she never got it back?

"No, you hit your head on a tree while riding a motorcycle." Bella looked at him as if he was crazy. She lifted her freehand to touch the bandages.

"Charlie is going to kill me." She looked panicked. She started to cough again and her heart rate jumped.

"Calm down. It is okay, He will not kill you. I am sure of it." I ran circles over her hand with my thumb. Her gaze turned to me.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" She bit her lip like she was afraid to ask me. I choked back the sob in my throat.

"I'm Edward Masen Cullen." I told her. Hoping either name may jog something.

"Are you a doctor, too?" she cocked her head to the side.

"No, I'm not." I hesitated how to explain who I was. I had a feeling saying I'm your husband would freak her out.

"Why are you in my room at three in the morning? How do I know you?" She asked. I was afraid she was going to bite through her lip. She seemed calm, but unsure when she looked at me. Carlisle answered for me.

"He is my adoptive son, he is interested in medicine. He comes with me to work sometime, although you do know each other from high school."

"So I did move to Forks," Bella mumbled under her breath. She looked up again with her brown eyes full of apologies. "I am sorry that I do not remember you. I wish I could."

"Do not worry about me." I gave her hand a squeeze before letting go. She frowned at the lost of contact and her heart skipped a beat.

"Will I get my memory back?" she looked at Carlisle.

"I hope so. Time will tell. There is a small chance that you will not. Right now you are a very sick young lady. So, I would like you to get some sleep," Carlisle instructed.

Bella obediently closed her eyes and snuggled down into the blankets.

We left the room and I followed him to his office. The rest of the family was there waiting.

"A little warning would have been nice, Alice," Carlisle was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry. The outcomes if I said anything would have made things worse. This was the best solution. I can see her with us in a couple of days and she has her memory. I do not know how she gets it back though."

"Thank goodness." Esme sighed. More waiting, but I would wait forever for Bella.

"I was serious about the quarantine though. I don't want anyone else exposed to her or bringing in anything else into her," Carlisle told me. _That means you need to stay out of the room or her parents will get suspicious._

I nodded, but decided there still will be nothing to stop me when no one was around at night. A single thrill of hope ran through me as I heard an angel murmur in her room. 'Edward…sweet knight'.

**A/N: I am assuming all still with me here are pro baby. Again if you no baby I have an alternate version posted. If you decide to read both, great! Although, you will find at least the first 4 chapters very similar. Afterwards the story will branch.**

**So yes Bella is sick, Carlisle is not sure which version because he did not run any tests yet. The treatment he is giving her is what I could find online for N1H1, I assumed the treatment would be similar, but I have no medical training so there is a chance I could be wrong.**

**It is possible to catch the flu even if you have the gotten a flu shot. The chances that our flu shot today contains the Spanish Influenza strand are slim. **

**Bella's memory loss is only temporary, so do not freak out just yet. She will remember everything shortly. **

**Back to Bella's POV next chapter.**

**Preview:**

"**Bella, what were you thinking? You are still sick. I need to bring you back to the hospital." Alice demanded.**

"**The nurse said she didn't think you would be coming back. You all left before without saying good-bye." Tears came to my eyes. I saw recognition dawn on Alice's face. "I had to see him or any of you. I had to know…what is true. What is a lie? What might have just been a dream?" I whispered with tears running down my face. **

"**Bella, we aren't leaving, yet." Alice said quietly restarting the car and pulling out of the driveway.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 25 Cherry Pie (BPOV)**

I don't think I have ever been so sick in my life. It has been two days since that golden haired doctor was in my room, when I first woke up. Since then, I have slept on and off. They kept my parents out of the room to prevent them from getting sick. My fever broke early this morning and the nurse who came in had said that my parents should be able to see me when visiting hours started. Surprisingly, it was a sunny day, very rare for Forks.

Both came to me right away, fawning over me. Charlie had to leave for work not long after. Renée chatted on about what she had been up to the last year. Apparently, they were not supposed to tell me what I was up to. They wanted me to remember on my own. Renée was currently getting something to eat at my insistence.

My thoughts turn to the angel that was with the doctor that night. He was too amazing to believe that he could be real. He was breathtakingly handsome. I remember the feel of his hand in mine. It felt right and comforting, my hand felt empty and lost as soon as he let go.

I felt foolish to fantasize over this Edward. He looked liked he could be some type of Greek God. He more than likely had a girlfriend. I knew that it wouldn't be me. Though, when I saw the way he looked at me, like he did care for me and that he was disappointed that I did not remember him. He also did call me 'sweetheart'. I wonder how we knew each other. Apparently, I have been in Forks for year. I had no clue what has happened in that year. I was desperate to find out. Like why in the hell was someone as clumsy as me on a motorcycle.

I pushed my fork around on my plate. I hadn't had my appetite back yet. The door opened and Charlie walked in followed, by a tall boy that looked Native American.

"Hey Ch…Dad" I called out, my voice still rough.

"Hey Bells, I brought someone to visit you." Charlie came over and sat next to my bed. The boy looked at me with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Bells. Glad to see you awake." He sat at my feet. He seemed a bit too close for comfort.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are?" I apologized. He frowned slightly before starting to smile again.

"I'm Jacob Black, my friends call me Jake," he explained. I still must have looked confused.

"The Blacks are old family friends. His father, Billy, and I fish all the time." Charlie explained lightly. I tried to remember fishing with Charlie all those years ago.

"I remember two girls." I shrugged.

"Those were probably my older sisters." Jacob sighed. I tried to remember harder.

"You're not the boy that ate mud, are you," I asked, Charlie started laughing.

"That would be him." Charlie smirked. Jacob blushed.

"Yeah, didn't anyone tell you that it is not nice to make fun of your boyfriend?"

"Jacob," Charlie stopped laughing and said rather sternly.

"Awww, Charlie, I'm sure she would figure it out soon." Jacob apologized, but didn't look sorry.

My boyfriend? The word did not seem right. I felt bad. Here I was fantasizing about Edward when I had a boyfriend.

"Hey, Bells, can I have that cherry pie." Jacob pointed to a slab of cherry pie on my tray. Something about the pie called to me. How come when I looked at the pie, I kept picturing Edward? Only he was wearing clothes from a different decade and he had green eyes.

I heard the door open and Renée walked back in. She frowned at Jacob. It was clear she did not like him.

"Bells, hello! Can I have your pie?" Jacob sounded impatient and rude.

"No, you can not. Esme Cullen had that specifically delivered for Bella. She said it was 'the best in the city'. She must have been talking about Seattle though. Forks or Port Angeles are hardly cities." Renée came to sit in the other chair that Edward had been in that night.

"Chicago." I mumbled without thinking.

"Chicago, doubt it, Bells, that is kind of far away to order a pie." Charlie looked at me with concern, but I wasn't listening anymore. My mind was being flooded with memories from the last year. I saw everything. Edward, his family, James, September, the motorcycle, and going back in time. Did the last part really happen? But then….Oh no…. Edward and Carlisle were here when I woke up. They thought I had the Spanish flu. Edward was here, he came back.

"Bella, you're spacing out, sweetie. Are you feeling alright?" Renée looked concerned as she touched my forehead.

"I remember…" I trailed off suddenly looking at the smiling Jake in front of me. Suddenly I was furious.

"You liar," I hissed. What hell was up with him? He was actually trying to take advantage of me while I had amnesia.

"Bells…" He looked worried and guilty as he looked to Charlie.  
>"Don't look at me. You made your bed, now you lie in it." Charlie looked away.<p>

"What did he lie about?" Renée looked angry.

"He told me that he is my boyfriend. That's not true. We are, or were, friends, Jake, nothing else. How dare you lie to me and take advantage of me. You can't have this pie, if I was to give it to anyone, it would be Edward," I growled. Jake scowled.

"But the blo...Edward would not eat pie."

What was wrong with him? "What's wrong with you, Jake?" I scrutinized him. He was a lot bigger than I last saw him, plus his hair was cut off. "Oh…Jake, did Sam get to you?" I asked, my anger melted slightly and I started to worry about him.

"What?" Jake's eyes opened in alarm.

"Bells, honey what are you talking about?" Charlie looked at me as if I was the one to be worried about.

"Tell him. Tell him how Sam has been looking at you funny. How he wanted you to join his cult."

"A cult? In La Push?" Charlie looked at me as if I had three heads.

"Yes, tell him, Jake. How they get you in and make you cut your hair then tattoos. That they won't let you talk to anyone outside of the group. How they must be doing steroids or something with the sudden growth and irritability." I rushed out. Jacob was squirming and was now standing.

"I was wrong about them, Bells." Jacob's voice sounded nervous and he was shaking.

"Now, Jake, you don't have to cover for him if something is wrong. I will help you, son." Charlie stood and placed a hand on Jake's trembling body. "Geez, Jake, you are burning up."

"Jake, if you are sick. You need to get checked out." I hoped I didn't start an outbreak here with the Spanish Flu.

"It's nothing," Jake shrugged and started for the door.

"Nothing, my foot." Renée mumbled heatedly. "You, young man, are nothing but constant trouble. Get out of my daughter's room. You're probably why she got sick in the first place. Taking advantage of someone who has lost their memory, shame on you!" Renée stood up angrily and marched in his direction. "Charlie, get him out! Are you happy now?" She chased both of them from the room as a nurse entered, smirking. She was a kindly grandmotherly looking lady.

"Your mother is a force to be reckoned with. That is the second time I have heard her reaming out the Chief. The first was when she defended that young man of yours. That boy has barely left your side. Dr. Cullen had to nearly drag him home each night, but he would be back as soon as possible. Sometimes that pixie of a sister would be with him. That boy must truly love you to put up with your father's evil stares." Edward has been here. I hoped that means he will appear soon, the sky was starting to cloud up.

"Is Dr. Cullen due in?" I asked her as she checked my vitals.

"No, I am not sure if he will be back now that you are awake. He was called in as a consult on your case. He's not officially back, although this hospital could use him." I took a deep breath. I hoped this meant he was not leaving again. What if it was a dream about going into the past and they came out of guilt. Maybe they weren't going to stay and leave again without saying good-bye.

"Can we take the IV out now?" I asked sweetly. The doctor had said this morning that if my fever stayed away after lunch and I ate, it could come out.

"Alright, but it will have to go right back in if your fever comes back." The nurse warned. She moved to my hand and started fiddling with the IV box. She stopped the flow first. I looked away as she pulled the needle out and bandaged my hand. "There you are. I will be back to check on you later." She left as Renée reentered. I had to get rid of her if I wanted to escape.

"Mom, do you think you can get me a magazine to read from the gift shop?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetie. I will be right back." She left the room again. As soon as she was gone I bolted out of bed. Well tried to. My legs were not use to standing. I stumbled a bit and my legs felt weak and rubbery. I took a glance out the window and saw the back parking lot. My truck was also there. Good, if Jake left the keys in it, I was all set. I looked under the bed and glanced around quickly, no shoes or clothes. I glanced down at the gown I was wearing. It was going to be thin. I think I had a sweatshirt in the truck. I grabbed the hospital provided slippers and slipped them on as well as a thin hospital robe. I glanced out the door. The nurse's station was empty and no one was in sight. I slipped quickly to the stairs luck was on my side as it was the next door from my room. I hurried down the stairs as fast as my legs would let me, stumbling slightly, feeling winded at the bottom. After I finished coughing, I peered out the exit. Again, I was lucky. Empty. I walked quickly to my truck and hopped in the cab. I tried the visor first and the keys fell in my lap. Of course, no one in Forks would try to steal my truck. Before I started it up I reached in the back for my sweatshirt. I slipped it on over the gown.

It wouldn't be the best thing to be wearing when I see Edward, but I was too desperate to see him, then to go home first, where I could be stopped. If Alice saw me coming, I am sure; she will have something else for me before I walk through the door.

I turned the keys and the truck roared to life. I glanced around. The coast was still clear. I had to leave now. I am sure my mother was almost back in the room. I peeled out of the spot and hurried out to the highway. I pushed the truck to its limits as I sped to the Cullen's house. I had to get there before I was found missing and Charlie came after me in the cruiser. .

"Please, be there." I mumbled. I needed answers. I was near their driveway when the truck started sputtering. "No, please make it." I begged as it died right there. Great, now I will have to walk. I stumbled out of the car. I could feel the hard cold ground under my feet. The slippers did nothing to protect me from the pain of the gravel. I took at step away from the truck; that is when the sky opened up and started to pour.

"Wonderful," I muttered as I pulled the hood up over my head. The rain soaked me fast and I started to hurry towards the driveway. Just as I reached the driveway the Volvo pulled up to a stop. My heart clenched in my throat.

The window pulled down and a head popped out. Just that quickly my heart sank.

"Bella, what are you waiting for, get in?" Alice called. Still, it was Alice, even if it wasn't Edward, it meant that I haven't missed them, they were still here. I stumbled forward and she pushed open the door. I slipped into the seat, closing the door behind me. I started shivering and had a coughing fit, Alice blasted the heat.

"Bella, what were you thinking? You're still sick. I need to bring you back to the hospital." Alice demanded.

"The nurse said she didn't think you would be coming back. You all left before without saying good-bye." Tears came to my eyes. I saw recognition dawn on Alice's face. "I had to see him, or any of you. I had to know…what is true. What is a lie? What might have just been a dream, what is real?" I whispered with tears streaming down my face.

"Bella, we aren't leaving, yet." Alice said quietly, pulling out of the driveway.

"Well, forgive me for not knowing that. I am not the mind reader or the psychic," I snapped, then I saw her wince and look sad. I slumped in my seat losing my energy.

"I am sorry, Alice. I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you." I apologized.

"That is okay. You have every right to be upset. I do not have to be the empath to know that. You've been through so much the last few months, we should have realized that you may be less then thrilled with us," Alice said as she wrung the steering wheel. "I am sorry I didn't say good-bye. Things were crazy after Edward dropped you off. Jasper was beside himself with guilt for almost hurting you. I felt guilty for not seeing it. I fought at first, but in the end I was the only one fighting because Carlisle agreed with Edward, so everyone was listened to him. We now understand better why he did agree." Alice sighed. "I wish I could have said good-bye, but I do not think I would have been strong enough."

"I missed you, Alice," I whispered.

"I missed you too, Bella." She gave my hand a squeeze; her hand felt ice cold in mine. "You are freezing. Edward is going to kill me for not getting you out of those wet clothes." She started to speed up. "He's here then?" I asked looking out the window hoping to spot him.

"He was out hunting with Jasper and Emmett. They had to drag him. He spent the last week and a half refusing to leave your side. Even if anyone managed to get him out of the room, he wouldn't leave the hospital until very early this morning, because of the sun. Right, now he is at the hospital. He was going to visit you." Alice smirked. Figures, I should have waited.

She pulled into the parking lot and found a space close to the door I came out of.

"Luckily, no one knows that you are missing yet. Edward, Esme and Carlisle arrived just after you left. Esme is distracting your mom, while Carlisle told her he was going to check in on you to see if you could go home today. For the time being, it is best if Edward doesn't leave your mother's sight, so he doesn't raise suspicion." She jumped out and rushed to my side before I could open the door. She pulled me into her arms and headed to the door I ran out of not long ago. She pulled open the door and sped up to my room, then placed me down in the room.

"I could've walked." I felt dizzy and nauseous, fighting the urge to cough again.

"My way was faster, so we did not get detected," Alice told me pushing me toward the bathroom. "Take a shower to warm up. I have things in the bag for you to shower with, then change into. Carlisle is going to release you so get dressed." I entered the bathroom and jumped into the shower quickly to get warmed up. I took a fast shower, jumped out and got dressed in jeans and a soft blue sweater that Alice packed me. Wearing jeans again felt both good, but odd. I stepped out of the bathroom brushing my hair to see Carlisle standing by the bed with his arms crossed. I blushed upon seeing him. He shook his head and smirked a bit.

"Into bed, I would like to make sure your fever did not come back." He gestured to the bed. I did as I was told. He did a quick check with a thermometer. "High, but not a fever. So has all your memory returned?" he asked. I thought so, but I was still not completely sure if going into 1918 was a dream.

"I think so. But I am unsure about some events." I bit my lip.

"What would that be?" Carlisle asked while he checked my glands.

"If I said it feels like I have not seen you in eighty-eight years, what would you say?" I asked hesitantly. Carlisle started to chuckle.

"That sounds about right, cousin," he answered with a smirk.

"So, it really happened then? I traveled back in time?" I asked, reality dawning on me. _How?_ Was all that I could think.

"Yes, but don't ask me how. I still can't explain it. It certainly surprised Edward. I wasn't expecting this to jog his memory as well." Carlisle reached over and squeezed my hand. So Edward didn't know before and knew now.

"Is he mad?" I asked looking down at the sheet.

"He is here, that should be answer enough." Carlisle patted my hand. Not really if you asked me. He might feel obligated to since we are married. Married. How could I forget? How do I explain that to Renée and Charlie?

"Your mom is on her way in to say good-bye. I'm going to let you leave the hospital today, on the condition that you need to stay with us and in bed until I know that you are completely well. Charlie is busy with work, so we thought it would be better for you," Carlisle explained. When he mentioned Charlie I thought about Jacob, again.

"Jacob was in here earlier and he was burning up. I didn't get him sick did I?" I asked.

"I saw Jacob. He is fine." Carlisle assured me, but something seemed off. "I'm going to send your mother in now, and I say in about hour, you will be at our house. Just don't go running away on us this time." He winked and headed out of the room.

He was barley out of the room before Renée entered. She hurried to my side.

"I am sorry, sweetie. I ran into to Esme, and got to talking. She is such a wonderful woman. They are offering for you to stay with them for your recovery, since she is always at home. I hope that is okay with you. I need to get back and Charlie can't take any more time of work either." Renée looked apologetic and a bit nervous as she placed a fashion magazine on the bed beside me.

"I understand, mom. I will be fine at the Cullen's. When do you leave?"

"My flight leaves late this afternoon. The Cullens will take you back and get you settled." She sat on the edge of the chair. "I wanted to talk to you about Edward, before I leave."

"What about him?" I asked, remember last time we had a conversation about Edward while in the hospital. She was nervous about our connection.

"I don't know what you plan on doing about him. I know he hurt you, but I know you still love him. I also can see how much that boy loves you. Once again, he has barely left your side. I just hope you are still willing to give the boy another chance. I don't want to see you hurting anymore." She reached over and squeezed my hand. "Although, making the boy beg a bit before taking him back wouldn't be a bad thing. He needs to learn he can't do a stunt like this again." I heard some laughter in the hall and realized that we were overheard.

"Make him beg, got it," I smirked trying to fight my amusement too. I couldn't exactly see Edward begging me.

"Come visit me soon. Maybe spring break? You can bring Edward. That boy looks like he could use some sun, he is so pale." She got up to hug me. "I'll miss you, take care of yourself."

"I'll miss you too. Say hi to Phil for me." I hugged her back. She left the room and I felt nervous again.

The door opened and I instinctively looked up. Edward stood in the doorway. My breath caught as I looked at him: my vampire that I have been missing all this time. He stood there, looking more handsome than ever. His vampire chiseled features were back and his golden eyes instead of the emerald ones that I have gotten use to. In one hand were red roses, the other hand he nervously ran through his hair. Our eyes locked and I felt my heart swell with love. He didn't look mad to me. I was too nervous to speak. Edward walked slowly towards me, not take his eyes off of me. When he got to my bedside he paused, then took a deep breath.

"Hi," he said shyly. I felt a small smile form on my face.

"Hi," I said shyly back. Edward smiled at me now and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. So far he didn't seem mad or upset with me. He handed me the red roses.

"For you, love," he spoke softly still. I thrilled that he was still calling me, love. I took them and breathed in the delicate sent.

"Thank you, sweet knight." I watched for his reaction. His smile became bigger, but there was hesitancy in his eyes. I hoping he would kiss me, but maybe it was too soon.

"You got you memory back, I hear." Edward reached for my hand and I placed it in his, instantly I felt the electricity between us. His touch felt cool like marble, but it was anything but uncomfortable.

"I have. Jacob tried to steal your 'best in the city' cherry pie." I smirked. Edward cocked an eyebrow, looking intrigued. "I know technically you would not have eaten it, but it is what triggered everything to come back."

"Sounds like we need to thank Alice and Esme for that." Edward squeezed my hand.

"We have a lot to talk about." I looked away, down at my flowers. I wanted the air cleared before I got my hopes up.

"We do, but not here," Edward answered sounding slightly nervous.

Before either of us could say anything more, the door banged open and Alice skipped into the room with Esme and Carlisle behind her.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see that you are awake and okay." Esme wrapped me up into a hug.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," feeling bad that I made her worry.

"Hush no need for apologizes. Are you ready to leave this place?" She pulled back, then brushed the hair away from my face motherly like.

"The right way?" Alice added giggling. I scowled at her as everyone, but Edward laughed.

"I'm ready to go." I nodded then slid to the edge of the bed to find the shoes from Alice's bag. Sneakers. Oh, how I have missed them. I slid them on quickly and stood up so quickly I became wobbly. Edward grabbed my arm to steady me. I took steps towards the door and Carlisle called me back.

"Chair, dear. Hospital policy." I frowned and sat in the seat with a huff.

I laid the roses across my lap. I started to get pushed and I turned to find Edward. I did not want to lose sight of him in case he disappeared, again. I noticed he was the one pushing the chair.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I flinched slightly at the word 'promise' which caused Edward to frown slightly as he continued to push the chair towards the elevators.

**A/N: **

**Her memory is back. But their big talk is still to come.**

**Anyone reading both stories, this chapter is exactly the same. Chapter 26 will be exactly the same too. It will get different again in 27 and 28. In chapter 29 the story will break completely away from one another.**

**Thank You For All Your Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**So does that mean…" I hesitated to say what I wanted to next. Why would he be here if he hated me for taking his soul and everyone else's' or did he feel guilty?**

"**That we are married?' Edward suggested. I looked up in surprise not quite what I was going to ask but I still wondered; was our marriage even valid? I took a deep breath.**

"**I was going to ask if you hated me." I whispered.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 26. Talk (BPOV)**

The car ride was short with Alice driving Edward's Volvo. Edward sat in the back with me, keeping me in his arms. I was surprised to say the least. He usually wanted to be the one to drive, but he had barely let go of me since walking into my hospital room. He would rub my arms and kiss my forehead consistently on the drive.

I held on tight, afraid to let go. I was afraid he would disappear again before we could really talk. I knew I couldn't hold on to him if he wanted to leave, but this time I wasn't letting him leave without fighting back.

I kept my face buried into Edward's chest. Alice's driving was making me dizzy and a bit nauseous. I had gotten used to Edward thinking 45mph was fast, so vampire speed was throwing my equilibrium off. She slowed before turning into the driveway. I noticed that my truck was missing.

"What happened to my truck?" I asked turning to look out the back window.

"Emmett and Jasper got it into the garage for Rose to fix," Alice called from the front seat.

"Rose is going to work on my truck?" I spun back around asking. I could not have heard her right. Rose hated me last I knew. At least I wouldn't have to ask Jake. After finding out he wasn't sick, my anger had come back at him for lying.

"She's going to try," Alice exchanged a look with Edward and he sighed heavily.

Alice pulled up to the front of the house. Edward got out, then swiftly pulled me in to his arms. He quickly zipped us up to his room, pausing just inside the door.

The first thing I noticed was a huge king size bed. The bed ironically was very similar to the one from 1918 that I had, complete with a gold canopy instead of white.

"When did you get a bed?" I asked looking up at him.

"Apparently, sometime over the last week while I was at the hospital with you. I didn't know about it until this morning myself," Edward answered before walking to the bed. Someone had turned down a portion of the sheets and Edward was trying to place me in bed.

"I'm not tired. I thought we were going to talk." I tried to get out of his arms, but he held me tighter.

"Bella, you have been very sick and you were in a coma. You need to rest." Edward gave me a worried look and was pleading with me.

"Well, can I change first? Lying in bed in jeans is not exactly comfortable," I asked.

"Yes, of course. I believe Alice has also taking liberty of changing my drawers around. You now have the top two drawers and half the closet." Edward smirked. I wonder why Alice did that. She must have seen the talk going well. I walked over to the drawers. I cringed wondering what she might have bought me. The top drawer was filled with lace and satin. I quickly shut it before Edward could see.

I opened the second drawer and saw some tops and designer jeans. No sweats, but there was a couple of cotton lounge pants and tank tops. I grabbed a blue plaid pair of pants and dark blue tank to go with it. I headed into Edward's bathroom to change. When I finished, I noticed that there was a new toothbrush and other toiletries that looked like they were for me, set up and ready to go. I quickly brushed my teeth and head back into the room. Edward was lying on one side of the bed with his hands behind his head. He looked toward me as I entered and a small smile formed on his face.

I walked slowly to the other side of the bed and slipped in. Right away, I noticed the warmth of the bed.

"Is this bed heated?" I asked.

"Heated blanket and heated mattress pad," Edward answered. I situated myself so my back was against the backboard. I took an extra pillow and squeezed it in my arms for comfort, but at the same time it kept me from launching myself at Edward.

We both were silent for a moment staring at one another.  
>Edward broke the silence first.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Confused." I answered honestly. Edward smiled slightly.

"I was talking about physically. You ended up with the Spanish influenza. Thank goodness medicine has advantage enough and you were already in the hospital." Edward's eyes ghosted over me.

"I still have a slight cough, but other than that I'm fine." I bit my lip not meeting his eyes anymore.

"What's bothering you?" Edward started to reach out for my hand. He paused and then retracted some. I reached my own out to meet his, and he grasped my hand lightly. I felt calmer already and had more courage for what I had to do next.

"Did you remember things from me being in 1918 before this?' I asked holding my breath.

"I do now. I didn't before. About a week and half ago, I suddenly got a vision of knocking down a beautiful brown eyed angel on my way home from a baseball game. I was confused myself at first. I thought at first you might be a relative. But, then I watched you get confused to where you were and the date. By the time you gave me your name and started asking for Carlisle, I knew that it was you. I called Carlisle in a panic only to be answered by a snippy Alice and was told that you were in a coma. I couldn't get to your side fast enough. Carlisle came clean about knowing you from 1918," he calmly explained.

"How did I travel back in time, though? Did all those things already happen? Or did I change time when I went back?" I wasn't sure how to explain my confusion. I knew how Carlisle felt but I needed to hear what he was thinking. Luckily, I think Edward understand what I was trying to ask.

"How you went back in time is still a mystery. None of us can explain it. When you were in a coma, it was like your body was here, but you were not. Neither Jasper nor Alice could see or feel you. It had Alice freaked out and Jasper was completely floored. He could sense other coma patients, just not you." He answered my first question.

"I did not mean to freak her out." I frowned and he squeezed my hand lightly.

"It was out of your control. As for what happened back then, those events were always meant to happen. You were always meant to go back for those events to occur. You did not change anything, just set everything on its proper path from what we can tell."

"So does that mean…" I hesitated to say what I wanted to next. Why would he be here if he hated me for taking his soul and everyone elses', or did he feel guilty?

"That we are married?' Edward suggested. I looked up in surprise, not quite what I was going to ask but I still wondered: was our marriage even valid? I took a deep breath.

"I was going to ask if you hated me," I whispered.

"How could I hate you?" Edward sounded shock and offended.

"You believe that you don't have a soul. If I never went back in time, you wouldn't feel that way. So it is my fault you feel that way; even though I still believe you have your soul. How can you not hate me, if I am the cause for what you feel like you lost?" Tears came to my eyes. A sense of dawning came to Edward's eyes and his expression softens.

"Love, do not cry. Please, I hate to see you cry. I do not hate you. I could never hate you. I do not blame you for me being a vampire." He paused to run a hand through his hair before continuing. "Jasper had a good theory on why I felt like I lost my soul during my change. I think he may be right, too. His belief is that the reason I felt soulless is that I lost you that day as well, you're my soulmate. I just never knew that was what it was because I couldn't remember meeting you then, but I always felt you're lost. I love you. You are my soul. My love. My wife." My tears started to fall faster. "Don't you want to be my wife?"

"What about September, when you pushed me away and said all those things? I do not want you to feel obligated to stay with me, because we got married in 1918." I answered with a question. I wasn't going to let him feel trapped with me. He reached over and pulled my chin up until I met his eyes.

"Didn't you just hear what I just said?" He pleaded looking at me incredulously. "Bella, I lied to you that day to protect you. The biggest blasphemy of a lie I told was that day. I wish that I could take it back. I will always regret it after seeing the harm that it caused. I realize now my actions did the exact opposite that I intended; all I ever wanted was you to be happy and to be safe." He pulled me into his lap and held me tight to him. "I do not feel obligated to be with you. I want to be with you. I am lost without you." He buried his head into my neck, breathing in, making my heart flutter in my chest. I felt a slight sense of relief having him confirm that he lied that day.

"Do you want me to leave? Am I all out of chances? Do you love him more than me?" He whispered sadly.

"I don't want you to leave. It will break my heart again if you left and I am not sure if I could survive it again." I tangled my fingers into his hair. "Everyone has told me you had to be lying that day. I wanted to believe them. My heart wanted to believe that you loved me. But there was this nagging doubt that kept me from accepting it completely to protect myself until you could confirm it yourself. You're not out of chances, but I would be lying to say I am not scared that you will run or push me away again." My tears were saturating his hair and the collar of his shirt. "There's no one else. There could be no one else. Jacob was lying. He has only been a friend. Nothing more," I reassured him. Edward's head snapped up to meet my eyes. His eyes were flint black. I flinched slightly. I just reassured him that it was only him. Why is he mad?

"Jacob did what?" He hissed. I thought it was best to answer him honestly. Hopefully, Edward wouldn't kill him.

"He was telling me that he was my boyfriend this morning before I got my memory back. Isn't that what you were talking about?" I asked quietly. I watched as Edward's eyes started to burn with rage. I felt his hands turn to fists at my back.

"No, that was not what I was talking about. He tried to take advantage of your memory loss. That despicable…" Edward was fuming and I knew I had to calm him down fast, before he went to La Push and snapped Jacob's head from his body.

"Then who were you talking about?" I asked interrupting him. He looked at me a moment than sighed heavily.

"I was talking about human Edward," he mumbled. I was even more confused than before.

"Huh?" Sounding very unintelligible, but I too was confused to think of a proper question.

"I mean, do you love me more as a human?" His voice sounded very sad. He looked away out the window at the rain. I pulled his face so he was looking at me.

"Edward, that has to be about the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say." I scolded softly. "I love you. All of you. Your human side and your vampire side. No matter what year it is I am going to love you. Even if I met rebellious Edward, I would still love you." I wouldn't let go of his eyes. "Why would you think different?"

"The memories I would get, I knew it was me. I knew his thoughts, but I was also seeing everything as a vampire. Sometimes it seemed you were enjoying yourself more with him than me," he explained.

"Edward, it was still you. Trust me. I did not see it as two different people. A different side of you, but still you. There are things I enjoyed about you as a human. You were more carefree and not so anal about protecting me 24/7. I could also read his emotions better. But everyday, I still missed your vampire side as well. The way you would hold me at night and hum my lullaby. The way you would pull me onto your back and just run to the meadow so we could be alone. Is that why you really won't change me? Would you no longer love me if I was vampire?" I asked letting go of his face.

"Human or vampire, you will always be my Bella." Edward looked at me sincerely.

"Than what is so hard to understand that you will always be my Edward. You could be more carefree now, you know. All this constant worrying about me has to be stressful. You could change that by changing me," I suggested.

"Bella, now is not the right time." Edward's eyes grew distant. I sighed in frustration and tried to move off his lap. After all this time he still was refusing to change me. His arms formed steal barriers not letting me move.

"Love, we will talk about it, okay? I just do not want to make decisions on it today. So much has gone on, I think we need to think things through before we decide." He insisted, his eyes were back to golden and I could tell he was trying to dazzle me. I lost focus for a second then shook my head to clear it.

"So you're not saying, no," I questioned.

"I am not saying no. I am saying please wait until we can talk about this further." Edward pressed his forehead against mine.

"When?" I demanded, his eyebrow shoot up. "When are we going to talk about it?" I wanted a firm time from him.

"How about in a couple of days when your strength is up," Edward told me firmly.

"I am going to hold you to that. No more skirting around things because you think I can't handle it." I crossed my arms in front of my chest which was difficult to do with his arms in the way.

"Agreed. Will you answer my question now? Do you still want to be my wife," he asked. I could see the sadness in his eyes. I decided to be honest with him, like I wanted him to be with me.

"Edward, my parents are very against young marriages. Especially, with how theirs turned out. Renée has practically forbidden me to get married before I am thirty. It is not like it is 1918, where your mother was thrilled by it." I bit my lip and looked down. He pulled my chin up.

"So are you saying you wish you didn't marry me? Why did you say yes then" Edward tried to hide the sadness and pain in his voice, but I heard it.

"I said yes, because when you asked, I could not say no. I did not want to break your heart, because I love you. I got advice from Millie that she said what difference between getting married then or in a few years if you knew that was the person you wanted to marry," I explained.

"I guess I am the confused one now. Yes or No, Bella," he asked with frustration.

"I don't regret marrying you. However, I can't see how we can walk around as husband and wife without angering my parents. I don't want them to hate me or you." He nodded and was thoughtful for a moment.

"So in private I can still call you Mrs. Masen?" He gave me a shy smile. I nodded smiling back. "I will try and understand your fears about your parents. Hopefully, we can change their minds about us being married so young. Maybe we can have another wedding real soon. Alice is dying to plan a 'real' one?" He smirked, then kissed my cheek.

"Why? Did you tell her about our wedding?" I giggled slightly having it turn into a cough. Edward rubbed my back soothingly.

"I did. I have never known a vampire to practically start twitching before," he started laughing.

"What put her over the top? My dark colored dress or the masks?" I started really laughing now.

"Yes," was all Edward said before he laughed so hard he was shaking us both. He stopped abruptly, looking toward the door

"Don't you dare," he threatened. I looked at the door then at him.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, you can visit them all later. I wanted to ask you about the motorcycle." Edward face grew grim. I sighed. I knew that was going to come up sooner or later.

"What about it?' I skirted around the question, I wasn't ready for this.

"I wanted you to explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to ride one," He demanded. I could tell by his demeanor that there was no backing away from this one.

"You'll think I am crazy," I muttered, but of course he heard me.

"Please. No more secrets, right?" Edward placed a finger under my chin.

"I have to backtrack before the motorcycles. It started when Charlie threatened to send me to Jacksonville if I did not start to show some initiative. So I went to some horrible zombie movie with Jessica Stanley. When we were walking to get something to eat after the movie, we passed a group of men outside of a bar." I paused when Edward tensed.

"That is when I got a déjà vu feeling. I remembered what happen about a year ago when you saved me from those men in Port Angeles. I took a couple of steps towards them." Edward groaned and pinched his nose.

"That is when I heard your voice calling to me, telling me to go back to Jessica and leave." Edward's head shot up and he had an eyebrow raised. "I didn't know what to think at first." I couldn't look at his face anymore. I looked at my hands playing with the covers.

"That does not explain the motorcycle," Edward spoke up. I sighed and explained the rest of the story without interruption. How I found them. Why I wanted to ride them. Jacob's part in it. When I finished it was deathly quiet between us.

I ventured a glance up at him, he was looking stoic maybe a little sad, but not mad.

"You're not mad?" I whispered softly. His eyes shot up and met mine. He shook his head right away.

"No, I am not mad at you. It would not be fair of me to get mad at you after everything I have done or didn't do. Do I hate the fact I drove you to such extremes, immensely. I could have lost you and it would have been my fault. How I lucked out to find someone so forgiven in my life I don't know. And for the record I don't think you are crazy. I hear many voices in my head." Edward took my hand in his and squeezing it.

"I only heard one voice." I indicated to which Edward rolled his eyes. I wondered why I did hear him, was it my subconscious trying to tell me that Edward did love me and was trying to protect me.

"Jasper thinks it is our mating connection that caused my voice to speak to you when you were in danger, as I would. I would see you too. You would appear before me asking me to come back to you. So you're not alone. We can be crazy together." Edward chuckled then kissed my blushing cheek. I wanted to ask when he discussed this with Jasper. I then realized that I told everyone in the house that I heard a voice. Stupid, vampire extra hearing.

"Now will you please take a nap? I'll wake you up when Charlie gets here." Edward already shifted me so I was under the covers.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked imploringly. Edward's face broke out into a smile as he slipped into the bed quickly.

"Mmm, this is nice." Edward closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth. He pulled me gently into his arms. I let out a yawn, but there was something I still want first. I ran my fingers up and down his chest and I felt him relax.

"Edward," I kissed his cheek. He opened one eye, looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes," there was a touch of amusement in his voice.

"Can I steal a kiss?" I asked looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"It's not stealing if you ask?" he teased, shifting so we were face to face.

"Please, you have not kissed me once. Isn't your husbandly obligations to kiss me," I pouted. He started to chuckle so I huffed and started to turn. He grabbed me and pulled me to him. He lips descended on me, kissing me hungrily and desperately. His marble lips felt cool, but enticing and my hands slipped into his hair tugging him closer. One of his hands cradled my face, the other slipped around to the small of my back. He first rubbed small circles but then slipped it under the hem of the shirt and was touching my bare skin. My heart accelerated and I let out a moan. Suddenly, I knew I was about to cough. I pushed him way just as a coughing fit hit me. Edward helped me sit up and rubbed my back. Suddenly he disappeared only to reappear a moment later to give me a glass of water. I sipped the water as my coughs started to subside.

"Are you alright?" Edward looked at me worriedly. I nodded blushing. I realized I just ruined a potential romantic moment. "Guess we should hold off until you are better." Edward smirked then kissed my nose. This made me think of other potential things if Edward wanted us to be married.

"Since we are married now, will we have more moments like our wedding night?" I asked him. Edward took the glass from me and placed it on his nightstand.

"I wish I could say yes. I enjoyed that night tremendously," Edward stated, I could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

"But," I prompted, already feeling defeat.

"But, I am a vampire now. Without meaning to, I could hurt you. When vampires get intimate with their mates it can get intense and animalistic. I'm scared of losing control with you." Edward pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I don't believe that you could hurt me. It seems to be engrained that you to shy away from it. I do not want to never be able to be intimate with you again. What if we build up to it? Exploring further and further, that way it is not overwhelming. You used not to be able to be this close to me and now you can be." I suggested.

"I guess we can try. I want that level with you as well. However, that must wait until you have a clean bill of health." Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Alright," I stifled a yawn. I did not understand why I was so tired I did not do that much today. I knew there was more that we needed to talk about, but it could wait to later. At least he wanted me and loved me. That is what mattered the most.

"Nap time, Love" Edward kissed my hair then laid us down covering us. He started to hum my lullaby. I drifted off to sleep snuggled into my lion.

**A/N: So they had a fairly good talk most of the issues are out. Hopefully I didn't confuse anyone about how Bella feels about marriage. She is happy to be married to Edward. However, she scared to tell her parents. **

**To answer a couple Reviews since I couldn't write back for some reason:**

**They did not have the talk in the meadow because it is February and Bella is still sick so that wouldn't be advisable.**

**Bella fell asleep on the bench in the park and woke up back in the future. **

**If you are reading both versions of the end then you will find this chapter to be exactly the same. You will start noticing differences next chapter.**

**Thank You For The Reviews!**

**Previews:**

"**I can walk," I pouted at his amused expression.**

"**Not very well and your track record with stairs is even worse." Edward snickered. I could hear laughter from below as well as he stepped into the hall. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.**

"**You should be nice to me. I am sure there are some stories I could tell about you from 1918 that Emmett and Jasper would very interested in." I glared at him. He stopped snickering and looked at me with a bit amused and nervous expression. **


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 27: Chest (BPOV)**

_(Dream) I was dancing with Edward in a beautiful white wedding dress. He was holding me close as we danced under the stars on a moonlit beach. Edward was glowing with happiness. The music ended and Edward stepped back. He looked breathtaking in his tux with his golden eyes shining._

"_Thank you for making me the happiest man in existence." He kissed me. He then placed his hand on my stomach. "The little one is really moving in there. Not too much longer. You are more than halfway there. I can't wait to see our green-eyed baby." Edward rubbed his hand in a circle on my stomach. I stood there in shock. My eyes looked down at my body. I was pregnant, pregnant enough that I was showing._

I sat up in bed with my heart pounding. My hand was directly over my stomach. It was flat. It was just a dream. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella," Edward's velvety voice called. I looked to see that he was looking at me with concern. "Are you alright? I have called your name three times now. Are you feeling sick?" His hand was on my forehead and he eyed my hand on my stomach.

"I am sorry. I just had a strange dream." I took my hand off my stomach to hold his hand.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Edward was still concerned. He shifted me until I was on his lap. I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant in my dream. He was so happy in the dream. It would disappoint him. I know he would be saddened that he couldn't give that to me in reality.

"No, I'm fine," I assured him. Edward looked like he wanted to argue. He stopped, then sighed, getting out of the bed. He quickly made his side then brought his chair to my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked upset that he was so far away.

"Charlie is here. I am sure he would be less then pleased to see me in bed with you." Edward smirked. I nodded.

"Where are you staying?" Edward gave me a questioning look. "He is going to ask where you are staying, if I'm in your room," I hinted. Edward smirked, then nodded.

"Just say with Jasper. I would never share a room with Emmett unless forced. The guy is a slob." Edward chuckled. I laughed, it turn into a cough. Edward handed me a glass of water just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Edward called as I drank the water sputtering slightly.

The door opened and Charlie walked in. He eyed the situation and frowned seeing Edward. Edward sighed softly.

"I will let you two talk." Edward stood and left the room. Charlie sat in Edward's vacated seat. He looked around the room suspiciously. He eyed all the CDs and probably could tell it was a male's room, except it had a canopy bed.

"Whose room is this?" He asked.

"Edward's. He is staying in Jasper's while I am here," I informed him before he could even ask. He nodded looking, marginally happier.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better," I answered. I could tell the conversation was going to get more awkward from here. His face still looked very stern.

"We need to talk about Edward."

"What about Edward?" My voice was immediately on the defensive.

"Hold on, let me finish. Are you two back together?" He shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Yes," I answered picking at the comforter. He sighed heavily.

"What about Jake?" He asked nervously.

"What about him?" I hissed angrily.

"Bells, he has been a good friend to you." Charlie defended him.

"He was until he lied to me. He tried to take advantage of the fact that I had lost my memory." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Now, Bella, give the kid a break. He has a crush on you." Charlie was still defending him. Isn't he supposed to be my father and be on my side? He was ready to jump all over Edward. Why should Jacob be any different?

"Then, all the same that I distance myself so he doesn't get the wrong idea. I'm with Edward and if he can't accept that then I'm not sure if we can be friends anymore," I answered. I found the switch for the mattress pad and blanket; without Edward in the bed it was getting too warm. Charlie let me finish clicking the boxes before speaking again.

"Well, don't you think Edward needs to accept Jacob?" Charlie argued. I could see his point, but I couldn't see that happening anytime soon.

"Edward hasn't caused any problems. If he is upset for Jacob lying to me, I think he has the right to be." I defended him. Charlie opened his mouth and his cell went off. He pulled it from his pocket.

"Chief Swan." I listened to his side of the conversation. He ended the call and stood up. "I have to go. Apparently, there are more bear sightings. One thing before I go. I should ground you after that motorcycle stunt. Your mother talked me out of it. She thinks you've learned your lesson." He eyed me carefully. "You may not be grounded, but you will be punished. The Sunday at the end of spring break I want you in La Push on trash detail on the beach. No complaints. No excuses. No Edward that day. Got it?"

"Got it." I nodded. I would take the punishment. After all I did scare him and mom, I did deserve it. He started to head for the door. "Hey, Dad." He turned and looked at me expectantly. "You should tell Emmett about the bears. He loves to hunt them."

A great idea I thought. Emmett and any of others could easily take care of Forks' bear problem.

"I am not sure that is a wise idea. Bears can be hostile. I wouldn't want to get him hurt." Charlie answered, hand on the door knob.

"I think Emmett could handle himself." I giggled and covered it with a cough. I could hear others laughter in the house. Charlie's eyes grew concerned as he watched me.

"Get some rest. Listen to Carlisle. I will check in on you later." He opened the door.

"I will," I promised. Esme appeared in the doorway with a tray just as Charlie started to walk out. He stepped to the side to let her through first.

"Have a good evening, Esme. Thank you again for this." Charlie said gruffly.

"Bella is a pleasure to have. I have some food to go for you downstairs. Alice will give it to you on your way out."

"You do not need to bother with me." Charlie's cheeks turned pink with the attention. "Nonsense, you need to keep your strength up." She smiled.

"Well, I guess I owe you another thank you. Have a good night, Bells. You know how to reach me if you need anything." Charlie left the room. Esme walked over and set up the tray.

"Here you go, dear. Something light since you still don't have your appetite back yet," she commented lightly. Her hand brushed my forehead to check my temperature. On the tray was some chicken soup and rolls.

"Thank you. It looks good." I picked up the spoon and swirled it in the bowl before spooning up the first bite.

"Eat up. Edward is on his way up." She kissed the top of my head before heading out of the room.

A moment later, Edward appeared in the doorway. I looked up at him and smiled. Glancing at him, I wondered if it was alright for me to ask him some questions. So far I have done most of the answering.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Eat first, then we will talk." He ordered.

"Edward…" I started and was cut off by him spooning some soup into my mouth. I frowned as I chewed and swallowed the noodles and chicken.

"Edward, I can feed myself." I reached for the spoon. He held it just out of reached.

"I know, but I want to do this for you." I blushed and opened my mouth obediently as he fed me. It was very sweet and a little romantic even. We stayed quiet until I had my fill. Edward seemed pleased that I ate nearly everything.

"So, you know what has been going on with me. What have you been doing?" I asked. The smile left his face and he grimaced. He covered it quickly, looked towards the door and seemed relieved.

"We can talk about it later. The others would like to visit with you." I narrowed my eyes at him. He was avoiding me again. "There is also a wooden chest that belongs to you downstairs." I did want my chest and I would like to see the others. I slid out of bed and walked to the closet. There were no sweatshirts in the drawers, perhaps there would be one in the closet. However, I was annoyed he was avoiding my questions.

Before I could get there two arms snaked around me and pulled me backwards. Edward pressed up against me and kissed my neck.

"I was completely lost without you. There isn't much to tell about then because, literally, I could barely function without you. I'll tell you the rest later. Alice is about to bounce through those doors if we don't head downstairs soon," Edward whispered into my neck. To think of him in the same condition like I was made me sad. I spun in his arms and threw my arms around his neck. He leaned in and started to kiss me passionately on the lips. My heart sped and I tried to pull myself closer to him. His arms reached down and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist locking my ankles behind his back. All too soon he pulled back. I sighed; at least I didn't have a coughing fit this time.

"Alright, we're coming." Edward rolled his eyes and set me on my feet. "Later." Edward kissed me again. It started off chaste, but started to grow more passionate again. Edward quickly pulled away and stood in front of the door.

"They're going to send Emmett in a second if we didn't stop." He winked at me.

I rolled my own eyes and peered into the closet. My half was noticeable all skirts and dresses and blouses. I had enough of dresses for awhile. On Edward's side though, he had a Harvard sweatshirt. I grabbed it and pulled it on. I stepped quickly into the bathroom to run a brush through my hair. I opened the draw expecting to find pins like my vanity in 1918. There were none.

"What are you looking for?" Edward asked. I jumped in surprise, turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Hairpins. I got so used to putting my hair up, but I guess I do not need to do that anymore." I shrugged turning back and closed the drawer.

"I like your hair down, anyways." Edward stepped forward and brushed off my shoulder. I blushed and my heart fluttered. I placed the brush back on the sink.

"I missed that so much." He caressed my cheek making me blush more. He start to chuckle.

"Seems to me, I wasn't the only blusher," I teased standing on my tiptoes to run my finger along his ear. He stopped chuckling and scowled at me. I reached for his hand and pulled him toward his door.

"Let's go before someone breaks down your door." I giggled. He swiftly picked me up.

"I can walk," I pouted at his amused expression.

"Not very well and your track record with stairs is even worse." Edward snickered. I could hear laughter from below as he stepped into the hall. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"You should be nice to me. I am sure there are some stories I could tell about you from 1918 that Emmett and Jasper would be very interested in." I glared at him. He stopped snickering and looked at me with a bit of amusement and nervousness in his expression.

"Like what?" A voice came right at my ear causing me to jump, because I was not expecting it. My heart jumped to my throat and my arms instinctively went around Edward's neck. We were at the main floor and Emmett was stood right next to us. I didn't realize Edward got us down here so fast.

"Emmett," Edward growled, staring the grinning giant down. Emmett shrugged and turned to me.

"Hey, baby sister, long time no see." He pulled me out of Edward's arms. I expected a bear hug, but he barley squeezed before setting me lightly on my feet.

"Em, I think that is the first time you hugged me and left me breathing." I laughed.

"Well, I have to be even gentler with you in your condition," Emmett responded.

What condition was he talking about? It was the flu and a head injury.

"Bella" Alice flew into me, knocking me back a step, giving me a hug.

"Alice," several others hissed at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Alice," I laughed. At least she was acting normal. She looked down at me and frowned.

"At least it's better than the hospital gown. WE have to go shopping," she announced bouncing in place. I missed Alice, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for shopping with her.

"I am on doctor's orders to rest, not to mention I have a lot of school work to catch up on." I inwardly groaned. I figured my grade in Calculus was screwed at this point.

"Alice, she does need to rest and get her energy up." Carlisle told her firmly. She pouted slightly.

Rose approached me next. She was stunning as always and looked a bit hesitant, and was not glaring like she use to.

"Thank you, Rosalie, for working on my truck." I told her gratefully. She gave a small smile.

"It is the least I could do. I have been less than welcoming to you to this family. I wanted to make up for it and it is fine for you to call me Rose." She gave me another smile, then a small brief hug.

"Thank you, Rose." I accepted her apology. I looked around the rest of the room for the one person missing. He was in the far corner leaning against the wall with his head bent.

"Jasper, am I making you uncomfortable? I can go back upstairs." I took a backward step and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed my back into his chest.

"I am not the one uncomfortable. I was worried I might make you uncomfortable." He walked cautiously forward.

"Why?" I looked at him confused. Did he think I would be upset with him about my birthday still? "Jasper, what happened was not your fault. I do not blame you."

"See, Jazzy. I told you she wasn't mad at you." Alice rolled her eyes. She turned to me excited. "Can we see what is in the trunk?" Alice pulled me forward, ending any discomfort that was left in the room. The coffee table had been pushed aside and the trunk was in the middle of the living room in its place. I knelt down in front of it and ran my hand on the smooth chest. Edward sat beside me, looking eager to look in. The rest of the family gathered around.

"Before we get into that, Edward, did you inform Bella about the situations around here?" Carlisle asked looking at Edward. He shook his head, then frowned. I started to get annoyed. He wants me to come clean, but he is still keeping secrets.

"What is going on? Did you mean the bears that are killing people?" I asked not looking at Edward.

"They're not bears. They're wolves and they were not the ones killing." Edward explained.

"Wolves?" I frowned and went deep into thought. Why did that sound familiar?

"I love it. That twerp spent time trying to impress her with their legends and she only remembers the part about us." Emmett snickered. Legends… he must mean the Quileute legends. I sat there trying to remember the rest of the legend.

"The Quileutes can turn into wolves? Is that why Jacob is acting so strange?" I sat there in a bit of shock.

"Yes, to at least the Quileute part. Jacob is a wolf, but I do not know if that accounts for his actions of late," Edward kissed my forehead. "They weren't here as far as we know last time. We never said anything before because the treaty made us stay silent."  
>"If the wolves are not the ones killing, who is?" I asked. I grew worried for Charlie.<p>

"It was Victoria. She wanted revenge for James. She gave Edward a wild goose chase down to South America and came back here to get to you." Carlisle was the one to answer. I was aggravated he had been hiding something more from me. I turned to give him a piece of my mind. His eyes were already cast down to the floor. The expression on his face reminded me of the one that was on it after I was attacked at the ball game. I had a feeling that he thought he had failed me that is why he hadn't said anything. My anger left me and I changed my course of questioning.

"So I take it since we are not halfway to Siberia that you got her?" I asked in a teasing manner. He smirked, slightly looking up. The rest of the family chuckled.

"Actually, that honor belongs to Esme." Edward looked over and smiled at her. I turned to look at her too. She had a sheepish smile on her face while sitting there with her hands folded demurely on her lap. Carlisle's arm was around her proudly.

"Thank you, Esme." I gave her an appreciative smile.

"No need to thank me. No one hurts my children," she said firmly.

"That's not what you said. You said…" Emmett was cut of by Esme.

"Emmett, that's enough." She glared at him firmly. I had to be missing something.

"Enough with that stuff, there is no danger right now. I want to see you what you saved," Edward nodded his head to the trunk.

I turned the key and opened the chest up. I wanted to leave the letters in there. Edward can look at them later, but I do not want anyone else to.

The first thing I pulled out was the small stuffed lion. I hugged it and sat it on my lap.

"I had to search in three shops to find that," Edward chuckled. "And to think it was me you were really missing, not a stuffed animal." Edward ran a hand through his hair, then draped his arms around my shoulders. I kissed his cheek quickly.

"What beautiful quilts." Esme murmured from the couch. "May I," she asked. I nodded. She pulled them out.

"This one looks like a wedding ring pattern." She held up the first one. "This one is pretty too." She held out another patchwork quilt.

"Was that tablecloth handmade?" Alice asked. She sat on the other side of me.

"Yes. Edward's grandmother, from his father's side, made that." I lifted it so she could see it better.

"Wow, you can't buy things like this now a days." Alice touched it lightly then passed it to Rose who looked interested too. I pulled the two photo albums next and held out the first one to Alice.

"Your aunt wanted me to give you this. It is a photo album with pictures of your family." I told her softy. Alice grew quiet and took it from me.

"Thank you," Alice looked unsure of herself. She gingerly touched the cover. "I think I might wait for later, though." She put a forced smile on her face. I reached and pulled a loose paper out.

"You may want to see this, though." I handed it to her.

"What is it?" Rose asked trying to arch her neck to see.

"The drawing I sent my aunt telling her that this was the man I was to marry." A genuine smile came on her face. She went over to Jasper and handed him the picture. He took it from her and frowned.

"You got my nose all wrong," he teased with a smirk on his face. Alice scowled at him then threw a pillow at his head which he neatly ducked.

"What is in the other album, dear?" Esme asked. I handed it up to her.

"They are baby pictures of Edward." I smirked at him as he froze.

"Let me see!" Alice squealed and jumped up go stand with Esme.

"Me too." Rose threw Edward a smirk.

"AWWW," the girls collectively sighed. I swore I heard one on them mutter I can't wait until October. What did that mean? Edward groaned.

"Do not be embarrassed. You were a cute baby," I teased and started to giggle. Edward reached over and tickled my sides until I laughed so hard I started coughing.

I pulled out the velvet case from the trunk next and opened it to see my necklace. The case had kept it preserved enough that there was little oxidation on the metal. Edward took it out of my hands and unclasped the hook. He slid the rings off the chain. He reached for my left hand and slid them on my finger before bringing my hand to his lips and giving it a kiss.

"Is that your engagement ring?" Alice squealed and pulled my hand out of Edward's grasp so she could get a better look.

"Careful, Alice," Edward hissed glaring at her.

"Oooo, it is so pretty." Alice cooed twisting my hand in the light.

"An emerald, though?" Rose asked.

"I like the emerald." I told her taking my hand back. It reminded me of Edward's human eyes. I felt a small stab of sadness that I couldn't give Edward that green-eyed baby of my dreams.

"Are you alright?" I heard Jasper call me back to reality. I nodded and Edward looked at me with concern. I couldn't very well tell him I was thinking about a baby with him. He would get all depressed thinking that I wanted his human self over him. Plus, a human baby in a vampire family wouldn't be very practical.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

"You did a great job picking out a ring," Esme complimented. Edward looked slightly embarrassed as he pulled me close to him.

I caught Emmett's eyes, he looked like he was up to mischief again.

"So, Bella, what embarrassing stories can you tell us about Edward?" Emmett looked eager, too eager.

"I don't know if I should betray my husband like that," I teased. Emmett started to pout and Edward gave a sigh of relief. I turned to him and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Bella…" Edward's golden eyes begged me.

"I have not said anything. Just remember that the next time you tease me." I kissed his nose and smirked. Carlisle started chuckling. Edward looked at me fighting a smile.

"Come on, Bella, give us something?" Emmett was begging.

"I won a pie contest." I pulled out my blue ribbon.

"That is wonderful, Bella." Esme beamed. Emmett continued to scowl. I reached down and grabbed the knitting needles. I held them up with a mischievous smirk.

Carlisle already was laughing and even Edward chuckled pressing his face into my shoulder giving my collar bone a kiss.

"What? Does Eddie know how to knit?" Emmett looked amused.

"No, don't call him, Eddie." I shuddered remembering the Stepford clique. "Some older lady down the street from where he lived gave them to me and told me to take it to bed with me on my wedding night." Everyone laughed, but Emmett.

"But you didn't take with you now, did you?" Emmett smirked.

"How would you know?" I stopped laughing and glared at him. I was sure Edward would never divulge what went on in that night.

"Well, giving your condition?" Emmett snickered.

That is the second time he said that.

"What condition?" I asked. Emmett stopped snickering and looked guilty. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward run his hand through his hair then pinch his nose. I had the feeling I was missing something big. I also had a feeling my condition had nothing to do with catching the flu.

I thought of other things. Esme saying she could not wait until October, that was about nine months from now. I tried to calculate in my mind my last period. I wasn't late…yet? I couldn't be… but Edward and I did not have any protection that night and that might have been perfect timing for something to happen. But, then, that was in 1918. However, I did bring the flu back with me.

Still, how could any of them know before me….Alice. My head whipped in her direction. I saw a brief tinge of guilt before she made her face blank, she looked towards Edward. I turned my head back to him. He was how I left him, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Anything, I need to know? I feel like I am missing something big," I asked, irritation leaked out in my voice.

Edward brought his head up and met my gaze.

"I wasn't trying to keep it from you. I wanted to give you a chance to get better before I sprung something else on you. I didn't think it was best thing to tell you just after you got your memory back." Edward pleaded trying to dazzle me with his eyes.

"And that is…" I prompted. I noticed that we are suddenly alone.

"You see, things got complicated. Normally you should have been the first to know. But Carlisle was going to do a chest x-ray when we realized you were sick. Everyone was in the room when Alice yelled out 'stop', because she had a vision." Edward looked nervous.

"Of a green-eyed baby," I whispered. Edward nodded, gauging my reaction. I nodded back, trying to make sense of it. I was pregnant. Renée was going to disown me and Charlie was going to try and shoot Edward. I have become a teenage statistic.

"Bella?" Edward called to me. I looked over at him. His expression seemed worried.

I eyed him carefully. He always talked about how upset that he couldn't give me human things in life. Like a baby. Was that all talk? Did he change his mind? Was he going to leave again in the pretense to save me and the baby?

"Bella, please say something. Please tell me what you are thinking? Even if it is to yell at me," Edward pleaded.

"Are you leaving?" I whispered, moving my hand over my belly.

"No. Why would you think that?" Edward looked hurt.

"It wouldn't be the first time you left to 'protect me' or if you were trying to protect the baby. Then, once you are gone my parents are going to practically disown me," I answered starting to feel panicked. Edward placed his hand over the one that was covering my belly.

"I am never leaving you, again. This baby is a miracle. I don't think there is a word good enough to describe how much I want this baby with you. My whole family is excited about having a baby in the house. And I hardly doubt your parents are going to disown you." Edward told me soothingly. I breathed easier. Even though I knew he was wrong about my parents.

"Can you hear the heartbeat?" I asked. Edward shook his head. I must have looked worried, because he reassured me.

"A baby heartbeat doesn't start until about six weeks. You're about three weeks so far. Carlisle was waiting for you to be awake to do the first ultrasound. The baby will be due around end of October," Edward explained.

"And the baby is going to be fine, even though I was sick?" I asked.

"Yes, we took precautions. Carlisle, as soon as he knew, made sure of it. Alice saw a healthy baby." Edward kissed my temple. I was able to smile a little.

"Bella, I know this is shocking, but how do you feel about the baby?" Edward appeared nervous in asking.

"I don't know. I'm happy that I can give you this baby. I do want the baby. I already love him or her. But I'm also scared to death of my parents' reaction. They're not going to be happy, like everyone else. I don't know even how to explain to them we are married, let alone pregnant." My conflicting emotions were giving me another headache. Why couldn't our lives be easy?

"I can only hope your parents will prove you wrong. But no matter what I'm going to be by your side. We will get through it together." Edward cupped my chin and then kissed me deeply and passionately. Once again my life has been turned upside down. But as long as Edward stayed with me I was going to be able to make it.

**A/N: So Bella now knows about the baby. Keep in mind Bella hasn't even been out of the hospital a day yet that is why they haven't said anything yet. The hospital wouldn't know anything because it would have been too early for any tests.**

**I know there are a few of you who want Bella to spill the beans about a drunk Edward. You will just have to wait in see.**

**Edward's pov next chapter. This chapter is different in parts than the No baby version for those who want to read both.**

**Preview:**

"**That is information on Mille and Thomas after they left Chicago." I told her, her eyes lit up with excitement. I knew she was worried about them. I had Jasper dig up information on them. He had found out that Jason Sutton was listed in the death toll from the epidemic in 1918.**

"**So they made it." Bella looked relieved. She flipped through the papers.**

"**They did," I kissed her temple. I showed her the last page. "I thought you might be interested in the family tree." She looked down at the papers.**

"**No way," She exclaimed starting to bounce a little in my lap.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 28: Hearts (EPOV)**

Things were starting to calm down. My sweet Bella has been out of the hospital a little over a week. We all went back to school and I helped her catch up with her studies. We talked over many issues. Bella has forgiving me for my lies and for leaving her like I did. Sometimes I think she is still paranoid that I might leave her again, though she tries to hide it, every time I say 'good-bye' she flinches slightly. I have started saying 'I will see you later' or 'good night' instead.

The day she went back to Charlie's, Carlisle handed her a cell phone with all our family members' numbers in it, mainly so she can contact any of us when she needs to, specifically me while I am away hunting. That seemed to ease her mind and make her smile.

I know Bella has her reservations about being pregnant. I can tell she loves the baby and wants to have this baby with me, but she's scared to death of her parents' reactions. She feels the same with our marriage. At first I could not help but take it slightly personal.

Then, Alice convinced me it had nothing to do with me personally. She showed me a vision where Renée didn't disown her, though she did express her disappointment in Bella. Charlie's reaction would not be pretty at all. In fact, he would forbid her from seeing me; she ended up leaving his house. Seeing how her fears may come true, I wanted to protect her from being hurt like that. So for now, I was alright with waiting. However, I knew we couldn't wait forever. Bella would be showing in a few months, not too mention if she got morning sickness the cat would most likely be out of the bag. I would doubt that even Charlie wouldn't notice Bella getting sick every morning. Somehow I would have to get on his good side.

I knew if it was come to worse case scenario; we would leave sooner then later. That was a conversation I needed to have with Bella. That, and if she wanted to still be changed. I promised her that when she was better we would talk. I was waiting for her to bring it up again, so far she hadn't. I had come to the conclusion that maybe she was waiting for me.

"Pick something already, this aisle stinks," Emmett complained. We're standing in a drugstore looking at shelves and shelves of candy, most of them in heart shaped boxes. We're out shopping for Valentine's Day. Like my brothers, I had already picked up my main gift and flowers.

This was my first Valentine's Day with Bella and I wanted to do it right. Which meant candy too, mostly likely one of the heart shaped boxes. Just which kind? There are so many of them. I had it narrowed down to chocolate, but then there are nuts, nuggets, caramels, turtles and mixes? Bella was not a big junk food eater so I wasn't sure of her favorite type.

"Hey look at this? This gorilla is wearing boxers and it's dancing to the Macarena." Emmett pressed several of the buttons setting a bunch of dancing gorillas to start singing badly.

To make matter worse, Emmett started dancing and singing with them. A few girls about junior high age walked by and started giggling at his display.

"It is times like this I am glad I can say I was adopted." Jasper cringed.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, JASPER!" Emmett exclaimed loudly. Jasper became even more mortified. _I beg of you, please hurry!_

"Em, can you behave yourself, please." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Alright, what about these?" He picked a box of the shelf and handed it to me. They were little hearts with sayings on them and rather cheap looking. Bella deserved better than a fifty cent box of candy.

"Fax me? Is that really supposed to be romantic?" Jasper raised an eyebrow at the candy.

"I wonder if they say anything dirty?" Emmett snickered. I cringed and put the box back on the shelf.

"Does Bella like cherries? Didn't you say something about her making you cherry pies?" Jasper asked. Emmett snorted as his thoughts were turning Bella's pies into something dirty. I groaned in frustration and Jasper shook his head too.

"I'm not sure. I was the one who enjoyed cherries when I was human. I think she did like them too. We had cherry pie instead of a cake at our wedding," I answered Jasper. _Do not tell Alice that. She is already up in arms about your wedding._ I nodded in agreement. So far Alice had not approached Bella about the new wedding. Hopefully it would stay that way for awhile.

"What about these chocolate covered cherries?" Jasper pointed to a heart on the top shelf.

"Those sound good." I pulled down the box. I turned around to go to the counter to pay. Jasper groaned.

"Was Emmett dropped on his head or something while he was changing?" He snickered and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. I got a glimpse of his mind and didn't even bother turning around. Emmett was wearing oversized heart glasses with a pink boa. On his head was a pink derby style hat that was covered in a tiny darker pink heart pattern that made it look like leopard print.

"Say cheese, Em." Jasper snickered.

"Huh?" Emmett looked up just as Jasper captured the photo. Jasper quickly clicked away sending the picture. "Who did you send that to?" Emmett stood frozen in the middle of the aisle.

"Question is: Who didn't I send that too?" Jasper shoved his phone back into his pocket. _I will meet you at the car. _ He informed me before taking off. Emmett started to chase him. I managed to grab hold of his shoulder and stopped him.

"You need to take that stuff off, first." I smirked. He looked down at himself and grumbled.

I brought my purchase up to the counter. The girl at the checkout was in her young twenties and soon as she saw me her thoughts turned disgusting. She would make a better match for Newton.

"Can I help you with anything," she explicitly implied. I didn't meet her eyes as I pulled out my wallet.

"You could do your job. I like to be on my way. I have a beautiful lady waiting for me." I hand her a bill and she frowned as she took the cash. She was annoyed that I wasn't giving her any attention. She handed me my change and receipt.

I hurried out the door to see Emmett circling my Volvo.

"Do it and you will have to explain to Rose why she needs to fix my car," I threatened. He stopped and scowled at Jasper who was snickering inside the car.

I unlocked the door and got in after placing the candy in back with the roses. I was going to drop my brothers at the house before going to pick up Bella for our date.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. A quick glance told me it was Alice.

"Hello Alice," I greeted politely.

"Edward, you need to get to Bella's now. She disappeared again. I am pretty sure it is a wolf, but still…" Alice voice sounded frantic as Jasper grabbed my phone from me as I sped up. Jasper tried to calm Alice down.  
>"Just go straight there. If it's the dog we will scare him off." Emmett called from the back. His joking mood from earlier was gone. <em>If that dog harms her I don't care if there is a treaty, he will be dead. <em>

I was three miles out when I could hear Bella's heartbeat sounding steady, she wasn't scared at least. I could hear the minds inside the house, it was definitely Jacob. He was there trying to convince Bella to choose him over me. Charlie seemed to invite him and his father in the pretense to watch a game. He was also hoping that Bella would choose Jacob. My sweet Bella looked annoyed and was gently telling Jacob 'no'.

I growled when I pulled up close to the house. Jacob heard me and decided to try harder.

"Damn, it is the dog." Emmett growled. Jasper hung up with Alice and was trying to assess the moods. _Bella is pissed and very annoyed. The pup is feeling very smug. Does he actually think he stands a chance?_

"Yes, he does. And he knows we are out here and wants to give us a show," I said quietly enough that the mutt could not hear me.

"Want me to spike her irritation? Maybe she will tell him off?" Jasper smirked.

"Actually, just the opposite. I do not want her getting too upset. It wouldn't be good for her or the baby." Jasper nodded in recognition. I was still worried about Bella in her delicate situation. She still did not have all her strength back. We quieted down in the car to listen the mutt try to convince Bella that he was better.

"Come on, Bells, what is the harm in accepting this small present from me?"' He was leering at my Bella, looking at her chest. She was dressed, ready for our date. She was wearing a pretty red dress with straps and the neckline dipped low enough that he was getting a good view of her breasts. They were mine! I am her husband! Only I should able to look at her like that.

"First off, my eyes are up here," Bella snapped quietly. I assume she didn't want Charlie to overhear. Both Jasper and Emmett growled with me. Neither of them wanted their baby sister to be at ogled by anyone, no less than by the dog. "Second, I already told you. I am not accepting that, because what it means. I am not going to be your Valentine. I am Edward's. You need to accept that." Bella crossed her arms over her chest blocking his view. She looked like my angry tiger kitten as she glared at him. He was starting to rethink his game plan.

"He hurt you. He…" His argument was cut off by Bella.

"He left trying to protect me from who he was. While first chance you get, you tried to take advantage of my memory loss and tried to convince me that you were my boyfriend," she fired back.

"You could give me a chance, Bella. I can give you things that he can't. He is a bloodsucker for crying out loud. A killer… that is not normal." He hissed but Bella was holding her ground.

"And turning into a wolf is?" Bella asked.

"So that is it? We can no longer be friends? You're going to just leave me with no friends." He sniffed. My vision was starting to turn red with his manipulation. I could see Bella's face twist into guilt.

"Awww, come on. He's trying to guilt her." Emmett snarled. "Tell me it is not working?"

"Not any more," Jasper's eyes narrowed. He sent Bella some waves of skepticism.

"Jake, that's not playing fair. What happened to Embry? Now that you are both wolves aren't you still friends? Besides, we can be friends. That's up to you. But Edward is here to stay and you need to accept that." Bella's face was determined.

"He would never let you be friends with me." Jacob announced sadly, still trying to get her sympathy. At least that is one thing he is getting right.

"Well do you blame him with how you are acting?" Bella raised a brow. "I need to finish getting ready. Edward will be here soon." She started to turn.

"He's already here. He's been listening to our conversation," Jacob muttered. Bella had her back to him, so I couldn't see her face. She did stiffen a bit.

"I guess that's my queue," I muttered opening the door. Emmett handed up my flowers and box of candy for Bella. I was going to give her the presents later. Hopefully she was not upset with me.

I walked up to the door and knocked. Bella opened it right away. Her brown eyes melted into happiness and love when our eyes met. Her face lit into a breathtaking smile. She didn't seem mad at me. She looked beautiful in her red dress. The skirt flared out at the waist and ended just above the knees. Her hair was done in a style she wore back in 1918 that was very flattering on her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Love." I picked up her hand and kissed it, blush colored her cheeks.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweet knight" she answered back. "Are those for me?" she asked looking at the flowers and candy.

"Yes ma'am. Just the start of how I'm going to spoil you today. I hope I chose the right candy. There are so many of them, I didn't know what to chose," I told her as handed them over. She rolled her eyes slightly, but accepted them.

"You made a good choice. I like chocolate covered cherries. I'm going to have to hide them from Charlie, though. Thank you." She grinned, then stood on her tip-toes to kiss my cheek. I noticed her feet were still bare. She glanced down and blushed again. "I need a moment or two to finish getting ready and put these in water."

"I will put the flowers in water for you. You go finish getting ready." I took the roses back and she turned to the stairs and ran up them. I winced when I heard her trip on the top step but didn't fall.

"I'm fine," she yelled back down, earning a laugh from the older gentlemen, who were watching a game. I was beginning to hate the word, 'fine'.

"Good evening, Chief Swan and Chief Black." I greeted them on my way to the kitchen.

"Edward," Charlie answered me gruffly without looking up. Billy Black scowled at me then caught Jacob's eye. He wanted Jacob to warn me on behalf of the tribe.

I headed to the kitchen and pulled a vase off a top shelf in the cupboard. I heard the dog come in behind me. I continued to ignore him as I filled the vase with water and prepared the roses for the water. I had gotten long stems that had already been dethorned for her. No need for any more accidents. I placed the roses on the center of the table before turning.

"May I help you, Jacob," I asked him politely.

"I wanted to warn you on behalf on the pack to remember the treaty." He spoke like he had authority over me. I brushed it off because I didn't want to ruin tonight for Bella.

"I remember quite well since I was here when it was made." I went to pass him, but he blocked me.

"The treaty says bite, not kill." He glared.

"Again, I know. My I.Q. is relatively higher than yours. I have no problem understand the treaty." I smirked as his scowl deepened.

"Why be with her if you're not going to change her. You're ruining her shot at a real life."

"Bella knows she doesn't need to change for me. I'm not forcing her to be with me." I growled. "Now, if you will excuse me, we will be on our way." I walked past him and to the bottom of the stairs just as Bella was coming down. She had added red heels and the necklace I gave her in 1918. Alice had gotten it polished up for her. She had a black coat over her arm.

"You look beautiful, love." I complimented and her cheek turned as red as the dress. I took the coat from her and helped her into it.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly before taking arm like she would have back in my time. I don't know if it was a conscious decision or not. She seemed to keep some habits she had picked up during my time without realizing it.

"Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded. She turned slightly.

"I am leaving," she called to Charlie.

"Not too late," Charlie called back. Bella rolled her eyes and headed to the door. I opened it for her and then moved my arm around her waist instead of having her hold my arm. I was taking every precaution to not let her slip on the ice. I'm sure the heels were Alice's idea.

"What are Jasper and Emmett doing in your car?" she asked looking ahead.

"We were on our way back from an errand when Alice called and said you disappeared on her. We came right here since we were not sure what the cause was," I explained.

"So you heard everything?" she asked. It sounded more of a declarative then a question.

"We were not purposely trying to listen in. I just didn't think I should have interrupted your conversation," I continued. Hoping this wasn't when she would get mad. She just nodded.

"That's fine. I would have told you about it anyways." She shrugged as we got to the passenger door. Jasper stepped out and held it open as I helped Bella in. He then got in the back with Emmett.

"I hope I am not making the two of you late?" Bella frowned as she half turned in her seat.

"You're not. Don't worry about it." Jasper smiled at her. She turned back around and shivered slightly. I turned up the heat.

"Baby sister, do you think heels on ice are a smart idea for you?" Emmett snickered.

"It was either heels on ice while holding on to Edward or face the wrath of Alice. I thought I was making the best decision." Bella scowled, then reached for my hand, in which I happily laced my fingers with hers and held them over the console.

"Wise decision in deed," Jasper snickered.

"By the way, Em, I loved the hat," Bella started giggling. Emmett scowled in the back as Jasper cracked up laughing.

I pulled up to the front of the house, jumped out and rushed to Bella's side. I opened the door and helped her out. She tucked her small body into mine as I led her up the small walk then steps. We entered just as the girls came down the steps to greet the guys.

Alice looked over at Emmett and smirked.

"That boa did nothing for you," she snickered and Rose started to giggle. Emmett scowled as Rose grabbed his hand and started to drag him off to the kitchen.

"Emmett, I think you and I need to have a chat later," Carlisle said coming down the stairs.

"About what? He turned around.

"About your choice in clothing." Carlisle smirked; Esme was suppressing a giggle next to him.

"If you think that's bad, then you should have seen him dancing to the Macarena in the middle of the aisle." I snickered. Bella started giggling and pressed her face lightly into my chest to try and control it. The others weren't as nice.

"Alright, are you all done?" Emmett pouted and left the room.

"We will see you later. Enjoy the night." Esme floated over giving Bella a hug before leaving with Carlisle.

"Emmett isn't really mad, is he?" Bella looked concerned, biting her lips as she looked in the direction he went.

"No, he is just being a baby because the tables were turned and he was the one being teased." I reassured her as I kissed her nose. She sighed in relief. "May I take your coat?"

"We are staying here?" Her eyebrows rose as she looked around and spotted the table for two set up by the fire place.

"Yes. I am cooking dinner for you." I announced as I helped her off with her coat.

"That's so sweet." Bella turned and wrapped her arms around my waist; she tilted her head up to me, her eyes slightly teary. I do believe her hormones were being affected. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her eager lips. When I pulled back she gave me an adorable pout that almost made me cave.

"I need to start dinner, if you want to eat." I kissed her forehead. She sighed but linked hands with me and started for the kitchen.

"Where do you think you are going?" I pulled her back slightly. "You're not allowed to help." I smiled at her. I wished for once she would let me take care of her rather then feel like she has to take care of herself.

"Am I allowed to watch," she asked leaning forward and played with my tie. She looked up at me through her lashes. With that look I was willing to give her the world.

"Yes," I led her into the kitchen and pulled out a stool at the counter out for her. Once she was seated I headed to the fridge and pulled out the containers of food that I started to prepare earlier today.

I paused and looked back at Bella.

"Have you had any food aversions yet?" I asked. I didn't want to make her anything that would make her sick. She shook her head.

"What are you making?' She asked looking at the container on the counter as I reached up for a couple of pots.

"I am making you homemade mushroom raviolis," I answered. She smiled more brightly, so I assumed I have made a good decision. I set the water to boil and added sauce into the other pan to start to heat on the burner.

I then went back to the fridge to pour a glass of milk for Bella. I placed it in front of her and she frowned slightly.

"I am not a big milk drinker," she told me. "Could I have some soda instead, please?"

"You need to drink more milk. It's good for the baby. You really should not drink soda anymore," I told her. She sighed and drank some of the milk.

The water came to a boil and I added the raviolis. Bella watched me as I flittered about the kitchen.

"This is a nice change. I don't remember the last time someone has cooked for me." She rested an elbow on the table as she cupped her chin with her hand.

"I hope you let me do this more often, then. Although, I may require your help every now and then." I leaned across the table to kiss her nose.

She moved at the last second and the kiss landed on her lips. I got lost in the kiss and jumped back when I heard the water boil over. Bella giggled as she watched me rectify the situation. I turned off the burners and then drained the water out of the pot. I placed the raviolis on a plate then covered it with sauce. I tried to make the presentation as nice as possible. I picked up the plate and walked over to Bella and offered her my arm. She slid off the stool and grabbed her glass in the other hand. I led her back into the living room where I had the table set up in front of the fireplace. The candle was already lit; I assumed Alice must have done it before leaving. Also, Debussy was playing in the background softly.

I placed the plate down first, then pulled out her chair for her. She sat and waited until I sat down opposite of her before picking up her fork. I watched as she speared her first bite. I held my breath as she bit into it. She closed eyes and moaned. The things this girl does to me without even realizing.

"This is very good. Better than at the _Bella Italia," _she complimented me. I let out my breath then reached for her free hand. When I pulled it towards me I noticed something glittered on her hand. I turned it and saw her rings sparkle in the candlelight.

I met her eyes and she smiled shyly.

We didn't speak as she ate slowly. I was pleased to see her eat everything. She placed the fork down and squeezed my hand lightly.

"That was delicious, thank you." Her eyes were sparkling with love.

"You are welcome, Love." I moved swiftly to my feet and helped her to hers, then led her to the couch.  
>"I have presents for you too." Her eyes widen as she looked at the coffee table.<p>

"Edward, you are spoiling me," she pouted.

"I am your husband, it's allowed." I insisted, she sighed and walked away. Before I could ask her what she was doing she went to the end table and opened the drawer and pulled out a wrapped package. She turned and handed it to me.

"You didn't need to get me anything," I told her. She let out a giggle while rolling her eyes at me.

"If I have to accept yours, you need to accept mine." She teased as she sat on the couch and slipped her shoes off as she tucked her feet under her.

I sat next to her, then pulled her onto my lap. Her body felt warm and inviting as she snuggled into me. I could not help but to lean down and start kissing her again. Her hand automatically flew into my hair trying to tug my head closer to hers. I let my own hands slip up her sides and rest just under the swell of her breast. Her heart started to race as I moved my lips to her neck and collarbone gently licking her sweet skin. Her breathing was becoming heavier as I pulled back.

"Breathe, Love." I took a breath my self then adjusted her on my lap. She sighed then laid her head against my shoulder. I grabbed the first present off the table and handed it to her.

She took it, but then paused, holding it out to me. I started to frown; thinking that she was going to fight me on it; when she shyly asked, "Could you start it for me?" I realized she was being cautious about getting a paper cut. I tore a small hole then she took over from there. She pulled out the packet of papers and looked down at it.

"What are these?" she furrowed her brow.

"That is information on Mille and Thomas after they left Chicago," I told her, her eyes lit up with excitement. I knew she was worried about them. I had Jasper dig up information on them. He had found out that Jason Sutton was listed in the death toll from the epidemic in 1918.

"So they made it." Bella looked relieved. She flipped through the papers.

"They did." I kissed her temple. I showed her the last page. "I thought you might be interested in the family tree." She looked down at the papers.

"No way," She exclaimed starting to bounce a little in my lap.

"Way," I teased her. She scowled and stuck her tongue out at me, which only made me laugh harder.

"Mille and Thomas are my great great grandparents on Renée's side?" She was still looking at the paper in disbelief.

"Small world after all." I smirked and pulled on a loose curl from her hair. She placed the papers on the table.

"I will read the rest later." she told me. I handed her the next present. I already started the paper for her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I will go next, ladies first." I insisted. She tore the paper away and opened the velvet box. Inside were two rings; a plain silver male ring for me and the other was a delicate band for Bella. Hers was silver as well, with a bit of a design to look like it was twisted. On the top where the twists alternated between a plain silver strand to one that was etched with diamond chips. It was modest and demur like my Bella.

"One band is for me and the other is for you. It's your replacement wedding band. You can get away with wearing it everyday. If someone asks, you can always tell them it is a promise ring," I told her shyly. She kissed me on the cheek before placing the male ring on my finger. She then handed me the box as she took off her original wedding band. She held out her hand as I slipped the new one on.

"Thank you, it is beautiful," She kissed me chastely on the lips before handing me my present. I opened it to reveal a book. **Congratulations, You're Gonna Be a Dad!: What's Ahead from A to Z for First-Time Fathers **stared me in the face. I flipped through the book and then kissed my wife passionately. When I pulled back she looked dazed. I took my hand and rubbed it over her firm flat stomach. In a few months she would be showing.

"Thank you, sweetheart." I gazed into her eyes.

"This really makes you happy, doesn't it," she said softly placing her hand on top of mine.

"It's something I wanted to have with you that I never thought could happen. It's a miracle in my eyes. I want to shout it from the heavens." I wiped a tear from her cheek. "I know we can't, yet. But I can't but hope that will change soon." I kissed her again softly, but passionately. I pulled back and she pouted slightly like she always did when she thought I stopped too soon.

I stood and offered my hand to her.

"Would you dance with me?" I asked hesitantly. She put her delicate hand in mine and stood. I pulled her to an open spot, then into my arms. I held her close to me as we gently swayed to the music. Her head laid against my chest. I knew that I could never lose her again.

"Bella, do you still want to be changed?" I asked softly and I felt her body stiffen in my arms.

**A/N: Edward's gift is a real book.**

**Congratulations, You're Gonna Be a Dad!: What's Ahead from A to Z for First-Time Fathers ****by ****Paul Pettit**** , ****Pam Pettit**.

**A sweet Valentine's Day. This is when the story will take a real turn talking more about the baby and Bella's pregnancy. This is the last time both stories will be posted on the same night; from now one I will alternate postings on the different endings. **

**Thank You For All the Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**I did? I don't know why I did that. Maybe the baby is a boy?" I shrugged thinking of a little green-eyed replica of Edward. **

"**Possible. I was kind of hoping for a little girl. A small Isabella." Edward smiled fondly.**

"**Poor girl," I teased as Edward's eyes narrowed on me. "Think of it Edward, you are already so over protective of me. Imagine what you would be like over a daughter. You will go crazy and kill some poor innocent boy when she comes dating age, because you hear something in his thoughts." Edward frowned at this.**

"**Easy solution. She will not be able to date until she is thirty." Edward gave a dismissive nod as if he had the problem solved.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 29: And so it Starts. (BPOV)**

The night had been romantic and sweet. I loved the fact that Edward cooked for me rather than taking me to some ridiculously overpriced restaurant, where I was the only eater.

I was enjoying dancing in his arms, more confident than I used be after practicing as we had back in 1918. I had my eyes closed as we swayed when Edward spoke.

"Bella, do you still want to be changed?" his velvety voice asked softly. My body froze in his arms. Did he just ask what I think he asked?

I hadn't brought it up, because I wasn't ready to fight with him over it. Obviously, him asking means he has been thinking about it.

"What?" I asked, taking a step backwards. Maybe I didn't hear him right.

"Do you still want to become a vampire?" He asked hesitantly, he appeared nervous.

"I don't know," I answered after a moment. My hand flittered to my stomach where our baby was growing inside.

"Come here." Edward led my back to the couch where we sat. "Sorry, I did not mean to catch you off guard. I am not trying to pressure you or anything. I promised we would talk about it and the words were out of my mouth before I realized it," Edward continued to apologize.

"You do not have to apologize, Edward. You caught me off guard," I told him. "What about the baby?" I asked.

"We would have to wait until after the baby comes." Edward placed his hand over mine. "If we were to do it now you would lose the baby."

My chest tightened at the thought. "How long after? I would have to be away from the baby for what, three days?" I asked.

"It would be longer than that," Edward said softly and a little sadly.

"I thought the change only took three days." I don't know if I could bear being away from my baby longer than that.

"It does. However, newborns are unstable with their control. So it would be longer until you could be near any humans," he explained. I knew he was giving me half truths.

"How much longer, Edward? You are skirting the issue. Just tell me." I was growing agitated.

"The truth is I do not know. I am not sure if Alice would even be able to see it. It is different for everyone. Carlisle and Rose have never slipped. But, then, as you know, Jasper still struggles. Although, since he had years of human blood before trying to change to animal blood that may be a factor. It could be as little as a year or longer for you," Edward answered.

"A year or more? I can't leave my baby, or you, for that long." I grew sad.

"I would stay with you." Edward promised.

"Then who would be with the baby? He or she is going to need one of us." I started to cry.

"Sweetheart. Do not cry. We don't need to make any decisions tonight." Edward moved me to his lap and started rocking me. "I just wanted to know if you want to be a vampire still." He hushed me and held me close to him.

"I do, but I am not sure how it will work now." I laid my head against his shoulder.

"There are several options out there. We can wait until the baby is grown up." Edward kissed my forehead. There were of course pros and cons with that.

"What? Talk to me." Edward prompted me.

"I feel selfish for even saying this. I don't want to look old enough to be your mother. I wouldn't want to hide our relationship," I answered, playing with his tie.

"Bella, that wouldn't matter to me." Edward sighed.

"It matters to me though. I do not want to look like a pedophile. Are you seriously telling me that when people think that or worse in their heads about me it wouldn't bother you? It will be against the law in most places." I argued.

"Then we can change you sooner. Esme and Rosalie would be happy to take care of the baby. If they are young enough, they might not notice you being gone for some time," he suggested.

"I am not sure if I could pass my baby off like that. I will miss seeing him grow up. I must sound so horrible and selfish, wanting it all. I do not know what to decide." I sniffled. Edward rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

"You do not sound horrible. Nor do you sound selfish. You're looking at the pros and cons responsibly. You're right; there would be talk if you were significantly older than me. I understand and respect you on that. I can also understand you do not to want miss anything from our child's life. It is not an easy decision. If it was, we wouldn't even have to discuss it. We do not even have to make a decision now. We have plenty of time to think it over. I am sorry I brought it up. I don't want to ruin our evening." Edward sighed in frustration. My mind was already wheeling, though, as I thought about other things baby related.

"There is more to think about it too. We will be bringing a human baby into a house full of vampires." I pointed out.

"I understand your concern. Although, I think it may not be as bad as you think. A baby's blood is not enticing as an adult's. So it is easier to control the bloodlust." Edward rubbed small circles on my back.

"I am not worried about that. But, as this child grows he is going to notice things. Like he will wonder why he and I age when everyone else doesn't. Or why don't any of you eat or sleep. But, then, even if we do tell him the truth, would it be safe? Little kids slip all the time without meaning too." I was getting more overwhelmed as I started to rush out with all my thoughts. I felt my anxiety started to creep up too.

"Slow down, Sweetheart. We will figure it out. With our child growing up with us, these may appear natural. When, and if, they start to question it, we will address it. If we fear that he or she may slip, we can home school them until they are old enough to know better. It wouldn't be the first time someone slipped with something in this house. By the way, he?" Edward looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm? What do you mean he?" I asked, feeling a little more relaxed.

"You keep referring to the baby as a he." He smiled rubbing his hand again on my back.

"I did? I don't know why I did that. Maybe the baby is a boy?" I shrugged thinking of a little green-eyed replica of Edward.

"Possibly. I was kind of hoping for a little girl. A small Isabella." Edward smiled fondly.

"Poor girl," I teased as Edward's eyes narrowed on me. "Think of it Edward, you're already so over protective of me. Imagine what you would be like over a daughter. You will go crazy and kill some poor innocent boy when she comes dating age, because you hear something in his thoughts." Edward frowned at this.

"Easy solution. She will not be able to date until she is thirty." Edward gave a dismissive nod as if he had the problem solved.

"And if she falls in love with a vampire. Are you going to stop her from becoming one?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Edward announced decisively.

"Edward." I started.

He held up his hand to stop me.

"Until our daughter or son is 18 or so. I will not allow it. They have to be old enough to know what they are getting themselves into," Edward answered.

"I can agree to that." I nodded. Edward leaned down and kissed my lips. I pulled back when I made a realization.

"Edward, do you want me to be a vampire?" I asked gazing up at him at his golden eyes.

"I do want to change you, when you are ready. I want to live my life with you for the rest of eternity." He kissed my hand. My heart swelled that Edward really wanted me. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him more deeply than before. I broke off when my cell phone rang. I slid off Edward's lap to get it from my purse by the door. I looked at the clock when I saw that it was Charlie.

"It's Charlie. I wonder why he's calling?" Edward shrugged. He looked as surprise as I did.

"Hi, Dad," I answered, walking back to sit on Edward's lap again.

"Hey Bells, I'm sorry to interrupt your evening." Charlie answered gruffly. Something sounded off his voice. Yeah, sure I knew he still wasn't pleased with Edward.

"That's okay, Dad. Is everything okay?" I asked sitting back on the couch next to Edward.

"Actually, a situation has come up. Harry Clearwater has past away from a heart attack. I am going to spend the night down in La Push. Do you know if Esme or Carlisle are home?"

"No, they aren't. I think they are still out to dinner." That was partially true. Edward chuckled next to me.

"Ahh, do you think it might be possible for you to spend the night there? I am not comfortable with you being home alone." He sounded awkward in asking.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Dad. I'll just kick Edward out of his room." I told him as I winked at Edward he had a grin on his face.

"Edward's room?" Charlie was starting to sound a bit suspicious.

"Yes, if I bunk with Alice, I'll probably wake up with rollers in my hair or my toes painted. " I snickered and Edward stifled his laughter.

"Oh I see. Well call me if there are any problems with you staying there." Charlie cleared his throat.

"I will Dad. I'm sorry to hear about Harry." We hung up. I let out a big yawn as I laid my head against Edward's shoulder. My energy has depleted fast the past few days. There had been several times I would be asleep before Edward could get back to my room at night after Charlie went to bed. Luckily, I had no morning sickness yet.

"Time for bed, love?" Edward kissed my forehead softly.

"Sorry, I thought taking a nap this afternoon would have helped." I closed my eyes and listened to Edward breathing. It was soothing and relaxing to hear.

"Why don't you change and get into bed and I'll be right back." Edward told me. I opened my eyes and we were in his bedroom.

"When did you move?" I asked and he chuckled softly.

"While you were dazing on my shoulder. Now, go get changed, Sleeping Beauty. I'll be right back." I nodded, yawning as he left the room and closing the door behind him.

I went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of yoga pants and tank. I chose red in celebration of the holiday. Although, I was alone in the room, I went to the bathroom to change. I contemplated on whether or not to take a shower. I decided to wait until the morning and took down my hair and washed up. I went back into the room and got into the bed. I reached for **Wuthering Heights** that was on his nightstand from the other day. I wanted to try and stay awake until he got here.

I didn't hear him in the room until the bed dipped beside me.

"How do you not get bored, reading that book over and over again?' He kissed me just below the ear.

"It is a good book, a classic." I closed it, then placed it back on the nightstand.

"Was that from my parent's library?" He asked.

"Mmhmm. I could not bear to see a first addition disappear." I snuggled into him. "I just wished I could've saved more."

"I will find you any first addition to any book you want." Edward promised.

"I was able to save **Romeo and Juliet **too." I teased him. "For sentimental reasons, of course."

"You mean our discussion that first day where you almost got in an argument with my professor, defending me." Edward smirked.

"No, I try to put anything that reminds me of Professor Hillsgrove out of my mind." I shuddered. "I was thinking about what happed when you got drunk." I started to laugh as Edward looked embarrassed. As he hid his face behind his arm, I started to feel bad for teasing him. Before I could say anything the bedroom door opened with a crash. I jumped and yelped as Emmett came barreling into the room with Jasper following close behind him. I saw Rose and Alice peek in from the doorway.

"Emmett, don't you know how to knock," Edward hissed, sitting up and glaring at him.

"I do. Belly Boo, tell us about drunken Edward. Please, what did he do?" Emmett begged.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize they were back," I whispered, also sitting up and making sure I stayed covered. "Don't call me that ever again." I hated his new nickname for me.

"Please, Bella, tell us," Alice pleaded as she came skipping to my side with a puppy dog look on her face. I adverted my eyes away. I didn't want to rat Edward out, I just wanted to tease him.

"It's alright, go ahead. They are going to be relentless until you tell them." Edward sighed and gave me a small smile.

"Do you really mean that, or is someone making you feel agreeable?" I eyed Jasper suspiciously. His eyes widen as he looked at me.

"What makes you think I am messing with his emotions?" Jasper asked acting innocent.

"It wouldn't be the first time tonight that you messed with someone's emotions, would it?" I accused. I thought I felt him do it during my argument with Jacob. I wasn't sure until I saw him waiting in the car.

"You noticed that?" Jasper looked surprised, so did Edward.

"Yes." I crossed my arms.

"He isn't using it on me. Go ahead and get it over with." He sighed, wrapping and arm around my waist. The others gathered around like it was story time.

"I'm not sure if you would find the story that amusing. It might be one of those you had to be there type things." I tried to stall.

"Let's hear it anyways," Emmett insisted.

"Alright, the night that we were celebrating Edward's graduation, he got pretty drunk. He was a bit more carefree then normal. It started off when I was dancing the last dance of the evening with him and he goosed me in the middle of the dance floor." I giggled along with the girls.

"Edward…" Esme chastised from the doorway, however, she looked very amused and Edward groaned.

"Oh, that's only the start. On the way home he started singing that song about a bicycle built for two, way off key."

"Daisy Bell," Edward mumbled. "And I wasn't off key."

"Yes, you were. It was all, your father and I could do to keep from laughing," I teased.

"He then asked if I would ride his bicycle with him but it only had one seat so I would have to sit on his lap, making his mother completely mortified." Emmett and Jasper were snickering now.

"Edward, you sly dog." Emmett snickered, punching his shoulder.

"Oh, it gets better," Alice was giggling. She must have seen what came next.

"That night when I was trying to go to bed Edward was beneath my balcony window quoting Romeo."

"Really?" Rose started laughing harder.

"The worst part was he climbed the trellis while drunk and refused to get down until I kissed him. Once I did, he let go to fall three stories to the ground, scaring the crap out of me." I glared at him and he ducked his head slightly. The younger Cullens were laughing hard now.

"Was he alright?" Esme asked with a hand over his chest.

"Just a bloody nose and a hangover the next day." I kissed the tip of Edward's nose. I could tell by his sheepish expression that his ears might be red if he was still human.

"That, and I landed in a thorn bush," Edward admitted. Esme started to giggle along with everyone else. At least he took this well and did not get all grumpy.

"Now that you heard the story, can you all leave so Bella can go to sleep?" Edward asked. They all let us alone again while still laughing.

"Sorry, I had not intended to ever tell them," I yawned.

"It is alright. They wouldn't have left either of us alone until you did." Edward sighed and pulled me into his arms and laid us down.

"Would you like me to hum your lullaby?" I nodded and he started to hum. It did not take long for me to fall asleep in his arms.

In the morning I awoke to Edward bringing me breakfast in bed. He set the tray in front of me and I started to stir the oatmeal with my spoon; it didn't appeal to me, for some reason it smelled stronger than normal. I knew Edward would not let me get away with not eating; besides I was hungry. I took a bite and it tasted like I took a mouthful of sugar. It didn't sit well at all. I lunged out of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth.

I groaned when I realized Edward was holding up my hair as I knelt in front of his toilet.

"Go, you shouldn't have to watch this," I groaned miserably.

"I'm not going anywhere." Edward handed me a glass of water. "Swish and spit, do not drink right away." I did as I was told, then leaned back to rest on my heels.

"And so it starts," Edward chuckled. I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"Not funny." I stood to brush my teeth to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Sorry, Alice grabbed the food. It should be alright to go back in there." Edward stood and wrapped his arms around my waist. I frowned because now I was hungry. Really hungry.

"Was it the smell? I could go open a window before you go back there." Edward offered.

"It wasn't the smell. It tasted way too sweet. I frowned because now I am hungry." I sighed.

"Maybe you should wait until your stomach settles?" My stomach started to growl as if to disagree with him. Edward cocked his head as if he was listening to someone.

"How about some toast?" Edward offered.

"That would be nice, thank you. Plain, though." I sighed and washed my face. "I didn't think morning sickness happened this early?" My period was only a couple days late at this point.

"It can be different for everyone. It can happen as early as this. Most get it between six and fourteen weeks. Sometimes it can be the whole pregnancy." Edward informed me.

"The whole forty weeks?" I glared at him and he actually took a step back from me, looking guilty and a bit nervous.

"If it gets that bad, I am sure we can find things to help you." Edward gave me an apologetic look. It wasn't really his fault. Okay, it was partly his fault, but nothing he did to torment me.

I quickly got dressed before Alice appeared with a new plate.

"Here you go, Bella. I already saw that scrambled eggs won't bother you." Alice stood in the doorway.

"Thank you, Alice." I took the plate from her.

"You're welcome. Carlisle wanted to see you in his office when you're done." She skipped out of the room. I sat on Edward's couch to eat.

He sat next to me, playing with my hair as I ate slowly. Alice was right; the scrambled eggs had some cheese on them and were very good. When I finished, I placed my plate down and turned to Edward.

"I am sorry for snapping at you," I apologized. He kissed my cheek tenderly.

"It's okay. I know it wasn't meant to be personal. I don't blame you for not looking forward to that part of the pregnancy. Just let me know what you think you can or can't eat and I will help you out," he said very sweetly. I knew I was lucky to have such a caring man to want to help me out any way he can, rather than running for the hills when he saw me getting sick.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Our kiss grew more passionate until Edward pulled back way too soon. I pouted trying to lean in for another kiss.

"Carlisle is waiting for us," he reminded me.

"What does he want?" I asked standing picking my plate up. Edward took it from me and took my hand as we head out of the room.

"He wants to talk to us about the baby," Edward told me giving my hand squeeze.

"Is there something wrong?" My free hand automatically covered my baby.

"I am sure everything is fine." Edward assured me as we reached his office. Esme was waiting outside.

"I can take the plate for you." She reached out for the plate. "Were the eggs okay, dear?"

"Yes, thank you." I smiled at her as she smiled back before heading back downstairs.

Edward knocked on the door. We heard Carlisle call us in.

"How are you feeling Bella," he asked smiling at me standing from behind the desk.

"Better," I blushed. Edward led us in.

"I would like to do a weight check with you today." Carlisle pointed to a scale to the side of the room. I kicked my shoes off and went to stand on it. I wasn't going to fight it. Edward was really worried about my weight. He was unhappy that I lost so much while he was gone and was feeding me any change he got, along with help from Esme. I had already gained back about five pounds. He also had gotten me prenatal vitamins, calcium and fish oil pills that he made me take each day.

Carlisle recorded the weight on his chart. I stepped down and slipped my shoes on again. Edward guided me over to a chair and sat after I did.

Carlisle walked back to his side of the desk and sat down.

"I could do a pelvic exam or we can wait a few more weeks when we do an ultrasound. The ultrasound is typically done around 8 or 9 week so the baby is big enough to see on the screen." Carlisle looked to me.

"Umm, could we wait on that then?" I was glad Carlisle was going to be my doctor but it was still a bit awkward too.

'That's fine. I can already tell the hCG levels have changed in your body so we can skip those tests, unless, you want the formality of it?" Carlisle asked me. Edward's face had a smile on it that made him look like an angel.

"That's alright. I trust you." I squeezed Edward's hand. I rather not have my blood drawn or pee on a stick.

"Then I guess what is left is to say this. Congratulations, you're definitely pregnant." Carlisle smiled at me.

**A/N: In case of any confusion. Yes, Bella wants to be changed, but when is up in the air at the moment. The baby is coming first at the moment.**

**She is starting to show signs of being pregnant. So not too surprising Bella thinks it is a boy. Edward wants a girl. Who will be right?**

**Tale of drunken Edward come out. It had to eventually.**

**No Baby version will not be updated tonight. **

**Thank You For All Your Reviews.**

**Preview:**

**Laurent happened." I told her. Esme's hand paused then continued.**

"**The other nomad? What did he want?" Alice turned towards me slightly in the seat.**

"**The same thing James and Victoria did." I answered rubbing my stomach trying not to get upset again. I heard Edward's growling from here. Alice handed me the phone. I took the phone to my ear.**

"**Edward," I whispered softly. Knowing any louder my voice would sound panicked.**

"**Love, are you alright?" Edward voice sound frantic. **

"**I would be better if you were here." I answered honestly. **


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 30 Scare (BOV)**

It was the end of spring break and today I was going to La Push. I haven't gone really any where this spring break. The first trimester was kicking my butt. I was constantly nauseous and tired. I didn't think I would be able to handle the plane ride without getting sick.

I did find out that if I stay away from anything sweet, I could keep it down. The problem, though, was even things that normally wouldn't taste sweet like peanut butter I could taste the sugar in it. I also felt better as long as I ate a little something about every two to three hours.

Even this early on, my body craved salty and spicy things. Nothing ever seemed spicy or salty enough for me. Edward and I had gotten in to it because I wanted to eat salty potatoes chips and he didn't want me to, saying they weren't healthy. The list of food don'ts was already long enough without him policing it further. Carlisle finally ended the argument by telling Edward to let me have my chips, that it wasn't going to hurt me as long as I ate healthy things too.

However, my messed up taste buds had other downsides. Charlie had invited the Blacks one night the previous week for dinner; I wouldn't have been surprised if he was trying to push Jacob on me still. I think I gave both Charlie and Billy heartburn with the chili I made. The only one who seemed to be able to handle it besides me was Jacob. Although, Jake had to drink about a gallon of water with it. Edward had a hard time sitting there, trying to not start laughing as I ate it just fine and the men at the table had tears in their eyes. He managed to make it look like he ate it too without too much trouble.

However, that evening stayed uncomfortable, at least for me as Edward and Jacob continued to glare at one another.

Now, here it was Sunday and I needed to go to La Push for my punishment. Edward was not happy about it and did not want me to go.

"Edward it will be fine, it's just for a few hours. I'll be back before you know it." I sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but the answer is no. I'm not allowing you to go somewhere I can't go. Not while you are pregnant and that dog is hovering around you." Edward and I were glaring at each from across my bedroom at Charlie's.

"Edward, I don't have a choice. This is my punishment from Charlie. It's not like I'm going by choice. I have to do what he says, he's my father." I tried to reason.

"And I'm your husband. You have to obey me." Edward's arms were crossed in front of his chest as he leaned against the wall next to the window.

"One, that's not a reason that Charlie would accept. Two, that obey thing is not fair. I'm not your dog that you can order around. This day and age, even if I am your wife, I should still make my own decisions." I sat down hard on my bed turning my back to him.

Edward appeared on his knees in front of me. He cradled my head with his hands.

"I know you're not my dog, you're too pretty and smell too good for that. You're more like my tiger kitten. All cute and innocent while trying to be ferocious," he tired to joke but I scowled at him. "I don't want to make it seem like your opinions doesn't matter, because they do." His eyes burnt bright with emotion as he continued. "It terrifies me that the two most precious things in my life are going somewhere I can't help them. Your truck, even though Rose fixed it, isn't reliable, and then there is Jacob," Edward pleaded with me to understand. I did understand, but I didn't think I could get out of this easily.

"As much of a jerk as Jacob is, he isn't going to hurt me. If he gets bad enough I will just ignore him. Plus, I doubt that I'm that innocent anymore." I ran one of my hands through Edward's hair while the other went to my stomach. He smirked slightly but still didn't look too pleased.

"I have my cell phone on me so you can reach me. You need to hunt anyways. If the truck thing bothers you that much….let me borrow the Volvo," I suggested. Edward's eyes shot up.

"You will drive the Volvo willingly." Edward raised an eyebrow. I nodded, although I thought the question should be he will actually let me drive it. I didn't want to admit if out loud, but he may be right about the truck. As much as I loved it, it wasn't the safest vehicle for a baby. I knew I would have to get something new soon.

"Yes," I agreed out loud. "I just want to get today over with so Charlie can't have any reason to make it a stronger punishment. After today there's no reason for me to go to La Push." Edward sighed heavily and I knew I had won.

"Would you like me to make you an omelet," he offered with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, please. I will be right down." He kissed me sweetly before heading downstairs.

I got dressed in a pair of old jeans and then grabbed Edward's sweatshirt and pulled it over my head. I threw my hair up into a quick bun, grabbed a baseball hat and put it on to cover my hair. I fixed the chain around my neck that held the Cullen crest and my original wedding rings and tucked them into my shirt. I grabbed the gardening gloves off the desk for my hands. I didn't want anything to get my new ring dirty today. So far, if Charlie noticed it he has not said anything. It has gone unnoticed at school too.

I headed downstairs just as Edward was plating the omelet. Alice was sitting at the table.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked sitting down and started eating before she could answer. I was starving. Alice giggled before answering.

"I brought over the Volvo." She smirked as I had almost finished the omelet and was still hungry. Edward chuckled with a smile.

"Thank you," I told her.

"Would you like another, Love?" I blushed at his question,

"Just scrambled this time, please" I did not want to wait that long. He turned back to the stove to start. He had a bigger smile on his face that I was eating so well. Alice was looking at what I was wearing. I'm sure even she couldn't expect me to wear designer anything to pick up trash. Edward placed the new plate in front of me and kissed me on the lips before sitting next to me.

"Do you mind if I wear your sweatshirt today?" I asked. Edward shook his head and smiled.

"Nope. In fact, I think it's a wonderful idea." Edward smirked and Alice snorted.

"Charming, Mary Alice," Edward teased as she scowled at him. She hated being called Mary Alice almost as much as Edward hated being called Eddie.

"Alice, can you tell him that you can see that I will be fine." I ate slower this time.

"Actually, I can't do that." Alice shrugged and my fork dropped out of my hand. Was Edward right to worry?

"Why not?" I asked worriedly.

"I can't see the wolves or anyone with them for some reason." Alice looked guilty. No wonder Edward was worried if Alice couldn't see me. But that did not mean anything was wrong either.

"Can't you see me later today?" I asked picking up my fork as Edward rubbed my back.

"Not until you make the decision when you are coming back." Alice admitted. Alright then, I decided that I'll leave no later then two that should give me plenty of time. Alice's eyes glazed over and she smiled as did Edward.

"Now I can see you later." She smiled and looked relieved. I wondered if she was worried too.

"There, I'm going to go so the sooner I can get back." I stood and took care of my breakfast dishes.

Edward remained quiet until we got to the Volvo door.

"Is your phone is on," he asked. I showed it to him and put back into my front pocket.

I charged it last night just to be safe. "Call if you need anything," Edward insisted holding me close to him.

"I will. Try and relax." I kissed his cheek. He opened the door for me and handed me some water bottles.

"I love you, sweet knight. I'll be back soon," I promised.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll be waiting." He gave me a sad smile.

As I drove away my eyes began to tear and I almost turned back. Darn hormones! I was crying over the stupidest things.

Yesterday I burst into tears while working in Newton's because Mike accidently knocked over a display I had been working on. He felt so horrible and told me to take a break as he finished it himself.

I drove on to La Push. It was a cold raw day but luckily it was not raining. I pulled up to first beach and got out of the car. I slipped on the gloves and grabbed one of the water bottles. Jacob was already on the beach with some trash bags. Jacob was getting the same punishment as me. Billy thought it was only fair since Jake was my partner-in-crime.

I scanned the beach to see it littered with trash. It wasn't horrible, but enough that it would keep us busy for awhile. I walked towards Jake and he scowled staring behind me.

"Where's the truck?" He asked looking at the Volvo as if it was piece of trash.

"At Charlie's. It has been acting up so Edward insisted that I take his Volvo incase it breaks down again," I answered. "And hello to you too, Jake." I rolled my eyes hoping that this was not going to be the start of a long day.

"Sorry. Hi, Bells." Jake gave me a smile. "I could've looked at the truck if you brought it with you."

"I appreciate the offer, but Rose just fixed it. She told me some of the parts are on their last legs and they aren't made any more." I shrugged picking up one of the bags wanting to get started.

"And you trust the bloodsucker." Jacob frowned picking up his own bag.

"Her name is Rose. And yes, I trust what she says. You have to admit Jake that truck is old, it does make sense." I bent down to start picking up some trash and threw it in the bag.

"You never come down here any more. Sorry that I just wanted to spend time with a friend." He whined working beside me.  
>"I'm sorry, but I had to catch up on schoolwork after I was out for two weeks, plus regular school and work. It's not like I haven't seen you the couple of times you have come to Charlie's. Besides why would I come down here? I didn't want to give you the wrong idea, not to mention I'm tired of having to defend Edward to you all the time." I ranted as I forcefully threw things into the bag.<p>

"Well, he's no good for you. What kind of friend would I be if I just stood by?" Jacob snapped moving along near by me. The beach was luckily deserted on this cold day.

"Jacob, you've got to let it go." I groaned in frustration.

"He can't give you a normal life, Bella. You'll always be on the move. He can't give you children. Even if he could, they would be nothing but monsters that would have to be destroyed instantly." Jacob followed behind me, still talking, his voice growing harsher as he went. The instant he threatened my baby something inside me snapped.

"How do you know what he can or can't give me?" I snapped, then regretted it. I wasn't ready for my pregnancy news to come out. Plus, I'm not sure if he would accept that I went back in time and human Edward got me pregnant. I needed to act ignorant so he wouldn't hurt me or the baby. Thank goodness Alice couldn't see this or Edward would see me and the baby being threatened and would break the treaty to get here and kill Jacob.

"Jacob, just give up…" I stopped in mid-sentence. The smell that was coming from the beer can turned my stomach. I threw it down and ran to the wood's edge where I threw up everything from this morning. Jacob was behind me, supporting me and rubbed my back. His hand felt like it was burning, even through my layers.

"Are you alright, Bells? Charlie is going to kill me if you get sick." Jacob frowned.

"Yeah, the smell of fermented beer didn't go over well." I sat down weakly on a rock. Jacob frowned looking at the can.

"I didn't smell it. Although, your sweatshirt is probably the cause of that." Jacob grimaced. What did he mean? I sniffed the sweatshirt myself, it smelled good to me. It smelled just like Edward.

"My sweatshirt does not smell." I argued taking the water bottle out of my pocket to rinse my mouth.

"To me it would. Just like I would probably smell bad to him." Jacob shrugged. It must be a wolf and vampire thing. He looked around the beach, it was still littered.

"I will take care of any beer cans so your weak little stomach doesn't lose it again." Jacob snickered at me. I scowled at him and stood up to fast. I got dizzy and had to sit again. I closed my eyes and hoped the world stopped spinning.

"Seriously, Bells, are you sure you are okay?" Jacob sounded really concerned now.

"Yeah, just dizzy." I opened my eyes again. I looked back at the Volvo. "Shoot," I mumbled out loud.

"What?" Jacob looked at the car than back at me.

"I meant to bring something to eat." I sighed.

"You just got sick and now you want to eat?" Jacob looked at me incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm running on empty now, which is why I'm lightheaded," I pointed out.

"I'll go get us something from Billy's and will be right back, then." Jacob stood up. "If you get dizzy again just stay down." He took off running into the woods.

I got up and tried to continue. The sooner I was away from Jacob the better at this point. I wanted to call Edward, but I would only worry him and I didn't want Jake or any of the wolves to hear me.

"Hiya, Bella!" I turned to see Seth Clearwater walking towards me. He was a very sweet boy.

"Hi Seth. I am sorry to hear about your dad." I told him. His smile faltered a bit.

"Thanks. Ummm…have you seen Jake?" he asked, looking a little jittery.

"He just went to get us something to eat." I told him. Seth nodded and his eyes widened as if he spied something behind me. I turned to look at a tall figure stepping out of the woods. It wasn't Jacob though.

"Laurent?" I asked a bit confused. I thought he was so suppose to be in Denali and he should have golden eyes not red.

"Ah, if it isn't the Cullen's pet." He smirked.

"I am not a pet. I am Edward's wife," I hissed. He looked amused as he pondered the notion.

"Is that so? My belated congratulations. Such a pity he is about to become a widower." I took a step back and my hands went to protect my baby even though it wouldn't do any good.

"Leave her alone," Seth screamed. I forgot all about Seth. I turned, wanting to tell the young boy to run for it. Not that it would do any good. The boy was shaking like a leaf. Where were the wolves? Aren't they supposed to hunt the vampires?

"Seth, get out of here. Go find Jake or Sam." I yelled.

"Though the local boys will be a nice snack as well, they will not save you." Laurent smirked as he took a step forward.

"I said leave," Seth screamed before exploding and turning into a small sandy colored wolf. I screamed. Seth was a wolf too? Laurent froze in place.

"What in the world?" He muttered taking a step back. There was growling in the woods behind him and six other wolves came slinking out of the woods. They were huge. No wonder why everyone thought they were bears.

Although I knew they wouldn't hurt me, my heart raced and I took a couple of backwards steps towards the Volvo. Suddenly, a russet colored wolf broke out of formation and came running towards me. I froze in fear. They had to know I was human due to my heartbeat.

He stopped and turned in front of me and growled at the retreating form of Laurent. I realized that he was just trying to protect me. Suddenly, Laurent took off running towards the woods with all the wolves in pursuit.

I didn't waste anytime getting to Edward's car. I didn't know what the odds are of one vampire against seven wolves but I wasn't going to chance it. I slammed the door in a fashion that would have made Edward flinch. I started the car and sped towards Forks. All the way thanking Edward for letting me have the Volvo today, because it would be just like the truck to breakdown. I wasn't sure where the treaty line was but I kept up the speed, not caring if Charlie pulled me over. I slowed though when I started to feel a tightening in my belly. That feeling frightened me. I couldn't lose the baby. I started to feel panicked again. I felt for my cell phone, trying to get out of my pocket while driving. I needed Edward, now. The phone slipped out of my hand and down between the seat and the door. I started to tear up. I had to be closer if not past the line by now since I was in Forks. Before I could even hope for Alice to see me a red BMW sped past me and u-turned and started to flash its lights.

Rose? I pulled to the side of the road and before I could stop; Alice was at the driver's door.

"It is going to be okay, Bella. Deep breaths. If you calm down, the baby can calm down. Come lie in the back." She helped me out and into the back where Esme was already waiting. I laid down with my head in Esme's lap as she tried to soothe me.

"Where is Edward? I need him. I also want Carlisle to check the baby." I still had tears in my eyes.

"Their phones are all off while they are hunting." Alice huffed in irritation. She reached a hand back and squeezed my hand. "Listen, the baby is okay. The heartbeat is a bit fast, but if you calm down the baby will calm down. Deep breaths," Alice repeated calmly. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing and calmed a bit. I knew I was in safe hands.

"Finally," Alice grumbled and pulled out her phone as she turned into the Cullen's driveway.

"Edward, I need you and Carlisle home ten minutes ago," she hissed into the phone. "Bella's alright but she is panicked. Something happened in La Push. She is worried about the baby. She's not trusting me, when I say it is going to be fine." Edward must have said something to her.

"No, I don't know what happened. The wolves must have been involved." She answered.

"Laurent happened." I told her. Esme's hand paused then continued.

"The other nomad? What did he want?" Alice turned towards me slightly in the seat.

"The same thing James and Victoria did." I answered rubbing my stomach trying not to get upset again. I heard Edward's growling from here. Alice handed me the phone. I took the phone to my ear.

"Edward," I whispered softly, knowing any louder my voice would sound panicked.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward's voice sounded frantic.

"I would be better if you were here." I answered honestly.

"We're on our way. I need you to tell me what happened. Where was Jacob when this happened?" Edward's voice barley sounded in control.

"Jacob ran home to get us something to eat. I had gotten sick, then was feeling dizzy. He was trying to be helpful. I was talking to Seth Clearwater when Laurent came out of the trees saying something about how I was your pet and he was going to kill me." I paused when I heard growling and realized it wasn't just Edward growling.

"Did he hurt you or touch you?" Edward's voice sound tight.

"No. Before he could do anything Seth yelled at him to leave. Then he was there one moment and a wolf the next. Laurent was caught off guard. Before he could react, six other wolves showed up. Laurent ran off with the wolves chasing him. I didn't wait to see what would happen. After that I ran to the car and took off. That is when I started to feel the pain in my stomach," I told him.

"What kind of pain, Bella? Sharp or cramping?" I heard the emotion in his voice. "Cramping." my voice was small.

"Consistent or in waves?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Consistent," I bit my lip.

"Any wetness between your legs?"

"No."

"Bella, love, have you fallen or did anything come in contact with your stomach?" Edward asked.

"No," I answered.

"Bella, it sounds like everything is alright. It's probably just stress. Try to relax and drink some water. We will be there soon and Carlisle will examine you just to double check, alright?"

"Please, just hurry," I begged.

"Emmett is driving as fast as he can. I love you, please relax." Edward's voice sounded calmer, so I did.

"I love you too." I whispered as I hung up with him.

"Let's get you inside," Esme commented. I looked up to see us parked in front of the house. I sat up slowly and Alice picked me up and brought me into the house.

She placed me on the couch and placed some cushions under the knees.

"Keep your legs up and Esme can you get her something to eat and drink." Rose was coming down from upstairs. She must have beating us here. She carried something in her hand.

"I thought if you heard the baby's heart beat for yourself it would calm you down," Rose mentioned softly as she sat next to me. I noticed the device she has was the instrument Carlisle used a couple of weeks ago for me so I could hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time.

"That would be nice, thank you, Rose," I answered. She pushed up the sweatshirt and shirt a bit and used the part that looked like a microphone and found the heartbeat almost instantly. I listened to the steady beat and felt better right away. Rose was right, it did help.

"Is it still too fast?" I asked looking at her.

"It's better than before. It's still a bit high, but not dangerously so." Rose gave me a small smile.

"Thank you so much." I was grateful for her.

"You're welcome. I know how precious this baby must be to you and Edward." She looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I hope I'm not hurting you in any way." I felt bad if my being pregnant was rubbing it in her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm happy for you. I just hope my actions in the past won't hinder you allowing me to be in this baby's life some how." She placed the monitor on the table.

"Of course I want you to be in the baby's life. He or she is going to need a strong aunt to help protect them. Especially from Alice's and Emmett's exuberance. The baby would be lucky to have you," I told her honestly. She smiled and gave me a hug as Esme and Alice came into the room.

Esme handed me a plate of two grilled cheese sandwiches, some chips, a dill pickle and some carrot sticks. Also a large glass of water.

"Thank you, Esme," I told her as I started to dig in. Now that I was calmer the cramps had gone away. I was also famished. Alice skipped up to the television and looked through the DVDs.

"The boys are still about a half hour out. I thought a movie would be a good distraction." Alice announced. She placed one in and skipped back to us.

"**Beauty and the Beast**?" I asked finding it amusing that Alice chose a Disney movie.

"Yes, I think it's symbolic of you and Edward," Alice answered curling up at my feet.

"Edward is not a beast," I hissed.

"That's because you tamed him and his prince came out." Rose giggled. I rolled my eyes and started to watch the movie.

We were watching a little song and dance number by the dining room when the guys arrived home. Edward burst through the door first causing me to jump. He scooped me into his arms and held me close to him.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling better?" He asked as he kissed my forehead then my cheek. His eyes traveled over my body then he placed his hand on top of my stomach.

"I am. Once Rose helped me hear the baby's heartbeat I felt much better." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Rose." Edward looked over at her with a smile. He picked me up and headed to the stairs.

"Where are we going? I asked.

"Carlisle is just going to do a quick exam. We have a small surprise for you, too. We were going to show you tomorrow, but now is good." Edward carried me into Carlisle's office. Edward carefully laid me down on the examining table. Carlisle was already in the room.

"Both your heartbeats sound good. But, I thought you might like this for more reassurance." He pointed to a small computer next to the table.  
>"What is it?" I asked.<p>

"This is an ultrasound. It should let us see the baby." Carlisle commented. My eyes lit up.

"Please, what do I have to do?" I got excited and Edward did too. Carlisle placed a blanket over my lap.

"First, unbutton your pants and just push them down over your hips. Then pull up your shirt a little." Edward helped me get adjusted without falling off the table

"Love, would you mind if any of the others joined us?" Edward asked.

"They can watch if they want." Right after I answered the door opened and the others filed in quietly.

"Here we go then." Carlisle squirted the gel on my belly then took the small device and started moving it around my stomach just below my belly button. He did a few clicks and I watch as images appeared on the screen.

"That is the baby right there, Love" Edward pointed with a goofy smile on his face.

"See, this is the head and here is the heart. The baby is about the size of a grape right now," he pointed out. I felt tears come to my eyes. It seemed even more real then before.

"What is that other blob looking thing?" I asked.

"That is the placenta." Edward answered squeezing my hand.

"Look, you can see the start of the hands and feet." Esme cooed.

"Is the baby healthy?" I asked Carlisle. He was smiling so I think everything was going okay. But he was doing a lot of clicking and what looked like to be measurements.

"That baby is fine. I am doing all this to see if I can get an accurate due date. It seems we should expect this bundle of joy about October, 24." Carlisle placed the wand down and Edward took a small towel to wipe up the gel.

"Just in time for the holiday season," Esme looked thrilled.

"Uh oooh!" Alice's eyes looked glazed.

**A/N: **

**The baby is okay! She is about 9 weeks here. For those wondering what Laurent was doing he was checking up on what happen to Victoria when he ran into Bella.**

**Find out what Alice saw in the next chapter.**

**Thank You For the Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**You walk out that door and you're not welcome back." Charlie threatened.**

"**Fine," I blinked back my tears. I headed to the door, hoping we could get away before I broke down.**

"**Bella…" Charlie called as I reached the door. I didn't stop and continued for the Volvo without looking back. I wasn't aware that Edward was with me until he opened the door for me. I sat and didn't look back at the house, but I could feel Charlie's stare.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 31: Telling the Parents (BPOV)**

"_Uh oooh!" Alice's eyes looked glazed._

I grew alarmed at her tone. Edward's face dropped a little. Before I could ask my phone rang and it was Charlie. Crap! He was probably angry about me leaving before the beach was clean. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?" I answered timidly.

"Isabella Marie, home now!" he bellowed before slamming the phone down. I groaned and slid off the table.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for showing me the baby," I told him. My happy moment was short lived. "I need to go." Edward came up behind me. I turned to him. "You better stay here. He's mad enough and I wasn't supposed to see you today." He grabbed my hand lightly and brought me out to the car.

"It isn't going to matter now. He knows we're married," Edward informed me. But how? Seth must have overheard and told Jake.

"Jacob must have told him," I grumbled. Edward held the door for me and paused as he was about to help me in.

"You told Jacob?" Edward asked sounding surprised and yet a little pleased.

"Not exactly. When Laurent called me your pet, I retorted saying I was your wife. Seth overheard. I forgot he was standing there. He probably said something to Jacob. I didn't think Jacob was going to be so vindictive to sell me out like this." I started crying. Great time for my hormones to act up. Edward closed the door and rushed to his side. He handed me a handkerchief and I used it for my tears.

"Charlie is going to be so mad," I whimpered. "How do we explain this? I suck at lying." I brushed my tears out of my eyes.

"I'll help you and stand by you. I'll do most of the lying if need be. But I should warn you, now the outcome is not going to be pretty." Edward took a hold of my hand again as he drove slowly for him.

"Like how? He's not going to try and shoot you is he?" Edward shook his head. "He's going to kick me out." I whispered.

"Not exactly. He's going to give you an ultimatum and you chose to leave," Edward answered.

"Oh," I sighed. I wanted to throw Jacob into some fiery pits of hell. He threatened the baby earlier too. Shit! I forgot about that.

"It will be alright, Love. I'm sure he will cool down, eventually, and accept this." Edward rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand. I realize I was squeezing it very tight not that it would hurt anyone but me.

"No, I forgot something earlier. I got distracted worrying about the baby. Jacob was being a jerk, which is no different as of late, and he was telling me how you could never give me a baby and if you could that it would be a monster that would need to be destroyed. We have to leave before the wolves find out I'm pregnant," I rushed out. Edward's face became calm, but it was his eerie calm that I knew he was mad.

"We can leave tonight, or first thing tomorrow. Although, we know that this is a human baby, I'm still not taking any chances. We should probably not tell Charlie that you are pregnant just yet. He may tell the wolves before we can get out of here. I swear to you, Bella, not one of them will touch even a hair on you or the baby." He pulled up to Charlie's and turned off the car.

"You ready?" He squeezed my hand.

"I don't think anything could prepare me for this" I unbuckled myself and got out before Edward could open the door. Edward frowned as he came to my side.

"He's going to try and make me leave to talk to you. I'm sorry, Bella, if I have to leave I will stay close. I promise." Edward looked worried and sad.

"It's alright, that way he can't try to shoot you." Edward rolled his eyes at me as he walked with me up to the door.

The door flew open and a red faced Charlie came out of the house.

"Inside, young lady. Edward, I think you should go home." Charlie's arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"I think it might be for the best that I stay. I having a feeling that I may be part of the reason you're so upset." Edward's voice stayed steady. Charlie glowered at him, then stepped aside for us to enter. Edward gestured for me to go first. I walked straight to the living room and sat on the couch, pulling Edward along with me. I wasn't about to let go of his hand.

Charlie sat down across from us. At least he wasn't wearing his gun.

"Jacob told me something interesting. I want to know if it is true." Charlie glared at our hands.

"What did he say? Jacob has lied a lot lately," I answered, not wanting to give anything away that I didn't need to.

"He seems to think you two are married. Is that true?" My breath caught in my throat.

"Yes, it's true." Edward answered. "I had asked Bella to marry me. She said yes."

"Are you pregnant? Is that why, you got married so fast?" Charlie demanded starting to grow purple.

"No, Dad, that's not why he asked me," I snapped angrily that he thought Edward married because he felt forced too.

"Then why so fast?" Charlie was still mad but not purple.

"Why not. We love each other and we didn't want to wait. We knew no matter the time you weren't going to happy about it." I started to tear up again. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Charlie, you have every right to be upset. However, I want to make it clear that my reasons for proposing to Bella were only out of love and the desire to live my life out with her. I would never have put her in the position that she felt she had to marry me for any reason but that. We rushed our wedding because we wanted it to be a happy event not one the others would judge that we were too young or if she was pregnant. If Alice got wind of it she would have turned it into a circus that Bella never would have wanted. I'm sorry we kept it a secret, but it was for the best." Edward spoke firmly, but stayed calm.

"You're both too young. You're making a mistake that you will regret. That is why you felt like you had to hide it. I don't know what you think you were doing, but it's over now." Charlie slammed his fist down on his knee.

"You can't do that. I'm eighteen and we're legally married," I retorted starting to get mad.

"Do Esme and Carlisle know about this?" Charlie looked at Edward again with disgust.

"They know. They're disappointed that they couldn't be there, but they love Bella and know how much she means to me. So they have accepted it." Edward answered.

"Well, I don't. It ends now. I want you out of my house and away from my daughter. Bella upstairs. You're not allowed to see Edward, again." Charlie stood and took a step towards us. I leapt up in his path.

"Dad, you can't forbid me to see him. If you kick him out, I leave too," I told him defiantly.

"You walk out that door and you're not welcome back." Charlie threatened.

"Fine," I blinked back my tears. I headed to the door, hoping we could get away before I broke down.

"Bella…" Charlie called as I reached the door. I didn't stop and continued for the Volvo without looking back. I wasn't aware that Edward was with me until he opened the door for me. I sat and didn't look back at the house, but I could feel Charlie's stare.

I was able to wait until Edward drove out of sight before I burst into tears. Edward pulled over and held me to him.

"I'm so sorry, Love. I never wanted it to be like this." Edward sounded as sad I did.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I knew this would happen. It's the difference between our times. I wish my parents could be as happy as your mother was. Sometimes I wish I could have stayed back there and saved you then. I think our lives would have been simpler in many ways, even if I did have to wear a dress everyday." I sighed softly.

"You looked beautiful in those dresses." Edward brushed the tears from my eyes. "Although, this time has it advantages. I can do this without anyone thinking it is disrespectful." Edward leaned in and kissed me warmly on the lips. When he pulled back I was smiling a little.

"Thank you for not letting me go through that alone." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I truly didn't think I would have made it through without breaking down and confessing everything.

"You're welcome, my angel. I was responsible for that too." Edward glanced down at my stomach. I looked down subconsciously I was rubbing my stomach.

"I don't know why I keep doing that. I am not even showing yet, but I keep find myself doing that." I started to pull my hand away, but Edward stopped me.

"Motherly instinct, probably. Since you are upset, it's probably instinctive to try to calm your baby." Edward smiled gently.

"Our baby." I corrected him with a smirk.

"Yes, our baby. Are you ready for me to take you and our baby home?" Edward asked, He looked concerned about me.

"There's something I need to do first." I pulled out my phone. "I want to call Renée and get it over with before Charlie calls her." I dialed the number. Edward laced his fingers with mine.

"Hello?" Renée answered.

"Hi, Mom." My voice trembled a bit. I watched the rain start to fall on the windshield.

"What's wrong?" She could tell right away something is wrong so there would be no small talk first.

"Nothing is wrong. At least I don't think there is anything wrong." I answered stalling a bit.

"Neither do I" Edward whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Bella." Renée sounded impatient.

"Edward has asked me to marry him." I braced myself for her lecture. But what I got was a mother inhabited by Alice. She squealed.

"I knew something like that would happen sooner or later. I saw the look in his eyes. I figured that he was not going to let you go. So you two will have a long engagement then?" I was caught off guard by her acceptance.

"Um, actually, we already got married." I answered I bit my lip.

"Oh, Bella. Why so fast? Are you pregnant? Don't you think everyone would have wanted to see you get married," she demanded sounding a bit upset now.

"Well, not everyone. I thought you and Dad would be furious. I wanted it to be a happy event without any dark clouds." I answered truthfully using Edward's excuse from earlier.

"Probably because all the things I said while you were growing up. I'm sorry, sweetie, if I thought I made it seem like you needed to hide this. I know that Edward is the one for you. I would be lying if I said I wish you waited until after college. I'm assuming you have told Charlie?" I was relieved my mother was taking this much better than Charlie. But then, she didn't seem to hate Edward like Charlie did.

"He tried to get us to end it, then he kicked me out and told not to come back when I refused," I choked out.

"Overreaction. Typical male. Kicking his daughter out of the house like that will solve anything," I could hear her mumble. The statement made me giggle slightly. Edward had his hand over his mouth to control his laughter.

"Like you're not guilty of overacting, at times," I whispered, smirking at him. He stopped shaking with laughter and narrowed his eyes at me. However his lips were still twitching amusingly.

"I will talk to your father. I'm sure he will come around. You avoided one of my questions." Renée accused. I did? I looked at Edward and he nodded, then looked down at my stomach. Oh. "Bella, are you pregnant?"

"Yes." I answered and the line was silent.

"Did you get married because you were pregnant," she asked, her voice was sounding concerned.

"No, Edward and I were married before. The baby was the result of our wedding night," I answered.

"Didn't you think of protection? Having a baby at a young age is so hard." Renée sounded disappointed.

"Edward thought he couldn't have children. The doctor told him that an illness he had when he was younger made it impossible for him to have children. This baby is a miracle," I answered defensively.

"Calm down. I'm not mad. Just a little disappointed. I was hoping you would make it through college before any of this." Renée sighed.

"I still plan on going to college. It'll be more of a challenge, but we both will." I promised.

"So when is my grandchild due?" Renée asked. Before I could answer Edward got my attention.

"November 10th," he whispered.

"November 10th," I answered looking at Edward with a raised eyebrow.

Renée continued to pepper me with more questions until she had to go. When we hung up I felt better about the situation. Although she seemed a little disappointed, she wasn't mad.

"That went better than I thought it would." I sighed in relief.

"I'm glad. Let's get you home so you can eat." Edward restarted the car.

"Actually, I feel like having a hamburger and some fries from the diner," I told him.

"Would you like it to go or there instead?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"Can we get it to go?" I had a feeling Edward's and mine news would go around the town fast and I didn't want people to stare at me as I ate.

"We can do that." Edward took his phone and made a quick call, ordering a salad with the rest.

"Why the different due date?" I asked.

"Well, if anyone thinks back to when the baby is conceived, you still would have been in a coma," Edward explained looking embarrassed. He was right, that would be difficult to explain.

Edward drove slower than his normal speed to the diner. In fact, I noticed he has been driving much slower then he normally does when I'm in that car. He parked and went in, coming back with a bag. Before he could hand it to me my stomach let out a huge growl. My eyes widen and I blushed in embarrassment. Edward chuckled as he handed me the bag.

It smelled too good to wait. I had to break Edward's no eating in the car rule.

I pulled out the container and started eating before he was even out of the parking lot. When he glanced at me, I could tell he was not happy.

"I am sorry, the baby and I are starving." I gave him a sad puppy dog pout, his eyes melted.

"Just be careful, please." He turned his eyes back to the road. "I got you a chocolate milkshake too. Hopefully that will not be too sweet. I wasn't sure." Edward told me. I took a tentative sip. It wasn't that bad, but anymore than a few sips would be too much sweet.

"Thank you." I placed it back in its holder and went back to the fries. They needed more salt, but I wasn't going to push my luck. I had it nearly finished by the time Edward pulled into the garage.

Edward shook his head, looking both pleased and amused. He threw out the container and started walking us to the house.

"You still need to eat the salad," he told me as I held on to his arm. Some things have just become a habit.

"I will," I promised as we entered though the kitchen. I could see the rest of the family in the dinning room.

Edward pulled out the seat for me and I sat down and started to eat the salad to appease Edward.

"Alright, we need to decide what we are going to do next. It sounds like we are leaving town." Carlisle started looking at Edward.

"Yes, it seems that the wolves will take Bella, or the baby, as a threat if they find out that she's pregnant." His arm went around me protectively.

"But the baby is human." Emmett looked angrily out the window into the trees.

"The way Jacob made his comment sound, it was like they would attack first, ask questions later," I answered as I speared a tomato a little too forcefully.

"Does Charlie know?" Esme asked us. I shrugged and looked at Edward.

"He suspects, but is not sure. I'd rather not wait around to find out. At least Bella and I are leaving," Edward stated firmly.

"I agree. Let's not take any chances. Where should we go?" Carlisle looked at Alice.

"Well, it seems that most of us will be attending Dartmouth in the fall. Bella will be joining us in the spring semester. Probably, since the baby would be due half way through the fall semester, so I say New Hampshire. We'll have to be careful; it'll be a sunny summer." Alice answered.

"Any objections." Carlisle looked around the room, his eyes landing at Rose. She shook her head. Most seemed slightly surprised. I guess they thought she would argue.

"That is where Em and are I suppose to be anyways." She shrugged.

"Then we will leave in the next day or two," Carlisle decided. The rest nodded and Alice squealed so loud that I winced as she started hopping up and down.

"We can go baby shopping and maternity clothes shopping in Boston. I wonder if New York will be too far away." Alice was dancing in her seat.

"Boston would be nice. I have never been there. I would like to see some of the historic sites there." The look on Alice's face fell, but Jasper's brightened a bit.

"I would be happy to go to those things with you, Bella." Jasper offered.

"That would be nice." I agreed. I really would like to get to know Jasper better.

The meeting broke up after that and I headed up to Edward's room.

"Do you want me to help you pack?" I offered. Edward shook his head. He came to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I think you have been through enough for one day. How about I draw you a bath and you relax before going to bed?" Edward kissed my forehead before leading me to the bathroom.

"I thought baths weren't good when you are pregnant," I asked as he started the water.

"Hot baths aren't. However, you can take a warm one," he answered.

"Will you join me?" I asked stepping to him and placing my hands on his chest. I felt the need to be close with him. He avoided eye contact.

"No, Bella. That is not a good idea." Edward turned for the door.

"Why not?" My hands fell to my side feeling rejected. I felt tears slip down my cheeks. This pregnancy was making me a weepy mess. But, after everything today, I have reached my limit. I just started to sob as I fell to my knees on the bathroom floor.

"Please, do not cry, Sweetheart." Edward turned back to me as he knelt beside me. He pulled me into his lap. "Does it really mean that much to you?" Edward whispered into my hair sounding torn.

"Yes, is that really a bad thing that I want some intimacy with my husband? Are you turned off by me physically now that I am pregnant?" Edward's hand came under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Bella, this has nothing to do with not wanting to be intimate with you. I don't trust myself to stay in control with you. I'm trying to protect you and the baby from harm, because I love you. That's the only reason." Edward pleaded with me to understand.

"But you said we could be more intimate," I told him.

"I said we could try. However, I think it's best to wait for the baby to be here. I can't be sure if there is venom in any other body secretions." Edward kissed my cheek. I realized what his conclusions were.

"All I wanted was a bath with you, Edward. I wasn't expecting anything else," I mumbled "After everything that has happened today, I just wanted to be held in your arms where I feel safe and loved." Edward looked ashamed as he looked at me thoughtfully. I understood his concern for the baby. I wouldn't I push it, in fact I agreed. His hand brushed my tears away gently.

"It's times like this I really wish I could read your mind. I always seem to assume the wrong thing. I'm sorry that I reacted poorly." He kissed my cheeks before standing again.

"Wait here?" Edward asked, left the room quickly and came back. He held a bathing suit in his hands.

"If I agree to join you will please at least wear this to avoid temptation." Edward held it out. It seemed ridiculous to wear bathing suit into a bath tub, but if it got Edward to agree.

"Yes." I smiled, reaching out a hand for the garment. Edward took my hand and kissed it before handing it to me. He left again and I got dressed quickly. It was my suit from over the summer. I swear that my breasts were already bigger. I didn't remember them filling out the suit so well. Edward reentered in his own suit. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I went over and hugged him.

"Thank you. I am sorry I got so emotional about this." I pressed my face into his cool abs. I felt his arms come around me.

"You don't have to apologize. I didn't mean for any of this to come across that I don't want you. I will watch my wording for now on and make sure I am clearer." Edward kissed the top of my head then lifted me up in his arms.

He stepped into the tub and settled me in his arms and between his legs. I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes feeling content.

"This is all that I wanted tonight." I sighed happily. Edward rubbed my arms gently.

"I'm not making you cold?" Edward asked and I shook my head. "Would it be alright if I washed your hair?" Edward asked shyly.

"Sure." I slid a bit forward and I felt his hand run through my hair gently massaging it. I heard the faucet turn on as he used it to rinse my hair. He also added more warm water to the tub. When he was done I turned to face him

"May I wash your hair?" I asked kneeling between his legs. Edward nodded. I grabbed my shampoo bottle and squirted some out into my hand. I then ran my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and started to purr. I raised up a bit to rinse his hair. Before I could sit Edward let out a small growl that made me tingle all over. I glance down and realized I placed my chest in his face. I sat back slightly mortified.

"I'm so sorry." I blushed, then backed up even furthering into the opposite wall. Edward smirked and he shifted forward onto his hands and knees. He let out another playful growl before leaning forward and kissing me hard on the lips. I felt one hand caress my swells. He pulled back with a smile on his face.

"And here I thought you were a leg man," I teased, splashing him. He got a devilish glint in his eye.

"Bella, there isn't a part on you that I don't like." He gave me a wolfish once over and chuckled when he saw that my blush extended to other areas of my body.

"That's it, I am done." I stood to get out feeling embarrassed. Edward was instantly at my side helping me.

He took a towel and started rubbing parts of my body dry, giving soft chaste kisses as he went.

When he reached my stomach he did the sweetest thing I ever saw him do. He traced a soft heart on it before giving it a kiss.

"Hey, little one. I know it is too early for you to hear me, but you're loved very much." He kissed there again before standing before me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with as much passion as I could and I felt him return it.

When he pulled away he still held me to his chest and I closed my eyes as he gently rocked me. At that moment, I was completely happy and content.

**A/N: So Bella's parent's reactions were mixed. I couldn't have the both upset with her. The Cullen's will be leaving, they are not taking any chances with the baby. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**So it is true then. You and Cullen are married." He crossed his arms in front of his chest acting like I did something offensive.**

"**Not that it is you business, but yes we are. It was nice knowing you Mike, but we need to be on our way," I started for the door when I heard Mike mutter something under his breath. **

"**So was it his money or did he just knock her up, the slut." His words instantly brought tears to my eyes and I saw Alice's eyes flash dangerously. However, it wasn't either of us who reacted.**

"**Want to repeat that a little louder?" Jasper growled and was suddenly in front of Mike. Mike took a step backwards and started to tremble.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 32. Leaving Forks (BPOV)**

We were leaving tonight. Charlie hadn't called and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. I was heart broken. I understood in some aspects this looked bad, hence why I didn't want to say anything. On the other hand, I was glad it was out in the open. If Charlie couldn't handle the truth I had to learn to accept it. I certainly wasn't going to get a divorce, or give up this baby, to appease him.

I was headed to Newton's to pick up my last paycheck and to quit. The bell over the door rang as I stepped in and pulled my hood back. Alice and Jasper were with me as Edward was dropping his Vanquish off to be transported to New Hampshire. Alice stuck by my side as I went to the office and knocked on the door. Mrs. Newton looked up from the desk at the office.

"Bella, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. What can I do for you," she asked. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes didn't leave my stomach. I was wearing my normal sweatshirt open so it could be seen that my stomach was still flat.

"I came for my paycheck and to tell you that I have to quit." I shifted from side to side.

"This is very short notice. I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you were a better worker than this. Although I guess that you no longer need to worry about working and can just leave the smaller people high and dry." She put on airs and stared at my left hand were my rings rested. Since I had nothing to hide anymore there was no sense in not wearing them.

"Actually, Mrs. Newton. You should be proud of Bella. She and Edward got an early acceptance for Dartmouth. They want them out there next week for orientation," Alice spoke up sharply. Mrs. Newton's eyes moved to Alice, taking her in. She still looked skeptical of the situation.

"In April? Isn't college winding down for the year about now?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging that pixie.

"As I said, it's a special program. It runs differently than the regular semesters." Alice answered looking annoyed at being challenged.

"I see." Mrs. Newton answered shifting to open a drawer. She wrote something out and handed it to me. I took it and glanced at before putting it in my pocket.

"I do hope I made that out correctly," she asked. I could tell she was still fishing for information.

"It's fine, thank you." A little confused when she frowned. Alice giggled lightly beside me, before dragging me to the front of the store where Jasper was waiting. Mike was behind the counter and was watching us as Alice and I approached. His eyes went to my hand and his eyes grew bigger. He looked at me disappointedly.

"See you tomorrow, Bella. Will you be in school?" Mike called to me.

"Actually, I'm leaving. So I won't be there," I called back. His frowned deepened.

"Leaving Forks?" He continued to ask, coming around the counter until he was in front of it.

"Yes," I answered, not really giving him more than that since I can't lie.

"So, it's true then. You and Cullen are married." He crossed his arms in front of his chest acting like I did something offensive.

"Not that it's you business, but yes we are. It was nice knowing you, Mike, but we need to be on our way." I started for the door when I heard Mike mutter something under his breath.

"So was it his money or did he just knock her up, the slut." His words instantly brought tears to my eyes and I saw Alice's eyes flash dangerously. However, it wasn't either of us who reacted.

"Want to repeat that a little louder?" Jasper growled and was suddenly in front of Mike. Mike took a step backwards and started to tremble.

"I didn't see you standing there. I was just questioning why she got married so young and all." Mike was stuttering but I couldn't feel sorry for him.

"It shouldn't matter that you didn't see me there. You have no right to make assumptions about her. My brother married her out of love. However, I can understand that an ignorant idiot like yourself wouldn't be able to understand that. You can't seem to think past your tiny dick to even comprehend things like real love. Apologize to her, now." Jasper's voice was harsh and I wondered if he was in control enough to actually not hurt Mike too badly.

"I…I…I am ssssoorry, Bbbbella." Mike stuttered wide eyed.

"That's better. Now, listen here. If I catch one wind of false rumors being spread around this town about Bella, I will come back and bring Emmett with me and Chinese water torture will look like a blessing to what we will have in store for you," Jasper hissed with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"But there are already rumors and I didn't have anything to do with them, honest," Mike whimpered.

"Then I expect you to set them straight." Jasper didn't let up his glare. At this time Alice skipped up to him and started to drag him away by his arm.

"Come on, Jasper, before you make him wet his pants." Alice smirked.

Jasper backed away, keeping his eyes on Mike until we were out the door. His eyes weren't as dark as before but he was still frowning.

"Thank you, but you did not have to do that." I glanced up at Jasper. I then gave him a quick hug, but then remembered that might not be a good idea; so I let go fast stumbling backwards and Alice caught me. Jasper started to chuckle a little and Alice let out a giggle.

"No need to thank me. He has no right treating you that way. In my day, a gentleman would never speak ill of a women, no matter the circumstances." Jasper gave me a smile before opening the door for me. I slipped into the back of the Volvo as he opened the passenger door for Alice. I thought about what he said. Back in his time, things were even stricter than Edward's. I noted how he took care of Alice. In public he never touched her. But, yet, you could tell that he loved her. I was deep in thought until I noticed we were off the side of the road where the trail started for the meadow.

I could see Edward leaning up against a tree. He started walking towards the car, opening my door when he got there. He held his hand out and I took it and helped me out.

"I thought you would like to go to the meadow one more time before leaving," he mentioned softly. I bit my lip. I wanted to go, but it was a long enough hike that I wouldn't be able to do both ways without being exhausted. I also needed to eat something soon before I would start to feel ill.

"I will carry you if you want. I already have a small picnic up there for you." Edward words persuaded me to agree.

He even moved gentler than normal while pulled me onto his back. I tucked my head into his neck and closed my eyes. In the matter of a few moments we arrived and I felt him lower me down on my feet. I gingerly opened my eyes and was relieved not to be sick. I took a few steps out into the meadow pulling Edward along with me. There was a small basket and blanket all spread out already. I gazed around, taking in the meadow. The wild flowers were out, filling the meadow with there soft fragrance. It wasn't raining, but the sun wasn't out either.

Edward walked us to the basket and indicated that I should sit.

Once I got comfortable, he sat next to me and pulled the basket in front of him. He opened it and first pulled out a plastic plate then handed it to me. He then pulled out something that looked like it was covered in thick aluminum wrap. He opened it and inside were a few slices of pizza. He placed them on my plate and I could already feel that they were still warm. It was a white pizza with grilled chicken, bacon, spinach and feta cheese. I took a taste and it tasted extra garlicky

"Mmmm," I moaned and Edward looked pleased.

"Is it still hot," he asked. I nodded as I continued to chomp away on the piece. Edward pulled out a thermos and poured some milk before he closed the lid to the basket so it would work as a make shift table.

"This is nice, thank you," I leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly before taking a drink from the cup.

"You're more than welcome." His face looked angelic as he smiled. He then got an amused look. "I hope it makes up for forgetting that you needed to eat the first time I brought you here." He leaned back, resting his head in his hands as he still watched me eat.

"It is just as well as you didn't. I would have been too nervous to eat," I admitted.

"Funny, I was nervous that I would." Edward sighed looking sad.

"Edward, don't start," I warned. He gave me an apologetic smile. The last thing we needed was him to go on a trip on how he isn't good for me. He remained silent.

"What was your favorite memory from when I went back to the past and met you?" I asked out of curiosity. He grew thoughtful and then started to smile.

"Hard to say, there are a lot of good ones. There were the times where we went for walks, and then teaching you to dance." He chuckled. I blushed thinking about all the times I tripped us up. "Then there was all the kisses I sneaked." I rolled my eyes as he smirked. "I think my favorite is when we got married." Edward kissed my free hand. "What was yours, my love?"

"Hmmm. So much to choose from. You leaving me all those notes and flowers were really sweet. Then there were the walks with the ice cream. I think my favorite, though, was how you told me that you loved me." I finished my second slice and curled into his side.

"Really? That day wasn't all that pleasant." I felt Edward stiffen.

"That day wasn't a complete bust. We had fun at the game until Jason ruined it. I still have to wonder what Bernard was thinking while he was watching that bird." I giggled as I looked up at Edward. He started laughing as well.

"Ah, Bernard Canfield. I do wonder if he married his cat." Edward laughed and I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"Edward, you are horrible." I smacked him lightly on the chest. He grabbed my hand and linked our fingers. He reached with his free hand and picked some flowers and handed them to me.

"After all those times I screwed up royally, both back then and in this time, you still kept saying yes to me." He kissed my ring.

"I know. You would think that I loved you or something." I teased. My eyes met his.

"I am a very lucky man that you do." Edward started playing with my hair with his free hand.

"What am I going to do about high school?" I asked softly. The others had already finished a several times, but I haven't once. yet.

"We can do a couple of things. You could take your GED or we can plant a diploma and no one would know. We have done that before, so we are experts at it," Edward answered.

I took the hand that was holding mine and started running my fingers across the skin, much like I did the first time we came here. We were silent for a few moments before Edward spoke again.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"Haven't you learned to read my mind yet?" I teased. He scowled before tickling me. I squealed with laughter and he only let up so I would catch my breath. "I was thinking about the first time you brought me here. It seems like I have known you longer than just over a year with everything that has happened."

"We have. Technically, we got married almost eighty-eight years ago." Edward smirked. "That is a lot of birthdays, Christmases and anniversaries I owe you for. Maybe now you will let me get you a car."

"When we get to New Hampshire. One condition, I get to pick my car or truck. I don't want any sport car," I agreed and Edward's eyes lit up with excitement. I am sure he didn't think I would agree so readily.

"I will take that deal." He leaned in and started to kiss me passionately. My hands flew into his hair and I tugged him to me. I tried to deepen the kiss and hesitantly brushed my tongue against his lips. He pulled back and rested his head against mine.

"Sweetheart, you know that we can't," he whispered pleadingly.

"I think we can. It is only your teeth that are dangerous. I am not going to bite you. Please, Edward. I know things are still unsafe, but at the same time the need for your touch, or more, is driving me insane." I bit my lip looking at him. He looked completely torn.

"How much more?" He sounded hesitant, but interested. His eyes had darkened slightly as he looked down at me. I blushed. Edward was my husband. I shouldn't be embarrassed to tell him how I needed him.

"Touching, and maybe more intimate kissing." I glanced down. Edward's hand moved under my chin and guided his eyes to mine.

"Where exactly do you want this touching?" Edward asked huskily. His hand moved from my chin. "Here?" his hand ghosted down my arms. "How about here?' His hand dipped under my shirt and caressed my ribs. I bit my lip and nodded. Edward's eyes grew darker as they cup my lace covered breasts. I choked back a moan. "How about here? They aren't too sore are they?" His voice was rough.

"That feels really good. More please," I whimpered as he smirked. His hand moved again, gently caressing.

"Now, my love, for kisses. Where do you want those?" His breath caressed my ear.

"Everywhere," my breath hitched. I was slightly mortified at my boldness. Edward quirked an eyebrow.

"I see. Maybe soon, but let's start here for now." He kissed my neck, then my cheek. He then kissed me on my mouth gently. Then very lightly, I felt his tongue push against my lips. I excitedly, but slowly let him in. Our tongues tangled together as if they had a forbidden dance of their own. I felt my heart start to race and knew he was going to pull back soon.

He pulled away and started to kiss my neck. "Breathe, Bella." he chuckled pulling back. He looked down at me looking like my own arch angel.

"Edward, would you marry me?" I asked softly. His eyes widen as he looked at me in surprised. "I want a wedding for Renée and your family to be at. Nothing big, just a simple ceremony." I blushed as he was still silent.

"Bella, I will be happy to marry you again. In fact, I will marry you as often as you want." Edward finally answered beaming. He pulled us up so fast my head spun and I grabbed on to him and turned my head just before he kissed me. I closed my eyes and worked on my breathing, praying that I didn't kill the moment.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little excited." He apologized profusely.

"That's okay. It has past. I'm fine. Where were we?" I asked getting on my tippy toes.

"Here," Edward leaned down and kissed me gently. I groaned when he pulled back.

"We need to get going soon. Everyone wants to be on the road soon." Edward sighed.

"Alright," I agreed. I grabbed one more slice of pizza before he could pack it up. He finished packing everything while I finished.

"Did you have enough?" I nodded and he gently helped me up on his back again.

"Thank you, this was very nice." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Edward turned his head slightly.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He waited until I buried my head before he took off running.

About ten minuets later, we were back at the Cullen's house, where the remaining cars were out front. Emmett's and Carlisle's were also going to be used for the trip.

"I just need a human moment before we go. I told him. I got out of the car and hurried into the house not to hold anyone up. I quickly used the main floor bathroom before walking back out. I had been in such a hurry the first time that I didn't see everything that we were not taking covered in heavy dust cloths. I froze, looking around the abandon room. I had a flashback to when I came here before everyone came back. I was still lost then, out of my zombie state, but still desperately trying to cling on to Edward in someway. If I had seen this it would have sent me off the edge; seeing his piano covered up and left behind. I felt an arm slip around my waist.

"Are you alright, dear?" Esme was next to me.

"I'm alright. It's just…" I just trailed off looking for the right words. I didn't want to seem ungrateful. I knew they were all leaving because of me.

"I know it's hard to leave the place that you view as a home." She said sympathetically giving me a small hug. She watched as my eyes have not left Edward's piano.

"He has one in the house in New Hampshire. In fact, he has one in all the houses we own." I nodded as she led me from the house. Alice ran up to me and started to drag me towards the car.

"Alice," Edward, Esme and Carlisle scolded her. She rolled her eyes but slowed down.

"I wanted to show you what I set up for you in Edward's car," she exclaimed excitedly. I slipped into the backseat and looked around.

The backseat had a comforter on it with a pillow and an extra blanket. There was a portable DVD player set up. Underneath that was a bag and a small cooler. I opened the cooler. There was water, cheddar cheese already cut up, carrots and celery sticks. In the bag was crackers, pretzels, Chex mix, cashews and a big bag of dill pickle flavored potato chips. Those looked good. I pulled the bag out and tried a chip right away.

"See, I told you she would like those," Alice announced triumphantly. The others shuddered but didn't say anything.

"I suppose that we are already?" Carlisle asked.

"Yup. We will not have to stop until morning. We will reach Boston in about a day and a half as you guys continue to New Hampshire and we will catch up to you two days after that," Alice replied, slipping into the seat next to me.

Edward got into the driver's seat and Jasper the passenger.

We headed out. I realized in the direction that we were going that we would have to past the police station. I started to get uneasy. I turned my head and didn't look as we drove by. Thankfully Edward sped up slightly. Alice gave my hand a squeeze and I felt Jasper give me some calming waves. I then realized that all my emotions were affecting him too.

"Why are you feeling guilty?" Jasper turned slightly in his seat.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I'm driving you nuts, aren't I, with my hormones?" He looked at me for a moment and started to chuckle.

"What?" I got defensive.

"I think you are the first person to apologize to me for their emotions. Don't worry about it. If they get too bad I will just send them to Emmett. He needs to get in touch with his feminine side." Jasper winked at me and the others started to laugh too. I couldn't help but giggle. It would be funny to see him cry over the stupidest thing.

"Bella," Alice said in a sing song voice. I was almost afraid to reply.

"Umm…yes, Alice?" I knew that voice. I'm not sure if I wanted to hear what was next.

"So, you and Edward are going to have a real wedding." She looked like she was on the verge of hopping up and down.

"We had a real wedding." I narrowed my eyes at her. It may have not been something out of a movie but it was real.

"You know what I mean." Alice rolled her eyes. "Can I please plan your wedding?"

"I am not sure. I was thinking of asking Emmett," I told her with all the seriousness I could muster. Her face was priceless. In the front, both guys were choking on their laughter.

"Bella, be serious." She narrowed her eyes at me. If I didn't know her as well as I did, I would be scared.

"I want something simple, Alice. I don't want you to go overboard." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I can do simple," She insisted.

"Alice, you had a three tired cake for my birthday and I was the only one who would have eaten any of it." I reminded her. She moved onto the puppy dog pout.

"I will stay simple, I promise. I can even show you the place that I picked out." She pulled out her laptop and handed up her wireless car router for Jasper to plug in. I had no clue they even made those. She pulled up a website and I was looking at a beautiful old hotel called Wentworth by the Sea. She clicked though a few pictures. The place was beautifully built during the Victorian period so a lot of the décor was from then and it looked like even from the Edwardian period. It would even fulfill my dream of dancing with Edward on the beach.

"The place is beautiful Alice. But I want to get married soon. Before I start showing too much, a place like that is probably already booked for anytime in the near future." I bit my lip.

"It is if you are having your wedding on a weekend. But midweek is still open. Besides, I might have already reserved a date." Alice looked guilty. I stopped with a chip halfway to my mouth.

"Alice, I told you that if Bella wanted to get married again it was up to her. That you weren't suppose to plan anything without talking to her first." Edward snapped from the front.

"Actually, it's okay. I'm not mad. This place is beautiful, but you understand I want it small right?" I gave her a tentative smile.

"It will be. I reserved rooms for our family, Renée and Phil, and also one for Charlie." She said the last name slowly.

"He will come?" I asked feeling a sense of relief that Charlie was going to get over it.

"Alice." Edward said sternly. With that my hope faded.

"I'm not sure. I thought better safe than sorry," Alice admitted. I nodded, then ate the chip I have been holding for the last five minutes.

"So, when is our wedding date?" I asked.

"June 20th. It's a Wednesday. It will be a night time wedding. We can use the excuse of the girls wanting spa day to get ready all day, so we can avoid of the sun. I'm sure the men can think of something. I don't see Phil catching on if all they do is hang out in the bar watching sports or what not. It's Renée we will have to watch out for."

June 20th was Edward's birthday. I looked up to see what he thought. He seemed to be smiling and shaking his head.

"You will have a small baby bump by then. But, if it's going to bother you, I can design the dress to hide it better." Alice was clicking a way again.

"Block my mind," Alice ordered to Edward who just nodded. Alice clicked on a file and a drawing of a dress came up. It was very similar to my dress for Edward's celebration and what I wore for our wedding. I started to open my mouth, but Alice put a finger to my lips and shook her head. She opened up a word document and slid the computer to me.

**(B) How?**

**(A) Carlisle described the dress to me. Even did a rough sketch. I changed it to an empire waist to hide the baby bump better. And of course it is going to be white instead of blue.**

**(B) It is beautiful.**

**(A) I am glad you like it.**

**(B) Thank you.**

She took the computer back and closed it up. I let out a loud yawn then blushed. I put the chip bag back into the bag.

I reached and adjust the pillow, then covered myself with the blanket. Although Edward was in the car I couldn't help but wish to be in his arms. I always slept better that way. I glanced up to the front hoping to catch his eye. He looked at me then pulled off to the side of the road.

The others popped out the car and switched spots. Edward was in the back with me and Jasper was driving with Alice beside him.

I snuggled into his arms to go to sleep; it had been a long past few days.

**A/N: **

**A little mixture of happiness and sadness in the chapter. Maybe Charlie will come around by the wedding, but not even Alice knows yet.**

**I love have big brother scenes with either Em or Jazz. Em couldn't be in this one, because he should technically be at Dartmouth.**

**Wentworth by the Sea exists it is located in New Castle, NH (****. It's a pretty place.**

**Next up they will have a pit stop in Boston before going on to New Hampshire.**

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**Preview:**

"**Did you enjoy yourself, sweetheart?" Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder as he finally had calmed down.**

"**I did it was a fun day. Although I have question you might be able to answer since Jasper couldn't," I smiled as I leaned into him. Jasper and Edward exchanged a look and then Jasper shrugged. They both looked at me.**

"**Is there someone sitting in the bar at Cheers right now named Norm?" I asked trying not to start laughing. The others started laughing and Edward focused his attention in the direction of Cheers.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 33: Bean Town (BPOV)**

"So why is it called 'Old Iron Sides'?" I asked looking up at the huge wooden ship.

"**The USS Constitution** was nicknamed that after cannonballs would bounce off her side as if it was iron. She is actually made out of live oak," Jasper answered standing beside me on the dock. I was debating whether or not I should board to explore it or not.

"You will be fine, the water is calm enough right now." Alice smiled then pulled me aboard the ship. We explored the ship checking out the decks that we were allowed on. They even still had the cannons on board. We listened to the tour guide as he ran his spiel about his ships. Jasper would occasionally roll his eyes and mutter something.

"Jasper Whitlock, don't you dare," Alice hissed from beside me. I looked at him and he scowled and looked away. Edward chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What was he going to do," I whispered. Edward leaned down to speak in my ear.

"He was purposely going to try to trip the guide up with his question." I nodded. I was starting to feel the affects of being on the boat.

"Time to go." Alice said quietly and we followed her off the boat. We parked as close to the ship as we could. The whole **Freedom Trail **was only about two and half miles long, but Edward refused to allow me to walk across the Charlestown bridge. I thought he was being ridiculous. If it was that unsafe they wouldn't have marked it as part of the trail. In the end he won out.

He did promise I could walk most of the trail. We parked near the dock but first walked up to Bunker Hill before going to the Constitution. Alice stopped me from going up the monument, saying I would regret it. Our next stop on the other side of the bridge was Copp's Hill Burying Ground and there was a parking garage luckily near by that too.

We continued along the redline trail until we ended up at Faneuil Hall before lunch. Alice was excited and wanted to go through some shops. I, on the other hand, was hungry, so we split up. Edward brought me to an old looking building up the street called the Union Oyster House. It looked like an old tavern, in fact it was. Having being established in 1826 made it older than Jasper. The hostess sat us in a booth and openly tried to flirt with Edward in front of me. I wanted to shove my ring in her overly made-up face. Edward beat me to it as he took the menus from her with his left hand, making sure that his ring was visible. She frowned when saw that I had rings of my own. She stalked away, muttering under her breath.

I opened the menu and scan the items.

"Hmm, maybe we should go somewhere else. I wanted to take you here because it was the oldest restaurant in Boston, but I didn't know it would be mostly seafood." Edward was looking at the menu in concern.

"Why? I like seafood." It has been a long time since I had it and I knew New England was known for lobsters I was looking forward to having that.

"Yes, but I am not sure if it is the best right now." Edward put the menu down. He looked as if he was about to stand up.

"Edward, the books say I can have seafood in small amounts occasionally. I want lobster. I also want to try the clam chowder. Both are low in mercury count." I stuck out my lower lip. "Please don't go all anal about this. It's not like I'm eating tons of it. You know that I eat healthy most of the time." He was going to drive me batty if he did this the whole pregnancy.

"Alright," he sighed and opened up the menu again.

"Thank you! I think I am going to have a cup of the clam chowder and the lazy man's lobster." I beamed. He just shook his head and sighed. I figured lazy man was best, that way I didn't have to tear a lobster apart to enjoy it and smell like lobster the rest of the day.

"Are you ready to order?" I looked to see a young man eyeing my chest too much for my liking.

"Yes, my wife will have a cup of clam chowder and the lazy man's lobster and I will have your Cajun chicken wrap." Edward said harshly glaring at our waiter. He glanced at Edward and he stumbled back a bit. His face turned bright red.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean….I am sorry" He seemed flustered as he hurried into the kitchen. Edward was still glaring at him.

"Edward, if you kill the waiter before he brings us our food, the baby and I are not going to be happy with you," I whispered. Edward turned to me and his glare was replaced with a smirk.

"So after you get your food, you will be fine with it," Edward asked. I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh, he didn't need any encouragement.

"He did apologize, unlike the hostess. Maybe you can cut him some slack." I reached for his hand over the table. Edward huffed theatrically but took my hand in his.

"Fine, he apologized, but he should never have looked at you like that." Edward's eyes traveled down from my face. I looked down too. My blue sweater was tight over my chest. When I found out I was pregnant I didn't think that my bras would be the first thing I would grow out of. I needed to go shopping, but it wasn't something I was completely comfortable shopping for with Edward.

"I need to go shopping soon," was all I mumbled trying not to turn more red.

"Alice plans on taking you tomorrow." Edward smiled softly and he lifted my hand and kissed it just as the waiter brought out my chowder.

The rest of the meal went smoothly and we soon went out into the street meeting back up with Alice and Jasper. Alice had some bags and she still wanted to shop. I wanted to continue on, so in the end Jasper became my tour guide and Edward stayed with Alice, much to his displeasure.

"Shall we continue?" Jasper had the small map and a guide book in his hand. For being 'Yankee' things he still didn't seem to mind. Maybe that was because these stops were from the Revolutionary War, not the Civil. Jasper read things from the book, but also was imparting his own knowledge as well. It was mid afternoon by the time we were at last at the state house. By then, my legs were tired and I was hungry.

"There's a place right down the road where we can go so you can get something to eat." Jasper suggested and started walking. We continued down the street. All I wanted to do was sit down.

"Cheers? You mean it really exists, I though it was just a TV sitcom," I asked.

"It was originally named the Bull & Finch Pub, but it was the inspiration for the show." Jasper informed me.

"Do you think Norm is there?" I laughed. Jasper smirked and start to laugh.

"I don't know. I do know Alice called ahead and your food is ready." He glanced at his phone then across the street. "Would you like to eat it in the park?"

"That will be fine." I waited out front as he ducked in then came back out with a brown bag in his hands. His nose wrinkled slightly. He led the way across the street to Boston Public Garden. We found a bench not too deep into the park.

The weather, although overcast, was pleasantly warmer than Forks, but cooler still than Phoenix. I pulled out a container of chili and fries, dipped a fry into the chili than ate it. Jasper looked at the food and grimaced.

"Sorry," I sighed, knowing that it was probably unpleasant for him.

"It's alright." He shifted a bit further down the bench creating space between us.

"Thank you for taking me around today, Jasper. I enjoyed it." I was glad to get to know Jasper better. I was also glad to see that he enjoyed it too.

"You're quite welcome. It's not often I see thing older than myself anymore. I enjoyed having another family member that enjoys these things with me. Alice will go but would be bored most of the time. Edward joins me on occasion but is usually more into the arts and literature. Emmett, well, that just would be a horror show." Jasper snickered and I joined him.

"I could see him on the **USS Constitution.** He would probably try to set off the cannons." Jasper shook his head, but was smiling.

"Wait, they work?" I asked about to take a drink of water. Jasper nodded and I choked on my water as it went down.

"Oh, God. He would probably hit something important too." I started laughing and Jasper joined me, looking more carefree than I normally see him. I remembered when I asked about Jasper in Edward's time, I was guessing my information on him.

"Jasper, would you tell me more about your past? I don't know as much about you as the others," I asked. He grimaced but seemed to be thinking it over. I could see that he seemed reluctant.

"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious." I said softly. I stirred the chili with my spoon. Jasper gave me an apologetic look before running his hand through his hair.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. I think Edward would be pretty upset with me. My story is pretty dark compared to the others." Jasper admitted.

"Edward is always underestimating what I can handle. I bet you that I could." How bad could his story be?

"Alright, but if you start to get upset I am stopping." He sighed and moved a bit closer so he could tell me without anyone overhearing me. I listened as he told me everything. He was right, his story wasn't pretty.

"Wow, it's a good thing I didn't try to find you in 1918." I asked hoping to lighten his pensive mood. Jasper winced a bit.

"Yes, it was. You made the right choice with Carlisle. Although, it seems from what little you did know, you were pretty close." Jasper looked up as we saw Alice and Edward approaching. I immediately smiled, having missing Edward during our time apart. He was frowning though.

"She asked me, I wasn't going to lie to her. As you can tell, she survived and isn't the least bit shaken by it." Jasper said sarcastically as he eyed Edward. Edward still looked grim as he sat beside me.

"I missed you," I told him as I tilted my head up for a kiss. He kissed me lightly and gave me a small smile.

"Tell me something, Bella. Were you seriously thinking about finding Jasper back then," he asked. I rolled my eyes, why worry about something that was in the past.

"I briefly thought about it when I was thinking of my options when I woke up in 1918. I knew my best bet, even then, was trying to find Carlisle and pray that he believed me. Jasper would have been a last resort if things got really bad and I didn't know what else to do. I knew that he was not a vegetarian yet and I wasn't sure where he was anyways. I wasn't even completely sure if he was a vampire yet." I sighed. "Why get upset now. It was in the past. There is nothing that can be done about it now." Edward nodded.

"Sorry, just thought of her trying to find you back then scares me." Edward gave Jasper an apologetic look.

"I understand and agree with you. It would not have been a smart choice. Finding newborn Alice might have been smarter, although she wouldn't have been a vampire quite, yet. I can't say how I would have reacted to running into Bella then. I would like to say I would've giving her a chance to explain. I would've been able to tell if she was lying. But at that time, my control was dismal. If the Maria that I knew, noticed her, though, she may have wanted to change her." Edward hissed.

"Sorry, but think about it, Edward. She can block you. She blocked me and Alice when she was in the coma somehow. She's sensitive to when I use my power on her. She's most likely harboring a gift." Jasper explained. Edward's face went from mad to thoughtful.

"Really, what kind of gift would I have?" I asked excitedly.

"You sound like you may be a shield of some sort. I wonder if you met Eleazar if he would know," Jasper answered.

"We can always take her to see him….but maybe that's not a good idea right now, with the baby on they way. It will be hard to explain to any of the Denalis about the pregnancy." Alice eyes went out of focus.

"Did you enjoy yourself, sweetheart?" Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he finally had calmed down.

"I did, it was a fun day. Although, I have a question you might be able to answer since Jasper couldn't." I smiled as I leaned into him. Jasper and Edward exchanged a look and then Jasper shrugged. They both looked at me.

"Is there someone sitting in the bar at Cheers right now named Norm?" I asked trying not to start laughing. The others started laughing and Edward focused his attention in the direction of Cheers.

"Oddly enough, yes." He answered still chuckling. His eyes were full of humor. The past five minuets seemed to be forgotten.

"Is he an accountant?" I was curious.

"Is he hiding from Vera," Jasper asked with a snicker.

"Does everyone know his name?" Alice giggled. Edward rolled his eyes before answering.

"He is a professor at Boston College. His partner's name is George and no, not everyone knows his name." Edward sighed.

"Well, let's look on the bright side, if Emmett was with us they soon would've." Jasper snickered.

A cool spring breeze went through the park, and despite my coat and sweater, I shivered. Edward took his jacket off and placed it over my shoulders.

"Would like to take a nap before tonight?" Edward asked.

"What is tonight?" I yawned thinking that a nap sounded nice.

"A performance at the Boston Opera House then I was thinking about and a late dinner at the Top of the Hub. It is in the Prudential building, near the top, where you can see the skyline of the city. He pointed to the tall building not too far away.

"Sounds good, what will we be seeing?" I asked as he stood then helped me to my feet.

"Wicked." Edward answered. I nodded, trying to remember about the show.

"Isn't that the parody on Wizard of OZ," Jasper asked following behind us.

"Yes, it has really good reviews. I think you will like it," Alice answered. Edward led me to the Volvo, which was parked across the street from the park. It was a fairly short drive to the Lenox hotel where we were staying. However, it was long enough that I had fallen asleep in the car. Two hours later, Alice gently woke me to take a shower.

"Here try this. It should be better than what you have. I grabbed several." She tossed a new black bra at me. She hung a little black dress behind the shower door. I stepped in to take my shower. I took a quick shower then dried my hair. The new bra fit better and was more comfortable than what I had been wearing. Now, if Alice could do all her shopping like this, I wouldn't mind as much. I slipped on the black dress and it fit nicely with my curves and it flared at the waist. I started to coil my hair up and started pinning it up. I was surprised Alice didn't come in and take over. I finished and stepped out into the suite as Edward was adjusting his tie. He looked devastatingly handsome in his tux. He looked up and his eyes traveled over my body slowly.

"You look gorgeous, Love," Edward grabbed something off the night stand and walked over to me. He handed the box to me and the put his hands behind his back.

"What is this?" I asked.

"That is a present. Please accept it without any arguments. This trip is meant to make up for not giving you a proper honeymoon," Edward dazzled me with his eyes.

"I think this is evidence enough we had a proper honeymoon." I teased placing a hand on my stomach. Edward smiled and places his hand next to mine.

"How is the baby today? Has she giving you any trouble?" Edward asked sweetly, rubbing small circles on my stomach.

"He is fine. Just the little bit this morning, but that is probably from being in the car the past few days." Correcting him on the gender, he smirked and kissed my forehead.

I opened the box to see earrings that looked like they would go with the necklace he gave me long ago. I was already wearing the necklace.

"They are beautiful, sweet knight." I kissed his cheek. I stepped up to the mirror in the room and started to put them on. He stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his back into mine. When I tilted my head to put the second earring in he started kissing up my collarbone, then my neck, ending by pulling my earlobe into his mouth.

"You are making this very difficult," my breath hitched. Edward's response was to suck on my ear stronger. I moaned as I melted into him, his hands started tracing circles on my hips. Suddenly he pulled back and growled towards the door. I looked but didn't see anything.

"Don't you growl at me. Do you want to be late?" I heard Alice snap from the other side. I quickly put in the second earring and slipped on my ballet flats.

"I am ready." I grabbed the clutch that Alice gave me to go with the dress. Edward helped me with my jacket then offered his arm as we met the other two in the hall.

The play was entertaining. By the time it was over I was hungry. I was surprised that Jasper and Alice were joining us. Apparently Edward got into the Jazz lounge. I was surprised that they didn't card us. I had a spicy chicken appetizer, a garden salad and the chicken potpie for my meal. The others had ordered flatbread sandwiches. By the time I had eaten my fill, I was tired. Knowing that I had to get up and go shopping with Alice tomorrow I was ready to go to bed.

Either Alice told him in his mind or Edward realized this as he quickly paid the bill. Jasper and Alice left too. They were going to hunt out in the outskirts of the city while I slept.

The trip back was just the two of us. Edward kept his hand on my knee, rubbing up and down. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was smiling and winked at me when I caught his eye. I could feel myself blush as I looked at the side window.

"I thought you wanted my touch everywhere? Did you change your mind Mrs. Masen?" Edward's velvety voice made my body parts tingle. His hand moved further up, going under the skirt.

"I do. Don't you think it would be better in our room though, rather than while you are trying to drive." I turned back to him. He was watching me and not the road. "Could you please at least pretend you are looking at the road? What happened to the boy who had pleaded with me not tell his father he went 40mph?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest as Edward rolled his eyes before he pulled into the valet parking. He removed his hand before the valet opened the door. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as he guided me to the elevators.

Once the doors to the elevator was closed, he turned and started to kiss me heatedly, backing me into the wall. Edward's hand traveled to my waist, giving my butt a gentle squeeze. His cool tongue slipped into my mouth and I enjoyed it, letting out a moan as his tongue entwined with mine. The bell of the elevator dinged, causing us to break apart with one swoop. I was up in Edward's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck, breathing in his sweet scent as he carried me to our suite. Once inside, he continued to carry me into the bedroom. He placed me on the bed and started kissing me again. Then he started to touch me again. Unfortunately, nature started to call. I pulled back from him.

"I am sorry, I need a human moment." Edward nodded and sat back.

"Don't be long, Mrs. Masen." He pecked my lips. I scooted off the bed and hurried to the bathroom. I washed up and brushed my teeth while I was in there. I grabbed my pajamas and put them on. Edward was in our bed as I approached. The first thing I noticed was that he was shirtless. He smiled at me as I walked over to the bed and climbed in. He pulled me close, leaning down over me.

"Now where were we," Edward's lips descended again on mine.

In the morning Alice graciously let me sleep in. I had awakened in a good mood after last night. Edward seemed not to be able to keep the smile of his face either. After I had breakfast in bed, I called my mom and she loved the idea of us having a new ceremony in June.

Alice pulled me and the boys to the first store called A Pea in A Pod.

"Alice, isn't it a little early for maternity clothes? I am not even showing yet." I asked.

"It is never too early to shop." Alice started pulling things off racks, some she handed to either Jasper or Edward to hold.

"Well, how do you know what it is going to fit?" I was hoping this will be my first time shopping with her that I wasn't forced to try things on.

"Don't worry, they have a solution for that," Alice dragged me into a dressing room. She handed me a rounded pillow with straps. I held it up by one strap trying to figure it out.

"For goodness sake, you put it on under the clothes. It will simulate a baby bump." Alice rolled her eyes, then finished hanging some clothes before leaving the room. I underdressed and strapped the pillow on. Hopefully I had it on right. I grabbed the first item, a dress, and slipped it on. It was a dark blue sundress that ended just above the knees. I turned and made the mistake of looking in the mirror.

"Whoa." I was taken away by how pregnant I looked. I placed a hand on my belly and was feeling very self conscious. I was going to get fat. I already looked plain as it was next to Edward. Now this would make me more unbalanced.

"Bella, open this door." Alice pounded on the door. I bit my lip. I was going to look like a house next to her.

"Come on, Bella, open the door." Alice tried again. I unlocked the door and before I could open it, Alice flung it opened and dragged me out.

"Alice, be more careful," Edward snapped. I immediately crossed my arms in front of my chest, slightly embarrassed. I watched Edward's eyes widen as he looked at me. His gaze locked on my belly, causing me to squirm a bit. His eyes met mine again and he smiled beautifully.

"You look beautiful, love." Edward stepped forward and took my hands, making arms unwrap from my waist. He took my hand and made me twirl for him.

"You look like a very pretty mother-to-be, darlin' sister." Jasper complimented, standing a few feet away. I blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you," I brushed my hair back over my shoulder.

"Sure, you believe him." Edward teased, but his eyes were sparkling with joy.

"Of course, he is not bias," I answered. Jasper started laughing and Edward rolled his eyes, then kissed the hand he was still holding. Alice giggled and pulled me out of his hold.

"Come on, there is more to try." She chirped with even more clothes in her hands.

"Alice, do I have to try on everything?" I sighed in exasperation, Alice frowned.

"I guess not. At the rate you go, we will be here by the time you actually do need to wear them." I rolled my eyes at her statement. She moved a few things to one side. "Just try on these." Alice indicated with a wave of her hand.

"I am not wearing orange." I crossed my arms.

"Why not? You have to wear more than just blue." Alice huffed holding up an orange sweater.

"Because I will look like a pumpkin if I wear that." She looked at me as if I just told her that pigs could fly.

"No, you will not, stop with the exaggerating." Alice held out the shirt again. I grumbled taken it from her.

Seven hours, three maternity shops and five baby stores later, we all convinced Alice it was time to stop. We had eaten lunch at a place called Fire and Ice. While we were eating lunch, Alice got a vision that the weather would be shifting and that tomorrow was going to be sunny. This meant we would leave after dinner. I was disappointed because there were more places I wanted to check out. Edward promised me that we could come back someday soon.

Before we left, we had dinner at Hennessy's. Our waitress here was female and she couldn't keep here eyes off the boys. They never looked up, even when ordering and she was pissed. She was now trying to pass out the water glasses. She started to 'trip'; it looked deliberate to me, into Jasper's lap. He moved at the last second and his water glass ended up soaking her. Alice was looking very triumphant.

"You did that on purpose," the blonde girl stood up sputtered, she glared at Alice.

"I did no such thing." Alice kept her face calm and collected. The girl scowled at her.

"Please, you're jealous. You think I am going to steal your boy from you. He would do better with me anyways," she huffed. I couldn't believe the audacity of the girl. I also couldn't understand why Alice was staying so calm. I looked up to see the manager behind the girl and he looked mad.

"Lisa, that is uncalled for. You're done here. I want you to leave immediately," he snapped. Her eyes widen and she turned to face him.

"But…" She started to whine.

"But nothing! This young lady never knocked the water on you. You did that yourself when you made a fool of yourself throwing yourself at this young man." She turned bright red and stomped her foot as she stalked off.

"I am terribly sorry for the behavior of my employee. Your food is going to be on the house." He looked a little frazzled and stressed out.

"Don't worry about that. We know it wasn't the establishment's fault." Edward told him kindly.

"That is very generous, but I insist on deducting something. I will speed up your food in the kitchen too." He smiled, looking relived that we are not mad or probably throwing fits.

I shook my head as he the man walked away. True to his word, our food was out in about five minutes. I had gotten the roast. I had been missing the food that Maria cooked. Most times food sat heavily. I had a hard time choosing so Edward ordered my second choice, the Irish meatloaf.

The rest of the meal went well. I hardly noticed the others hiding their food in their napkins. Near the end of the meal and late middle age waitress came to the table to check to see how we were doing. She frowned as she looked at the others plates. I wonder what was wrong. Edward looked like he was struggling not to chuckle and Alice bit her lip and looked out the window. Jasper had an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Shame on you three. You didn't finish your vegetables. No desserts for you until you do, and mind you, I will be checking under the table." I chose the wrong moment to drink some water as I started to choke on it. The waitress eyed me with concern before moving on.

"You guys are in troubbblllle," I laughed. Jasper tossed a fry at me. Edward deflected it before laughing too.

"I'll be right back." Alice got up.

"Wait, I have to go too." I stood up to go with her. I learned my lesson in 1918 about going alone. We went into the ladies room and Alice dumped something into the trash then covered it. I could only assume it was their vegetables. She waited until I was done before we headed back to the table. Jasper was putting a stack of bills on the table for a tip. Edward was missing.

"Where is Edward?" I asked sitting down.

"He is running an errand. Are you ready to go? Apparently there is an ice cream place close by." Jasper asked slipping on his coat.

"Yes." I stood and shrugged on my coat. Jasper gestured for Alice and I to go first. We were almost out when we passed the bar. I heard Jasper growl lowly. I turned to see what was wrong. He was glaring at a man seated at the bar.

"Jasper, that is not a good idea, trust me." Alice hissed and took him by the arm to get him moving again. He looked down and I saw him calm down. He nodded his head.

"Go," he said urgently. I obeyed without waiting for an explanation. Once we were outside I turned to him.

"What happened?" I asked. Jasper, although calm, remained silent.

"The guy at the bar said unsavory comment about us, and the fact that it looked like we were both with Jasper." Alice answered, before linking her arm with mine, leading us back towards Faneuil Hall where I saw Edward waiting with a chocolate ice cream in his hand and a bag. He handed me the bag first. I looked inside to see a small white lamb. I looked up at him.

"I thought the lion might be lonely now that you have been sleeping with me." He smiled then, handed me the ice cream.

"Why would you give a lion a lamb? Wouldn't you be afraid the lion would eat it?" Jasper gave us a strange look.

"Never," I replied tartly, glaring at him. He looked even more surprised.

"It is a metaphor, Jazzy," Alice told him. He suddenly understood.

"Oh…sorry. You're right. The lion would never eat the lamb." Jasper looked sheepish.

We watched a street performance as I finished my ice cream before heading to our new home.

**A/N: So many places to choose from with Boston. Unfortunately, I couldn't fit it all in for them to do in two days. That darn sun. **

**I have done the freedom trail myself three times. I focused on that so Bella and Jasper could bond some more.**

**For you Emmett lovers he will have his moments. I just feel Jasper is often over looked. Emmett had his big bro moments in my story Brother Bear. But he will still have some moments in this story too.**

**In case some are unfamiliar with the TV sitcom Cheers. Norm was a regular at the bar. Every time he enter the bar. "Everyone shouted "Norm!" He was often there avoiding his wife Vera and work. Ironically the actor who played him was named George. I didn't realize it until later I thought I chose a name at random. **

**On to NH. **

**Thank You For Your Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**This isn't the same vanity is it?" I asked turning towards Edward. He was placing the suitcase on the bed and opening them.**

"**Yes, it is actually. It is one of the pieces of furniture that was saved at my parent's house. Rose and Em picked it up on their way. Is that okay, I thought you liked it?"**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 34 Upright (EPOV)**

Bella slept in my arms as we drove up through New Hampshire's country side. We were getting close to our new home. My sweet Bella was exhausted after all the traveling and then our adventures in Boston. I was going to have to insist she take it easy for the next few days.

The trip from the west coast to the east coast took us longer than normal. However, it wasn't too surprising with a pregnant female with us. We had to make several pit-stops for both the bathroom and when she got carsick. We made up the time when she was sleeping in the car, as comfortably as we could make her, which did require me giving up the driver's wheel to hold her as she slept.

There were subtle signs of Bella being pregnant. She was glowing on the outside. Her mood swings weren't too bad. She had broken down a few times in tears, but giving the situation, no one could blame her. She only gained a small amount of weight. Carlisle has assured me she is right on track. In about another three weeks she will enter her second trimester. The baby's rate of survival would increase. I would never tell her this, but her scare shook me up. I was terrified that she might lose the baby and I wouldn't be able to prevent it. I was thankful the females in my family were there for her. They kept her calm, which helped.

My one regret was how things ended up with Charlie. I know that Bella's heartbroken over it. Her father was trying to do what he thought was best, 'Tough Love' some call it. However, I was curious as to what he plans to do now, knowing his plan backfired.

In a sad way, it worked to our advantage. We had no choice but to leave Forks when we did. The wolves were going to be a threat to our baby. There was no way in hell, I was going to allow her to stick around for them to find out that she was having my baby.

My baby. The thought always brought a smile to my face. Seeing Bella dressed in the maternity clothes, made me feel things I haven't before. I knew she was feeling self- conscious about how she looked. I don't know why, she looked beautiful and sexy. It's my baby she would be round with and carrying; it brought out some male tendencies that I would be embarrassed to admit. I couldn't wait for the baby bump to be real.

I rested my hand over her belly where our baby was located, the heartbeat was normal. I could even detect the slight sounds of the womb if I laid my head close to her. I swear I heard the baby move, but it was too soon for Bella to feel it.

Jasper turned into our new driveway as it twisted itself deep into the forest. We were located not to far from the hospital that Carlisle would be working at and the college where we will be attending. The driveway came to a head at a sprawling white farm house with a wrap around porch. Esme was going to enjoy restoring this house. There was a huge barn, that she already had plans to turn in to garage for all the vehicles, located not far from the house.

Jasper stopped in front of the house.

"Keep on driving," Alice pointed to a road. I suddenly saw why. We followed the road at the edge of the property to the cottage located about a hundred yard from the main house. This is where Bella, the baby and I will live for the next few years. I was debating whether or not to wake her for her to see it. She needed her sleep and it would be better in the daylight for her human eyes. However, she might be upset if I didn't wake her.

"Let her sleep," Alice turned to me, making my decision easier. We came to a stop outside the modest two bedroom cottage. I was trying to figure out how to get both of us out of the car without waking her. The door opened and Emmett held out his hands.

"Don't wake her?" I warned him.

_I am not going to wake her. Don't get your panties in a twist._ He rolled his eyes.

I gently passed her into his arms, adjusting the blankets so she didn't get cold. I slipped out of the car and immediately reached to take her back. Emmett just shook his head in amusement as he placed her back into my waiting arms, again.. She immediately snuggled into me and sighed my name. Esme beamed as we came over and adjusted the blankets for me. She kissed Bella's forehead before giving me a hug.

"How was the trip," she asked, stepping back and Carlisle wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Everything went very well. The cottage looks beautiful, Esme. Thank you. Bella will be sure to love it." She smiled sweetly at my compliment.

"How did she handle the trip?" Carlisle looked over her. _Baby sounds good!_

"She had a little car sickness, but other than being tired, she has been fine." I answered starting to walk up the path to the house. I entered the house and walked immediately up the stairs to the second door, which someone left open. I smiled when I saw that someone had lit a fire in the fireplace in our bedroom. Someone had also turned down the bed so I could lay her down, right away. I slipped off her shoes and placed them under the bed on her side so she didn't trip on them when she got out of bed. I covered her with the covers just as Alice appeared in the door way.

_All your bags are in the living room. Esme stocked the fridge and cabinets. Don't go into the spare room without us tomorrow. We will stop by after she is done with breakfast. _

"Thank you," I whispered. I went downstairs for our suitcases and the bags of maternity clothes. I left the baby related items in the living room for now.

I set our stuff down in the room, hopefully out of Bella's way. However, she did have the ability to trip over nothing so I'm not sure if this would make a difference. Her sense of balance made me even more worried about what would happen when her belly would be so big she wouldn't be able to see her feet any more. I doubt Bella would consent to letting me carry her everywhere.

I was debating whether to unpack or get into bed with Bella, when she answered the question for me. She turned restlessly in the bed. "Edward," she started to mumble.

I went back into the bed and slipped under the covers with her. She seemed to sense me immediately as she curled into my side and laid her head on to my chest. I kissed her forehead, then placed my hand over her belly where I could hear our baby's heartbeat.

**(BPOV)**

I rolled over in the bed, realizing that I was no longer in a car. I sat up as sunlight filled a beautiful bedroom. The walls were light blue with a white trim. Across from the foot of the Black iron frame bed was a fireplace with a fire burning low. To the right of the bed was a door, to the right of that was our suitcases and bags. There was also a tall wooden dresser on the right hand side.

To the left of the bed was another dresser. Next to it looked like my vanity from Edward's house in Chicago? How did that get here? I slipped out of the bed and hurried over to it, the wooden floor cool under my feet. I looked over the vanity and opened the drawers. It looked just like it. What are the odds? Next to that was another door. I opened it to see a bathroom. The tub was huge; it could fit at least two people with water jets. In another corner was a glass shower. The bathroom also had granite his and her sinks. I turned to scan both rooms again. Where was Edward?

I headed towards the other door. I though I could smell the signs of cooking. I was half way across the room when the door opened and Edward walked in carrying a tray. My stomach let out a grumble letting me know that it and the baby were hungry.

"Get back into bed, love. I wanted to give my beautiful wife breakfast in bed on our first day here." He ordered with a beautiful smile on his face. I obeyed, climbing into the bed and fixing the pillows so they were better to lean against. Edward set the tray down before climbing in next to me.

The food looked amazing; a western style omelet with both bacon and sausage, toast and milk. There was a small vase with some wild flowers in it.

"It looks really good." I commented taking my first bite. It tasted good too. I kissed Edward on the cheek lightly. "Thank you, this is delicious."

"You're quite welcome," Edward answered with a smile. He started playing with my hair as I ate. We remained quite as I ate. When I was done I pushed the tray from me.

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked.

"Well, as soon you get ready for the day we can unpack and explore our house. Then, we can go to the main house to see that. I haven't seen it yet myself," Edward answered picking up my tray.

"Wait, what do you mean main house?" I asked. Edward placed the tray on top of one of the dressers before offering me one of his hands. I took it and he led me to a window.

"Well, right now, we are in a cottage at the edge of the property. It is two bedrooms and it is where we will be living." I frowned slightly, not sure if I like the idea of being away from everyone. Edward pointed at a window across a small field covered in the same wild flowers to a big white farm house.

"That is the main house, so everyone is not that far way but we have our privacy at the same time." Edward's arms wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Privacy will be nice." I smiled up at him thinking about the bathroom earlier. "Want to try out that shower with me," I asked. He smiled before kissing my nose. I thought I was going to get my way before he opened his mouth.

"I don't think we have time for that before the others barge down our door. How about I promise to try out the bathtub with you tonight?" He asked.

"Alright," I agreed, then unwrapped myself from him. I glanced around the room trying to figure out the layout. I assumed the dresser by the vanity was mine. I pulled open the drawers and eventually found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "This isn't the same vanity is it?" I asked turning towards Edward. He was placing the suitcase on the bed and opening them.

"Yes, it is actually. It is one of the pieces of furniture that was saved at my parent's house. Rose and Em picked it up on their way. Is that okay, I thought you liked it?"

"It's more than fine. I love it, thank you." He smiled as he started unpacking his bag.

"Would you like me to unpack yours, too, while you are in the shower?" He asked pausing in the middle of his chore.

"That would be nice. Anything I wore though will need to be washed. Do we have a laundry room?" I asked hoping. Unlike Alice, I believed clothes could be worn more than once.

"We do, in fact, inside the closet." He pointed to a door behind me. "There's a laundry chute." He walked over and opened a massive walk-in closet. "Plus, this right here, is a dumbwaiter. You can put clean clothes on it and push a simple button for it to be delivered upstairs." Edward looked excited to show me this feature.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked thinking that was a frivolous investment.

"Considering your grace, and the fact that you would have to carry a basket upstairs while pregnant…yes. Please, promise me you will use it," he answered honestly. I guess he might have a point.

"Okay, I will use it." I sighed. Edward seemed happy with me agreeing easily.

"I'm going to take that shower," I mentioned. I headed to the bathroom and took my time getting ready. I exited the room to find Edward waiting on the bed with his arms behind his head; he was staring up at a skylight that I had missed before.

"We will have to stay in during the morning, but the afternoon will get cloudy. How do you feel about shopping for a car?" Edward asked.

"If you want to," I shrugged, looking around to see if there was anything left to do.

"Try to curb you enthusiasm, Bella," Edward chuckled sitting up.

"Sorry. Let me try, again. Goody goody gosh, can we really?" I clapped my hands and plastered a fake smile on my face. Edward threw back a deep laugh.

"You are a horrible actress, Miss Swan." He got up and walked over to me.

"I can't be that bad. I mean I think I did a decent job back in 1918 not messing up too badly." I pouted.

"I will give you that. You made only a few mistakes. My human self just brushed them off or didn't notice them. I noticed, reliving them, but then, I knew who Alice was or why you would know my middle name." He took my hand and started to lead me out of the room.

"You missed me asking Carlisle about over the counter drugs and when I mentioned TV." I giggled.

He laughed as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Ready to see the rest of our house, Mrs. Masen?"

"I am." I was truly excited this time. Edward opened the door and held it for me.

Directly across the room was a railing that looked out over a living room. The ceiling was high and had several skylights. There was a stone fireplace on one wall. On the opposite wall a wide-screen television and there was a black leather couch, two matching chairs, a small coffee table and an area rug in the center of the room. The room had been painted a cream color.

"Wow, did Esme do all this?" I asked. Edward nodded. He led me to the stairs, on the way we passed another door.

"Wait, what is in there?" I paused outside it.

"That will be the baby's room. I have orders that we can't go in there, yet," Edward told me regretfully. I cast one more look to the door before following Edward down the stairs.

"The kitchen is over there. Esme already stocked the refrigerator and cabinets. But if there is anything you need, we can get it while we are out." Edward led the way under the stairs into a kitchen that was much bigger than the one I was used to. In the corner, by the window, was a breakfast nook. "The pantry, slash laundry room, is through that door." Edward pointed to the right next to the double door fridge.

"What about that room." I pointed to a door. Edward led me over to the door. He opened it to an empty room. It was almost completely glassed in. The floor had a soft but tight-knit beige rug.

"The plans for this room are to be a play room. With that door leading out to a small fenced in play ground." He indicated to an area covered in trees. I nodded. I was slightly worried about the windows. I suppose it could be baby proofed more.

"The house is beautiful. Where is your piano going to go?" I asked, not recall seeing it. Edward frowned before running a hand through his hair to respond.

"The piano is going to be at the main house. There's no real space for it here." He explained. I'm not sure why this disappointed me as much as it did. But I started to cry.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?" Edward looked alarmed. I just shook my head knowing that it was more my hormones more than anything else.

"Bella, something set off the tears." Edward pulled me into his arms and started to rub my back.

"It's silly. It's just my hormones making me overact," I whispered. Edward sighed heavily, his pointed looked made realize he wasn't going to let it go, until I told him. "I don't know, I just thought you would have a piano here. I just had the image in my head of you playing the piano for the baby and me at night." I admitted with my face buried into his shoulder.

"Come with me for a moment." Edward pulled me back and led me back into the living room. He scanned the room looking thoughtful.

"What if I get an upright? It could go over there." He pointed to an empty space near the stairs.

"Do you even like uprights? I don't want you to go to any trouble. You already have done more than enough." Edward turned to face me brushing my tears gently from my face.

"Bella, if it will make you happy, then I am happy to do it. I don't want you feeling guilty about asking me for anything. I much rather you did. Uprights aren't my favorite, but they will do in a situation like this."

Before I could say anything else, the front door opened and the rest of the family walked in.

"Good morning," Alice bounced across the room and hugged me.

"Good morning." I replied. Hopefully it didn't look like I just had a meltdown.

"The house is beautiful, Esme" I thanked her while going to give her a hug.

"I am glad you like it." She gave me a smile and gentle hug back.

"Alright, are you ready to see the baby's room?" Alice was her hyper-self as she came to my side.

"The baby's room is already done?" I asked trying not to be too disappointed. It was the first time I wanted to decorate it myself.

"Not completely. There's still plenty to do. Like a theme and colors. You will see what I mean." Alice started pulling me to the stairs, the rest followed behind us. Alice paused outside the door.

"Cover your eyes," she demanded.

"Why do I need to…" Alice was impatient and did it for me.

"Here you go." Alice led me forward. She stopped, then turned me slightly. She finally uncovered my eyes. The room wasn't as big as the other bedroom, but still was a good size. It had two large windows, but no skylight.

In front of me was a beautiful crib and a rocking chair. They were unfinished and looked freshly made.

"These are beautiful." I ran my hand along the rails. It felt like silk under my finger tips.

"Emmett, made them," Edward spoke up from behind me.

"You made these?" I turned to the gentle giant, who for once looked a bit sheepish.

"Yes, he did," Rose beamed looking up at him proudly.

"Awww, that is so sweet. Thank you, Em." I went over and hugged him, tears came to my eyes.

"No, thanks necessary. I was happy to do it for my niece or nephew. Do we know yet which?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Only I know, as I told you, Bella will be the first to know." Alice answered. Did I want to know? I still had a strong feeling that it was a boy. I hoped he looked just like his daddy. I looked around the room everyone, everyone was looking at me expectantly.

"Do you want to know," I asked Edward. He shrugged and tried to appear uninterested.

"Please, you do to. I can sense it," Jasper snickered.

"I already know she's going to be a girl," he announced confidently.

"Is not, he's a boy," I responded putting a hand over my stomach. The family watched in amusement.

"Do I sense a bet?" Emmett rubbed his hands together. "I agree with Bells. I hope it's a boy." Emmett came to stand by me.

"Girl," Rose answered. "She's going to be fun to dress."

"I say girl, too" Jasper agreed with a nod.

"I'm going to have to go with boy," Carlisle smiled. He looked as Esme.

"Hmm, I think boy too." She agreed giving me a smile.

"Well, Alice, who's right?" I asked her. She tilted her head from side to side. Giving Edward a smirk as she continued to block him.

"It is a…." she paused from dramatic effect. "Boy!"

"I knew it," I squealed. Edward pouted slightly, but I could see the smile he was trying to hide. My green eyed baby was a boy.

"Sweet. So are you naming him after Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"I doubt it, A wise women told me not to name my child after the father," I laughed at Edward as he scowled.

"Who was that?" Rose looked amused.

"His mother actually." Trying unsuccessfully to maintain my giggles.

"Well, you have plenty of time to choose names. Now that we know the gender, can we chose a theme for the room," Esme mentioned. "Would you like to see the other house now, dear?" she offered.

"That would be nice," I agreed. I followed them outside. The weather was completely different than Forks. It was still sunny and the temperature was warm. I was comfortable in just my light long sleeve top. I may have to invest in sunglasses again with how sparkly the family will be this summer. Edward guided me over to a golf cart.

"Why do we have a golf cart?" I asked slightly amused.

"We figured it would be easier for you to travel between the houses. Especially, when you get further along." Edward waited until I was seated before getting in on his side.

"Does it drive like a car," I asked. Watching Edward start towards the house.

"Yes, and amazingly enough, it goes slower than your truck." Edward snickered. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're so funny. So did your first car." I grumbled as he continued to laugh. I thought about the truck and how it was a gift from Charlie when I first moved to Forks.

"What are you thinking," Edward asked.

"I was thinking about how the truck was a gift from Charlie when I first moved to Forks." I looked down at my hands on my lap. Edward's hand reached over to grab one of mine.  
>"I don't think I knew that. No wonder why you were so attached to it. I'm sorry for ragging on it," he squeezed my hand. He came to a stop outside the house.<p>

"What do you think about the golf carts, Bells? Rose is going to see if she can tweak the engines to make them go faster so we can race them." Emmett helped me off the cart.

"You're going to race golf carts? That should be amusing." I turned to look at the house. It looked as large as the one in Forks. Although there wasn't a side nearly made of all glass; there were plenty of large windows. We had past a pool, before going to the front of the house.

Esme took me on a tour of the house. Edward and I had a room in here, just in case. I was told Emmett was going to make a second crib for us to have over there as well.

They were even going to make one room a playroom too. One thing was for sure, this baby was going to be spoiled by all his family members.

While I was eating my lunch Edward was sitting next to me on a laptop. He was on some car site.

"I thought I was going to be able to pick my car." I frowned looking at the screen.

"You can, but I am researching a good car for you and our baby. I know you like the Volvo so I thought I would check them out first. I like the XC70, only I think it would be best to get it in the 4wd. The weather can be rough in the winter. It also has a built in child booster seat." He showed me a car on the screen. It was bigger than his car. I looked it over. It wasn't flashy but it wasn't the truck.

"Can it come in blue?" I asked, Edward clicked a few buttons. The showed me the color options. He did a few more clicks.

"Would you like to test drive one? They have it used at the dealership. If you like we can order a new one." Edward was getting a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure, although we could just get the used one if I like it." I shrugged, finishing my lunch.

"I rather get it new so we don't have to worry about the history. There are also extras I would want added." Edward answered pulling out his phone. I shook my head as I finished eating. The car didn't need more but I wasn't going to argue.

When Edward hung up he turned to me.

"Our appointment is an hour and half at the dealership. I already requested the car to test drive so it should be as painless as possible." Edward brushed my hair back over my shoulder.

"Is there a craft store near the dealership?" I asked. Edward went back to the laptop to look one up.

"A couple." He showed me the screen.

"I would like to stop in one. I want to try to croquet something for the baby like your mom taught me." I bit my lip hoping I remembered how to and not only that it would come out well.

"That sounds nice. We can definitely stop for that." Edward smiled at me.

**A/N:**

**A bit of a fluff chapter. They are in their new home. Who knew Em was talented sweetheart to make a crib and rocking chair for Bella? Skipping ahead to the wedding next chapter. Does anyone think Charlie will show up?**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

**As soon as we were pronounced husband and wife, Edward's lips descended on me jubilantly. Like always I got lost in the kiss. I vaguely heard a clearing of a throat and Edward pulled back.**

"**Jeesh, keep that up and you will knock her up. Opps, wait that already happened," Emmett snickered from his seat. Esme looked mortified while Rose buried her face in her hands. I wasn't sure if she was laughing or embarrassed. Jasper elbowed Emmett hard, but it looked like he was fighting a laugh.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 35 Moonlight Dance (BPOV)**

I sat in front of a mirror in the center turret suite as Alice worked on my hair. Alice had reserved this room for us because of the kitchenette and the ocean view. Edward had stayed with me last night and was kicked out first thing this morning.

We spent the morning getting spa treatments then Alice had the spa worker combine both the bride-to-be and expectant mother packages into one. The massage was relaxing and helped rejuvenate my aching back and ankles.

I was about 22 weeks pregnant at this point and it was quite obvious due to my small baby bump that showed up a couple of weeks ago. Edward loved the bump. He was constantly rubbing it whenever he was near me. Every night since Boston, he had started rubbing coco butter on it to prevent stretch marks.

It was about that time he started reading to the baby every night, something he read about in the book I gave him. He would also play music he specially recorded for the baby. It was such a sweet gesture. I knew that he was going to be a great dad.

I recalled when I was about 16 weeks pregnant.

_I had just grabbed a Granny Smith apple from the fridge and walking back to the living room at the main house when all of the sudden I felt a jab in my side. It didn't hurt but it caught me by surprise._

"_Ooo," I cried out dropping the apple and it rolled away. I clutched the spot in shock. The baby had just kicked me. He really moved for the first time. But before I could enjoy it, my reaction had alarmed Edward._

"_Sweetheart, are you okay? Carlisle?" he didn't wait for me to respond._

"_Edward..." I started. Carlisle came downstairs fast, looking worried. Em and Jazz paused their game. I am sure the girls would be here too if they weren't working on the baby's room._

"_What happen?" He asked already in doctor mode, looking me over._

"_She cried out and grabbed her side." Edward interrupted me from speaking again._

"_Well, do one of the ultrasounds and check the baby." Great even Emmett sounded worried._

_Jasper started to chuckled._

"_How is this funny?" Carlisle spoke as all three rounded on him._

"_I'm sure Bella would be best to explain it." He tried to hide his smirk. I started to turn really red. I didn't mean for this to get blown out of proportion._

"_I'm not hurt. I just felt the baby kick for the first time. It surprised me. It didn't hurt, honest." I think I turned even redder. I saw relief on the rest of their faces. Edward's face broke out into a silly grin as he knelt next to me. He placed his hand where I had mine and waited expectantly. _

"_Sorry, I overacted. Has he moved again yet?" Edward's voice sounded sheepish._

"_No, sorry." I patted his hand with my own._

"_Next time let her have a word in edgewise before you overreact." Jasper seemed amused as he picked up the apple I dropped and handed it to me._

"_You know the girls are laughing their asses off at us right now," Emmett grumbled._

"_Watch your language in front of the baby," I snapped at him. His eyes widened._

"_He can't hear me." _

"_Actually he might be able to. Babies respond to sound in the womb by now." Carlisle gave Emmett a scolding look, but I saw the teasing glint in his eyes._

"_Sh…I am mean. Sugar. I am sorry baby. I didn't upset the little guy, did I?" He looked at me then at Jasper._

_Jasper shrugged. "I can't feel anything off him yet?" I bit my lip as I wonder if that was normal. I was surprisingly not the only one thinking about it._

"_Is that normal" Carlisle asked._

"_Honestly, I don't know I haven't been around enough pregnant women to tell you." Jasper answered as he thought about it more._

"_I am sure it is. His emotions are probably tied up with Bella's. When he is born you will probably be able to. I haven't been able to hear any babies' minds. I have tried. With newborns I see a collection of images," Edward answered. His hand was still on my belly. There was the barest of a bump, but I already had to start wearing some maternity clothes. Some of them were still too big, but my regular clothes were too small._

_I pressed my fingers in gently where I had felt the kick. Suddenly I got a jab back. Edward's eyes widened._

"_Wow. Hey there, little guy. You sure it doesn't hurt?" He looked up at me._

"_No, it doesn't hurt. It feels odd, but it doesn't hurt." I patted his hand. _

I felt a jab of pin going into my head, bringing me back to reality.

"Ow!" I cried out wincing in pain.

"Sorry," Alice apologized, before fixing it. She was pinning my hair up with a bunch of curls and a few braids. It was even more complex then my hair was for Edward's celebration, but was it still looked like it from that era.

I was eating my small dinner of a steak tip spinach salad as she worked. Alice grumbled a bit because she wanted to get my make-up done. But a reminder of me passing out or getting sick at the alter would be worse than no make up. She relented, not that she had much choice after Esme heard our argument.

"Alice, you can see the baby right?" I asked thinking back about that Jasper couldn't feel him.

"Yes, Bella, I can see you, Edward and the baby, one big happy family. He will be a healthy boy." She answered.

"But can you just see him? Like what he will be in the future?" I asked.

She raised a brow at me in the mirror's reflection. She lost focused for a minute. Her brow furrowed and then she shook her head. "It must be undecided. Why are you so worried? I swear I see a healthy baby."

"I don't know. Jasper said he couldn't sense the baby's feelings. I just wanted to make sure..." I trailed off.

"You're thinking the baby can block Jasper like you can Edward." Alice froze. I shrugged.

"Crazy, right?" I shrugged. Alice exchanged a look with Rose and Esme.

"It's possible. But, Jazz might be right, that it was too soon for him to read the baby." Alice answered.

"Don't stress over it, dear." Esme came up to give my shoulder a squeeze.

"Esme is right. Even if the baby can block Jasper that doesn't mean anything is wrong." Rose spoke up. I agreed, maybe my curiosity was just running away from me.

"Your mother is going to be here in about a minute." Alice started adding some flowers in my hair.

I opened my mouth to ask about Charlie, but then closed it. I asked yesterday and Alice had told me no. Thinking about him would only make me sad. Renée had suggested that Phil could give me away, but it didn't feel right. He was more my mother's husband than my step-father. I hardly knew him, and not well enough for that. I suggest to Renée that she do it. She liked the idea immediately. There was a knock on the door and Esme went to open it.

"Esme, you look beautiful." I heard Renée's voice before I saw her. Esme was wearing a pale pink dress with lace sleeves and a scoop neck.

"Thank you, that shade of blue looks beautiful on you." Esme commented. I couldn't see so I started turn.

"Oh no, you don't. She will be over here in a moment," Alice scolded me. I sighed as she started on the makeup since I was done eating.

"Sweetie, your hair looks beautiful. Alice, you have done an excellent job." Renée appeared in the mirror behind me.

"Thank you, Renée," Alice looked up at her.

"How are your nerves, sweetie." Renée sat in a chair close to me.

"I'm good," I told her. I wasn't nervous too much. I was already married to Edward; this was just for show really. I caressed my belly lightly and I felt the baby flutter around. The feeling made me smile. Our little boy seemed excited too.

"Is that the dress? Oh it looks like it is from an era of those books you like to read. It is beautiful," Renée gushed as she watched Rose inspect my dress for wrinkles.

"It is vintage. When I found it, I knew Bella would love it." Alice winked at me. She finished the make-up. "Alright, time for the dress. Let's see if we can get this on her without ruining the hair or her makeup." Alice helped me to my feet. She led me to the center of the room.

"Wait, I need to use the bathroom first." I pulled away from her. Alice giggled.

"Go." She shook her head looking amused. I had to use the bathroom more often now. I swear some days the baby makes himself comfortable on my bladder. Once in there, I rinsed my mouth carefully with mouthwash too. I hoped I didn't mess up my lipstick too much.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Alice immediately led me to the center of the room again.

"Alright crouch down and we will lift this over your head," She instructed. I stooped as low as I dared. In a matter of minutes I was in my dress. Renée buttoned up my back.

"Okay, do we have everything?" Alice murmured out loud.

"The dress, as well as the engagement ring is old." Rose answered.

"Shoes are new." Alice looked at feet at the ballet flats. I was grateful that she wasn't going to make me walk in heels.

"She is borrowing my handkerchief." Esme place a lace handkerchief into my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"The garter is blue." My mother held up the satin object. Alice took it from her.

"Hold on to Rose," Alice called as she knelt in front of me. I grabbed Rose's shoulder as Alice lifted my leg off the ground. I wobbled and Rose supported me.

"There all set. I think we are just about ready," Alice smiled. Rose handed me my bouquet of mostly lilacs, the first flowers Edward gave me in 1918.

"Oh, Bella, by the way, I changed my mind. I am not going to walk you down the aisle. But, don't worry. I found a gentleman in the lobby that was willing to do it," Renée told me. I gave her an incredulous look, she had to be joking. There was a knock on the door. "That will be him."

I looked over at Alice and she was avoiding looking at me.

Renée came back dragging someone with her. I looked up to see Charlie in a tux looking uncomfortable.

"Dad," I choked out. Tears filed my eyes, as he came in.

"Bells, you look beautiful," he said gruffly.

"Five minutes," Alice told us before leaving the two of us alone.

"You came," I whispered blinking back my tears. "I didn't think you would."

"I wasn't sure myself. I hated how we left things, I never meant to push you away like that. I wish I could take back most of the things I said. I'm sorry for saying them and pushing you away." He looked sorrowful.

"I can forgive you. Things got blown out of proportion. I am sorry for walking away," I admitted. He nodded; his eyes fell to my stomach.

"Please, tell me you didn't get married because you were pregnant." Charlie looked at me.

"Dad, we told you we didn't. The baby is actually a product of our wedding night." I could feel myself blush at trying to explain this. "The baby is a miracle to us since Edward was told he couldn't have children."

"You are happy," he asked.

"Very happy. I never thought I would be married and pregnant at my age, but it feels right," I continued.

"I talked to Edward earlier and we came to an understanding. I can see the boy loves you. Just don't forget about your old man now. Come visit when you can." Charlie looked a bit choked up himself.

"We will. Someone has to teach your grandson to fish," I smiled, rubbing my stomach.

"A boy?" Charlie smiled a bit. I nodded.

"Thank you, Daddy," I stepped forward and hugged him.

"There, there. Please don't cry. Alice will blame me." I grabbed a tissue and lightly blotted. Luckily it seemed waterproof. There was a knock on the door.

"It's time." Alice popped back in and smiled.

"Ready?" Charlie held his arm out to me.

"Yes, please don't let me fall." I clutched his arm.

"I got you." Charlie patted my hand with his free hand. He led me to the doors to go down to the lobby.

There was a small gazebo that was on the hotel property. Our wedding party was very small, just over a dozen chairs. A Justice of the Peace was marrying us. Edward, somehow, found one in the area with the last name Greene. He thought it was fitting, so do I.

Alice stood in front of us. She turned to me.

"Count to ten slowly and then follow me," she told us. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"We're up," Charlie replied. I tightened my grip on his hand as he led us across the grounds. The sun had set, it was twilight. A few stars already dotted the sky. The gazebo was covered in white light. My handsome knight was waiting for me with Carlisle standing next to him.

When our eyes met his face broke out into a beautiful smile. My mind lost all train of thought as I focus solely on the man in front of me. Sparks ignited in our hands as they touched when Charlie handed me over to Edward. I felt the baby give a few soft kicks.

The ceremony went fast and smoothly. I had insisted that the words obey had to be let out this time. Edward had agreed, knowing how I felt about the old fashioned custom. I felt tears occasionally slip down my cheeks as I spoke my vows. Edward's own eyes were filled with emotion too.

As soon as we were pronounced husband and wife, Edward's lips descended on mine jubilantly. Like always, I got lost in the kiss. I vaguely heard a clearing of a throat and Edward pulled back.

"Jeesh, keep that up and you will knock her up. Oops, wait that already happened," Emmett snickered from his seat. Esme looked mortified while Rose buried her face in her hands. I wasn't sure if she was laughing or embarrassed. Jasper elbowed Emmett hard, but it looked like he was fighting a laugh.

My own parents took the comment differently. Charlie scowled and Renée was actually giggling. Phil just shook his head and smiled. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry myself. I ended up giggling. Edward sighed, but he looked relieved that I was smiling.

The Justice of the Peace cleared his own throat as he introduced us as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

Our small party headed in to the Garden Ballroom. It was the smallest one they had. The other rooms would have been ridiculous with the size of the wedding we had.

Because of this, we were not introduced upon entering the room. But we started off with Edward and I dancing to the lullaby he wrote me. As we danced, I saw my mother's teary eyed. I had explained to her the other day the significance of the song.

Alice insisted on pictures on the veranda. We took a series of photos with different combinations. Jasper used a high tech advanced digital camera. He had also taken pictures during the ceremony.

After that, we cut the cake. Alice had kept it a simple three tier cake. The cake itself was black forest. A bit unconventional, but Alice insisted that I could not have cherry pie. Instead of a normal reception, it was more of a dessert buffet giving the hour was after most would eat dinner. That, and only about a third of us would be eating anyways. CThe buffet did have cherry pie though.

Edward lovingly placed my piece into my mouth, despite his brothers' taunts to smash it. He was probably more afraid of Alice. I subtly licked the frosting from his fingers before he pulled them away.

When it came time for me to feed him, I paused for a moment. He hadn't informed me if he was planning on eating it or not. At the last second I smashed it on his nose, giggling, and remembering what I had done with apple pie filling in his parent's kitchen. Edward smirked and grabbed my waist.

"Edward, don't you dare ruin her make up." Alice squealed. Edward gave a roll of his eyes and smirked. He leaned in and kissed my cheek and quickly wiped his nose off on my cheek, causing me to squeal.

"Ew." I took the napkin Alice handed me as she glared at the laughing Edward. I wasn't mad as I was happy to see him acting so carefree.

The next hour went with dancing, laughter and eating. Before we broke up for the night Alice insisted that I throw the bouquet. I felt silly throwing it to Alice and Rose who were both technically married. Alice, however, made a few of the waitresses get in line. I turned my back and prepared to toss. I suddenly heard Alice break out into giggles. She distracted me as I let go of the bouquet. I turned just in time to see it hit Emmett in the face. The room exploded into laughter. Emmett looked down at it in his hands, then back at me.

"Anyone else and I would have said you did that on purpose." He chuckled.

"Sorry." I blushed bright red but I couldn't help but laugh with everyone else. Edward wrapped his arms round me protectively from behind.

"Sure you are. That is why you are laughing." Emmett smirked. "Alright, Jazz or the Chief aren't placing no garter on me. You girls stay there, and let's see if Edward can set this right." Emmett winked at me.

Carlisle brought over a chair for me to sit in. Edward waited until I sat before kneeling in front of me. He winked and ducked his head under the skirt causing me to jump in surprise. My new brothers found this hysterical and they start snickering and catcalling. My face turned bright in embarrassment.

"Boys," Carlisle gave them a warning look, his eyes still twinkled with amusement though. They stopped but their faces were still devilish. I wished he would hurry up, but Edward was taking his time. I felt his fingers trace my legs lightly, causing me to squirm. He finally slipped the garter off. Without looking behind him he took it and sling-shotted it straight into the hands of one of the waitresses that had been staring at Emmett all night. Rose looked pissed.

The poor waitress turned pink and started giggling. Edward helped me out of the chair.

"Here you go, Em." He patted the chair. Emmett looked a little unsure as he sat down. He gave Rose a pleading look as she scowled at him. The waitress, still pink in the cheeks, went over to Rose and whispered something to her. She handed Rose the garter before she ran giggling from the room with the others following her.

"Come on, Babe, place it right here." Emmett hiked up his pant leg and extended it to her.

She shook her head and walked over and knelt in front of the chair. "Not too high now, got to keep my dignity." Emmett batted his eyes at her. She muttered something that caused Edward to laugh into my hair.

She slipped it on and stopped about mid-calf.

"Any further and it will be stretched out." Rose looked at him with a sly smile.

"Are you saying my legs are fat," Emmett pretended to get offended.

"Yes," Rose answered standing up. "Now I believe you owe me a dance." She said the last part while the rest of us laughed. Emmett let out a laugh as he got to his feet. The last song of the night was **Let Me Call You Sweetheart.** I fell into Edward's arm as he started swaying to the music. He sang softly in my ear as one hand was on my waist and the other was on my belly. I could feel the baby kick away. I noticed Alice dancing with Charlie. When I looked around for Jasper, I noticed he wasn't around.

After the song there were a few good nights and congratulations all around. Instead of leading me to the elevator, Edward started to lead me to the doors.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you. Unless, you're too tired?" Edward asked looking back at me.

"I am a little. But I am also too wired to sleep," I answered. Edward smiled before leading me on.

"Well, what I have planned will not take to long Mrs. Cullen." Edward opened the main doors and we stepped out to see that Jasper had pulled up in our new Volvo.

He opened the passenger door for me as we walked out to it.

"Thank you," Edward told him as Jasper stepped away.

"You're welcome. Have fun. The girls and I will do our best so that Emmett doesn't crash." Jasper gave us a wave before heading back in.

Edward helped me into the car, taking care with my dress.

"Where are you taking, me?" I asked.

"Not too far." Edward closed his drove and drove off. He drove down the road a short bit and pulled into a park called** Great Island Common. **Edward parked, then came around to my side. He opened the door and helped me out. He reached in the back and pulled out a basket and a blanket. He held out his arms for me and led me down a path. I could already smell and see the ocean.

"Hold on to me, the path is uneven," Edward was using his eyes looking ahead. I tighten my grip as he led me down to a sandy beach.

The moon was out and the sky was full of stars. I looked around and we had this beach to ourselves.

"May I have a private dance with you?" Edward asked setting down the basket and blanket.

"Theres no music," I answered looking back at him.

"I have come prepared." Edward pulled out a portable IPod sound dock. He set it on top of the basket so it stayed out of the sand. I slipped off my shoes and felt the cool sand under my feet. Edward hit play then stepped towards me, pulling me into his arms.

The music that drifted out of the speakers was the Bangles song **Am I Only Dreaming?**. I blushed as we started to sway to the music.

"Are you going to sing for me again?" Edward asked whispering into my ear.

"I can't sing," I laid my head against his chest.

"Yes, you can. I remember hearing you sing this song to me. Your voice was so sweet." Edward answered holding me tighter.

"The fever made you delusional," I mumbled while rolling my eyes.

"You forget I reheard it as a vampire." Edward kissed my forehead. "Please,"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and sang very softly; loud enough for Edward to hear me but no one else.

"Thank you, angel" Edward kissed my forehead, again.

"Thank you, for making my dream come true." I whispered. He rubbed my arms gently. I had told him about the dream after I was disappointed we were wouldn't be able to get married on the beach itself.

"You're welcome. I would do anything for you. Are you getting cold, should we head back?" Edward pulled back to look at me.

"I am good. In fact I feel comfortable for once. It seems I am hot all the time now if I am not in your arms." I answered.

"I guess the term baby incubator isn't far off. I will make sure we get some air conditioners or central air installed for this summer." I nodded in agreement. I was going to ask him about that anyways.

"By the way, Happy Birthday." I reached up to kiss him. He kissed me deeply and passionately.

"Mmmm, thank you," Edward whispered against my lips then kissed me again. I felt the baby kick away.

"I think someone else is trying to wish you a happy birthday." I pulled one of his hands to the spot. Edward smiled more as he knelt down. I ran my fingers through his hair lightly.

"Thank you, little one. Marrying your Mommy again made it a very happy day." He kissed my belly and laughed when the baby kicked at his lips.

"He has been around Emmett too much," he snickered. My stomach let out a rumble.

"Or maybe he is just saying 'feed me, Seymour'." I laughed. "So can I have those tacos you are hiding in the basket before they get cold?" I batted my eyes at him.

"I guess. You can thank Jasper for sneaking those in there." Edward gave a disapproval frown. Ever since I saw the Taco Bell yesterday on our drive I had a craving. Edward made tacos for me since he abhors fast food chains, but it wasn't the same thing.

I watched as he spread the blanket it out. He helped me sit then got out the tacos. He spread a cloth over my lap then tied another around my neck.

"What are you doing?" I gave him a strange look.

"Alice, will have my head if you get anything on that dress." Edward apologized. I bit into the first taco and quickly started to devour it.

Edward sat by my feet and pulled them into his lap. He softly started to massage them and my lower calves.

"That feels so good," I closed my eyes.

"I'm glad. Maybe my hands should massage other parts of your body tonight." Edward's voice sounded huskily. I opened my eyes and could tell that even in the dark his eyes were black.

"It's our wedding night. It would be only appropriate." I smiled then blushed. Edward had more than complied with what I had asked in that meadow. We explored each others bodies constantly. I found his long piano fingers were good for other things besides the piano. He had definitely found ways to satisfy me around the sex issue that made us both happy. Really happy.

"I'm ready to go back to the hotel now," I whispered hoping the longing wasn't obvious in my voice.

"Are tired?' Edward frowned a bit.

"Not at all," I whispered smirking at him. Edward was up in a flash. He gently helped me up. Then at vampire speed packed everything up. He pulled me into his arm bridal style to get back the car faster.

**A/N: A small wedding sweet wedding by the sea. A dance on the beach. And A father that showed up. **

**I am not sure how much long this story is going to be part will depend on the answers to this question.**

**How many want a hybrid baby? I was leaning towards no. But few expressed interest. **

**Thank You For Your Review.**

**Preview: (time jump)**

"**What am I suppose to do with this?" Jasper called from the kitchen. **

"**I am coming. It needs to cool a bit before I can cut it." I started to walk towards the kitchen with Emmett hovering behind. Just as I was about to step into the kitchen a spasm of pain hit my back. It was so strong that I felt it the front too. My knees buckled a bit and I felt Emmett grab me from behind. Before I could say anything I felt a small pop water started trickling then gushed down my legs. I looked down in shock at the puddle.**

"**What is that?" Emmett looked down. Jasper came around the counter and was standing in front of us.**

"**My water broke. Call Edward." I snapped out of my shock. The baby was coming and I was in labor.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 36: Special Delivery BPOV**

I sat in the rocking chair, rocking slightly. It was a cloudy October day and the baby was due in about a week. Although I was convinced he was happy in there and that he was never coming out.

I was done being pregnant. I couldn't wait for him to come out and for me to hold him in my arms. I was tired all of the time, again, and I felt as big as a house. I woke up this morning with my back killing me. No matter what position I tried, it ached. The rocking chair was the most relief I got.

I glanced around the room making a mental checklist of anything we may need to do before the baby was here.

Emmett had stained the rocking chair and crib while we were away for our brief honeymoon. They were now a deep cherry wood color. Alice found a dresser that matched it. We were going to use the top of that as a changing table. It already had a blue clothed covered pad with stacks of diapers and wipes next to it. The closet and drawers were filled with clothes. Also in the closet was a mini fishing rod and tackle box from Charlie. A bookcase filled with books came curtsey of Jasper and Carlisle.

Esme made a small quilt and bumper pads out of material that had a forest animal print. The sheet were green. Next to the crib was a small nightstand with a baby monitor on it, which was pointless to Edward but I wanted it in case he was out hunting. There was also a small turtle that would play music and project stars on the ceiling. That was a gift from Renée.

Esme also made curtains and a matching seat cushion for the rocking chair. The blanket that I made was on the arm, it came out decent. Most of the walls were painted a light blue with the exception of one large wall where Alice and Rose painted a mural of a forest scene. They had incorporated all the family members into the mural as animals.

Emmett was of course a bear standing by a tall tree. Carlisle was an owl sitting in a high branch by the moon. Jasper was a fox sitting on a rock by a stream. Esme was a doe drinking from that stream. Alice was a rabbit sitting in the bushes close to the Fox. Rose was a graceful heron standing in the stream. In the center of the mural was a small clearing where a mountain lion was lying down with a sheep curled into him.

"Bella, are you ready to go the main house?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"Why can't I stay here? I am comfortable. I am sure if I needed anything Jasper and Emmett could here me screaming from the house." I sighed as I clutched my very swollen stomach.

"I would feel more comfortable if you were with them," Edward came and knelt by my side. He gazed into my eyes trying to dazzle me. Today it had the opposite effect. _Make him, more comfortable?_ He was a vampire while I was 39 weeks pregnant.

"Sure, let's make sure you are more comfortable. Who cares about making me more comfortable while I am about to give birth to your child? Who cares that I am a whale with ankles the size of watermelons?" I sniffed. I tried to get up from the chair and wasn't having much success. Edward held out his hand to me to help me.

"I can do it," I snapped. His hand dropped and he took a step back frowning sadly. I tried a few a more time before collapsing in tears.

"I am sorry. I am being such a witch. You haven't done anything to be treated that way." I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Edward knelt in front of the chair and brushed back the tears from my face.

"It's okay. I was insensitive. If you're more comfortable here, I am sure the guys wouldn't mind coming down here," he told me lovingly.

"All their stuff is at the main house. It will make more sense for me to go there." I shook my head.

"For the record, nothing about you resembles a whale. In fact, I am sure most pregnant women would envy you because you have what most refer to as a basketball pregnancy. All the weight you have gained is mostly all baby; the rest, well…" Edward trailed off looking at my chest. I blushed bright red under his lustful stare.

"Help me, please." I held out my hand. Edward stood and gently pulled me to my feet. He pulled me into a hug.  
>"I can stay," he whispered into my hair on the top of my head.<p>

"You have to hunt," I answered as much as I wanted to stay in his arms. The whole family was hunting every other day, with exception of Carlisle who stayed with his regular hunts. Everyone wanted to be prepared just in case.

"I know. I just wish Alice could pinpoint when the baby will come. It would make things much easier." Edward sighed rubbing my back. I sank into him because it felt good.

"I'm convinced he doesn't want to come out. That's probably why she can't see it," I groaned.

"He will come out," Edward chuckled as he caressed my belly. I felt the baby kick away at his hand. I stepped away from him.

"Okay, let's go." I headed towards the door.

"Do you want me to grab you a sweater, just in case?" Edward asked. I have been so hot recently that I was still wearing a sundress in October. I shrugged, knowing that it would make him happy if I was wearing one. "Don't do the stairs without me," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared into our room. I rolled my eyes, but I waited patiently.

He was back in less than ten seconds. He placed the thick blue cardigan over my shoulders looking very pleased. He guided me down the steps, holding on to me tightly. We paused so I could slip my flip flops on at the door.

Edward took great care driving up to the main house in the golf cart avoiding any bumps in the road.

He pulled up to the front and rushed to my side and helped me out.

"Do you need anything at all before I leave? Are you hungry," Edward asked leading me into the house.

"No, I am fine," I answered walking, or should I say, waddling into the house. I had a hand on my back trying to rub it myself as I headed for the living room. Jazz and Em had set up some sort of game board. It looked like a world map with a bunch of army men on them. Did Emmett think he had a chance? This actually might be amusing.

I felt Edward come up behind as he replaced my hand with his and he rubbed the muscles in my lower back.

"Is it bothering you that bad?" He looked at me with concern. I felt guilty for making him worry about me.

"It will be fine I will just use a heating pad or something if it gets worse." I told him.

"I'm not going," Edward said decisively. I saw Emmett and Jasper exchange a look.

"Edward, you need to hunt," I said firmly as I lowered myself into a recliner. I was hoping it would be easier to get out of than the couch.

"I will hunt when Carlisle gets home." He shook his head. I rolled my eyes trying to adjust the pillow behind my back. I hit the release and I tiled back some, my legs raised up.

"Just go, now. Alice doesn't see the baby coming today. Carlisle will be here in two hours. In the mean time, I am sure Jasper or Emmett can help me, if I need help." I told him.

"Seriously, Em and I got it under control. You need to hunt. The sooner you go, the sooner you will be back." Jasper didn't look up from arranging his little army men on the board. "Nothing bad is going to happen. Will you please relax, because your anxiety is starting to affect Bella."

"Alright, I will go hunt." Edward looked defeated as the girls entered the room. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips "Call if you need anything at all, or if you feel any more pains."

"Come on, Edward. I will let you know if anything changes." Alice started pulling on his arm. He straightened up and allowed himself to be dragged toward the door. Alice winked at me.

"Here is the heating pad, dear." Esme handed it over to me.

"Thank you." I took it and placed it behind me. The warmth immediately felt good on my back. Rose and Esme went out the door.

"Finally." Emmett shook his head. "And I thought he was over protective before. Do you need anything?" He looked over at me.

"I am good for now." I had just gotten comfortable so I will probably have to pee in another two minutes. I didn't share that information though. I glanced at the television to see that they were watching a cartoon.

"By the way whales don't have ankles," Emmett smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Did you just imply that I am a whale?" I glared at him. His smirk fell and he grew alarmed.

"No…I… help me," he pleaded with Jasper. Jasper glanced at him then at me.

"Em doesn't often think before he speaks. You're not a whale. I think that was what he was trying to say." Jasper sent me some calming waves.

I turned back to the screen and watched some horse pulling an old farmer's cart to town. Suddenly the horse throws off his harness and runs away to the big city, leaving the farmer stranded.

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Looney Tunes," Emmett answered looking up at the TV. Looney Tunes? I thought that was Bugs Bunny or Daffy.

"I thought Looney Tunes was supposed to be funny? What is funny about a horse leaving an old farmer in the road? How is he supposed to get to town and sell his goods? If he doesn't sell his goods, how is he supposed to prepare for winter or the next growing season?" I ranted. They both looked up from the board to give me a strange look.

"Bells, it's just a cartoon." Emmett looked as if he was trying not laugh at me.

"But what if it was based on something real?" I looked at him with a sad puppy dog face. His smirk fell and he frowned looking at the television. Jasper raised an eyebrow; I knew he was suspicious of me. I winked at him then looked back at Emmett.

"Now that poor farmer has to walk. What if someone steals his stuff while he is gone?" I sniffed.

"That might not matter. He's up there in age, he might not make it back home," Jasper spoke up. My mouth dropped open as I looked at him. He winked back at me and I realized he was playing along.

"Dude, not cool. What about his wife and all the other animals on the farm?" Emmett sounded all choked up. I stifled a laugh by biting my knuckle. Emmett got up abruptly and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jasper called after him.

"I am going to see a man about a horse," he answered opening the door.

"Em," I called my voice was strangled as I held in my laughter.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at me.

"It was a cartoon?" I pointed at the screen. The horse had given up city life and went back to the farmer at this point. I couldn't help but to start laughing when I saw Em's face go blank. Jasper started laughing too.

Emmett looked at me then at the television and back again. He huffed as sat down on the couch again.

"You guys were just fu…fudging with me, weren't you?" He pouted. I couldn't help but giggle.

"No. At least not at first. It was a sad cartoon, though," I insisted. I sighed because now I wanted fudge. Or at least something chocolaty. I struggled trying to get out of the chair. Jasper was immediately up and helped me.

"Where are you going," he asked pulling me up and steadying me.

"I need a human moment. Then I am going to find something to eat." I waddled down the hall.

Entering the kitchen I checked the fridge to see if we had all the ingredients for fudge. I opened up the cabinets and was disappointed with the results. I did, however, spot a box of fudgy brownie mix on the top shelf. That would work. I looked around and spotted a stool and dragged it to shelves. I couldn't see my feet at this point and had to feel around for the step. Just as I was about step up, the stool was gone, Jasper's hands were on my shoulders and Emmett had the stool in his hands. Both were glaring at me.

"Are you trying to get us in trouble with Edward," Emmett asked.

"No, I am trying to make brownies and the mix is up there." I pointed. Emmett reached up and grabbed it down.

"Thank you." I gave him an angelic smile. He just shook his head, smirking slightly.

"Is there anything else, we can get you?" Jasper asked letting go of my shoulders.

"Ummm," I looked around for the supplies I needed. "The medium size bowl up there." I gestured to a different cabinet. Jasper went and grabbed it. He placed it on the counter in front of me.

"Anything, else," they asked, I shook my head, embarrassed slightly that I couldn't even make brownies without help. "No more, ladders." Jasper gave me a stern look.

"Yes, sir." I saluted him and he narrowed his eyes at me. Emmett coughed covering a chuckle. Jasper reached over and moved my hand and elbow into another position.

"If you are going to do it, do it, right." He smirked.

"Aye, aye," I bit back my giggles. Jasper groaned as Emmett howled in laughter.

"That's sailor talk, not the army."

"I know." I lost control of my laughter. He shook his head and walked out of the room muttering something about insubordination. Emmett followed him still laughing.

I grabbed the remaining ingredients and started mixing everything taking my time as the oven heated up.

When the oven beeped I placed the tray in and stood up. My back was killing me more then before. I let out a small whimper as I felt a spasm when stretching.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett call.

"I am fine. My back is just bothering me." I set the timer and made my way into the living room. Both of them looked up as I entered. They both looked concern. And they thought Edward was bad.

"Really, I am okay." I rolled my eyes trying to get comfortable in the seat again. If they are so willing to help me, one of them might need to get it out of the oven for me. By the time I get there they might burn.

"Do you want us to call Edward," Jasper asked his phone was already in his hand.

"No, he needs to hunt. Carlisle will be home within an hour anyways. Will you both relax. You are starting to sound like Edward." I got comfortable again. I looked on while they played their little game. It wasn't as amusing as I thought it would be. In fact, I found it a bit boring.

I rubbed my belly and closed my eyes for a moment. Next thing, I knew I heard a loud beep and jolted awake.

"Was that timer?" I asked groggily.

"Yeah," Emmett answered, both were still looking at the board intently. I struggled trying to get up rocking back and forth a few times. The brownies smelled really good.

"Would one of you please get it out so it doesn't burn, please?" I asked when realized I might not be fast enough.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jasper got up and moved into the kitchen at vampire speed.

"Em, would you?" I held my hand out to him. He looked up from his intense stare.

"Of course, Bells. I got you." Instead of taking my hand he scooped me out of the chair and placed me lightly on my feet.

"Thank you," I grunted when I realized my nap didn't help my back. In fact, it was much worse.

"You're welcome." Emmett frowned when he realized I was grimacing. I was wondering if I should call Edward, but I didn't want to worry him over nothing. He already does that enough. I glanced at the clock and saw that Carlisle should be home in about half-an-hour.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Jasper called from the kitchen.

"I am coming. It needs to cool a bit before I can cut it." I started to walk towards the kitchen with Emmett hovering behind. Just as I was about to step into the kitchen, a spasm of pain hit my back. It was so strong I felt it in the front too. My knees buckled a bit and I felt Emmett grab me from behind. Before I could say anything, I felt a small pop and water started trickling, then gushed down my legs. I looked down in shock at the puddle.

"What is that?" Emmett looked down. Jasper came around the counter and was standing in front of us.

"My water broke. Call Edward." I snapped out of my shock. The baby was coming and I was in labor.

"Edward is already on his way. He called when you were asleep. He should be here in the next ten minutes. Carlisle in twenty." Jasper sent me some calming waves which I accepted.

"Ahhh," I grabbed onto Emmett as I felt a strong cramp this time in the front.

"How far apart was that?" I asked because it didn't seem that long.

"About two maybe three minutes." Jasper answered. They were that close already? I thought they were supposed to start further apart. I must have been having back labor, that would explain my back pain. If that was the case I have been in labor since early this morning.

"Em, I need to sit," I mumbled, realizing he was supporting all of my weight at this point.

"Right, come on, Bells, I got you." He was guiding me back to the chair in the living room.

"Not there, I will ruin the chair." He paused, looking around the room.

"Perhaps we should take her to Carlisle's office. I think he has the bed already set up." Jasper was still behind us. Emmett scooped me up and carried me up the stairs swiftly.

He was placing me on the bed when another contraction hit. I gripped his arms as hard as I could. I bit my lip to keep from scream out.

"Hey, I actually felt that," Emmett looked surprised. I gave him a dirty look. "What? It is not often you can feel a human squeeze that hard. That would've hurt if I was human." I snatched my hand back. I wasn't in the mood for his jokes any more.

"Emmett, why don't you go boil some water?" Jasper suggested entering the room.

"Isn't that the job that they give the idiot?" he narrowed his eyes at Jasper.

"You use boiling water to sterilize any instruments needed," Jasper answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Right," Emmett zipped out of the room. I gave Jasper an incredulous look as he silently chuckled.

"Carlisle's instruments are already sterilized," I whispered for only him to hear.

"I know," Jasper winked at me. "He wasn't helping with the stress."

I started to laugh as another contraction hit. I felt waves of calm hit me as Jasper reminded me to breathe. I worked on the breathing techniques we learned at the Lamaze classes at the hospital.

"You only feel emotional pain right?" I asked worried he was suffering with me.

"Yes, but I do feel the emotions that come from physical pain. Like stress and tension." He answered, I looked at him he seemed calmed.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I will do what I can to make it easier for you." He gently squeezed my hand.

"No offense, but is Edward here yet?" I asked. I need him here. Not only that, I didn't want him to miss anything.

"He should be here within minutes," Jasper promised. In the middle of my next contraction Edward came bursting through the door and to my side.

"Bella, love, I am sorry. I should never have left." Edward came to my side and he pushed back hair from my neck and he kissed my forehead.

"You're here now." I leaned back into the pillow.

"How far apart have her contractions?" He looked at Jasper.  
>"About a minute or two apart." Jasper answered him.<p>

"When her water broke, was it clear?" Edward rubbed circles on the back of my hand. His eyes didn't leave me as he questioned Jasper.

"From what I could see. I was too distracted to really look." Jasper shrugged.

"Carlisle will get here in about five minutes to check you, sweetheart. We called him while running home. The baby's heart sounds good. Is the pain too much?" Edward focused again on me completely.

"It's manageable. Jasper has been helping." The last part came out in clenched teeth as another contraction hit. I squeezed his hand so tight my knuckles turned white.

"You can do this." Edward soothing voice relaxed me, but I couldn't get rid of the urge to push.  
>"Edward, I need to push." I whimpered clenching his hand.<p>

"Sweetheart, Carlisle will be here soon." He tried to calm me.

"No, I need to push, now," I shook my head. Edward's head snapped towards the door.

"Jasper, you should probably, leave." Edward moved to the end of the bed. Jasper left with vampire speed.

"I am going to check to see how ready you are?" Edward lifted the damp skirt out of the way. "Can your bend your knees or do you need help?" Instead of answering I just did as I was told. I was trying to focus on breathing to keep calm. Edward's head disappeared for moment as he peered between my legs. He gently helped me fix my legs into a better position.

"Edward," I hissed when he didn't say anything.

"You're crowning. On your next contraction, I want you to push." He didn't look up. As soon I felt the next contraction. I bared down hard as I grunted as I pushed.

"That's it, push. Push as hard you can, sweetheart." Edward's voice encouraged me.

"I am," I growled at him. I panted as I tried to keep it up.

"Relax. Bella, you need to relax between the contractions." Edward looked at me briefly. I nodded and took a deep breath. I looked up as I heard the door open and Carlisle came in. He checked quickly with Edward then came and braced my knees for me.

"You are doing great, Bella. It's not going to be long now," Carlisle told me. I nodded closing my eyes as I pushed.

"The head is out." Edward told me excitedly a few minutes later. I took a deep breath. I can do this.

"Next, is the shoulders." Carlisle spoke I am not sure to whom. After a few more pushes; Carlisle allowed me to lean back a bit. I heard a baby start to cry and I sobbed in relief.

"You did it, Love. He is out and he looks perfect." I heard Edward exclaimed.

"I want to see him." I held my arms out.

"Hold on. I need to cut the cord and clean him up a bit." Edward answered. Carlisle moved to his side holding a pair of medical scissors. Edward stood and a small wiggling form in his hands.

"I'll take it from here. You take the baby to his Mommy, Daddy," Carlisle gave him a pat on the back smiling. Edward walked towards me with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. His eyes were sparkling with so much emotion. He placed the baby on my chest and covered him with the blanket Carlisle gave him.

"You did wonderful, Love. Thank you. He is perfect," Edward kissed the top of my head and brushed my tears of my cheeks. I didn't even realize I had been crying.

I held my perfect little boy in my arms as he wailed and started to nuzzle my chest.

I lowered my head and kissed his head. He already had a head full of dark hair.

"He has your nose," I looked at Edward with a smile. "His hands are so tiny," I cooed.

"He has your mouth and ears," Edward smiled.

"Does he have a name yet?" Carlisle asked with a smile on his face.

"Thomas William Masen Cullen," I announced with pride.

"I need to take him back for a moment, to wash him and get his measurements." Edward told me trying to take him from my arms. The look on my face made him stop on his tracks. "I will bring him right back. I'm just going to be a few feet away." Edward promised. I very reluctantly let go of the baby. Edward first brought him to a scale.

"7lbs. 2oz and he 19 inches long." Edward announced proudly.

Edward gently carried him over to the tub that had appeared at some point. The only thing I could think of was that Carlisle must have brought it in with him. I watched as he gently washed the baby, being careful to support his head. As Carlisle worked to clean me up the best he could.

"There we go little man." Edward soothed drying our son off. He grabbed a diaper and placed it on him. "I think he might be hungry, Mommy. Do you want to try and feed him?" I nodded eager to have him back in my arms. Edward brought him over to me swaddled in a warm blanket.

"I will give you some privacy," Carlisle left the room.

This part I was nervous about. There was a class at the hospital, but I still was nervous.

Edward waited until I adjusted myself so I was comfortable. I slipped the strap off my sundress so I could feed Thomas. Edward placed him in my arms and he grabbed a pillow to help hold the baby, which was a good idea since I was so exhausted.

The baby latched on fairly easily. I let another breath out when Thomas started drinking and there was no pain.

"Can you read his mind?" I looked up at Edward who was watching with an adoring smile on his face.

"I see images. Like seeing him picture blurred images of you and colors." Edward gave me a smile. "Do you need anything, Love."

"Some water. I am going to need a change of clothes too. Plus, clothes for the baby," I answered. Edward went out the door; he wasn't gone ten seconds before he came back in with clothes and a glass of water. Someone must have had them waiting for him in the hall.

About half an hour later the baby was fed, dressed and asleep in my arms. I was changed too, which was slightly difficult with how exhausted and sore I was. Edward had carried us to our room at the main house. We decided to stay here for the night. I laid propped up in the bed with Thomas asleep in my arms. Edward was lovingly brushing my hair for me.

We were now ready to introduce the others to our little one. There was a knock on the door. Edward stood and returned to the brush to the dresser.

"Come in," Edward called softly. The door opened and the family filed in. Esme carried a tray as she came over to me.

"I am sure you are hungry. " She set it down next to me on the bed.

"Very," I nodded. "Would you like to hold him?" I asked Esme when I saw that she was staring at him with so much affection.

"I would love to." She took him from me gently. "Hello, little Thomas, you are going to be a handsome little fella. Just like your daddy." She cooed rocking him gently in her arms. Rose and Alice crowded close to see him.

"May I hold him?" Rose turned to ask me. I nodded since my mouth was full of brownie.

Edward frowned slightly seeing me eat it.

"Don't give me that look. I worked hard for that brownie." Shielding it, afraid he might take it from me.

"Yes, you did. Thank you." Edward's face softened as he sat on the bed next to me with his arm around my shoulders. We watched as our family took turns holding the baby. Alice was currently holding him and she walked up to Jasper.

"Here, Uncle Jasper, your turn." She smiled looking up at him.

"I don't know about this, Darlin'." He looked nervous.

"You can do this, Jasper. I trust you." I encouraged him.

"So do I," Alice agreed. I saw Jasper take a deep breath and Alice very gently placed Thomas in Jasper's arms.

"Shoot, he woke up." Jasper looked apologetic. The baby was making gurgley noises in his arms

"He isn't crying so I am sure he is fine," Edward told him.

"Hey there, little guy," Jasper talked sweetly to the baby. "He is so small."

"He is adorable. The perfect mix of mommy and daddy." Rose smiled.

"When can I teach him to throw a football?' Emmett asked.

"He has to be bigger than one, first." Carlisle chuckled, taking his turn with the baby.

"Jasper, can you still not sense anything from the baby?" I asked looking at him.

Jasper exchanged a look with Edward. Alice glared at Edward.

"What aren't you telling me?" I huffed in irritation.

"Jasper still can't sense the baby. Now it seems that Alice can't always see the baby. She didn't know you were going into labor until your water burst. But I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about." Edward kissed my cheek. I watched the baby in Carlisle's arms.

"So you think Thomas has the ability to block them?" I asked.

"Tell her all of it," Carlisle murmured. Edward sighed in reluctance.

"The baby doesn't smell like anything to eat to us. He doesn't smell bad, but he doesn't smell like something you would want to eat." Edward continued.

"Well, that is a good thing," I was confused why Edward would want to hide this from me.

"We think so." Carlisle smiled as he handed Thomas to Edward.

I let out a big yawn. I only eaten half my dinner but I was too tired to eat.

"We should let them get so rest. We have plenty of time to visit the baby later." Carlisle announced. Most everyone had already left the room.

I shifted so I was lying down. Edward laid the baby carefully between us.

"Get some rest, love. You have earned it. I will wake you if the baby needs to eat." He promised, giving me a peck on the lips. Thomas was already fast asleep between us.

Edward started to hum and I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: The baby is here. A normal name I am sure to the relief of most. Thomas after her ancestor she met in 1918. William after Shakespeare. **

**That cartoon was a real Looney Tune short(owned by Warner Brothers). I remember seeing when I was young. I remember feeling horrible for that poor farmer. I thought it might be funny to add it in there. **

**In case of you didn't pick it up Jasper was messing with Emmett emotions over the cartoon. **

**I might have confused some people last time. This baby was never going to be a hybrid. I was talking about a second baby. Most of you have spoken and I have made my decision. You will find that out soon enough.**

**Thomas is a special little guy. He can already block some physical things. The scent has to do with his physical shield. He can't block it completely because he is human and a baby still.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**No one will touch him," I promised her. Her eyes were still darting towards the forest. I started to hear the minds of three wolves. Jacob, Seth and Paul.**

"**There are three of them." I announced. "They want to see the baby themselves to see if it is all human." **

"**Well, he is so maybe they will leave us alone. It is obvious he not a vampire," Bella looked at me. I saw the determination in her eyes. She was going to protect the child with her life. As I would protect the both of them.**

**(The wolves know…) **


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 37 A Change of Plans (EPOV)**

Time flew over the last few months since Thomas was born. He was growing everyday in subtle ways only seen by vampires. He was now a nine month old healthy happy boy. His eyes were a vivid green already and he had Bella's dark hair.

There was not a person in this house touched by this little boy. He won all of our hearts. Esme, Rose and Alice dotted on him. Jasper and Emmett loved trying to play with him. Carlisle was already trying to teach him.

My sweet Bella had fit into the role of 'mother' perfectly. She took care of him as if it was second nature. She even often knew before any of us what he needed. Although it was unneeded, she would still get up in the middle of the night with him and rock him. Seeing her so happy made me feel like the happiest man alive.

In fact, her good mood benefitted the whole house since it affected Jasper. He no longer looked pained, because everyone was in a good mood around the baby. Because of this, I think Jasper has become Thomas's favorite uncle, since he was always around trying to make Thomas laugh. Jasper still couldn't sense him and Alice couldn't see him. Alice could see him indirectly. If she looked for me or Bella she could see him with us. However, if she looked for him she saw nothing. The first few times she did this it freaked her out. This matter never fazed Bella, though. She would say he was just special.

I looked over when there were squeals of laughter from my son. He was currently in the pool in a floating ring wearing blue swimming trunks with multicolor fish, with a blue water shirt. He had a pair of sunglasses on. I have no idea where Alice found them. Bella insisted he was going to need them if he was outside with any of us in the sun. He was floating in between Alice and Rose, who were gently gliding him back and forth in the water.

Jasper and Emmett were throwing a football back and forth inside the pool. They were purposely missing it so it would make a big splash of water.

Thomas thought it was funny, hence his spiels of laughter. Bella was sitting on my lap in a lounge chair giggling and watching the show.

She snuggled into my chest wearing this large, shapeless cover-up over her bathing suit. Bella had lost most of the baby weight with exception of few pounds. She was very self-conscious of her weight.

I, on the other hand, liked her new curves. I slipped my hand under the cover-up and rubbed her stomach with my hand. She jumped slightly with the coolness. I lowered my head and kissed her neck and heard her moan and squirm. I was hoping that later tonight Esme would watch the baby for awhile so I can have some alone time with Bella.

We had grown increasingly more intimate now that there was no concern for the baby. I had tried to surprise Bella with a night away on our anniversary. However, Bella in the middle of the night woke up missing the baby and feeling anxious so we came home early.

I wasn't upset with her. I understood her separation anxiety. I had it when I was separate from them too. I was patient enough to wait until the baby was older and she felt more comfortable leaving him.

There was another loud splash as Emmett dived into the water after the ball. Thomas squealed and clapped his hands. Rose on the other hand looked pissed.

"Emmett, my hair," she hissed.

"Awww, Auntie Rosie. Look how happy it makes him, though." Emmett pouted with his head bobbing just above the water. Rose looked down, her face softened into a smile as she saw a big smile on Thomas. He was trying to splash around in the water with his hands.

"Is this what you are trying to do?' Rose asked as she splashed Emmett in the face.

Thomas clapped his hands and bounce in his seat laughing at Emmett's fake shocked expression.

Thomas started reaching with his little hands out in the water.

"Whoa, little guy, what are you trying to do?" Alice grabbed a hold of him. He started to whine and Bella stiffened in my arms.

"He wants the ball," I answered, seeing the ball clearly in his mind.

"You want this? Here you go," Jasper handed him the ball. Thomas grabbed the ball and instantly tried to put it in his mouth.

"No, no. We do not eat the ball," Alice scolded gently. "We toss it. Help me toss it to Uncle Jasper." She helped him toss the ball at Jasper who was a foot away still.

The moment it was out of his hands he started to wail. Bella was up and out of my lap. I sighed, but had to smile as I watched my girl's mothering instincts take over.

"I think he's ready to eat and needs a nap." She gently bent down at the edge of the pool.

"Alright, here you go, Mommy." Alice handed her up Thomas, who was wiggling and still whimpering. He calmed down as soon as Bella held him. She wrapped him in a blanket to dry and warm him. His hands started pulling at her top.

"Yup, he is definitely hungry." Bella smiled softly as she brought him back to the chairs. I helped get her settled in the shade with her back to everyone. She was still very modest about feeding the baby in front of everyone.

"Do you want me to get the Boppy?" I asked her.

"Let's just try the extra towel." Bella reached for one. I grabbed and handed it to her. I watched at first as he started to eat. I had to turn away after a moment. It wasn't right to be jealous of my own son.

"Ow," Bella grimaced, pulling the baby away for a moment.

"Are you alright?" I turned back from watching the other four playing chicken fight.

"Yes, I think I may need to wean completely. He's biting all the time, now." Bella looked sad. We had already decreased her feeding some as we introduced other baby foods into his diet. Not sure how to respond without upsetting her, I just nodded. She went back to try feeding him, as she ran a finger through his hair softly.

I watched them when I saw Alice stiffen as she got a vision, or lack of one.

"What …." She trialed off and froze on Jasper's shoulders. Rose took this opportunity to shove her off of Jasper.

Jasper spun fast enough to catch her before she hit the water.

"Yes," Emmett cheered.

"Not fair to do that when she's in the middle of a vision," Bella scolded. She was sounding like Esme. Emmett lost his smug look.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked her. Esme and Carlisle had joined us outside quietly.

"I don't know." She sounded worried. She looked at me. _We all disappear in about ten minutes! How?_

"The wolves?" I turned sharply. I was wondering if they might show up at some point. Charlie probably would have excitedly wanted to show off his grandson back in Forks and La Push.

"What?" Bella looked panicked and she held our son closer to her.

"No one will touch him." I promised her. Her eyes were still darting towards the forest. I started to hear the minds of three wolves. Jacob, Seth and Paul.

"There are three of them." I announced. "They want to see the baby themselves to see if he is all human."

"Well, he is, so maybe they will leave us alone. It is obvious he's not a vampire." Bella looked at me. I saw the determination in her eyes. She was going to protect the child with her life. As I would protect the both of them.  
>"Nothing to worry about then. We have them outnumbered." Emmett was out of the pool and standing ready.<p>

"Here they come." I got up and stood with my wife and my son. He was sitting up in her arms looking all around. He was as curious and observant as she was. He is going to keep us on our toes.

Out of the woods stepped Jacob in human form behind the two wolves named Paul and Seth. Seth's thoughts were of curiosity, while Paul's were dark. He wanted to kill the baby and get out of here.

Jacob however wanted to take a more peaceful approach because he had been friends with Bella, also knowing Charlie would be heartbroken if anything happened to Bella or his grandson.

"You're a long way from your reservation, boys. What can I do for you?" Carlisle stood in front to greet them. Jasper and Emmett were at his side.

"We came to see if there was a breach in the treaty." Jacob announced.

"I am still human, Jacob." Bella stood up behind me shifting the baby to her hip.

"I can see that. But the treaty never covered babies," Jacob frowned at the baby. _ He appears to be human._

"He is all human too," Bella got defensive.

"How, though, if he is vampire?" Jacob glared at me. _How many other freaks are out there like this?_

"Watch yourself. Before you come any further I should warn you that I can read minds. Our son's existence is completely unique. The story in itself is one that is far fetched but true. Although, it's Bella's to share." I glanced at her nodding my head to her.

Jacob eyed her as well.

"Let me hear it then," Jacob eyed Bella with curiosity. She glanced at me before shifting the baby again.

"Alright, it started when I was in my coma." Bella explained an abridge version in about ten minutes.

"You want me to believe you that you went back in time?" Jacob asked when she finished. He wasn't sure if he believed her or not. Seth believed her. This kid had a very trusting heart and opened mind. Paul, however, thought she was lying, or just didn't care to.

"Why not? Stranger things have happened. You sprout a tail and walk on all fours. I have pictures and a wedding license from back then. I can show you them if you like." Bella answered. Jacob was silent for minute thinking it over.

"I believe you, Bells. I know you're not that good of a liar." Jacob ran a hand through his short hair. Emmett chuckled, but stayed on guard. "Can I meet him?" Bella started to take a step forward, but I stopped her.

"I'm not going to hurt him?" Jacob glared at me. _What kind of person do you think I am that would hurt a baby._

"You may not have plans to. Neither may young Seth. But Paul has had foul thoughts since he stepped on our land. I don't trust him." I shot back eyeing gray wolf carefully. Jacob shot a glance at Paul. _I knew I should have brought any of the others. _

"You will keep yourself in control," Jacob ordered sternly. The gray wolf bowed his head and took a step back.

"We will meet half way." I nodded at Jacob he sighed and walked forward a few steps, weary of my family members. I walked forward with Bella and stood by her side as she brought our son to meet him. Keeping myself between them and Paul.

Thomas' eyes were wide taking in the wolves. He wasn't scared at all. In fact, if I read his mind properly, he wanted to pet them. I'm going to have my hands full between him and his mother. No self preservation.

"Jacob, this is Thomas William Masen Cullen," Bella introduced them. I watched Jacob smile softly as he looked at our little boy.

"Hello, Thomas," Jacob held out his hand and shook Thomas' gently. I heard Rose hiss behind me. Jacob looked up cautiously.

"Everything is fine, Rose," I called without looking back. She was worried for the baby.

"She is protective of the baby," I explained to Jacob. _Until the kid starts to bleed one day, then what happens? How can Bells keep him around them?_

"My brothers and sisters view him as a nephew and my parents a grandson. They would give their lives for Thomas. They would never harm him. They were present during his birth and none of them made a move to harm him. We live as we do to not hurt humans."

Jacob took this in as he watched the little boy in Bella's arms squirm around.

"Can I hold him," Jacob asked. Bella nodded though I was hesitant, she handed him to Jacob.

"Where did he get the green eyes from," he asked looking back at us.

"He got them from Edward." Bella smiled looking up at me with a big smile. Thomas was trying to reach behind Jacob towards Seth, who was looking content at the scene in front of him. He made a whimpering noise reaching for the wolf.

"What does he want?" Jacob asked looking behind him.

"I think he wants to pet your friend Seth. I am sorry, he thinks he a large puppy dog." I gave him an apologetic smile. Jake actually chuckled. _ Probably cause the kid still has a puppy quality to him. _

_He can pet me if he wants. I don't mind. _ Seth took a few steps forward. His mind was completely innocent; I was amazed he didn't see us as an enemy like the rest of the wolves.

"Stay back, Seth," Jacob ordered. Seth halted and put his tail between his legs.

"He was offering for Thomas to pet him." I told him. Jacob's eyebrow rose as he looked back at Seth. _He always has been a bit soft. He wouldn't hurt him._

"Alright, Seth very gently though." Jacob sighed.

"Wait, what?" Bella looked alarmed. Sure, no self preservation for herself, but when it comes to her son she is overprotective.

"Seth is offering to allow Thomas to pet him. Thomas wants to pet the wolf." I told her. She looked at me as if I told her the sky was fallen. I heard Emmett chuckle. She looked at Seth then our eager son.

"I want you holding Thomas then." Bella sounded nervous. Jacob handed me my son. I ignored the profanities from Rose. The rest of the family seemed worried too.

Seth gently came up to us. Thomas squealed in delight as he reached out for the wolf. Against my better judgment I bent down slightly so he could pet the wolf. The stench was horrible. But the smile on my son's face was worth it. Thomas patted Seth's head and pulled at his fur. Seth winced, but was laughing at Thomas' enthusiasm.

"How have you been, Bells?" Jacob asked keeping a hand on Seth to be on the safe side.

"Good, Jacob. I've never been happier." She smiled at me and Thomas.

The good mood snapped when a growl filled the air.

"Paul, calm down. We aren't here to fight." Jacob turned his back to me to face Paul.

"Stay away from my son." Before I could stop her, Bella stood in front of Paul. What was she thinking?

"Bella, get out of the way," I hollered. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Paul lunged and I had no choice but to protect my son as I watched in horror. Seth and Jacob was in-between me and my mate. Emmett and Jasper were darting forward. But it was Jacob who pushed Bella out of Paul's way to intercept him. Bella went flying, hitting a stone bench hard. There was a sickening crack as she tumbled to the ground, being caught by Jasper at the last second. He was holding his breath terrified that she was bleeding.

"Carlisle," I yelled. He rushed to their side.

"Give me the baby," Esme was at my side. I handed over my son, who was now wailing and reaching for his mother.

"Get him into the house." I pleaded before rushing to my wife's side. Jacob was now a wolf, giving Paul hell for attacking. Emmett was feet away, glaring at them. If I wasn't so concerned for Bella I would end the wolf. Jasper handed me over Bella before joining Emmett with his arms crossed

_Edward, she is dying. She broke her spine and hit her head hard. I don't think she's going to make it unless we do something. _Carlisle caught my eye.

_Is Bella alright? I didn't mean to hurt her. I meant to get her out of the way so she didn't get hurt. _ Jacob asked, his thoughts full of remorse.

"She's dying." My voice cracked as I held her to me. My heart was shattering. My thoughts turned in my head. I wanted to pick her up and run. Take her somewhere and change her. But Bella would kill me when she woke up for leaving our son. I wasn't sure if I could leave him either if the wolves were still here.

"Then they broke the treaty and we can kill them," Emmett said simply. Thoughts turned in the wolves head on how they broke the treaty.

"Bella is a Cullen. You attacked her. The treaty never said that a Cullen had to be a vampire." I looked at Jacob. He grew worried, knowing that they were out numbered and they were more in the wrong.

"It doesn't have to be all of them. Just that one." Jasper nodded his head at Paul, who growled.

_Shut it, Paul. You have caused enough problems! I can't allow you to attack one of my brothers. I hurt her, it should be me. _ Jacob answered. I was taken back by his sacrifice for his brothers and his remorse for Bella. He truly did care.

_Edward, we don't have a lot of time. _Carlisle called to as he took her pulse, it was very weak.

"There is another way. In exchange for not attacking any of you allow us to change Bella," I posed. Jacob stiffened and grew hesitant.

"Please, don't take my child's mother away from him. This gives him a chance to keep his mother. Bella would want this," I pleaded. Jacob's thoughts turned to his own mother. She had been taken from him at a very young age.

_But she would be a monster. She would be a danger to the baby._ He disagreed.

"No, she wouldn't. You know Bella. She would never put herself in the position to hurt her baby. She dove in front of a wolf to protect him. She loves him. That love will be strong enough to stop her," I answered. Jacob looked towards my brothers where they have stayed tense. Then back at Bella, who laid in my arms bleeding. He was impressed they hadn't drained her yet and were protective of her instead.

_Do it, Jacob. We can't take Bella away from Thomas._ Seth pleaded.

_No, Jacob, it's wrong. They are messing…_

_Enough, Paul. I told you to shut up. I can't give you permission. I am not the Alpha. _Jacob seemed regretful.

"You are the true Alpha, though. Plus you are Ephraim's heir." I shook my head. Jacob closed his eyes.

_Allow us to stay until she awakens. To make sure she is not a threat to the baby._

"You and Seth may stay. But not him. I don't trust him." I looked at the dark gray wolf in contempt.

_Agreed. Paul, go home. You have my permission to save her, Edward. I give you permission as Ephraim's heir._

"Thank you. Carlisle," I looked at him. He was watching Bella with a worried expression.

"You can do this, Edward. I am right here. So are Jasper and Emmett." He soothed. _Bites in the neck, wrists, thigh and ankles are best. _ I looked up at Jasper.

_I am good. But I will leave if you want me to. _I shook my head. I trusted him. He has come a long way. I knew that he was in control.

"Forgive me, sweetheart. I know this will hurt, but I will be here when you wake."

I gently bent and bit into my wife. She did not react to the sensation. I was worried I was too late.

"Her spine is broken. So she might not feel much at first. But listen to her heart. It has begun to change." Carlisle laid a hand on my shoulder as I held her body close to mine.

**A/N: Angry thoughts may be directed at Paul. I know a few of you wanted a hybrid, but I thought it would be over the top. The reviews came about equal for those who didn't and did want a hybrid. So I went with what I thought was best. **

**This story is coming to and end. One more chapter then a epilogue. I was asked if I was going to write more after this. I do plan to. This story plus RL has taking up most of my time. One should hopefully start right after this. **

**Thank You For the Reviews!**

**Preview: **

"**I would tell you to take a bath, Jacob, but something tells it wouldn't help make a wet dog stink, smell any better." I teased; he scowled but seemed to hide a smile.**

"**You should talk," Jacob scoffed. I was glad he didn't seem to instantly hate me because I was a vampire now.**

"**She smells just fine." A velvety voice sounded closer to me. I looked up to see Edward cautiously kneeling near me. **


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 38 (BPOV)**

Fire! My body felt it was burning up to a crisp. I was changing. The pain was terrible, but I had to hold on for my two men. I couldn't scream out. It would do no good Rose once told me. I had to stay quiet. I couldn't scare Thomas. He didn't need to know Mommy was in pain. Just sleeping. Also, it would torture Edward to know I was in pain. For them, I could hold on. I tried to think of other things.

I am not sure what I was thinking of at the time. Scratch that. I do know. I saw that wolf diving for my baby and my protective instinct kicked in. I know Edward's is going to give me some sort of self-preservation lecture when I wake up. In theory, he was right. He was there with Thomas in his arms. Jacob and Seth were also right there. They stood a better chance taking down Paul than I did. The rest of the Cullens were also just feet away.

I didn't blame Jacob for pushing me out of the way and hurting me. He was trying to save me. But now what will happen? I will probably have to be away from my baby for awhile. That thought crushed me. He is my baby and he needs me.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. The Cullens claim he doesn't smell like something to eat. That could work to my advantage. I would just have to focus on controlling my emotions. I could do that. I would do that. Edward always teased me for being stubborn. Hopefully, that can help my determination to be with my baby sooner.

Thomas and Edward were my happy place. For them I would fight. I would not let some stupid wolf destroy my family. We have been through so much already and I refuse to give up, now.

I am not sure how long I was burning, but my heart started to feel like a helicopter trying to get out of my body. It pounded away then stopped suddenly. It was still and quiet. Two heart beats were around. I heard breathing, mine and at least six others. Interesting that I could hear all this now. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a forest clearing. I could see the particles of light dance before my eyes as the sunbeams shone through the trees from up above. I took a deep breath and regretted it.

"Ugh, what is that?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I heard Emmett's booming laughter. I cautiously sat up and looked around. The men from our family were all around, Edward the closest to me. Jacob and Seth were standing a few feet from them.

Something in me wanted to protect myself from them. But I checked the feeling. It was Jacob and Seth. They weren't going to hurt me, I rationalized. If they were, they would be in wolf form.

"I would tell you to take a bath, Jacob, but something tells me it wouldn't help make a wet dog stink smell any better," I teased. He scowled but seemed to hide a smile.

"You should talk," Jacob scoffed. I was glad he didn't seem to instantly hate me because I was a vampire now.

"She smells just fine." A velvety voice sounded closer to me. I looked up to see Edward cautiously kneeling near me.

"Where is Thomas? Is he okay," I asked. I had no idea where we were or how far we were from my baby.

"Thomas is fine. Not a scratch on him. He is with the girls at home." Edward almost seemed to be bracing himself. Did he think I would actually attack him? I took a deep breath. I didn't feel out of control, did I look it? I held out my hand out for his. He slowly put his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. I noticed right away he felt the same temperature as me.

"Where is Paul?" I mentioned hearing a hiss come from myself. So much for staying calm. But he wasn't here. He better not be anywhere near my son.

"I sent him back to La Push," Jacob told me wearily. "Bells, I'm really sorry about everything. I know that it's not enough. But I didn't mean to almost kill you."  
>"It isn't your fault. But why are you still here," I asked. He seemed awfully calm for a treaty break.<p>

"Jacob gave us permission to change you. His one condition was that he and Seth could be around when you woke up to make sure…" Edward looked for a way to put it delicately.

"So, that I don't snap and kill everything in sight?" I suggested. Edward winced and a few others chuckled.

"Well, your sense of humor hasn't changed." Carlisle grinned. "How are you doing? You had some of us concerned since you didn't scream out."

"A little disorientated," I admitted. "I held in my screams. I didn't want to scare Thomas if he was near."

"That is not unusual for the disorientation. I admire you strength not to yell out. I know how hard that is to do." He nodded. But I was distracted by Edward glaring at Jasper.

"What?" I asked looking between the two. My guard went up instinctively when I saw his scars. Jasper eyed me carefully. Then I realized I was being foolish. This was Jasper, my brother. He wouldn't hurt me.

"Jasper is just caught off guard with how you are staying in control of yourself," Edward answered.

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" I asked. "I have to be in control of myself. I have a baby who is going to need his mother. I don't want to be away from him longer than I have to be." I reasoned.

"Sweetheart…" Edward started. I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I know that I can't be with the baby right away. But I am determined to get myself under control. You have all said his scent wasn't appealing. So I just have to work on my control in other areas." I looked at him. Part of my heart broke because I realized time from Thomas also meant time from Edward. At least, one of us had to be with our son. I realized this separation would be different, though it was only temporary.

"I think we may need to take into factor that Bella's love for her son is strong enough to over come her thirst. It gives her a goal to work towards. Most of those turned into vampires don't have a reason as strong as she does to help her fight for control. Plus, seeing and hearing the positive and negative aspects of vampire lifestyle may help know which path she wants to chose," Carlisle brought up. As he talked the irritation in my throat started to bother me.

"Is my throat suppose to feel like coarse sandpaper," I asked.

"You need to hunt. We've got side-tracked." Jasper spoke up. Edward stood and held his hand out to me.

Once I was on my feet I turned to him. He looked flawless and even more god like to my vampire eyes.

"Edward, you have been with Thomas during this time right?" I was worried our son would feel abandoned by both his parents.

"Yes, love. We only moved you out here about an hour ago. I have been spending time with both of you. I couldn't leave you or him for very long, so I have been going back and forth. I wanted to be here when you woke though," Edward answered rubbing circles lightly on my hand.

"So who is going to show me how to hunt," I asked.

"I think Jasper, Em and I will stay with you." Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hold on I think Seth and I should witness this," Jacob spoke up.

"Listen, we already allowed you to stay after you nearly killed her. You're not the one to give orders." Edward glared at him angrily.

"It's alright. If he wants to watch, let him." I shrugged. Edward looked at me a moment and then sighed heavily.

"Only one of you. The two of you together might make her too tense and you will have to stay up wind and out of sight. She trusts her instincts when she hunts. You wouldn't want to be in the line of that if she is just learning," Edward instructed. Jasper looked leery and Emmett just shrugged.

"Fine. Seth, wait back at the house for me. Stay back but be in wolf form. Is that alright with you?" Jacob questioned.

Edward looked at me.

"Doesn't bother me." I shrugged.

"I will meet you back at the house later." Carlisle nodded and ran towards home.

"Ready to do this?" Emmett clapped his hands to together and rubbed them.

"Sure, point me in the direction of the bears." I smiled.

"I don't think so, little sister. Stick to the smaller animals." Emmett smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him, I didn't like to be underestimated.

"Emmett, don't antagonize her or Edward and I will not help you if she decides to attack you." Jasper gave him a stern look.

"Alright, sweetheart, I need you to try and concentrate. Close your eyes and use your senses." Edward came and stood in front of me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My senses filled with honey, lilac and a sun scent. I knew that it was my Edward. My thirst was overthrown for my desire for my mate. I threw my arms around him and surprised him by kissing him deeply. He was still at first, but started to return the kiss eagerly. His tongue slipped into my mouth. He started kissing me heatedly and with more enthusiasm then ever before. A clearing of a throat made me pull back. I realized that I had wrapped myself around Edward a little too closely than what was deemed appropriate for company.

"Dude, that is my sister," Emmett whined.

"Please, you do worst with Rose all the time." Edward rolled his eyes. He reluctantly let me go.

"I think I should take over this part, Romeo." Jasper shook his head he looked bewildered at what just happened. He took Edward's place in front of me.

I closed my eyes and breathed in. "What do you smell now," Jasper asked. I breathed in the air. There was a skunk about a mile to the West curled up in a log. No, thank you. To the South, a family of bunnies. I couldn't do that they were babies. I searched again. To the North East was a small herd of deer.

"A small herd of deer. Three, maybe four, to the North East about five miles," I said opening my eyes. Jasper gave me a small smile.

"Very, good. I want you to trust your instincts." He encouraged. I took a deep breath and prayed that I didn't embarrass myself. I took off running in that direction, quickly speeding up when I realized how graceful and easy it was. I felt like I was flying over the earth. Edward's laughing over the thought of him hitting a tree was more understandable now.

About a mile away from the deer, I smelt something new, two mile towards the east. I turned in that direction and ran. I caught movement in the trees. I jumped higher then I thought able, taking my prey by surprise. I pounced on its back knocking both of us out of the tree. We flipped down to the earth and I landed on its back, straddling the Bob Cat to pin it to the ground. The fur tasted horrible, but cutting into the skin was like butter. The warm blood seeped into my mouth and down my throat. The taste would take some time getting used to. I drank until there was nothing left. I dropped the animal and stood up. I wiped the blood from my face feeling that I made I mess of myself. I was a little embarrassed since Edward never comes back that way.

"Impressive," I heard Emmett say.

"That was excellent, Bella," Jasper commented.

"Well, done, love," Edward mentioned. I turned and the two boys and the wolf adverted their eyes. Edward was looking at me with lust filled eyes. I looked down at myself and noticed my once silk top was in tatters.

"Wonderful. Alice is going to have a conniption." I groaned.

"On the bright side, you will be able to fight her off." Emmett shrugged out of his jacket and threw it to me blindly. Before I could catch it, Edward flashed forward and it caught single handedly and held it out for me.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. Emmett has been hunting for decades and he still manages to make a mess." He ran his nose along my collar bone and neck placing kisses. I felt myself begin to purr.

"Please," Jasper sounded frustrated.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled before placing one more kiss, then backing up.

"Look at it this way, Bella. Keep going like that and Alice will be too busy with Jasper to care what happened to the shirt." Emmett snickered. I couldn't help my own giggles.

"Alright, let's finish this some time today, please. Bella, see if you can find something else to hunt." Jasper took control of the situation.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I immediately smelled something delicious to the West. I turned sharply to run. I got about ten paces when Jake jumped in front of me with a warning growl. I stopped and immediately fell into a protective crouch. I growled back at him. Very subtly, Jake shook his head. The monster in me wanted to take him out, but the rational side spoke to me. This was Jacob. Why would he do this? Then it clicked what the scent was. I froze and held my breath. Slowly, I got out of my crouch. I looked around for Edward he was eyeing me carefully.

"Where should I go?" I spoke through clenched teeth. I didn't want to risk breathing in again.

"That way, if you can," Edward answered after a pause. He had pointed to the North. I took off running as fast I could. I ran until I knew it must be safe. I stopped suddenly and the rest skidded to a stop a moment later.

"Bella, it's alright to breathe." Edward came up to me gently and slowly placing his hands on my arms. I took a deep breath, sighed and buried my face into his chest.

"Bella, that was remarkable." Edward ran his fingers through my hair calming me even more.

"Remarkable, but how?" Jasper asked.

"How could I not? He could have been someone's father, or son or brother. Not only that, I would have had to fight Jacob to get to him. He is my friend. I wasn't going to attack him." I kept my face against Edward's chest.

"Why drive yourself nuts analyzing it. We already speculated about it. Accept it for what it is. Bella is acting decades old right now. This is a blessing." Edward spoke. I wasn't sure to whom, but I assumed it was to Jasper.

I finally pulled my face away from Edward's chest. He gave me a gentle smile. I looked around until I spotted Jacob.

"Thank you, for stopping me without attacking me," I told him. He turned his head to the side then looked at Edward.

"He says you're welcome. He is impressed that you didn't fight him. I thinking he is starting to realize not all vampires are that bad." Edward smirked. "Are you ready to try again?"

"I think so." I nodded. I took a deep breath and smelled deer a few miles North from here. I took off, pouncing on the biggest one. I drank it down. When I finished, I watched the others finish, watching their different techniques. Watching Edward did awaken the longing in me again. I turned away when he looked up at me.

I felt him come up to me and waited until I was looking at him before taking my hands in his, placing a kiss on each.

"Are you still thirsty?" He asked. I shook my head. I was feeling slightly sloshed.

"Should we head back then," Emmett asked. Edward looked at me or a moment before turning to him.

"Bella and I will catch up with you in a bit," Edward turned to his brothers. Emmett started smirking and gave Edward a big theoretical wink. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"You may want to scram, dog, unless you are into that sort of thing," Emmett snickered looking over at Jacob. Jacob closed his eyes and shook his head in disgust before running off.

"I just wanted to talk with her alone." Edward gave Emmett a pointed look.

"Is that what they call these days?" Emmett retorted with a laugh. I hissed at him.

"Oooo, scary Bells," Emmett challenged me with a smirk. I growled this time.

"Emmett, seriously I won't stop her if you purposely antagonize her." Jasper took a step away from him.

"Pfh, like she could take me," Emmett shrugged looking at Jasper. I wasn't aware of what I was doing until I was already airborne. I tackled Emmett to the ground, pinned his arms with my hands and sat on his chest. I growled loudly and I watched the smile drop from his face. He tried to move but I had him pinned too well.

"Told ya," I heard Jasper chortle.

"Bells, I am sorry. I was just teasing. I am always teasing. I don't mean anything by it." I fought to keep the smile from my face at his panicked expression. After about fifteen seconds, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and jumped off of him. I went back to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. He returned the embrace while his body was still shaking with laughter.

"Are you laughing at me," I narrowed my eyes playfully at him.

"Not you at Emmett," he kissed the top of my head. I looked back at the giant as he literally was peeling himself off the earth. Jasper was also shaking with laughter.

"You know this is never what I meant by leaving an impression on the earth." Emmett brushed himself off as he looked down at the crater he made that was at least four inches deep into the ground. I started to giggle as well.

"We did warn you. You're lucky that Bella was able to stop from really hurting you," Jasper scolded.

"She caught me off guard," Emmett pouted, I pretended to lunge. Emmett backed up and started running off. I collapsed into giggles again against Edward.

"We will be fine, Jasper," Edward spoke rubbing small circles on my hips. Jasper looked at the both of us and nodded. He turned and followed in the direction of Emmett.

Edward turned me in his arms and started a heated, searing kiss. When the kiss ended I laid my head against his chest. I felt him bury his own head into my hair.

"What are you thinking," he asked. I laughed lightly.

"I take it my mind still doesn't work properly?"

"Nope, silent as ever." He sighed dramatically.

"I didn't want it to happen like this. But I know that it was always meant to happen," I sighed. "I just don't want Thomas to think I have abandoned him. I don't want to lose you either."

"Bella, love, he knows that you love him. He is young enough that he will not have memories from this. Above all, you are not going to lose me." He kissed the top of my head again.

"Both of us can't leave him during this time period." I pulled back to look at him in the eyes. Edward stepped back and took my hand and led me to a fallen log. He sat then pulled me into his lap.

"I have been thinking about that. I think it may work that you can stay at one house at first and the baby at the other. His scent will not be a problem for you. You seem to be very in control of your moods, so I think that will be an advantage. The main thing you will have to learn is to control your strength and actions. We can start working with you right away on that," Edward told as he played with a strand of my hair.

"How long do you think it will take?" I fought the urge not to get excited.

"I am not sure. A couple of months…more than likely under a year." Edward told me.

That made me smile. That was a lot sooner than I thought.

"I want to start right away then." I smiled bouncing slightly in his lap. I hugged him.

"Too tight, love." Edward's voice sounded pained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I pulled back biting my lip. I looked him over for damage.

"I am fine." Edward's finger caught my chin and made me look in his eyes.

"I'm glad that you are taking this so well. I was worried how you were going to be about this." Edward kissed my nose.

"It's better news than I thought." I nuzzled his cheek with my nose. "Edward, you said it was my strength and actions that I would have to watch. Do you think I can handle being in the same room with Thomas?" I tried not to get my hopes up because his safety was my first concern. Edward tilted his head.

"I think so, as long as you're not alone with him at first." Edward nodded. I stood up quickly pulling him up too.

"Then I want to go see him, please." I begged him with my eyes.

"Alright, follow me," Edward smiled and we ran hand and hand towards home.

Just before we came to the yard, Seth and Jacob were standing there.

"We just wanted to say good-bye. We are going to head for home. Again, I can't say sorry enough, Bella," Jacob told me.

"Please don't continue to beat yourself up over it. I don't blame you, but I would keep Paul far away from me," I told him.

"I will. He will be punished for his actions. There was no threat, he just did that out of hatred and that is not cool." Jacob smiled.

"Bye, Bella, Bye Edward." Seth smiled.

"Bye, Seth," I smiled. Edward and I watched as they ran off into the woods.

I turned towards the house and heard the sweetest heartbeat. Edward was watching me carefully. He tensed slightly as I took a deep breath. The heart sounded slightly enticing, but not the smell. I smelled baby powder, sunflowers and a scent I can only describe as home.

"I'm good," I promised. I let Edward lead the way.

"Are you sure about this, you two?" Carlisle greeted us at the door.

"I am sure she will be fine. Did the guys tell you about her hunting experience?" Edward gave me a proud smile.

"They did. Well done, Bella." Carlisle smiled at me but still seemed skeptical.

"I only want to see him," I told him before he relented. He stepped aside and I entered the house. The girls all came to greet me, giving me hugs. I saw the worry in Rose's eyes too.

"I wouldn't be here if I thought there was the slightest chance I would hurt him," I told her. She nodded and gave me a soft smile.

Edward led the way upstairs. He paused briefly outside our door before opening it. Without letting go of him, I crept over to the crib and looked down. Thomas was curled up asleep in the crib. He looked so peaceful. I hugged Edward as I watched him. I can do this. For Thomas I could.

It has been three months since my change. Each day, I was getting better and better with my control. Carlisle had gotten a couple animatronics babies, I am assuming from the hospital, for me to practice with. The first two bit the dust fairly quickly. But I continued to keep trying. The third baby, I blame on Emmett. He purposely startled me while I was holding the baby. I had been doing well with that one too. I was on the fourth baby now, and I am proud to say it has lasted two months.

I slowly started interacting with Thomas more too. Simple things, like reading to him as he sat on Edward's lap. Rolling a ball with him as we both sat on the floor. I even managed to help spoon feed him the other day. I had to wear sunglasses or contacts. I didn't want to frighten him with my red eyes.

It was still hard though, because there were times Thomas would reach for me to hold him, I was still nervous too. He was growing quickly and was even pulling himself up to stand at nine and half months. We were all so proud of him when he took his first steps at eleven months. He was full of baby babble and I knew that someday soon he would be talking.

Edward and I were in our bed having alone time before the little one woke up. Not long after my change we saw no reason for him not to sleep at our cottage as long as someone was here with me, just in case. Edward was in the middle of kissing my neck when I heard a tiny voice.

"Mama… mama…" I shot up in bed and turned towards a frazzled looking Edward.

"Did you hear that? He said Mama." I beamed.

"Bella, sweetheart, I think that is just baby babble," Edward's eyes still looked lustful as looking at me with a wistful expression.

"Mama!" cried the little voice again.

"That was definitely a Mama," I cried jumping out of bed eagerly.

"Bella," Edward called. I looked back at him. He smirked and tossed me my robe. I would have been blushing if I was human when I looked down at myself. I threw it on and headed to Thomas's room

He was standing in his crib. His face broke out into a dimply grin when he saw me.

"Mama" He held out his hands to me.

"Go ahead," Edward encouraged from behind me. I looked at Thomas then at Edward hesitantly. "You can do this. I believe in you. Just take it slow." He nodded towards the bouncing baby.

"Hey, baby boy. Are you calling me?" I cooed stepping further into the room. He smiled bigger and blew me a raspberry.

"Up you go," I gently lifted him out of the crib. Faberge egg, I told myself as I hugged him to me. He immediately fisted my robe in one hand and my hair in the other. His warm little body felt nice against mine.

"Happy Birthday, my darling little boy." I kissed the top of his head. "You know that this means he loves me more," I teased Edward. He rolled his eyes as he stepped forward wrapping his arms around both of us.

"I can't say that I blame him. Happy Birthday, Thomas," Edward kissed his head. Thomas smiled at him.

"I love you, sweetheart. You never seize to amaze me." Edward kissed my cheek.

"I love you, too. Thank you, for everything." I leaned into him. Enjoying the fact that I was able to hold my baby again. I savored the moment that I had with the two men I loved most in the world.

**A/N: I know it may seem weird to have Jacob there during her first hunt. But I wanted to do something a bit different. Besides, he is an impatient busybody anyways. He did serve his purpose though and might have learned more in the process.**

**I couldn't have Bella hold Thomas right away. As heartbreaking as that is; he not built strong enough like Renesmee was. But she able in a fairly short amount of time.**

**Only the Epilogue left. I will be starting a new story soon. Hopefully it will be up this week.**

**Thank You For Your Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**You are not going to get all sentimental on me are you?" Thomas teased. His eyes were sparkling with joy.**

"**I am allowed to. I am your mother." I answered. He rolled his eyes as he spun me around.**

"**Don't you roll your eyes at me," I reached up and ruffled his hair.**

"**I am just teasing you, Mom," He smiled at me. "I love you." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before stepping back of the end if the song.**

"**I love you, too. And like it or not, you will always be, my baby boy." I gave him a kiss on the cheek back.**

**I will be posting a new story soon. It will have a Christmas theme to it. It will be a twist on Dickens's Christmas Carol. Sparked by a letter to Santa, Bella and Edward will simultaneously visit the other's past, present, and future, set during New Moon. They will be accompanied by other members of the family instead of ghosts. The Cullen men with Bella and the Cullen women with Edward. **

**Who wrote the letter to Santa? Will it change anything? Will Edward learn anything? Bella? Rose?**

**(I have checked out to see if this story was done before. I read all of the ones I could find so I know mine is different.)**

**Thank You All Again For Your Reviews And For Reading!**

**Preview from: A Twilight Carol (title suspect to changed)**

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**No matter what others say, I still believe in you. What I want for Christmas is something my whole family needs. You see Edward needs Bella back. He is lost without her. Leaving her was a big mistake. **_

_**He is not the only one suffering. My whole family is; no one is happy since we left Forks. Bella is the missing link in our family. I think we all need her, not just Edward. Thought he needs her the most.**_

_**He is a good guy and deserves this. He just needs a wake up call or even a miracle.**_

_**Miracles happen at Christmas, right? Why not for us? Thank you, Santa; I know you will come through for me.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your Favorite Cullen**_


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Epilogue: ( BPOV)**

Today is the day my baby is going to get married. Alright, fine. He may not really be a baby anymore. He is twenty-five. In one way, he is older then both me and Edward, which is kind of amusing. Although, it also means he is older than all of us, except Esme.

He got his doctorate earlier this spring in medicine. He is going to work along side Carlisle and Edward.

I am so proud of my husband that he is going to try and perform medicine, for awhile. He has so much confidence in his control now.

I, on the other hand, write books. I have written a few fantasies under pen names, names that will not be traceable because of Jasper's help.

Rose is currently working as a preschool teacher. She loves working with the kids. Emmett works with a pee-wee football team. Alice has designed some clothes of her own. Plus, she has done the covers of my books. Jasper worked his magic to make sure that stays buried too.

Jasper has made the biggest growth. He works as a psychologist at the hospital. I am so proud of him. He finally has let go of feeling like he is a failure at his control.

Thomas found out about vampires when he was eight years old. He was very observant, like I was. He had caught Emmett lifting a car with one hand for Rose, as he often did.

Thomas thought it was the coolest thing ever; words of an eight year old.

However, he found it less cool when he was going to high school. He got pissed one day after hearing a comment some kid made about me and jumped him. That poor boy ended up in traction. Thomas had been was taught to wrestle by his uncle Emmett and didn't hold back. Of course, Edward had a hard time disciplining him over it. He was proud of his son.

We were still in contact with Charlie. He has retired from the police force. He married Sue Clearwater about a year after I was turned. Jacob 'accidently' phased in front of him. So he was made aware of the world of mythical creatures. He didn't know that we were vampires, just immortals.

Renée on the other hand developed early Alzheimer. She didn't know me anymore. It was sad, but at least I didn't have to lie to her. Phil turned out to be an ass and left her soon after she was diagnosed. We have been paying for her care to make sure she was well looked after.

Thomas was changed a week after his college graduation. No one had ever brought up the idea of him being changed to him, nor did he ask. That changed when he fell in love with his fiancée.

Thomas and I had met the Denali clan when he was six, for the first time. They were weary of him at first, but after our story, and even pictures to show his growth, they have been close to us. They promised to keep our secret.

About two years ago we ran into them again. That is when Thomas and Tanya fell in love. Ironic that they would be each others' mates considering Tanya used to chase Edward. But Thomas, with the exception of my hair color and mouth, looked just like Edward.

They were happily in love. It was then Thomas mentioned he wanted to be changed. We gave them our blessing. After all, who were we to say no?

Thomas has his control mastered enough to be a doctor already. Although his physical shield helps aid that. If he has it up, then he can block other scents.

I am not sure yet what will happen in another couple of years. We will have to move on from our location in Alaska. The Denali's have pretty much always been there so I wasn't sure if this meant Thomas and Tanya will stay behind with them. I would miss him if he did. It wasn't something that I wanted to think of quite yet.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Eleazar announced.

I joined the others in clapping. I felt the tears, that I would never shed, come to my eyes. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we went to congratulate the new couple.

About an hour later, my son was dragging me out to the dance floor for the traditional Mother and son dance. He was like his father, even as a human, and had inherited his grace. Although, my own grace has improved now that I am a vampire. He took me into his arms to dance to Christina Aguilera's song **I Turn To You**.

I sighed inwardly thinking that it didn't seem that long ago that he was a baby in my arms. I remember the day, almost clearly, that I was in labor and Edward delivered our baby. That experience alone gave Edward the confidence that he could be a doctor. I sniffled as I blinked back my unshed tears.

"You are not going to get all sentimental on me, are you?" Thomas teased. His eyes were sparkling with joy.

"I am allowed to. I am your mother," I answered. He rolled his eyes as he spun me around.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me." I reached up and ruffled his hair.

"I am just teasing you, Mom." He smiled at me. "I love you." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before stepping back at the end of the song.

"I love you, too. And like it or not, you will always be my baby boy." I gave him a kiss on the cheek back.

"Yeah, even if you're really older then her, in a way." Emmett bellowed in laughter. A few others chuckled.

"Think fast, Uncle Em." Thomas pulled a balloon from his pocket and threw it at him.

Emmett somehow managed to catch it without it breaking. He lobbed it back hard. I prepared to catch it.

"I got it," Thomas told me. I watched it bounce off his shield and land in front of Alice, who dodged it in time. It hit the ground and orange paint splattered everywhere.

"Thomas William Masen Cullen. This Is A Wedding! Your Wedding. You don't go throwing paint balloons. Have I taught you nothing?!" Alice screeched.

"Of, course, Aunt Alice. You taught me to wear white after Labor Day. Socks and sandals are a must. When going out, use my fanny pack. Also…" He stopped when he saw Alice literally shaking with her rage.

"I am just teasing you, Aunt Alice. I love you." He smiled sweetly at her and she only narrowed her eyes at him.

"You have gotten mighty cocky with that shield of yours. Just you wait. I will get you when your shield is down." Alice huffed.

"And my little dog, too?" Thomas quirked. There was some laughter from the observers.

"Leave Seth out of this." Jacob laughed, shoving Seth in front of him. What a chicken. Thomas and Seth have actually become good friends through the years.

"Son, please stop, before someone gets hurt." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. He was laughing a minute ago. I wondered if it was the thoughts that were bothering him. I took a chance and covered the others with my shield. His head shot up to look towards me. He gave me a grateful smile.

"Yes, I think it is best we all settle down before we say things we don't mean." Tanya came up and took Thomas's hand. Realizing that his shield was down, I made my way over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me tight against his side, he gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Thank you," he whispered into my ear.

"Alright, perhaps we should put on more music for dancing." Kate spoke up as she turned to look at her mate Garrett. He nodded and went to fulfill her request.

"Hold on, Em and Jazz." Edward gave them a pointed look. They both smiled sheepishly before removing balloons from their pockets. They turned to toss them in the trash bucket.

"Et Tu, Jazzy," Alice looked disappointed. He shrugged and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Darlin', but I wasn't going to leave you undefended." Jasper gave her a smile and her face softened. She giggled before dragging him out to the dance floor.

"Who brings paint balloons to a wedding?" Edward sighed, but was smiling.

"Apparently, our family." I laughed as I turned to look up at him. I felt something in his pocket. His face immediately looked guilty.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I scolded him. He had made the others throw theirs out, but kept one. I couldn't stay mad, though. I loved to see the carefree side of him.

"I had it to protect you," He answered.

"Nah uh. Jasper already used that excuse." I smirked. Quickly, I raised my hand and smashed the balloon in his pocket. Blue soaked his front as his eyes widened in surprise. There were gasps and laughter from the dance floor.

"You shouldn't have done that," Edward smiled evilly at me. Crap, I thought. I turned and started to run. I could sense him behind me. He snagged me from behind and pressed himself against me. I felt the wet paint cover my back.

"Eww, Edward!" I whined as he started to laugh.

"It's your fault I am covered in paint." He whirled me around and pulled me into a heated kiss.

"Look at the bright side. At least it matches your dress." He planted a kiss on my neck. I tilted my head slightly and he peppered my neck with more kisses. "Dance with me, sweetheart." I pulled away to head back to the dance floor but, Edward yanked me back to him.

"Let's dance here. I want a moment with my wife, alone." He dazzled me with his eyes. He wrapped one arm around me and held my hand with the other. He then placed me on his feet. I raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

"For old time sake," he whispered. I rested my head on his shoulder as a familiar song started to play, **Am I Only Dreaming**. I smiled softly. I then lowered my shield as I sang along with the song in my head. I felt Edward stiffened slightly then he pulled me into another heated kiss.

"Bella," he growled softly against my lips. I smiled to myself. I knew what it did to him to hear my thoughts.

"Yes, sweet knight?" I looked up to see him with stars behind his head. His eyes were dark and smoldering.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't know what you mean." I gave him a little peep show with my mind of what was under my dress. It was interrupted when he kissed me hard and passionately.

"First thing tomorrow, we are leaving. I am finally going to take you on a honeymoon that you deserve." Edward gave my lips another peck.

"We had a honeymoon." I thought about our couple nights stay in the mountains in New Hampshire.

"Yes, but you were pregnant then. Now we can enjoy ourselves, without any worries," he answered.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Not telling. It's a surprise." He looked adamant.

"Please," I whispered running my fingers along his jaw. He shook his head and I gave him a pout.

"Please, Edward," I whispered, again. This time I lowered my shield to continue the peep show, but this time I added things that I would be willing to do for him. I watched his eyes glaze over. "Please, tell me, sweet knight," I purred as I ran my fingers up and down his chest. His breath hitched.

"Isslle Es…Esme" he mumbled. I smiled triumphantly as I put my shield back up.

Edward blinked then stared at me.

"Did you just dazzle me?" He smirked, looking highly amused.

"Maybe. I learned from the best." I kissed his lips chastely.

"I love you, sweetheart," Edward smiled then kissed my nose.

"As I do you," I repeated his words from long ago. We continued to dance underneath the stars of the Alaskan sky.

**The End**

**A/N: Thank You to all that have read and reviewed this story. I appreciate you all taking the time for this story. **

**My new story is up, ****A Twilight Carol****. **

**Thank You All Again!**


End file.
